Locura de Amor (Crazy Love)
by pandananaa
Summary: Kehidupan seorang gadis biasa yang berubah drastis setelah bertemu dengan penulis GAY yang ternyata pernah memiliki perasaan terhadap kakak lelaki si gadis. ChanBaek/Hunhan/Kaisoo/GS/JR MANGA INSPIRATION/MRATE
1. Chapter 1

Locura de Amor

(Crazy Love)

ChanBaek's fanfiction

Present by,

Pandananaa

©2015

Whole of this story is belong to me, except the casts, ofcourse.

Insipired by Junjou Romantica Manga.

::

**Hanya terinspirasi loh ya, gak bener-bener ngikutin alurnya yang emang Yaoi kental banget. JR Manga itu Yaoi-nya ampun-ampunan deh! Seakan-akan dunia isinya homo semua! Tapi manis banget ceritanya! Aku juga mau minta maaf buat fans-nya JR Manga yang udah aku acak-acak alur sama genre-nya. Maaf banget! Karena aku gak mau terlalu sama, jadi, aku karang-karang aja sendiri XD**

**Aku merubah sedikit genrenya jadi straight! Sebelumnya_ sorry gals!_ this is a Gender Swicth. Mungkin bakalan ada a little bit Yaoi-nya, tapi dikit doang sih ya.**

**Jadi, kalau di antara kalian ada yang merasa keberatan dan _gak_ suka sama tipe cerita yang saya karang begini, ya _monggo_ klik tombol silang di ujung halaman. Tapi kalau kalian emang _gak _suka tapi _maksain_ buat baca karena _penasaran _tanggung sendiri ya akibatnya, dan dimohon jangan meninggalakan review dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan.**

**By the way, aku pernah dapet bashing-an di acc ffn ku yang lain. Rasanya sakit sampek ke tulang.**

**Please, no bash, no plagiarism.**

**Respect, okay!**

::

_All pov in this chapter is Baekhyun's pov._

.

::

Bad First Impression

::

.

Hari ini cerah sekali!

Kupandang ratusan pasang kaki yang melangkah hati-hati saat pintu otomatis kereta bergeser perlahan. walau pun harus sedikit berdesakan, kuseret langkah kecilku sepanjang peron bawah tanah.

Saat ini kereta bawah tanah selalu padat. Seoul selalu ramai pada awal musim panas, puncaknya pada pertengahan musim semi hingga cuaca berubah menjadi tinggi. Banyak turis manca negara yang bertandang kesini untuk sekedar memuaskan nafsu berbelanja atau pun karya wisata.

Aku beruntung karena Seoul memang kota metropolitan yang serba nyaman. Jajanan pinggir jalan yang tak diragukan kualitas rasanya, tingkat kejahatan yang minim, transportasi yang mudah di jangkau, serta banyak kafe yang didisplai menawan dan fotojenik sehingga banyak menarik wisatawan asing. Jangan lupakan, Seoul itu surganya para fans k-pop. Jadi tak jarang banyak ditemukan remaja-remaja yang jauh-jauh datang ke Seoul untuk menyaksikan acara musik.

Aku juga suka musik, meski tak terlalu menggilainya. Hanya sebatas suka musik saja tidak berlebihan. Aku adalah tipe gadis rumahan biasa yang kutu buku. Aku pun tak punya banyak teman karena terlalu pendiam.

Namaku Kim Baekhyun. Seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun dan baru saja lulus Sekolah Menengah Atas. Aku hidup dengan seorang kakak laki-laki di flat sederhana peninggalan kedua orang tuaku. Kami yatim piatu sejak aku berusia sepuluh tahun. Orang tuaku tewas dalam kecelakaan di jalan tol saat kembali dari tugas luar kota. Saat itu hujan lebat, jadi kecelakaan beruntun pun sulit untuk dihindari.

Aku mencoba untuk mengerti walau usiaku masih teramat muda.

Meski pun terpukul dengan kejadian itu dan kesedihan menyelimuti keluarga kecil kami. Tapi kakakku tak mudah menyerah. Kakakku melepaskan bea siswa ke luar negerinya untuk merawatku sendiri. Pada saat itu aku tersentuh! Betapa besar kasih sayang kakak lelakiku terhadapku.

Walau pun di anggap masih tergolong remaja, kakakku sudah bisa menjalani usaha mebel keluarga yang di wariskan oleh kedua orang tuaku.

Memang bukan sebuah perusahaan yang besar, tetapi cukup untuk membiayai hidup kami dan pendidikanku.

Matahari sudah tinggi saat aku keluar dari peron. Wangi angin musim panas menerpa indera penciumanku. Sekali lagi aku tersanjung, belasan tahun hidup di kota semenyenangkan Seoul, membuatku enggan untuk pergi jauh.

Impianku adalah melanjutkan pendidikan ke Negeri Paman Sam, Amerika. Menjalani pendidikan Bahasa Asing dan menjadi seorang novelist terjemahan. Aku tak khawatir akan kesulitan dalam berbahasa, karena aku cukup mahir dengan Bahasa Inggris saat bersekolah. Yang paling penting adalah, aku ingin mewujudkan impian kakakku yang tak bisa bersekolah di sana.

Aku harus terus belajar untuk mendapatkan program bea siswa ke Amerika, dan tak akan mengecewakan kakak lelakiku.

Besok adalah hari perayaan kelulusanku, dan hari ini aku baru saja selesai berbelanja untuk keperluan perayaan. Flat kami tidak jauh dari stasiun bawah tanah, jadi hanya berjalan beberapa blok dan sampai. Makanan yang aku siapkan juga tidak terlalu mewah, karena hanya aka nada aku, Oppa, dan satu sahabat karibnya yang selalu menempel kemana saja saat sekolah dulu. Bahkan beliau rela untuk terbang dari California ke Seoul hanya demi bertemu dengan kakakku setiap bulannya.

Namanya Park Chanyeol.

Kata media, beliau lulusan terbaik sastra bahasa di Universitas California, San Diego, dan kini sudah meliris belasan novel roman berbahasa Inggris, dan puluhan novel berbahasa Korea. Umurnya baru menginjak 27 tahun, tapi begitu banyak karya yang sudah ia ciptakan.

Aku sudah pernah memakai novel terjemahannya untuk tugas sekolah. Hanya novel roman biasa antar remaja. Tapi ada satu judul novel miliknya yang aku suka, memang bukan novel biasa, semacam novel roman-dewasa dengan rating dua puluh satu tahun ke atas. Judulnya 'Beautiful Silence'. Tentang seorang gadis panti asuhan tuna rungu yang di cintai lelaki konglomerat. Klise memang, tapi alurnya sangat cerdas.

Aku merona saat membaca adegan romansanya, dan aku merana membaca kesedihan mereka. Satu lagi yang membuatku tertarik membacanya, bagaimana seorang gay bisa menulis adegan dewasa dua orang berbeda jenis dengan begitu detail?! Nampaknya dia memang bukan manusia, karyanya terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Aku selalu penasaran dengan orang itu. Kakak lelakiku selalu membanggakan sahabatnya di depanku. Dia nyaris sempurna jika saja bukan penyuka sejenis. Kakak lelakiku sendiri yang mengatakannya. Chanyeol sahabatnya pernah menyatakan cinta pada kakak lelakiku, mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga tahun lalu. Namun kakak lelakiku tak langsung menolaknya, dan tentu saja tidak menerimanya! Kakakku masih cukup normal untuk suka pada perempuan. Kakakku malah lebih mengerti dengan keadaannya yang kesepian.

Tinggal jauh dari keluarga dan hidup sendiri di negeri sebebas Amerika memang sangat berat. Cinta sepihak yang dialami tuan muda Park itu tidak berjalan begitu menyakitkan, nyatanya kakakku masih menyayanginya juga menyanjungnya.

Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu penulis hebat itu!

Matahari sudah tinggi. Jalanan di kota ini memang sangat padat menjelang siang. Selain banyak sekolah yang di liburkan, beberapa supermarket juga sedang membuka diskon besar-besaran.

Aku sudah tak sabar ingin menyajikan makanan istimewa khas Korea pada orang yang menurut kakak lelakiku sangat istimewa. Selama ini aku hanya melihat lewat akun SNSnya. Dia orang yang cukup ramah dengan penggemarnya, walau pun dia bukan tergolong seorang yang aktif di sosial media.

_Ting!_

Sebuah e-mail masuk ke telepon genggamku!

'_**Kau dimana? Sudah selesai berbelanja? Apa perlu Oppa jemput? Temanku sudah sampai di sini**__**Baekhyuni, kurasa aku sempat untuk menjemputmu sekarang.'**_

Itu dari Junmyeon-oppa.

"Jadi sudah sampai ya… apa perlu kubelikan camilan?" aku bergumam sendiri.

Langkahku terhenti pada sebuah minimarket yang tak jauh dari gedung flat kami. Aku pikir tak ada salahnya membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan soda. Eh?_ Soda atau kopi?_ Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Aku pikir, akan lebih baik meminum kopi racikan sendiri nanti. Sudah kuputuskan.

'_**Tidak perlu, Oppa. Aku sudah dekat flat. Ingin membeli beberapa camilan dan kopi instan. Apa teman oppa baik-baik saja dengan kopi instan seduh dengan krimer? Aku rasa kopi kalengan tidak begitu baik untuk tamu.'**_

Kirim!

Hawa sejuk dari pendingin ruangan langsung menyeruak ketika aku masuk melangkahkan kaki. Aku mendesah pelan.

Minimarket ini memang tidak begitu lengkap, tapi camilan yang dijual sungguh enak. Mereka juga menjual beberapa makanan ringan yang sudah lama di produksi dan melegenda. Seperti kue beras, _Matdongsan_, _Yangpa Ring_, _Kkokkal corn_, _Jollypong_, dan satu lagi yang paling istimewa _Honey Butter Chip. _Keripik kentang yang bercita rasa manis dan gurih menjadi favoritku sejak dulu. Aku jadi tak sabar untuk mencicipinya. Liurku sampai ingin menetes hanya dengan melihat bungkusnya yang kuning dan menggembung.

_Slurp!_

Tiga bungkus keripik kentang madu, satu bungkus besar keripik jagung kerucut, satu kotak kopi, dan sekotak krimer. Aku rasa cukup.

Aku hendak membayar ketika satu e-mail lagi masuk. Itu pasti kakak lelakiku.

'_**Pastikan kau membeli camilan kesukaanku **__**, dia suka kopi dan tidak terlalu suka camilan. Tapi aku tahu kau pembawa virus makanan, apa pun yang kau makan membuat orang penasaran dengan rasanya! Jadi mari kita paksa dia makan camilan kesukaan kita! Hahaha!'**_

Aku tersenyum membacanya dan jadi berubah pikiran. Setelah mengembalikan _kkokkal corn _ke tempatnya semula, lalu mengambil dua bungkus lagi keripik kentang madu. Aku rasa tiga tidak akan cukup untuk kami.

::

Begitu banyak yang aku jinjing hingga sendi tanganku terasa kebas, pada tanjakan tangga terakhir aku mendesah lega. Sebentar lagi sampai.

Tapi mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang asing. Aku rasa bukan karena aku menanjak lewat tangga ke lantai tiga. _Tapi kenapa dadaku sesak?!_ Tiba-tiba saja terasa ganjil, darahku berdesir panas dan degupan jantungku membuncah. _Ya Tuhan!_ mengapa aku begitu gugup menghadapi penulis gay itu!

Aku tak perlu mengetuk pintu flatku sendiri, _kan_? Jadi aku langsung menekan kode masuknya. Kombinasi tanggal hari kematian kedua orang tuaku.

Ketika pintu terbuka aku segera melesat masuk melepas sepatu, dan meletakkan kantung-kantung belanja di dekat nakas sepatu sebentar. Lalu sebuah suara gaduh menjadi perhatianku. Datangnya dari arah dapur.

Aku penasaran jadi tanpa memakai sandal rumah aku melangkah pelan ke arah dapur. Dengan tatapan mengira-ngira, apa itu oppa? Atau temannya? Atau jangan-jangan pencuri?!

_Oh tidak!_ aku jadi berpikir macam-macam! Aku tak boleh panik. Itu belum tentu pencuri.

Tanpa ragu aku langsung masuk ke dalam dapur dan mendapatkan adegan aneh yang membuat mata sipitku melebar sempurna.

Ada siluet seorang laki-laki yang memeluk pinggang kakakku dari belakang. Membuat asam lambungku naik hingga kerongkongan dan tubuhku menggigil seketika.

"Oppa…" Suaraku lirih dan dalam, membuat Junmyeon-oppa dan laki-laki itu menoleh dari acara _cuci-piring-mesra_ mereka.

"Baekki Sudah pulang? Selamat datang! Mana belanjaanmu?" Junmyeon-oppa dan senyum tulusnya tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik. Lelaki di belakangnya masih mendekap erat pinggang Junmyeon-oppa seperti seekor koala. Lelaki tinggi yang sebenarnya sangat tampan. Tapi tatapan matanya dingin sekali saat melihatku.

Tidak salah lagi! _Itu pasti dia!_

"Ada di depan. Bawaanku berat sekali jadi aku tinggalkan di depan pintu." Suaraku datar tanpa intonasi, mataku masih terpaku pada sepasang tangan kekar yang ada di pinggang Junmyeon-oppa. Aku jadi bergidik!

"Oppa—se-sedang apa?" sial suaraku terdengar gugup. Aku tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan oppa dengan nada kesal. Jadi aku berusahan sekeras mungkin untuk tidak mengeluarkan makian apapun.

"A—ah! Oppa sedang cucing piring." Mungkin Junmyeon-oppa menyadari ketidak nyamananku melihat mereka. Jadi Junmyeon-oppa memutar kepala menghadap si lelaki tinggi kurang ajar yang memeluk dirinya.

"Chanyeol-ah, lepaskan dulu. Kau tidak ingin Baekhyun jadi salah paham kan dengan posisi kita ini?" Alis kananku berkedut melihat kelembutan kakakku terhadap lelaki tinggi itu. Lelaki itu menatap kakakku tak rela, lalu melepaskan tangannya dengan enggan.

"Ah—Baiklah."

Kerutan di dahiku menghilang setelah mendengar suaranya yang berat dan seksi. _Ya Tuhan!_ suaranya lelaki sekali! Tapi sayang dia tidak suka perempuan. Aku jadi mual.

"Chanyeol-ah, ini Baekhyun adik kecilku. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi seorang gadis manis! Dan, Baekhyuni ini Park Chanyeol, sahabat semasa sekolahku dulu, dia adalah novelis kesukaanmu, benar kan?" aku suka melihat Junmyeon-oppa tersenyum. Jadi aku ikut tersenyum saat dia memperkenalkanku.

"Salam kenal, aku Kim Baekhyun. Aku sudah membaca beberapa buku anda." Aku membungkukkan sedikit badanku seformal mungkin saat memperkenalkan diri. Tidak mungkin '_kan_ aku langsung memaki lelaki tinggi besar yang seenaknya saja memeluk kakak lelakiku saat rumah sepi. Ah! _Ya ampun! Pikiranku mulai aneh lagi!_

"Jadi—ini Baekhyun, ya?" dia kembali menilai diriku, melihat dari atas hingga bawah, membuatku refleks menoleh dan mengerling pada wajahnya.

_Sial!_ Tatapannya panas sekali! Aku jadi gugup hanya dengan tatapannya.

_Hey! _Aku ini gadis remaja normal yang sedang mengalami pubertas, jadi wajar saja jika aku mungkin mulai tertarik dengan lawan jenis. Yang pasti, _jangan novelis gay_ ini! Aku tak sudi!

Tamatlah riwayatku!

Hari ini aku hanya memakai _dress_ warna kuning selutut dengan _cardigan_ cokelat susu sederhana, lalu rambut hitam panjang yang aku biarkan berantakan tergerai dan tanpa sandal rumah!

_Waaa!_ Aku pasti jelek sekali saat ini!

"_Ja! _Oppa akan ambil barang belanjaanmu dulu. Sementara akrabkan diri kalian." Ceria kakakku seraya menepuk bahu tinggi lelaki tinggi itu lalu meninggalkan kami berdua di dalam dapur.

Kemudian aku mnoleh canggung saat ia melangkah mendekat. Oh—_Ya Tuhan!_ aku jadi gugup! antara takut dan malu!

Ketika dia menunduk menyamakan tubuhnya dengan wajahku, aku mundur selangkah. Mata lebarnya menjamah wajahku. Aku berkedip. Kalau boleh jujur. Orang ini sangat tampan dilihat dari segi mana pun. Postur tubuh yang tinggi, mata bulat yang terlihat lelah, dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Lelaki sekali! _Seksi!_

"Tidak semanis Junmyeon—" mata sipitku melebar, bibirku menganga mendengarnya. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya.

Dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sementara mataku semakin membulat melihat sudut bibirnya yang semakin terangkat. Malah semakin lebar saat dia menangkap rasa gugupku yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun. Cuping hidupku sampai gatal karena bulir-bulir keringat mulai mengembang. _Oh!_ rasanya mau pingsan!

"Aku tidak manis Chanyeol-ah. Aku tampan, sama sepertimu."

Aku dengar suara gerutu kakakku dari belakang kepala lalu aku tergelak. Sepertinya kakaku sedang mengisi lemari pendingin dengan belanjaan yang aku bawa.

"A—aku akan ganti baju dulu. Permisi." Aku bergerak secepat mungkin untuk menghilang dari hadapan lelaki tinggi ini. Detik berikutnya aku rasakan tubuhku melayang ketika sebuah tangan besar menarik pergelangan tanganku hingga punggungku menabrak dadanya yang bidang.

"Tunggu sebentar."

_Astaga! _Begitu aroma vanilla bercampur tembakau menyeruak saat napasnya menyapu pipi kiriku, aku tahu, dia pasti seorang perokok aktif. Aku terhenyak dengan napas tertahan.

"A—ada apa?!" aku tahan napas. Lelaki ini membuat jantungku menggila.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, _dik mungil!_"

Bisikannya membuat aliran darahku mendidih naik lalu melukiskan api yang membentang di pipi hingga telinga. Aku bergidik—lagi.

Tanpa melihat wajahnya pun aku sudah menerka, dia pasti sedang tersenyum puas setelah melihat kecanggunganku. _Hey!_ Ini _skinsip_ pertamaku dengan lelaki selain Junmyeon-oppa!

Setelah dia melepaskan tanganku, tanpa menoleh lagi aku segera melesat hampir menabrak bokong kakakku yang sedang merapikan isi lemari es.

::

_"Dia kenapa Chanyeol-ah?"_

_"Tidak tahu. Mungkin gugup bertemu lelaki tampan sepertiku hyung! aku tampan kan?"_

_"Iya—iya! Kau tampan. Ja! Bantu aku memotong sayuran, nanti Baekhyun yang akan memasaknya."_

"_Yes Sir!_"

Kudengar sayup-sayup suara kakakku dengan temannya dari balik pintu kamarku. Bayangan saat dia hampir memelukku tadi berputar-putar di kepalaku. Membuat kakiku lemas sekali. Hingga rasanya tak menapak pada bumi!

Kenapa aku merasakan ada yang tak beres dengan diriku sendiri.

Kenapa aku segugup ini berhadapan dengan lelaki yang jelas-jelas tak suka perempuan!

Lelaki gay mesum, yang sialnya seksi sekali!

Sebenarnya aku beruntung? Atau sedang terkena sial kali ini?!

::

—_bersambung_

::

.

* * *

Panda's note:

_Hi there~_

_Newbie is here…_

_Gimana-gimana-gimana?! Kurang begitu enak ya? Maaf ya… mungkin terusannya—kalo diterusin loh ya!— (tergantung respon juga sih! *Ͼ.Ͽ*)_

_—mungkin terusannya akan lebih baik lagi setelah aku baca respon dan kesan dari kalian para readers yang kece badaaiii!_

_Maaf ya para JR Manga mania! Ini aku rubah jadi GS loh, Cuma terinspirasi sih ya gak terlalu miripin banget. Sumpah deh gals! Manga-nya tuh maniiiiissss banget, huhuw! Sayangnya Yaoi-nya kental banget. Aku suka kok cerita dengan tema Yaoi begitu, tapi gak terlalu banget. Makanya aku nge-feel pas dijadiin GS._

_Maaf lagi ya buat yang gak suka fanfic GS tapi terlanjur baca—karena mungkin kelewatan pas baca warn-nya—eh malah kebaca fanfic abal bin ngaco begini, maaf loh ya, kan aku gak maksa buaut baca, tapi kalo udah terlanjur kebaca tapi gak suka yowis aku persilahkan untuk tidak meninggalkan review dengan bentuk cacian atau kata-kata yang kurang bagus._

_Tapi buat para readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, rajin menabung, hormati guru, dan sayangi teman *lah?* wajib review dan kasih saran ya._

_Aku pikir ini baru prolog, makanya pendek. Jadi masih mau nunggu buntut-buntut selanjutnya? Aku punya 3 main pair di sini. ChanBaek—HunHan—KaiSoo *Junjou romantica—Junjou egoist—Junjou terrorist* 3 minor pair yang lain bakalan jadi pelengkap (ini baru rencana loh ya! Tergantung dukungan readernim sekalian sih!)_

_Sekali lagi! Salam kenal dari saya Pandananaa! *mungkin yang punya akun SSM pernah ketemu saya di league? Hehe :) saya stuck di SILVER III!*_

_Thank You and I love You EXO-Lnim!_

_Ͼ.Ͽ_


	2. Chapter 2

Locura de Amor

(Crazy Love)

ChanBaek's fanfiction

Present by,

Pandananaa

©2015

Whole of this story is belong to me, except the casts, ofcourse.

Insipired by Junjou Romantica Manga.

::

**Hanya terinspirasi loh ya, gak bener-bener ngikutin alurnya yang emang Yaoi kental banget. JR Manga itu Yaoi-nya ampun-ampunan deh! Seakan-akan dunia isinya homo semua! Tapi manis banget ceritanya! Aku juga mau minta maaf buat fans-nya JR Manga yang udah aku acak-acak alur sama genre-nya. Maaf banget! Karena aku gak mau terlalu sama, jadi, aku karang-karang aja sendiri XD**

**Aku merubah sedikit genrenya jadi straight! Sebelumnya**_** sorry gals!**_** this is a Gender Swicth. Mungkin bakalan ada a little bit Yaoi-nya, tapi dikit doang sih ya.**

**Jadi, kalau di antara kalian ada yang merasa keberatan dan **_**gak**_** suka sama tipe cerita yang saya karang begini, ya **_**monggo**_** klik tombol silang di ujung halaman. Tapi kalau kalian emang **_**gak **_**suka tapi **_**maksain**_** buat baca karena **_**penasaran **_**tanggung sendiri ya akibatnya, dan dimohon jangan meninggalakan review dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan.**

**By the way, aku pernah dapet bashing-an di acc ffn ku yang lain. Rasanya sakit sampek ke tulang.**

**Please, no bash, no plagiarism.**

**Respect, okay!**

_Makasih buat responnya para pembaca yang baik dan budiman :)  
_

_Baca notes di bawah ya buat jawaban reviewnya. Maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu._

_Enjoy!_

::

.

::

Heavenly like Hell!

::

.

All is author pov

.

Gadis berbadan mungil itu mengikat rambut hitam ikalnya tinggi-tinggi, hingga berbentuk cepol berantakan. Anak-anak rambut pada tengkuknya tergerai beberapa helai akibat ikatan yang kurang kuat.

Berulang kali Baekhyun menghela napas berat. Sambil menyanggah tangan pada konter pantry, ia menatap potongan sayuran yang berantakan, serbuk bumbu yang berhamburan di meja pantry, serta rebusan ayam yang menggelegak. Ini semua berkat tangan cemerlang sang kakak serta sahabat-tapi-mesranya.

"Sahabat tapi mesra…" Baekhyun mendesah ngeri karena pemikirannya sendiri.

'_Oh Ya Tuhan!'_

Ia memekik dalam hati.

Selama Baekhyun membersihkan diri dan berpakaian, kakaknya membantu memotong beberapa sayuran dan daging. Sedangkan sahabatnya, membantu merebus ayam. Rempah pada rebusan ayam sebenarnya hanya gingseng merah dan bawang putih, tapi penulis terkenal yang tampannya melebihi Peter Parker si manusia laba-laba itu malah membubuhkan banyak bumbu instan yang mengandung MSG.

"_Apa yang kau ingin lakukan Tuan Park! Kau mau meracuni kita semua?!"_

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, ketika mengingat betapa kerasnya ia berteriak di depan wajah tampan sahabat sang kakak.

"_Aku hanya ingin membantu. Kau seharusnya berterima kasih. Bocah."_

Dengan terpaksa ia merelakan rebusan ayam itu untuk Saebom, anjing milik flat sebelah.

Suaranya. Tatapannya. Mimik wajahnya. Datar tanpa ekspresi serta tanpa rasa bersalah. Baekhyun ingat itu semua, hingga membuat rasa kesal merayap ke dalam hatinya. Jika bukan karena dia orang penting bagi kakaknya pasti Baekhyun sudah menghujani lelaki gay yang sialnya tampan itu dengan sumpah serapah. Jika saja dia bukan sahabat dekat kakaknya sejak sekolah dulu. Jika saja dia bukan sahabat kakaknya yang selalu menghibur dan membantu sang kakak saat sedang terpuruk. Jika saja dia bukan sahabat Junmyeon.

Tiba-tiba kata-kata sahabat tapi mesra mengganggu cara kerja otaknya. Lagi-lagi, ia mengingat betapa mesumnya lelaki tinggi tampan dan seksi itu. Baekhyun berdecak pelan lalu menyambar celemek coklat bermotif rilakkuma milik mendiang ibunya.

Dia harus segera menyelesaikan kekacauan yang di buat oleh sepasang sahabat gila itu.

Iya, sahabat.

Sepasang sahabat yang sekarang sedang bercengkrama di ruang tamu entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi terdengar sangat serius. Dan kata sahabat itu lagi yang menjadi penyembuh batinnya.

Kakak lelakinya, Kim Junmyeon dan seorang novelis tenar Park Chanyeol, mereka akan bersahabat selamanya _'kan?_ Hanya sekedar sahabat, _'kan?_

Irisan wortelnya terhenti saat pikiran nista itu datang lagi.

"Apa yang dia lihat dari lelaki seperti itu?"

Percayalah, Kim Baekhyun yang imut dan mungil ini hanya sedang mengutarakan isi kepalanya, bukan sedang berbicara pada pisau yang ia genggam. Entah itu di tujukan untuk kakak lelakinya atau malah sahabat sang kakak yang mempesona.

Hari ini ia hanya membuat makanan sederhana, hanya sup ayam gingseng dan tumisan sayuran yang dicampur danging, lalu telur gulung goreng yang di campur bumbu pedas manis.

Baekhyun mencicipi sedikit kuah supnya, dan mendesah senang ketika rasa gurih segar menyeruak keseluruh indera perasanya. Baekhyun jadi tersenyum sendiri saat membayangkan betapa tulus senyum kakaknya nanti saat mencicipi sup kesukaannya.

"Aku harap Junmyeon oppa serius saat dia bilang suka dengan Yixing eonni. Jadi aku bisa tenang meninggalkannya saat kuliah nanti."

Beberapa minggu lalu, Junmyeon memang sudah mengobrol ringan dengan Baekhyun mengenai gadis yang ia sukai. Seorang staff administrasi baru yang merupakan pindahan dari Beijing, China.

Seorang gadis berperangai lembut yang bisa menggugah kelaki-lakian Junmyeon pada saat itu.

_Yah. Kelaki-lakian sang kakak._

Oh—Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun salah berpikir lagi kali ini!

Ia mematikan kompor sambil lalu bersandar di meja pantry dan memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Kurasa. Aku mulai gila."

::

"Jadi kau serius akan mengambil studi ke Luar Negeri?" Junmyeon menatap adik kecilnya sambil mengunyah gulungan telur pedas manis. Sementara Baekhyun yang di ajak bicara sibuk menuangkan sup ayam untuk sang tamu istimewa, Park Chanyeol.

"Aku serius oppa. Aku mau ke San Diego, California University. Kurasa, masuk Literatur memang pilihan terbaik. Mau tambah sayurannya?" Baekhyun menawarkan tumisan sayur dengan daging pada Chanyeol. Dia merupakan yang termuda sekaligus tuan rumah _'bukan?_ Jadi dia harus dengan tulus menyuguhkan makan malam pada tamu.

Yang ditawari hanya mengangkat piringnya menyodorkan kehadapan Baekhyun, tanpa banyak bicara. _Table manner_-nya saat makan sangat terjaga. Baekhyun jadi yakin bahwa sebenarnya penulis hebat ini pasti anak konglmerat yang sudah belajar tata karma sejak kecil.

"Kau tidak takut? Itu akan menjadi pengalaman pertamamu tinggal jauh dariku. Apa kau yakin? Di Korea masih banyak universitas jika kau ingin. Aku tidak masalah."

Junmyeon memandang sedih sang adik. Baekhyun memberikan senyum memaklumi, lalu menyentuh lengan sang kakak penuh sayang.

"Aku akan tetap ke Amerika. Meneruskan apa yang kau tunda, oppa. Aku pastikan aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau percaya padaku kan?" tatapan keyakinan yang Baekhyun tunjukkan meluruhkan sedikit rasa bimbang Junmyeon. Ia mengelus pelan kepala adik perempuan yang sangat disayanginya.

"Oppa akan selalu percaya padamu, Baekki. Tapi, oppa masih sedikit ragu. Kau tetap gadis kecil milik oppa. Oppa tak bisa membayangkan kau akan tinggal di negeri sebebas Amerika sendirian. Kau adalah milik oppa satu-satunya. Oppa tak punya siapa-siapa lagi, selain dirimu Baekki."

Junmyeon benar, dan kini Baekhyun semakin mengerti mengapa kakak lelakinya teramat menyayanginya. Karena mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain. Dan separuh hati Baekhyun mulai bimbang akan rencananya untuk bersekolah di negeri paman Sam.

_Apa yang bisa aku lakukan jika oppa masih berat untuk melepasku._ Baekhyun membatin.

"Kan masih ada aku."

Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu bersuara setelah menggumamkan 'terima kasih atas makanannya', dan segera meneguk air dalam gelasnya dengan anggun. Baekhyun refleks menatap piring dan mangkuk yang sekarang sudah kosong. _Si penulis mesum ini cepat sekali makannya!_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Kau lupa hyung? rumahku dekat dengan kampus itu. Aku bahkan alumnus dari kampus tersebut. Titipkan saja bocah ini padaku. Aku tak keberatan jika itu mengenai keluargamu. Lagi pula rumahku cukup luas untuk diriku sendiri."

Baekhyun sontak meneguk perlahan saliva yang tiba-tiba tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia bahkan tak menyangka, jika penulis yang tak suka perempuan ini akan mengajaknya tinggal serumah. Satu-atap-berdua!

"Ide yang bagus!"

Oh! tanggapan ceria Junmyeon bagai sambaran petir di siang bolong bagi Baekhyun. Ia menoleh kikuk ke arah Junmyeon yang kini tersenyum puas.

"Oppa…" lirihnya sambil mencoba tersenyum, walau pun terlihat aneh karena sangat dipaksakan. "Ak—aku masih sanggup menyewa sebuah flat sendiri."

"Ini bukan masalah uang, Baekki. Ini lebih kepada aku tak bisa memastikan kau aman atau tidak Baekhyunah. Akan lebih baik jika kau tinggal bersama Chanyeol. Aku bisa memantaumu melalui Chanyeol. Oh ya! Chanyeol itu jenius, dia juga bisa menjadi tutor belajarmu."

"Tapi oppa… Aku—"

"Chanyeolah, kau mau kan membantuku, untuk menjadi tutor adikku?"

Baekhyun menangkap sesuatu yang buruk. Tapi sebagian dirinya masih ingin mempertahankan studinya ke Luar Negeri. _Bagaimana ini_… Baekhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Matanya menatap gelisah dua lelaki dewasa yang masih merencanakan tempat tinggalnya di Amerika.

"Tentu, tapi aku ingin lihat dulu seberapa besar tekadnya untuk belajar."

_Cih! Sombong! _Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. Ternyata lelaki datar ini mempunyai standar emosi yang buruk.

"Aku punya koneksi di kampusku, dia juga orang Asia. Orang China tepatnya, sahabatku sedari kecil. Sekarang ia menjabat sebagai dosen Literatur di Universitas California. Aku bisa merekomendasikan pendaftaranmu padanya. Jika kau mau, bocah."

Tawaran Chanyeol terdengar menggiurkan bagi Baekhyun. Kapan lagi ia bisa mendapat koneksi begitu mudah untuk masuk ke dalam kampus bergenggsi itu. Penyeleksian yang ketat dan pendaftaran online yang padat. Apalagi ia orang Asia, yang terkenal memiliki jaringan lamban jika di dunia barat.

"Apa benar? Maksudmu aku bisa dengan mudah masuk ke kampus itu?"

Chanyeol menjulurkan jemarinya ke dahi Baekhyun, lalu menyentilnya gemas.

Baekhyun memekik perih, Junmyeon malah terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Bukan 'dengan mudah'. Aku hanya akan membantumu mendaftar, sisanya tergantung dari hasil ujian masukmu nanti. Masih ada sisa satu bulan sebelum ujian masuk. Selama sebulan itu aku bersedia untuk jadi tutormu."

Dia mengucapkannya dengan penuh percaya diri namun tanpa emosi. Baekhyun yang masih mengelus dahi mulusnya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. _Toh_ nyatanya benar juga, penulis yang baru saja menerima penghargaan ini tidak mungkin melakukan hal curang seperti itu. Ia pasti sangat berpengaruh di kampusnya dulu. Berkharisma sekali.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Bukankah kau ditengah _deadline_?" Junmyeon juga telah menghabiskan makan malamnya. Lalu beranjak membawa piring kotornya ke tempat pencucian piring.

"Aku bisa menulisnya di sini, selama koneksi internet di Korea tidak buruk. Aku akan menyewa apartemen di Korea untuk tiga minggu ke depan sampai ujian masuk si bocah ini."

"Yak!"

Chanyeol kembali menyentil pelan dahi Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun berteriak kesal. "Jangan memukul kepalaku terus _dong_! Nanti kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana?!"

"Gadis sepertimu tidak akan jadi bodoh jika hanya kena pukul di kepala. Tempurung kepalamu itu sangat keras, aku berani bertaruh, jika kepalamu terbentur gunung es sekali pun, gunung esnya yang akan menyerah."

"Berarti aku cerdas. Katamu aku _'kan _tidak akan bodoh jika kepalaku hanya terbentur" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar penuh kebanggaan di hadapan Chanyeol yang baru saja ingin membawa piring kotornya ke tempat pencucian piring.

"Siapa yang bilang kau itu cerdas?" senyum Baekhyun memudar saat Chanyeol dengan santai mengucapkannya.

"Kau itu tidak terbentur saja sudah bodoh."

"Jangan sebut aku bodoh!"

"Coba buktikan, sekarang tilik ulang nilai matematika, fisika, dan kimia mu. Semua rata-rata D. Jika sedang beruntung kau akan dapat C minus. Bagaimana bisa bocah bodoh sepertimu masuk universitas sebagus itu. Kau harus menyembuhkan penyakit bodohmu itu dulu, _'dik_ mungil. Itu juga jika kau tidak mau hidup dalam baying-bayang kata bodoh seumur hidupmu. Atau kau tidak akan masuk ke universitas impianmu itu."

Chanyeol terlalu terus terang, Baekhyun mudah sekali tersinggung. Seperti minyak yang mudah menyulut api.

"Berhenti menyebutku bodoh! Tuan serba sempurna! Aku tidak sebodoh itu!"

Baekhyun mulai merajuk, dan memandang sengit kepada Chanyeol yang kini malah tersenyum kecil. Wajah mungilnya merah padam akibat menahan kesal, sedangkan bibirnya sudah maju menyamai ujung hidung mungilnya.

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali piring kotornya di meja, lalu ia merunduk menyejajarkan wajahnya di depan wajah merajuk Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun memalingkan wajah ke lain arah.

"Jika kau sangat yakin tidak sebodoh itu, berikan aku nilai terbaikmu saat tes matematika tahap pertama. Minimal B minus, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun dengan enggan melirik Chanyeol dari sudut mata sipitnya. "Hanya itu?" sungut Baekhyun tanpa minat.

"Jika kau bisa menyentuh A minus, kau boleh meminta apa pun padaku sebagai hadiahnya."

"Apa pun?" Baekhyun membeo, tapi kini matanya penuh dengan binar. Moodnya mudah sekali berubah.

"Iya. Apa pun."

"Janji ya?" Baekhyun menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan wajah Chanyeol. Lama Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang hanya menatap jemarinya.

Karena gemas Baekhyun menggoyangkan kelingkingnya, hingga menyentuh hidung mancung Chanyeol."Hey… mau berjanji tidak?"

Chanyeol tersentak lalu mengernyit, "Aku tidak melakukan hal konyol semacam _pinky swear_ jari kelingking, bocah! Tapi aku berjanji. Janji seorang lelaki."

Dan kali ini, Baekhyun yang dibuat terdiam, Karena Chanyeol mengucap janji sambil lalu mengusak surainya.

Mata sipitnya tak berkedip menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol dari jarak sedekat itu. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, napasnya tercekat. Baekhyun tahu, mungkin saat ini rambutnya sudah berantakan setelah diusak dengan asal, namun, pesona Chanyeol tidak dapat ia lewatkan begitu saja. Usapan Chanyeol di kepalanya, membuat pipinya menghangat dan sudut bibirnya berkedut. Ia refleks menggigiti bibir bawahnya, gugup.

Jauh di dalam hati Baekhyun, ia menaruh harapan jika saja Chanyeol ini adalah lelaki yang masih menginginkan perempuan, dan berperangai hangat.

"Lagi pula, kau adalah harta paling berharga milik Junmyeon. Aku harus menjaga hartanya yang paling berharga miliknya juga _'kan_."

Baekhyun terhenyak dari lamunannya saat tangan lebar itu sudah tak lagi di kepalanya. Tangan itu menjauh membawa serta kehangatannya. Nama Junmyeon yang pertama ia sadari.

_Menjaga harta paling berharga milik Junmyeon.. _Baekhyun mendengus pelan.

_Tentu saja itu karena Junmyeon Oppa… aku bodoh! _Baekhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan senyum tipis yang miris. "Tentu saja. Kau harus." Lirih Baekhyun tanpa mau menatap Chanyeol lagi.

"Sepertinya aku butuh kopi sebelum ke hotel." Chanyeol berbalik kembali membawa piring kotornya ke westafel.

"Akan kubuatkan. Tunggulah di ruang tengah bersama Jun oppa." Baekhyun masih tak ingin melihat kearah Chanyeol yang kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu dapur. Bukan cuma keberanian yang hilang dari dalam dirinya, rasa percaya dirinya juga hancur berantakan saat ini, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu karena apa.

"Aku tak akan lama, karena aku harus mengurus apartemen yang akan kusewa."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil bergumam pelan, "Ya."

"Dua sendok gula, tanpa krimer."

Suara Chanyeol pelan seperti sudah menjauh, jadi Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mendongak ke arah pintu dapur.

"Y—ya.. dua sendok gula tanpa krimer."

Baekhyun mulai menyalahi tindakannya yang menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang ternyata masih berdiri di depan sana sambil menatap hangat ke arahnya. Hatinya bergejolak, dadanya sesak. Senyuman yang di tangkap Baekhyun sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar hilang dari pandangan membuat jantungnya benar-benar terasa terhimpit.

"Aku benar-benar telah hilang akal."

Pesona Chanyeol menampar Baekhyun telak.

::

Setelah menyajikan kopi dan cemilan keripik kentang madu pada Chanyeol dan Junmyeon, Baekhyun tidak bergabung di ruang tengah. Ia memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya dari pada terus berdekatan dengan novelis yang membuat semua yang ada di dalam dirinya jadi kacau.

Di kamarnya Baekhyun mulai membuka modul pembelajaran, di hadapannya juga terbuka buku tebal tentang aljabar serta perhitungan kalkulus. Mata letihnya menangkap barisan angka yang seakan-akan meledeknya, karena dia memang lemah pada soal hitung-menghitung.

_Berikan aku nilai terbaikmu saat tes matematika tahap pertama. Minimal B minus, bagaimana?_

Baekhyun mendengus ketika suara rendah Chanyeol kembali terngiang.

_Jika kau bisa menyentuh A minus, kau boleh meminta apa pun padaku sebagai hadiahnya._

"Matematika sialan!" Baekhyun mulai menghardik buku itu lalu menutupnya dengan kasar. Oh! bahkan sekarang dia mulai kehilangan kewarasannya dengan memarahi buku yang tidak bersalah.

Jika bukan karena keinginannya yang ingin bersekolah di San Diego, dia tidak akan pernah sudi untuk menerima tawaran novelis gila itu.

::

TOK! TOK!

Baekhyun terhenyak segera membuka matanya yang terpejam di atas meja. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dengan lemah. Lehernya terasa kaku, karena terlalu lama tertidur dengan posisi di atas meja.

TOK! TOK!

"Baek? Kau sudah tidur?"

Itu suara Junmyeon. Ia kembali mengetuk pintu kamar sang adik.

Baekhyun enggan untuk beranjak dari duduknya. Jadi dia hanya memandang lesu pada pintu kamarnya dalam diam. Mungkin berpura-pura tertidur.

"Baek? Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah tertidur, ya? Chanyeol oppa akan pulang, tidakkah kau ingin mengucapkan salam?"

_Oppa? Chanyeol oppa?_ Baekhyun mencebik dalam hati. Dia bahkan tidak ingin berencana memanggil novelis gila itu dengan sebutan oppa.

Lama tak ada suara, Baekhyun mengira Junmyeon sudah pergi ke pintu depan untuk mengantar novelis yang jadi sahabatnya itu. Jadi dia beranjak untuk pindah ke kasur empuknya, dan tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Junmyeon dan Chanyeol.

'_Sepertinya dia sudah tertidur, Chanyeolah. Kau ingin melihatnya?'_

'_Tidak hyung. Biarkan dia istirahat. Aku akan menghubungimu besok. Aku pamit. Salamkan untuk si mungil itu dariku.'_

'_Baiklah, ku tunggu teleponmu. Hati-hati. Jangan lupa kabari aku.'_

Seiring dengan suara pintu ditutup, Baekhyun merasa ada yang hilang. Ada sesuatu yang ikut pergi dengan perginya orang itu. Sesuatu yang tak bisa Baekhyun raba, bahkan membayangkannya saja ia takut.

"Tidurlah. Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Kau akan mulai belajar dengan Chanyeol besok di tempatnya. Jadi istirahat yang cukup, sayang."

Baekhyun menegang karena kaget mendengarnya. Ia lalu berbaring seraya tersenyum penuh arti mendengar ucapan Junmyeon yang berada di luar kamar. Kakak lelakinya itu akan selalu tahu apa yang ia sembunyikan, dan Baekhyun tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan apapun pada kakak tercintanya.

Dan akan selalu begitu.

Malam itu Baekhyun bermimpi indah. Di mana dia, Junmyeon, dan kedua orang tuanya bersepeda bersama di sepanjang pinggir sungai Han. Ia melihat Junmyeon tertawa ceria mengendarai sepeda dengan seorang perempuan berkulit putih halus, di bonceng depan. Baekhyun terperangah ketika menyadari itu adalah Yixing.

Lalu Baekhyun menoleh ke arah lainnya, lalu menemukan kedua orang tuanya berboncengan degan mesra. Ia juga melihat ibunya dengan senyum sewarna dengan Junmyeon melambai penuh kasih ke arahnya.

Baekhyun membalas lambaiannya. Baekhyun berguncang di atas sepeda, lalu punggungnya menabrak dada seseoang. Tiba-tiba aroma vanilla menusuk indera penciumannya. Aroma vanilla dan temabakau hangat khas seseorang yang baru saja di kenal. Baekhyun memberanikan diri mendongak, dan menemukan wajah lelaki itu tepat di atas kepalanya. Lelaki itu mengayuhkan sepeda untuknya, dan terus mendekapnya sepanjang jalan pinggir sungai Han.

Baekhyun terpana oleh wajah itu. Wajah itu lebih berseri dan berwarna dari yang ia tahu.

Kemudian jalan itu berubah menjadi sebuah jalan lurus yang sepi. Sebuah jalan lurus yang Baekhyun sendiri tak bisa melihat di mana ujungnya.

Hanya tinggal mereka berdua, mengendarai sepeda berjalan lurus enatah kemana.

.

—_Bersambung._

.

.

* * *

_Panda's note :_

_aku sukaaaaa banget sama respon manis dari kalian. terima kasih ya :))_

_sebelumnya mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang aku tangkap dari review kalian. Chanyeol itu gay apa gak sih? aku buat karakter Chanyeol suka sama Junmyeon, masalah hati sama perasaannya nanti aku jelasin seiring jalannya cerita ya, jangan nge-judge dulu oke? aku akan jelaskan sedetail dan sejelas mungkin untuk kalian pembaca tercinta :*_

_kalian cerewet? oh aku suka kalian yang cerewet :)) bikin semangat untuk fast update tau gak sih :)) tapi cerewetnya pake kata-kata yang bagus ya. kalian hebat banget :)) maaf ya yang kurang nangkep feel karena temanya GS. aku justru mau buat semanis mungkin, makanya aku GS-in.. ChanBaek itu manis tau kalo GS. serius :p_

_duh adegan ranjang x_x .. ya pastilah! ini M RATE LOH... HAHAHAH #devilslaugh tapi nanti ya pelan-pelan ikutin alur cerita.. semua pairing dapet jatah kok #smirk_

_ini officially pair ya.. semua nongol kok.. DUA BELAS-DUA BELASNYA. hihii :)) tapi yang jadi main pair cuma tiga ya, Chanbaek, Kaisoo, sama hunhan. yang lainnya cuma jadi minor alias pemanis. oia, aku mau nambahin ChanLu buat selingan. Chanlu kenapa hayoooo? hahah rahasia, nanti bakal keluar juga kok episode mereka, meski gak banyak. hanya untuk kepentingan jalannya cerita._

_kejawab kan? ada yang enggak? tanyain lagi ya aku takut lupa :p_

_makasih banget banget banget sekali lagi buat semuanya. 24 reviews pertamaku :))_

_ayo review lagi.. terror aku dengan review kalian! hahah.. tapi yang baik-baik ya :))_

_love love di udara banget deh ah!_

_Pandananaa_

_#3yearswithExo_


	3. Chapter 3

Locura de Amor

(Crazy Love)

ChanBaek's fanfiction

Present by,

Pandananaa

©2015

Whole of this story is belong to me, except the casts, ofcourse.

Insipired by Junjou Romantica Manga.

::

**Hanya terinspirasi loh ya, gak bener-bener ngikutin alurnya yang emang Yaoi kental banget. JR Manga itu Yaoi-nya ampun-ampunan deh! Seakan-akan dunia isinya homo semua! Tapi manis banget ceritanya! Aku juga mau minta maaf buat fans-nya JR Manga yang udah aku acak-acak alur sama genre-nya. Maaf banget! Karena aku gak mau terlalu sama, jadi, aku karang-karang aja sendiri XD**

**Aku merubah sedikit genrenya jadi straight! Sebelumnya**_** sorry gals!**_** this is a Gender Swicth. Mungkin bakalan ada a little bit Yaoi-nya, tapi dikit doang sih ya.**

**Jadi, kalau di antara kalian ada yang merasa keberatan dan **_**gak**_** suka sama tipe cerita yang saya karang begini, ya **_**monggo**_** klik tombol silang di ujung halaman. Tapi kalau kalian emang **_**gak **_**suka tapi **_**maksain**_** buat baca karena **_**penasaran **_**tanggung sendiri ya akibatnya, dan dimohon jangan meninggalakan review dengan kata-kata yang menyakitkan.**

**By the way, aku pernah dapet bashing-an di acc ffn ku yang lain. Rasanya sakit sampek ke tulang.**

**Please, no bash, no plagiarism.**

**Respect, okay!**

**::**

_Oh my! I have so many reviews than last update.. thank you soooo much gals! Bikin aku kepengen cepet-cepet upadate tapi kena delay soalnya aku belum pede sama paragraf penutupnya_

_feel free buat Chatting sama aku 554E8292_

_as always, aku jawab pertanyaan di bawah ya.._

::

Truth is Stranger Than Fiction!

::

All is author's POV

.

Baekhyun tak menyangka hari ini tiba juga. Dia berdiri terpana di depan gedung apartemen paling megah di daratan Seoul sambil menjinjing dua bungkus kue beras pedas manis, pesanan si novelis Park gila.

Butuh lebih dari setengah jam bagi Baekhyun untuk berpakaian. Tapi yang bisa ia kenakan hanya sebuah terusan berwarna hijau toska lembut selutut tanpa lengan. Ia cukup membubuhkan pelembab wajah, segaris eyeliner dan _lip balm _beraroma stroberi sebagai _make up_. Di bahu kirinya tersampir tas selempang putih dengan motif bintang-bintang mungil berwarna kuning lembut pada talinya. Saat berangkat tadi menurutnya tidak terlalu buruk, tapi saat melihat tempat yang menjadi tujuannya, hatinya menjadi ciut.

Ia nyaris seperti seorang remaja yang masih bersekolah di tingkat JHS karena rambutnya yang di kuncir kuda.

"Harusnya aku tak menguncir rambutku seperti ini." Baekhyun bergumam, saat melihat pantulan dirinya di pintu lift. Rambut hitam bergelombangnya ikut bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu mendesah lelah saat tahu kalau ia semakin mirip bocah lima belas tahun sekarang.

Ia berdiri canggung di depan lift dengan seorang _helper _yang mengantarnya menuju flat novelis yang merupakan sahabat kakak lelakinya. Seorang novelis ternama yang sudah menerima berbagai penghargaan. Pagi ini Baekhyun baru membaca profil lengkapnya lewat internet.

Park Chanyeol, putera tunggal dari Park Joon Hyung, atau lebih dikenal sebagai Joon Park yang memiliki lima indutri raksasa di Korea Selatan, perkebunan anggur sekaligus pabrik Whine di California, jangan lupa perkebunan kacang almond terluas dan terbaik di Sacramento yang juga di California.

Bujang 27 tahun itu, tinggal sendiri di California dan merintis karirnya dari nol. Ibunya seorang aktris teater kini sudah bercerai dengan ayahnya saat dia menginjak remaja. Ayahnya menikah lagi dengan seorang janda mantan model Amerika yang membawa seorang putera lebih tua dua tahun di atasnya. Kini dia menyandang Si Bungsu Park, dan sudah menerima belasan _Award _dan penghargaan internasional lainnya.

Baekhyun tak henti menggigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri, ia terlalu gugup untuk bertemu dengan lelaki sepanas Chanyeol. Apalagi Chanyeol tinggal sendirian di flatnya yang sekarang.

Badannya mendadak seringan kapas ketika memasuki lift, ia bahkan tak bisa mendengar apapun yang _helper_ itu jelaskan. Pikirannya menerawang jauh pada sosok novelis yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di mimpinya.

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat begitu berseri berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan. Chanyeol di mimpinya begitu hangat dan dekat. Bahkan panas tubuhnya masih bisa Baekhyun rasakan hingga sekarang.

Denting lift menyadarkannya dari sekelebat bayangan di mana Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengayuhkan sepeda untuknya.

_Helper _itu menyerahkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam platinum. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan sebuah senyum sederhana dan wajah penuh tanya.

"Maaf, ini untuk apa?"

"Ini kunci flat tuan muda Park, nona. Silahkan nona Kim, tuan muda menyuruh anda agar langsung masuk ke dalam flatnya. Beliau sedang ada di ruang kerjanya, nona disuruh menunggu di dalam."

Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ketika _helper _itu mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu, pegawai itu langsung undur diri dan Baekhyun mengucapkan kata terima kasih berkali-kali.

Baekhyun di hadapkan oleh sebuah pintu putih pucat bernomorkan angka yang tunggal. Nomor satu. Ia tak berkedip menatap nomor kamar itu. Ia yakin, baru saja ia naik dengan tujuan lantai teratas gedung apartemen ini. Dan kamar novelis gila itu bernomor tunggal.

Satu.

"Wow.. seharusnya aku tidak terkejut. Dia kan pangeran _chaebol. _Siapa tahu dia juga yang memiliki seisi gedung bertingkat ini."

Tanpa _tedeng aling-aling_ untuk sekedar menekan intercom, ia langsung menempelkan kartu lalu pintu itu bergeser sendiri. Ia benar-benar mengikuti intruksi _helper _yang menyuruhnya menunggu langsung di dalam.

"Permisi." Baekhyun masuk dengan perlahan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan depan. Bibir mungilnya menganga tanpa ia sadari saat begitu terpana dengan flat yang telah di sewa oleh novelis itu.

_Super-luxurious flat!_

"Kali ini aku tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. Ini hebat, di dalam gedung bertingkat tiga puluh ada sebuah istana kecil seperti ini." Sebuah senyum kecil bermain di bibir mungil Baekhyun ketika cuplikan film Harry Potter melintas di otaknya.

"Persis seperti tenda milik murid Hogwart. Kecil di luar, luas di dalam."

Baekhyun masih terus berdecak kagum melihat interior flat milik novelis gila itu. Semuanya serba putih pucat, mungkin ada beberapa sisi yang berwarna abu-abu muda hingga kelabu tua. Sangat lelaki. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin segera melompat ke ruang tamu mewah itu, ketika matanya menangkap sofa putih yang kelihatannya begitu empuk.

Jadi dia agak terburu-buru memakai sandal rumahan yang memang sudah disiapkan, lalu berlari hingga melompat kecil mendaratkan bokongnya pada permukaan sofa.

"Ah! Ini seperti _marsmallow_ raksasa.. putih dan lembut sekali!" punggungnya bersandar bebas, lalu diraihnya sebuah bantal dengan warna senada dengan sofa untuk di dekap.

Ruang tamu hanya di sekat oleh _frame-counter_ dapur yang bersatu dengan ruang makan sederhana. Ada sebuah tangga untuk menuju ke lantai dua di sebelah kanan dapur. Sebuah mini bar di sisi kiri ruangan pun tak luput dari tatapan kagum Baekhyun. Sebuah rak buku sederhana, sebuah nakas telepon, dan dua tumpuk karton berisi buku-buku yang sepertinya baru.

"Ah? Apa itu buku barunya?" Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa putih nyamannya, lalu beranjak mendekati dua karton yang berisikan dua novel berbeda.

Jemari kurusnya meraih sebuah novel bergambarkan siluet bunga sakura berguguran. Sampulnya manis, belum lagi judulnya yang menunjukkan jika novel itu pasti _full romance_.

"_Autumn's Scent.._ judulnya aneh, tapi manis."

Mengamati dari sampulnya, Baekhyun menangkap sebuah simbol merah di pojok kanan atas. Baekhyun mendengus geli, lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebuah tanda peringatan bahwa novel itu memiliki rating dua puluh satu tahun ke atas.

"Seperti yang sudah-sudah, ini pasti salah satu novel erotisnya" Baekhyun meletakkan kembali novel itu pada tumpukan semula, terlalu merona untuk lancang dengan membuka segel plastiknya. Lalu beralih pada sebuah tumpukan lagi di sampingnya. Matanya berbinar, sampulnya berwarna biru cerah dengan dua karakter kartun yang memakai seragam sekolah. Baekhyun sempat mengira jika itu adalah sebuah _manhwa—_komik manga.

"_Loh?_ nama penanya berbeda." Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Jika si novelis itu biasa menggunakan 'PCY' sebagai nama pena resminya, kini ada nama pena yang lain. Baekhyun meraba tulisan timbul di sisi kiri bawah.

"Park Dobi?" gumam Baekhyun pelan, karena ia penasaran ia merobek segel plastik pada buku itu. Tanpa meneliti lagi peringatan dalam sampulnya.

"Cerita cinta sekolah… dari judulnya ini pasti novel Bahasa Korea. _Ja!_ Aku mau lihat.."

Baekhyun dengan sikap polosnya, membalik halaman demi halaman. Prolog yang biasa, berlatar murid-murid High School yang mendapatkan cinta pertamanya di sekolah. Manis dan canggung, begitulah sekiranya yang ia bisa tangkap dari prolognya.

'_**Chanyeol bersahabat baik dengan seorang pemuda lembut yang memiliki senyum malaikat. Namanya Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon.**_

_**Lelaki sederhana yang selalu memancarkan kasih sayang untuknya. Junmyeon selalu ada untuknya.'**_

"Oh?! Dia menggunakan nama oppa dan dirinya untuk menulis ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri membacanya hingga pada satu bab, ia merasa sedikit aneh pada diksi yang tersurat. Semakin lama alur dan temanya membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mata. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membaca lebih lanjut. Rasa penasaran membunuh syaraf takutnya. Meski ia tak yakin lututnya dapat menopang berat badannya lagi setelahnya.

'_**Junmyeon tersenyum lembut merengkuh bahu tinggi Chanyeol lalu mengecup ringan bibirnya..'**_

"Me—mengecup… bibirnya?!" Tangan Baekhyun gemetar mencengkram novel itu.

'_**Chanyeol senang dapat melihat Junmyeon-nya bahagia, dan ia hanya bisa tertawa rendah sambil kembali menekankan bibirnya pada bibir manis milik pemuda itu.'**_

"Ju—Junmyeon-nya? Menekan ke—kembali? A—APA!"

Baekhyun memekik tertahan ini sudah satu bab ia baca, matanya masih penasaran namun hatinya menjadi panas. Ia jadi tak percaya dengan matanya, lalu ia mengambil halaman lain untuk memastikannya.

'_**Junmyeon mendesahkan namanya…'**_

"Tidak—tidak!"

'_**Chanyeol semakin bergairah…'**_

Hanya kedua nama sejoli itu yang terus berputar-putar di otaknya. Naas bagi Baekhyun, semakin jauh ia membaca, maka semakin panas isi dari novel itu.

Baekhyun mulai naik darah dan mual. Ia tak percaya jika novelis gila itu benar-benar menulis sesuatu yang tidak senonoh seperti roman gay picisan seperti ini. Apalagi ia menggunakan nama kakak lelakinya sebagai karakter. Jika saja Baekhyun tidak tahu menahu masalah orientasi seksualnya, ia tak akan semarah ini.

Oh! Baekhyun berubah menjadi _homophobic _akut.

"Novelis mesum gila! Dia harus diberi pelajaran!"

Baekhyun belum pernah meledak-ledak seperti ini. Langkah kecil Baekhyun bergerak cepat menaiki tangga, rok dari bajunya tersingkap hingga paha, ia tak lagi mengagumi kemewahan rumah itu lagi. Matanya berkabut oleh rasa benci, kesal, dan marah. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini ialah rangkaian kata makian yang pantas bagi novelis gay mesum yang sudah mencoreng nama kakaknya.

Tanpa mengetuk atau mengira lagi, ia langsung mendobrak pintu sebelah kanan setelah tangga.

"YAK! NOVELIS PARK GILA! APA YANG KAU TULIS INI KETERLALUAN! BISA-BISANYA KAU MEMANFAATKAN KEBAIKAN OPPAKU UNTUK NOVEL MENJIJIKAN SEPERTI INI!"

"Nghh?"

Kemarahan Baekhyun tercekat oleh pemandangan di depannya. Mata kirinya berkedut menangkap siluet seorang lelaki sedang berbaring setengah telanjang di tengah temaram cahaya kamar. Hanya dengan celana piyama putih lelaki itu menggeliat di atas ranjang, karena tidurnya terganggu.

Baekhyun mencoba melakukan senam napas. Tarik, hembuskan, tarik, hembuskan. Hingga emosinya semakin mereda. Ia juga mencoba untuk memejamkan mata hendak menghitung sampai sepuluh sampai suara lelaki itu memecah konsentrasinya menghitung.

"Kau melihatnya?"

Suaranya lebih berat dan serak. Matanya, hanya tatapan matanya yang menyala di tengah cahaya yang kurang.

"Iya aku melihatnya! Aku membaca buku yang kau tulis itu! Kau penulis gay gila dengan fantasi liar yang kurang ajar! Kau memanfaatkan kepolosan serta kebaikan kakakku untuk menjadi tulisan menjijikan seperti itu! Apa salah Junmyeon oppa, sehingga kau dengan begitu kurang ajarnya menggunakan nama dan kepribadiannya sebagai karakter lelaki gay menjijikkan sejenis denganmu! Aku mengutuk itu semua! Kau begitu menjijikan! Aku benci padamu!"

Baekhyun memuntahkan semua makian itu dengan satu tarikan napas. Mukanya sudah merona hebat akibat rasa kesal yang menggebu-gebu. Sedangkan lelaki di hadapannya baru hendak bangkit dengan wajah berantakan, lingkaran hitam serta kantung mata begitu mengerikan yang baru Baekhyun tangkap ketika tak sengaja cahaya tipis menyinari wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang itu semua?"

Suaranya seakan menyadarkan Baekhyun dari amarah yang tak terkendali. Baekhyun mengerjap, ia menyeka poninya ke belakang. Keningnya basah oleh keringat, tapi ia justru menggigil sekarang. Ia hendak menangis, tapi ego yang tertanam di dalam hati kecilnya masih bertahan untuk melawan Chanyeol.

'_Jangan lemah Baekhyun! Tunjukkan siapa di sini yang salah! Kau benar—kau benar dengan membela harga diri oppamu…'_

Chanyeol melangkah pelan mendekati sosok mungil yang mengganggu istirahat berharganya. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun bergetar di hadapan Chanyeol yang langsung mengurungnya ke dinding dengan kedua lengannya.

Baekhyun mendongak. Menantangnya dengan tatapan dalam.

"Apa yang kau tahu tentangku dan Junmyeon?"

Mata bulatnya yang lelah, suara beratnya yang serak, kulit dadanya—_oh!_ bukan kulit dada, tapi tekstur otot perut hingga dadanya yang sempurna, hingga napas beraroma tembakau yang Chanyeol hembuskan sebenarnya bisa membuat lumer siapa pun yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi rasa gugup dan gelisah yang Baekhyun rasakan semakin membuat dirinyanya sendiri muak. Ia masih bisa berbicara sesantai itu, sementara amarahnya kembali tersulut.

"Kau—menjerat Junmyeon oppa masuk ke dalam duniamu secara tidak langsung. Aku tahu, Junmyeon oppa sangat baik pada semua orang yang mengenalnya, namun, aku tak menyangka kau melakukan ini pada sahabat karibmu sendiri. Dia kakakku yang baik dan polos, kau mengambil keuntungan dari itu dan kau membuatnya masuk ke dalam duniamu yang menjijikan itu."

Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya hingga berhadapan dengan wajah merona Baekhyun. Mata lelahnya menatap mata penuh amarah milik Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kau lakukan itu?" geram Baekhyun.

"Karena aku ingin. Imajinasiku menginginkannya. Apa kau ada masalah dengan itu?"

Napas Baekhyun tercekat mendengar jawaban santai Chanyeol yang memuakkan. Baekhyun ingin memaki lagi, ia ingin memuntahkan semua benci di hatinya pada novelis gila di hadapannya ini.

"Apa Junmyeon mengalami kerugian dengan ini semua? Apa dia pernah mengeluh?"

Baekhyun tercekat, ia serasa tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri.

_Apa pernah?_

"Tidak—Be-belum. Di—dia.. kurasa tidak pernah." Baekhyun hampir tidak mengenali suaranya sendiri. Ia seperti kehabisan napas, seolah napas Chanyeol menyedot semua oksigen di sekitar mereka. Chanyeol terlalu dekat, dia terlalu panas.

"Lalu, kau masih punya masalah dengan apa yang kutuliskan?"

"Tentu saja ada! Menjauhlah dari kakakku! Dia harus memiliki kehidupan normal, dengan istri dan anak-anaknya kelak. Tanpa kau!" dengan berani Baekhyun mendesis di hadapan Chanyeol. Tidak—dia tidak akan kalah dari lelaki ini.

Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tanpa emosi. Merasa menang dengan kata-kata, Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia berujar dengan percaya diri.

"Carilah lelaki atau perempuan lain yang mau melakukan hal seperti dalam imajinasimu. Tapi jangan dekati kakakku. Lakukan itu dengan orang lain."

Wajah mereka sangat dekat, namun terlihat sangat kontras. Wajah Chanyeol tampak tenang dan dingin, sedangkan wajah Baekhyun merah merona karena amarah. Napas Baekhyun yang memburu bercampur dengan napas hangat teratur milik Chanyeol.

"Kau—"

Suara seraknya tak berubah, namun nadanya lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba mata Chanyeol berubah lebih nyalang. Kedua tangan Chanyeol kini merengkuh dua lengan kurus Baekhyun mengungkungnya ke dinding membuat Baekhyun mendelik kaget. Sebuah senyum mengerikan bermain di bibirnya. Dengan sepersekian sekon ia mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terperanjat tak siap.

Jika saja ia tidak sedang terbakar emosi dan bukan pada situasi sulit seperti sekarang, pasti Baekhyun akan merona malu ketika lelaki seseksi dan sepanas Chanyeol menciumnya. Tapi sekali lagi, ego dan emosi masih menguasai hatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Baekhyun menjerit di muka Chanyeol, dan hanya senyum tipis yang Chanyeol berikan. Baekhyun hendak memberontak, namun tubuh mungilnya tak dapat melawan tubuh tinggi besar Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan! Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku! Aku membencimu!"

Chanyeol hanya melengkungkan alis lalu menarik Baekhyun, hingga punggungnya mendarat di atas mungil Baekhyun limbung, tapi ia segera akan bangkit jika saja Chanyeol tidak kembali mengungkungnya di atas ranjang.

"Bangun! Cepat bangun! Kau mau apa mesum!"

Baekhyun berusaha mendorong dada Chanyeol dari atasnya, namun, tangannya seperti terbakar saat menyentuh kulit Chanyeol. Ia gemetar, tapi bukan takut. Baekhyun tidak takut—tidak sebelum sebelah tangan kasar Chanyeol memegang kuat dua lengan mungilnya agar tetap diam.

"Kau bilang—cari lelaki atau… perempuan lain? _You piss me off, Little bunny._"

Baekhyun mendelik mendengarnya. Apa yang salah? Di mana yang salah? Benar bukan jika dia ingin novelis gila ini menjauh dari kakaknya dan menemukan orang lain untuk dijadikan bahan imajinasi liar. Asalkan jangan kakaknya. Jangan Junmyeon.

Kering dan sesak. Baekhyun butuh bernapas dan tenggorokannya terasa amat kering. Ia ingin sekali lagi menghardik wajah novelis gila yang sialnya semakin lama semakin seksi berada di atasnya.

"Kau mau apa, brengsek!"

Oh! Jangan sampai Junmyeon mendengar adik manisnya mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar seperti itu. Sepanjang hidupnya Baekhyun adalah gadis manis rumahan biasa yang bertutur kata lembut dan penurut. Tapi saat ini ia berhadapan dengan lelaki yang benar-benar membuat kesabarannya menguap.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan padamu. Bagaimana aku sebenarnya, _'Dik mungil_."

Tangan kiri Chanyeol mengelus paha Baekhyun hingga roknya tersingkap. Baekhyun tersentak, ia memekik kecil merasakan sensasi baru pada kulitnya. Usapan Chanyeol melukiskan api di sekujur tubuhnya. Ini pertama kalinya seorang pria menyentuhnya, bahkan Junmyeon pun tak pernah seintim ini. Baekhyun serasa ingin menangis dan tertawa di waktu yang bersamaan. Rasanya aneh, tapi menyenangkan.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang terpekik. Napas gadis itu putus-putus dan terlihat gugup. Chanyeol belum merasa puas mengerjai gadis polos nan lugu itu.

"Be—berhenti sampai di situ! Ja—jangan.. jangan.." suara Baekhyun tercekat ketika Chanyeol mengelus paha dalamnya. Chanyeol tahu gadis ini pasti ketakutan, tapi ia harus melakukannya agar gadis ini membayar perkataannya tadi.

Baekhyun cukup mengerti tentang apa itu gairah dan seks, mengingat dia pernah membaca novel erotis milik Chanyeol sebelumnya dan juga umurnya yang akan menginjak sembilan belas, tahun ini. Tapi dia juga cukup awam untuk sebuah hubungan. Apalagi situasinya di tengah keributan seperti ini.

"Aku kira kau baru saja bilang, kalau aku harus mencari orang lain untuk menyalurkan imajinasi liarku. Kau nampak mengajukan dirimu sendiri."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Alisnya berkerut, takut. Ia tidak berpikir akan seperti ini jadinya. Chanyeol salah menanggapinya. Matanya berair, ia hendak memohon agar lelaki ini tidak melakukan macam-macam terhadapnya. Namun, pikiran picik lain menyusup diam-diam ke otaknya.

'_Dia hanya mengerjaimu Baekhyun! Dia hanya ingin kau berpikir kalau dia tidak bersalah!'_

"Jangan gigit bibirmu seperti itu, sayang, kau membuatku ingin menggigitnya juga."

Suaranya rendah dan dalam. Baekhyun bernapas lewat mulut mungilnya yang kemudian ia buka. Ia hendak berkata-kata lagi jika saja tangan Chanyeol tidak merambat naik hingga ke gundukan di dadanya.

_Tidak!_

"Ku mohon—jangan… aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu—aku.. tidak..engh!" Baekhyun merengek tak nyaman. Ia meronta-ronta di bawah kungkungan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai puas, lagi. Ia menekan pinggulnya hingga menempel pada tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun. Sesuatu yang keras dan menantang terasa benar pada pangkal pahanya, membuat Baekhyun mengeluh. Ia ingin menjerit kalau bisa. Tapi lidahnya kelu.

"Kau bisa rasakan bagaimana ereksiku jika bersentuhan dengan wanita? Bahkan yang berdada kecil sepertimu. Kau bisa menilainya lewat keadaan ini."

Chanyeol merendahkan kepalanya kini bibirnya tepat dia atas hidung Baekhyun. Baekhyun melemparkan muka ke samping, membuat hidung bangir Chaneyol menyentuh pipi gembilnya. Napas Chanyeol semakin panas menerpa pipinya. Ia tak ingin beradu tatap dengan lelaki itu. Tidak setelah serentetan kata vulgar yang baru saja ia bisikkan.

"Jika aku mau, aku bisa melakukannya dengan wanita mana pun yang aku inginkan, kapan pun, di mana pun. Tapi ini lain. Ini tentang Junmyeon. Dia yang memintaku untuk bebas menggunakan karakternya di setiap novelku, apa pun _genre_-nya. Dia sudah memberiku izin sedangkan kau marah dengan itu tanpa bertanya lebih dulu. Apa aku masih terlihat menjijikan di matamu?"

Cengkraman pada tangan Baekhyun mengendur, Chanyeol melepaskannya lalu segera bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol di tengah keremangan dengan seribu tanya. Ia masih duduk tergugu di atas ranjang mengawasi pergerakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyalakan lampu kamarnya, lalu berdiri menyandar pada dinding menatap tubuh mungil yang bergetar karena tangis di atas ranjangnya. Pipi dan hidungnya merona merah akibat menangis, ikatan rambutnya terlepas, dan rok pada bajunya tersingkap naik.

Dari mata sembab dan berair, Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol menggeram lemah sambil memejamkan matanya saat pertama kali mereka menatap ketika lampu menyala.

"Rapikan dirimu, temui aku di ruang tamu. Aku tidak cukup gila untuk meniduri adik sahabatku sendiri dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Seiring dengan Chanyeol menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi, Baekhyun masih bergeming di atas ranjang Chanyeol, ia merutuki kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan, dan pikirannya yang selalu macam-macam terhadap novelis itu.

"Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan."

Mata sembab itu kembali terpejam penuh penyesalan.

::

"Ku harap kau tidak mengambil hati tentang peristiwa di ranjang tadi. Aku hanya ingin memberimu pencerahan atas pikiran polos mu yang keterlaluan."

Kini mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di atas sofa yang sepertinya akan menjadi favorit Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal putih lembut yang memang berukuran besar, hingga hanya matanya saja yang mengitip, menatap Chanyeol takut-takut.

Tapi yang jadi sorotan matanya malah seonggok boneka rilakkuma yang duduk manis di samping Chanyeol. Boneka menggemaskan itu seperti menggumamkan kata _'ayo peluk aku' _membuat Baekhyun menatapnya memelas, ingin sekali merengkuh boneka besar itu.

"Kumohon Park-_jagganim_. Jangan bahas itu lagi. Aku juga minta maaf atas perkataanku yang mungkin menyinggung anda. Aku tak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku terbiasa dengan salah paham." Potong Chanyeol.

Tangan lebar dan kasar itu menyalahkan pematik lalu menyulutkan rokok yang terjepit di dua bibirnya. Sejak kapan ia mengambil rokok? Bahkan Baekhyun tidak memperhatikan.

Asapnya mengepul, lalu menghilang bersama angin. Chanyeol menjentikkan abu di ujung rokoknya pada asbak berbentuk rilakkuma imut. Nah, yang itu Baekhyun juga tidak melihatnya tadi saat baru masuk.

"Aku hanya akan memberikan pelajaran di atas pukul sebelas siang, kecuali jika kau mau repot-repot membawakanku sarapan, kau boleh datang lebih pagi, mungkin pukul delapan. Karena, jujur, aku selalu melewatkan sarapanku. Aku tak cukup mahir soal masak-memasak dan aku kurang begitu suka makanan cepat saji."

Ia kembali menyesap rokoknya, Baekhyun masih terus mengawasi pergerakannya di balik bantal.

"Aku akan meninggalkan sebuah catatan kecil pada meja ruang tamu jika aku masih mengerjakan naskah, karena sepertinya aku tidak akan tidur untuk tiga hari ke depan. Tapi karena sudah berjanji dengan Junmyeon jadi aku akan tetap memberikanmu les privat selama tiga jam sehari. Matematika dan fisika, itu yang kau butuhkan sementara nilai akademismu yang lainnya lebih dari sekedar memuaskan. Atau—kau mau memasakkan makan siang untukku? Aku suka masakanmu waktu itu. Anggap saja sebagai bayaran."

Novelis itu kembali menjejalkan rokok ke bibirnya, menyesapnya penuh hidmat hingga sebagian asapnya keluar melalui hidung.

"Itu bisa diatur _jagganim_, lalu saya akan mulai kapan?"

"Besok. Datanglah pukul delapan, kita akan sarapan bersama dengan Alfredo juga."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, ia menurunkan bantal hingga ke pangkuannya. "Siapa Alfredo? Teman anda juga?" tanyanya menyelidik.

"Ah—" Chanyeol menjentikkan rokoknya lagi ke asbak, lalu menjejalkan lagi ke bibirnya. Membiarkan rokok itu menggantung di bibirnya, sementara tangan kanannya merengkuh benda yang sejak tadi duduk dalam diam di sampingnya.

"Maaf aku lupa mengenalkanmu. Omong-omong, dia ini namanya Alfredo. Dia satu-satunya yang selalu menemani perjalananku kemana pun."

Baekhyun menganga melihat kelakuan novelis ini. Dia begitu seksi dan hot saat di ranjang, begitu tampan dan misterius saat berbicara, namun begitu kekanakan dan konyol saat ini.

"A—ah.." Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya canggung sambil tersenyum tipis. _Dia memberi nama boneka itu—his thoughts is quite abnormal…_

"Aku tahu ini cukup aneh untuk jejaka dua puluh tujuh tahun sepertiku. Aku hanya seorang anak yang selalu memimpikan memiliki keluarga normal yang sederhana, aku mencoba untuk menciptakan kembali apa yang normalnya anak-anak biasa lakukan di masa kecil, jadi aku mulai mengoleksi berbagai hal, sebagian besar adalah boneka rilakkuma. Aku punya satu kamar khusus untuk menyimpan ratusan koleksiku di rumah."

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum mendengarnya, seperti ia sudah kira sebelumnya, Chanyeol itu memang pangeran _chaebol _yang kesepian.

"Aku mengerti keadaanmu Park-_jagganim_, kehidupanmu seperti di dalam novel, kau seperti hidup di tengah keluarga yang rumit." Baekhyun menyilangkan kakinya, lalu menumpu siku pada bantal di pangkuannya.

"Mungkin seperti ini… Ayahmu selalu mengutamakan bisnis dan hampir tidak pernah ada di rumah. Ibumu pergi mengejar impiannya sebagai aktris, ketika ayahmu menikah lagi dengan wanita yang sudah mempunyai seorang anak yang lebih tua darimu, kau merasa terasingkan. Lalu kau mulai melakukan segala halnya sendirian. Hubungan ayahmu dengan ibu kandungmu tidak begitu harmonis, jadi saat ibumu meninggalkan rumah kau terpukul dan mulai membencinya hidupmu. Dan kau sama sekali tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan kakak tirimu. Begitu kan?"

"Mudah sekali terbaca ya?"

_Hah?! Itu semua benar!_

Baekhyun terkejut hingga sikunya merosot. Wajah terkejutnya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan, sekarang ia mulai merasa tidak enak karena telah berbicara macam-macam tentang keluarganya.

"I—itu benar? Apakah kau juga pernah tinggal di mansion layaknya istana, yang di kelilingi pagar setinggi tiga meter dengan kebun yang luas dan labirin pohon yang di penuhi oleh CCTV?"

"Itu rumah ayahku."

Chanyeol tak menyangkal itu, ia malah menjawabnya dengan santai sambil menikmati rokoknya. Ia juga tak menghiraukan rahang Baekhyun yang mungkin akan semakin jatuh karena saking terkejutnya.

"Jadi kau tidak menyangkal jika aku bilang, kau terlalu kesepian hingga kau memerlukan sandaran dalam hidupmu, lalu kau bertemu dengan oppaku dan jatuh cinta? Begitu?"

Baekhyun sendiri terkejut dengan ucapannya, tapi semua rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa gugupnya.

"Kau ini peramal ya?" Chanyeol mematikan rokoknya lalu mengambil sebatang lagi.

"Bukan, aku hanya mengira-ngira. Maaf sebelumnya."

"Itu nyaris."

"Apa?!" Baekhyun tak henti di buat terkejut oleh tenggapan Chanyeol. Novelis muda itu membenarkan segala apa pun yang ia bicarakan. Dan Baekhyun mulai merasakan hal aneh pada dirinya. _Apa kehidupan novelis ini sama dengan bayanganku? _Batin Baekhyun menilai.

"Aku punya sahabat sejak kecil, kau ingat seseorang yang kusebut dapat membantumu masuk ke University of California? Beliau adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Rumah kami dulu saling berseberangan. Gadis manis asal Beijing. Dia adalah sandaran pertamaku, aku tidak berbagi keluh kesahku dengannya, namun dengan ajaibnya ia akan selalu tahu semua yang aku rasakan. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Sejak orang tuanya kembali ke China, ia tetap tinggal di Amerika dengan setumpuk buku di dalam apartemennya. Padahal umurnya sudah dua puluh delapan, tapi dia belum menikah."

Chanyeol menyulutkan kembali api pada rokoknya, dari sini Baekhyun membenarkan pemikirannya tentang Chanyeol yang beraroma tembakau hangat. Chanyeol benar-benar seorang perokok berat. Tapi ada nada tersendiri saat novelis itu menceritakan siapa sosok gadis itu.

"Dia—cinta pertamamu?" Sebenarnya Baekhyun ragu untuk bertanya, tapi hatinya mendesak untuk terus bertanya.

"Bukan. Dia sahabatku, dan akan selalu begitu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil menggumamkan kata 'oh', tak sadar dengan pandangan aneh yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Lelaki itu menjentikkan kembali abu rokoknya di mulut asbak.

"Junmyeon lah cinta pertamaku." Ungkapan itu seperti petir di siang bolong. Baekhyun di buat terkejut lagi dan lagi. Wajahnya sontak mengeras dan mulai merah merona karena emosinya ingin meledak. Beberapa menit lalu Baekhyun mulai simpatik dengan kehidupan novelis itu yang selalu kesepian. Tapi jauh di dalam dirinya, ia juga seorang adik perempuan dari seoarang lelaki yang baru saja ia tahu bahwa kakaknya juga disukai oleh lelaki.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Tenanglah. Itu bukan seperti cinta yang kau pikirkan. Susah _deh_ menjelaskannya sama anak kecil sepertimu!"

"Terserah tentang bagaimana perasaanmu Park-_jagganim_, tapi aku bukannya tidak mengingatkan ya! Oppaku sudah menemukan cintanya pada seorang gadis manis asal China yang bekerja di kantornya. Jika saja Junmyeon oppa tiba-tiba ingin melangsungkan pernikahan dengan gadis impiannya kuharap kau tidak akan mengacaukan pernikahannya dengan melakukan hal aneh-aneh seperti di film-film kebanyakan!"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama _Miss D-grade, _kusaran kan kau kembali ke realita."

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, ia menekuk wajahnya malas lalu bersandar kembali pada sofa empuknya. "Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan aneh-aneh." Sungutnya tak terima.

Chanyeol melemparkan sebuah senyum tampan dari tempat duduknya, dan itu pertama kalinya mata sipit Baekhyun menangkap ekspresi Chanyeol seperti ini. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun mengabadikan senyum Chanyeol yang sekarang di dengan kamera ponselnya. Dia begitu tampan dan hangat.

Lelaki itu mematikan rokoknya lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Alfredo.

"Jika Junmyeon ingin menikah, aku akan tetap mendukungnya. Dia sahabatku, aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa dan menjauh dariku. Jika Junmyeon dapat bahagia dengan pilihannya, lalu apa alasanku untuk tidak bahagia? Aku akan lebih bahagia jika dia juga bahagia. Mencintai itu tentang kasih sayang, _Dik_ mungil. Aku tak akan melakukan hal yang membuat Junmyeon membenciku. Aku merasa lebih baik saat berada di sampingnya."

Mata Baekhyun menerawang ke dalam manik kelam Chanyeol yang kini sedang mencoba untuk terpejam. Ada serentas rasa nyeri di dadanya ketika mendengar betapa sayangnya Chanyeol terhadap kakaknya, namun, juga ada serentas rasa bersalah karena sudah mengangkat topik pembicaraan yang sensitive seperti ini.

"Ini seperti candu."

Chanyeol menghelas napas pelan seraya memejamkan mata. Kepalanya masih direbahkan di bahu empuk Alfredo.

Wajah Chanyeol terlihat sangat lelah. Lingkar hitam tipis pada kantung matanya, kulitnya yang terlihat lebih kusam dari foto-fotonya yang tersebar di internet, serta rambut hitamnya yang lembab. Jika dilihat secara fisik dia begitu tersiksa menjadi seorang penulis, di sisi lain ia terlihat begitu menikmatinya.

Baekhyun mengintip dari kelopak mata sembapnya. Lelaki yang ada di hadapannya ini berusaha agar bisa terlihat dingin dan kuat, padahal ia rapuh dan kesepian. Baru Baekhyun sadari, lelaki ini teramat sayang terhadap kakak lelakinya. Novelis ini tidak akan pernah melakukan apapun itu yang kakak lelakinya tidak suka, seorang Park Chanyeol akan memperlakukan Junmyeon dengan lembut, sangat berharga, seakan-akan kakak lelakinya itu adalah permata.

Sebuah nyeri yang tak ia mengerti berdenyar dalam hati. Baekhyun tak tahu apa makna dari rasa ini, namun, membayangkan lelaki ini terluka karena kakak lelakinya justru membuatnya lebih marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Mengapa justru ia yang merasa merana jika lelaki ini akan terluka? Baekhyun mengenyit tak menyenangkan.

"Baekhyun bodoh." keluhnya samar dengan bisikan.

Baekhyun perlu merapikan diri sebelum pulanh. Gadis mungil itu mendesahkan napas berat sebelum bangkit dari duduknya melangkah menuju kamar mandi tamu di sudut ruangan. Tanpa tahu ada sepasang mata yang baru terbuka menatapnya penuh arti.

::

Ini minggu kedua Baekhyun menyambangi apartemen milik novelis muda terkenal, Park Chanyeol. Pagi ini ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk lelaki itu, semangkuk sup krim jagung dengan _croissant_ _plain_ dan secangkir kopi tentunya. Baekhyun juga menyiapkan buah pisang, stoberi dan ceri yang sudah di potong-potong dan dicampur dengan yogurt.

Sudah berjalan dua minggu Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun sudah mulai mengetahui gaya hidup tuan penulis mesum itu. Dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit lagi pukul delapan, dan itu artinya ia akan keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Dalam dua minggu, ini sudah hari keempat penulis itu tidak tidur demi untuk menyelesaikan tiga bab dari naskah novel tetraloginya. Baekhyun sedikit khawatir mengenai kesehatannya, namun, penulis keras kepala itu tidak bisa dipengaruhi oleh perkataan siapa pun, walau itu Junmyeon sendiri yang memarahinya lewat telepon.

"_Ja!_ Sepuluh detik lagi." Bisik Baekhyun sambil melepas celemeknya. Ia melepas ikatan rambutnya, membiarkan rambutnya tergerai. Chanyeol bilang baekhyun manis jika rambutnya tergerai. Bukan untuk apa-apa tapi, Chanyeol selalu memaksa agar Baekhyun tidak menguncir rambut panjangnya.

Chanyeol memang sibuk dengan naskah dan hampir tidak pernah keluar ruang kerja sebelum naskahnya selesai, tapi ia selalu menepati janjinya untuk selalu sarapan bersama dan memberikan pengajaran untuk Baekhyun. Setelah selesai ia akan kembali berkutat dengan naskahnya.

Pintu di sebelah kiri tangga terbuka, dan munculah sosok lelaki yang sedang mendekap boneka rilakkuma besar.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya dengan suara serak dan berat. Langkah gontainya menapaki tangga melingkar itu dengan pelan.

Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan senyum hangat penuh kemakluman. "Pagi _jagganim. _Anda baik? Apa perlu aku belikan vitamin?"

"Vitamin? Boleh juga. Apa ada rasa pisang? Aku mau yang berperisa pisang. Tapi jangan anggur, aku tak suka aroma anggur pada vitamin."

_Mulai deh kekanakkannya!_ Baekhyun meringis dalam hati.

"A—ah. Baiklah, nanti akan saya carikan." Masih dengan senyum tipis Baekhyun mulai menyodorkan sarapan. Lelaki itu menarik sebuah kursi lalu mendudukkan Alfredo di sana, sedang ia sendiri duduk di sebelah kanan bonekanya.

Baekhyun duduk di seberang Chanyeol, mata sipitnya menatap penuh khawatir pada wajah pucat lelaki di hadapannya. Wajahnya Nampak lebih pias dari biasanya, rahangnya pun sudah di tumbuhi bulu-blu halus, kantung matanya menebal dan garis hitamnya melebar.

Mulut mungil Baekhyun gatal untuk tidak bertanya, "Apa sebaiknya anda tidak usah memberi les padaku hari ini, _jagganim_? Anda terlihat lelah dan kurang tidur."

Chanyeol meletakkan sendoknya, lalu beralih menatap Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu meringis pelan melihat tatapan lelah lelaki seksi itu.

"Kau mau bolos ya?" Tuding Chanyeol kalem.

"Bukan begitu, _jagganim._ Aku hanya tidak mau anda terlalu lelah. Anda belum tidur sejak tiga hari lalu."

"Ini baru empat hari. Aku pernah tidak tidur selama enam hari dan hanya menyesap kopi tiap enam jam pergelas."

Baekhyun terperangah mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. "Tanpa makan? Suatu mukjizat anda masih sehat hingga sekarang!" entah karena apa, namun, Baekhyun merasa kesal dengan gaya hidup lelaki ini.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku langsung pingsan dan tidak bangun selama seminggu di rumah sakit akibat kurang nutrisi. Bersyukur editorku datang ke rumah untuk menagih _hardcopy_ dari naskahku. Karena memang aku tinggal sendirian dan tidak ada orang lain di rumah. Jika tidak ada dia mungkin aku sudah ditemukan mati dengan naskah yang belum selesai."

Baekhyun geram. Ia merasa kesal mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang kelewat santai. Bayangkan, novelis muda yang kaya raya ini hampir mati kurang nutrisi karena tidak tidur dan tidak makan hanya untuk sebuah naskah bukunya. Sepenting apa sih novelnya hingga hidupnya yang jadi taruhan.

"Sudah cukup _jagganim_."

Chanyeol yang hendak memakan _croissant _keduanya langsung berhenti menyuap. Ia mengedip tak mengerti pada wajah marah Baekhyun. "Ada apa? Aku masih lapar."

Baekhyun benar-benar hilang kesabaran dengan sikap lelaki ini. "Sehabis makan anda harus tidur. Saya tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya anda harus istirahat! Dan satu lagi! Anda tidak boleh mengkonsumsi kopi hari ini, saya akan buatkan dua gelas susu hangat untuk anda." Final Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum naskahku rampung _Dik _mungil. Dan aku tidak minum susu. Kecuali kau berikan aku 'susu'mu."

"Ya! Novelis mesum! Pokoknya anda harus tidur! Saya akan paksa anda untuk istirahat!" Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan rona yang membentang di pipinya. Mulut kotor novelis ini sesekali harus dijejali makanan pedas rupanya.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk tidur. Aku tidak mudah tidur jika belum selesai."

"Pokoknya harus!"

_Prak!_

Chanyeol menaruh sendoknya dengan gemas dan kasar. Dengan sengit ia memandangi mata Baekhyun yang berkerut bersama alis tipisnya. Bibirnya yang mungil mengerucut lucu. Gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar keras kepala, Chanyeol akui apa yang dikatakan gadis ini benar, ia memang memerlukan istirahat, tapi nanti jika naskahnya selesai.

Sebuah ide gila melintas di benaknya.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa."

Wajah kesal Baekhyun perlahan luntur berganti dengan senyum polos penuh kelegaan. "Nah begitu lebih baik."

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi makannya lalu menghampiri Baekhyun. Tanpa aba-aba ia lalu membopong tubuh mungil Baekhyun pada bahunya. Sontak membuat gadis mungil itu berteriak histeris.

"Ya! Novelis bodoh turunkan aku! Mau apa kau!"

"Kau bilang aku harus istirahat. Aku mau tidur sekarang. Tapi kau harus rela kupeluk selama aku tidur."

Baekhyun menegang mendengarnya. Mana mungkin ia mau dipeluk oleh novelis mesum macam dia. Baekhyun mulai meronta-ronta saat Chanyeol menapaki tangga.

"Jangan bergerak nanti kita berdua jatuh!"

"Biar! Biar jatuh sekalian! Turunkan aku! Kau _'kan _biasa tidur memeluk Alfredo! Peluk saja Alfredo!"

Jeritan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berhenti. Namun detik kemudian, tubuh Baekhyun terasa ringan melayang dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Posisi Baekhyun sudah di gendong dalam lengannya.

"Turunkan aku! Kau peluk saja Alfredo, jangan aku!"

Lama Chanyeol menatap wajah merona Baekhyun, "Aku maunya kau." putusnya seakan-akan dia itu seorang boss yang harus dipatuhi.

Baekhyun mulai bergoyang-goyang lagi dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol. "Kenapa harus aku?!" rengeknya lagi.

"_Kan _kau yang menyarankan aku untuk tidur selesai makan. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab sampai akhir." Ujar Chanyeol lagi datar, kini punggungnya mendorong agar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Setelah kakinya terantuk kaki ranjang, ia segera menjatuhkan Baekhyun di ranjangnya lalu mendekapnya erat layaknya ia mendekap Alfredo.

"Lepas! Aku tidak mau melakukan ini dengan lelaki sepertimu!"

"Melakuka apa?" Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, agar dapat menatap wajah gadis mungil dalam pelukannya. "Memangnya kau pikir kita akan melakukan apa?" Chanyeol berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya ketika ia melihat semburat merah semakin terlihat jelas di pipinya yang gembil.

"Po—pokoknya aku _gak_ mau!"

"Aku hanya akan mendekapmu ketika tidur. Kau yang bilang aku harus istirahat, jadi kau pula yang harus bertanggung jawab atas istirahatku. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang ada di otak bodohmu _Miss D-Grade._ _Be quite and palli sleep!"_

Baekhyun malu setengah mati! Ia kepergok sedang memikirkan hal-hal aneh tentang novelis ini. Jadi kini ia hanya menghela napas berat sambil meringkuk dalam pelukan erat Chanyeol. Ia tak tahu harus mengelak apa lagi.

Pelukan Chanyeol hangat dan nyaman, namun jantungnya tidak berhenti memukul-mukul dadanya dengan heboh dan keras. Napasnya putus-putus, bulu romanya meremang, ia takut jika Chanyeol menyadari saat ini dirinya tengah gugup dalam pelukannya.

Dekapan Chanyeol tidak mengendur walaupun napas hangat teratur milik novelis gila ini terasa benar di pucuk kepalanya. Ia ingin bergerak untuk melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, tapi tak tega mendengar erangannya saat terasa tidurnya terganggu.

Chanyeol tertidur begitu cepat, mungkinkah dia selelah itu?

Baekhyun mencoba mengerti. Jadi ia nyamankan kepalanya pada dada bidang lelaki yang sedang merengkuhnya.

_Dia begitu kesepian hingga menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan menuliskan apa yang imajinasinya inginkan._

_Dia begitu kesepian hingga tubuhnya yang terlihat selalu baik-baik saja ternyata sangat lemah pada kenyataannya._

_Dia begitu kesepian hingga rasanya Baekhyun juga merasakan kesepian seperti apa yang menghujamnya._

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap punggung Chanyeol ketika ia kembali mengerang tak nyaman. Entah kenapa Baekhyun suka saat Chanyeol tenang seperti ini. Gadis itu menenggelamkan hidungnya pada dada Chanyeol yang berbalut kaus.

_Wangi vanilla dan tembakau_

Gelenyar aneh itu datang lagi. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Ia takut dengan perasaannya kali ini, juga tentang kenyataan akan Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Junmyeon. Jadi, dari hati, Baekhyun terus memantapkan hatinya agar tidak jatuh cinta pada lelaki ini.

_Ia pasti tidak akan merasakan persaan apa-apa padaku. Ia tidak akan pernah merasakan apapun padaku._

_Pasti._

::

—_bersambung_

::

.

* * *

_panda's note:_

_holaaa readers ku tersayang *kecup satu-satu*_

_aduh senengnya dapet review berlimpah di chapie ke 2.._

_maaf ya belum ngasih chapie dengan alur yang panjang kemarin, tapi chapie ke 3 ini udah lumayanlah panjangnya... iya kan?_

_masih ada yang nanya Chanyeol gay apa gak sih? hehe,, disini udah dijelasin loh ya, kalo Chanyeol itu cuma punya Junmyeon untuk bergantung dari jaman sekolah sampe sekarang, dan itu yang ngebuat Yeol yakin kalau itu perasaan mutlak buat Jun. (aku suka banget manggil suho oppa pake Jun oppa ) tapi pas Baekhyun neken dia supaya jauh dari Jun, statement itu malah negbuat Yeol jadi tambah deket tapi dengan alesan kuat yang lain. hayooo~ ada yang tahu gak apa alesan Yeol? haha.._

_aduh~ ahjusshi-ahjusshi ini udah mulai grepe-grepe tuh haha! maaf ya.. aku sih cuma pengen realisasiin wataknya Usagi jke Chanyeol (Btw Usagi itu yang peranin Seme di junjou romantica, dia itu mesum banget! tapi keren and dingin abis sama orang lain)_

_Kaisoo momment? maaf ya sayang aku ikut alurnya aja ya, Kaisoo pasti ada tapi nanti kalo udah nyampe California. mereka ngantri abis sulay sama hunhan. tapi masih mau tetep baca kan ya?_

_review lagi ya? ya? ya? aku seneeeeng banget baca review kalian. manis-manis semua... jadi gak sabar bikin moment di Amrik! mudah-mudahan bisa cepet update soalnya chapie depan udah mulai ngambil plot di California! hahahaha~~~_

_aku juga mau ngucapin, Happy Birthday buat Luhan-Ge... miss you so much, Ge.. _

_feel free buat chatting aku ya, kontak pin bb aku udah dicantumin tuh._

_masih mau neror aku dengan review kalian gak? review lagi ya :)_

_much thanks and love!_

_Panda!_


	4. Chapter 4

Locura de Amor

(Crazy Love)

ChanBaek's fanfiction

Present by,

Pandananaa

©2015

Whole of this story is belong to me, except the casts, ofcourse.

Insipired by Junjou Romantica Manga.

::

_Aku disini lagi setelah terancam file corrupt, notebook yang tiba-tiba error, dan ffn yang ngambek saat dibuka—lengkap banget ya—dan itu salah satu hal yang bikin aku ilang semangat buat update.._

_Hal lainnya kalian pasti taulah—di tengah badai rumor dan fakta.._

_Zitao itu biasku, dan kalian bisa bayanginlah aku nangis semalem suntuk nanggepin berita Zitao vs Daddy Huang, dan kerja dengan mata bengkak pula. Antara bingung, takut, dan sakit hati. Tapi yasudahlah—apa yang terjadi terjadilah, yang penting berdo'a yang terbaik buat Zitao._

_Thanks for all supports and reviews.. aku makin sayang sama readers ku sekalian /kisses/ apalagi banyak yang tahu tentang Junjou Romantica Manga! Aku minta maaf sekali lagi ya, aku tahu kok aku gak bener-bener ngikutin manga-nya karena aku fikir lebih enak acak-acak manga orang /jokes! Haha!/_

_This is GS babies, aku bukannya gak suka YAOI, suka kok, bahkan pernah nulis YAOI juga di acc ku yang lain, tapi aku pikir bakalan lebih gereget lagi kalo GS, apalagi baby Baek bakalan imut-imut gitu kalo jadi perempuan…_

_Duh! Aku jawab pertanyaan di bawah aja ya gals!_

_Enjoy!_

**Please, no bash, no plagiarism.**

**Respect, okay!**

::

Dia begitu kesepian hingga menghabiskan hari-harinya dengan menuliskan apa yang imajinasinya inginkan.

Dia begitu kesepian hingga tubuhnya yang terlihat selalu baik-baik saja ternyata sangat lemah pada kenyataannya.

Dia begitu kesepian hingga rasanya Baekhyun juga merasakan kesepian seperti apa yang menghujamnya.

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap punggung Chanyeol ketika ia kembali mengerang tak nyaman. Entah kenapa Baekhyun suka saat Chanyeol tenang seperti ini. Gadis itu menenggelamkan hidungnya pada dada Chanyeol yang berbalut kaus.

Wangi vanilla dan tembakau

Gelenyar aneh itu datang lagi. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan. Ia takut dengan perasaannya kali ini, juga tentang kenyataan akan Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Junmyeon. Jadi, dari hati, Baekhyun terus memantapkan hatinya agar tidak jatuh cinta pada lelaki ini.

Ia pasti tidak akan merasakan persaan apa-apa padaku. Ia tidak akan pernah merasakan apapun padaku.

Pasti.

..

—Between Love and Fate—

..

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk Alfredo. Di sampingnya, si novelis terkenal yang kadar ketampannya menyaingi Edward Cullen si vampire seksi, sedang memeriksa tugas fisika yang dua hari lalu novelis itu berikan. Iya—dua hari yang lalu.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, pagi-pagi sekali gadis yang akan beranjak sembilan belas tahun itu melangkah menuju apartemen Chanyeol menjinjing satu box es krim rasa pisang seperti pesanannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya penasaran dari balik punggung Alfredo. Matanya berbinar menunggu respon baik dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya melirik sekilas, tangannya gatal ingin mencoret-coret lembaran di hadapannya, namun ternyata nyaris tak ada yang perlu di koreksi lagi.

Chanyeol berdeham sekali, lalu meletakkan kertas soal dan jawaban itu ke atas meja.

"Kau tahu ini _delay_ satu hari, Nona Kim." sebenarnya laki-laki ini hanya ingin berkilah dan tidak ingin terburu-buru memuji hasil kerja Baekhyun. Selama ini ia selalu senang menggoda kekurangan Baekhyun dalam pelajaran berhitung. Namun dalam dua minggu lebih, gadis mungil itu dengan cerdas menangkap apa yang ia jelaskan.

"Aku tahu—tapi aku mengerjakannya sendiri di kamar. Junmyeon oppa jadi saksinya."

"Dia tidak membantumu _'kan_ ?" selidik Chanyeol dengan mata memicing, membuat bibir Baekhyun semakin mengerut maju.

Baekhyun bersungut-sungut, kepalanya tenggelam di bahu empuk Alfredo, "Tanya saja sendiri! Aku bahkan melewatkan makan malam untuk mengerjakan itu."

Tangan Chanyeol itu panjang, sepanjang tubuh dan kakinya. Telapaknya juga lebar dan kasar, tapi begitu hangat. Jadi saat lelaki itu mengusak surainya dengan gemas, Baekhyun tak bisa menghindari rona di wajahnya. Juga degupan jantungnya yang menggila.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan makan malammu _Dik _mungil. Kau harus tetap sehat untuk ujian. Kau akan berangkat Lusa."

Jika Alfredo bisa bicara, mungkin boneka itu sudah menjerit kesakitan saat Baekhyun tak sengaja mencekik bagian lehernya.

"LUSA?!"

Pekikan gadis belia itu mengundang senyum tipis dari mimik wajah tak bersalah milik Chanyeol, novelis itu bangkit lalu menuju nakas telepon, dan mengambil sebuah berkas. Chanyeol memberikan sebuah map berwarna merah marun, di tengahnya ada bagian bergaris yang dibubuhi sebuah catatan nama Baekhyun yang ditulis dengan huruf _hangeul_ acak-acakan.

Tangan Baekhyun gemetar menerimanya. Gadis itu tak tahan dengan kedutan di sudut bibir mungilnya yang segera menghantarkan senyuman lebar. Matanya berbinar bergerak-gerak membaca tiap inci kalimat di dalam map.

Dia persis seperti tante-tante pemenang lotre milyaran won.

"Kemarin temanku mengirim _fax_ yang isinya formulir penerimaan untuk tes, juga salinan kartu peserta. Dan dia juga sudah mengurus keperluan administrasimu, jadi kau bisa mempersiapkan surat-surat tanda kelulusan dari sekolah lamamu dan juga siapkan fisikmu."

Novelis itu menyulutkan rokoknya, dan menghembuskan asap tipis. Ia melirik ke wajah sumringah Baekhyun, "Kau sudah punya passport dan visa?"

Seperti baru terbangun dari mimpi siang bolong, Baekhyun menoleh cepat dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah terkejut yang manis bukan main.

"Ya ampun! Passport!" Gadis mungil itu menepuk dahinya keras-keras dan mendapat dengusan geli dari Chanyeol yang segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Itu dia—_Miss D-Grade, _payah!"

"Mana aku tahu kalau mau berangkat lusa. Anda juga—_jagganim_ tidak memberi tahu saya kalau akan berangkat secepat ini."

Chanyeol menoleh sebelum menapaki tangga menuju lantai dua. "Seharusnya kau lebih dari sekedar siap mental dan materi pembelajaran saja, Nona Kim. Kalau sudah tahu akan berangkat ke luar negeri kenapa tidak mepersiapkan segalanya dari awal."

Baekhyun semakin mengerut dalam duduknya. Ia bersungut-sungut sambil memukul lengan Alfredo, "Mana aku tahu kalau dia yang mendaftarkanku secepat ini."

Chanyeol dengan acuh masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang termenung sendiri di ruang tamu.

Dada Baekhyun kembang kempis, ia bingung sekaligus panik. Lusa, hanya tinggal hari ini dan esok dia harus mempersiapkan segala hal. Passport dan tiket. Bahkan ia belum dapat jadwal penerbangan untuk lusa.

Bagaimana jika ia tidak tepat waktu mengurus semuanya. Akankah, tiket untuk menuju kampus impiannya akan hangus begitu saja. Perjuangannya selama tiga minggu lebih akan terbuang sia-sia.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya, seperti yang dia lakukan ketika gugup.

_Bagaimana ini, oppa…_

"Ayo!"

Baekhyun mendongak menemukan Chanyeol telah rapi dengan setelan semi formal. Jas abu-abu itu membungkus kaus putih polos yang ia kenakan tadi, ia memakai celana panjang kelabu tua yang menggantung di pinggulnya, sebuah kacamata hitam bertengger dengan malas di hidung mancungnya. Ia menggenggam ponsel, dan sebungkus rokok juga sebuah kunci.

_Oh! Sial! Si gila itu membuat mataku iritasi! _"Mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu ia mengerjap menghilangkan kadar kegugupannya.

Chanyeol melengkungkan alisnya, membuat senyum tipis geli pada bibirnya, "Membuat passport dan visamu tentu, apa lagi? Ayo cepat, kantor imigrasi dan kedutaan tidak buka dua puluh empat jam, Nona Kim."

Baekhyun terperangah sesaat sebelum suara Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya terjatuh kembali pada kenyataan, "Kau tak mau pergi, Nona Kim? atau kau mau menumpang bahuku lagi?"

Ada sebuah senyum tipis main-main di garis bibirnya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa si novelis gila itu sedang mempermainkannya. Oh! Dia bilang tadi menumpang bahunya—_lagi?!_

_Park gila sialan!_

"Baik, kita pergi sekarang, Park-_jagganim_!" Baekhyun merona mengekor di belakang tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

* * *

..

Mata sipit Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjap menatap hasil potret dirinya pada passport baru miliknya. Ia dan si tampan Chanyeol baru saja mengantri di kantor imigrasi untuk membuat passport, tapi sudah lebih dari setengah jam si lelaki tinggi itu meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian di ruang tunggu hingga akhirnya passportnya selesai, ia bergerak keluar ruangan sendirian. Di ujung lorong gedung imigrasi, si novelis gila yang selalu bertindak semaunya itu sedang menyesap rokoknya dengan santai.

Dia berdiri tegap dengan dagu terangkat, sebelah tangannya di selipkan ke dalam kantung celana kelabu tuanya, sebelah lagi sibuk menyelipkan rokok ke bibirnya. Ia tak lagi mengenakan kacamata hitam, jadi mata lelahnya begitu terlihat kontras dengan kulit putih pucat wajah tampannya.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, lalu melangkah besar-besar ke arahnya. Hari mulai siang, ia masih perlu surat izin untuk tinggal di negeri Paman Sam.

"Ini." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menunjukan passportnya ke hadapan wajah datar Chanyeol.

Pria itu menghembuskan asap ke sisi lain, lalu mematikan puntung rokok yang masih setengahnya, "Sudah selesai? Ayo buat izin tinggalmu. Kau bawa semua syaratnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh, gadis itu menangkap hal baru lagi dari sifat Chanyeol, lelaki itu bisa berubah menjadi sosok ayah dan kakak lelaki sekaligus. Baik dan perhatian, juga teliti. Sangat berbeda dengan sisi mesum dan sikap sewenang-wenangnya saat bertindak. Ia mempunyai banyak sisi berwarna, dan Baekhyun penasaran dengan warna-warni yang ada di dalamnya.

"Jangan menggigiti bibirmu, Nona Kim. Aku tidak nyaman dengan itu."

Baekhyun melepaskan bibirnya. Ia sendiri pun tak sadar saat mengigiti bibir bawahnya sendiri. Kebiasaan saat gugup yang wajar _bukan_? Siapa pun pasti pernah melakukannya tanpa sadar. Dan Chanyeol bilang ia terganggu dengan itu. Bibir Baekhyun jadi merengut memikirkannya.

"Jadi kalau kau sudah selesai dengan apa yang ada dipikiranmu, mari kita pergi. Kita hanya punya hari ini untuk menyelesaikan semuanya."

Baekhyun ternganga, novelis gila itu tahu apa yang ia lakukan meski pun dalam hati. Ia nyaris membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Apa ekspresinya sangat terlihat jelas? Atau si novelis gila itu hanya menggodanya. Baekhyun tak ingin ambil pusing jadi ia kembali mengekor di balik punggung tegap Chanyeol menuju lapangan parkir.

* * *

..

Ingatkan Baekhyun tentang siapa itu Park Chanyeol. Putera kandung dari orang ternama seantero Republik Korea. Bahkan ayahnya telah menguasai hampir seluruh bisnis anggur dan minuman keras berkelas di California. Jadi sudah sepantasnya ia tidak terkejut melihat kedekatan antara Duta Amerika itu dengan novelis pemegang banyak penghargaan seperti Chanyeol.

"_Thank you for a very well greeting and your help, Mister Lippert. Glad to see you today."_ Oh _yeah_! Chanyeol tinggal bertahun-tahun di Amerika, tentu saja ia begitu fasih, Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dengan visa yang sudah ada di tangannya. Ia harus memasakan sesuatu yang istimewa untuk Chanyeol hari ini. Dia banyak membantu.

Pria berjas formal itu menjabat tangan Chanyeol dengan senyum merekah di bawah hidung mancungnya. Persis seperti bunga matahari di tengah musim semi, kuning dan cerah.

"_So do I, Mister Park. I'm very glad to help you. Next time, we must have a drink and talk, I'll booking a table for Us at Cassadomaine."_

_Oh! Cassadomaine! _Baekhyun memang tidak pernah keluar untuk bersenang-senang pada sebuah klub. Tapi tentu saja ia tahu tempat seperti apa Cassa. Salah satu klub termewah yang hanya bisa terjangkau para _chaebol_ yang mempunyai kartu hitam tanpa batas.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menggumamkan persetujuan. Baekhyun belum pernah melihat senyum yang seperti ini dari wajah Chanyeol. Tentu saja, senyum persetujuan bisnis. Chanyeol terlihat seperti seorang eksekutif muda sukses sekarang.

Sisi lain lagi dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"_See you again, Mister Lippert."_

"_See you again, Mister Park, and—Miss.."_

Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali memandang tangan lelaki Amerika itu, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menjabat tangannya yang dingin.

"_Kim—Baekhyun Kim, Mister Lippert. Thank you for today."_

Lelaki Amerika itu tersenyum lebar, mendaratkan kecupan kecil pada tangan mungil Baekhyun, sehingga membuatnya merona. Baekhyun harus dibiasakan dengan hal seperti ini, di Amerika hal seperti ini sering dan dianggap wajar.

"_Congratulation for your graduate,Miss Kim, and good luck for the test. University of California—the great choice!"_

"_Yes, thank you very much, Mister Lippert."_

Chanyeol mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya melewati lobi saat akan keluar gedung hingga masuk ke dalam mobil Audi miliknya.

"Sudah semua?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan di depan. Mereka meluncur dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Hanya tinggal memesan tiket keberangkatan dan pulang. Apa mungkin sempat hari ini? Berapa hari tesnya?" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi. Mata sipitnya melebar menjamah wajah lelaki yang sedang duduk tenang mengemudi di sampingnya. Dari samping, garis hidung hingga dagunya terlihat sangat jelas. Rahangnya tajam dan tegas. Dengan hanya memandangnya membuat Baekhyun merona.

"Kau sudah memilikinya. Sudah ada pada Junmyeon."

Baekhyun terkejut, lalu menegakkan duduknya, "Benarkah? Kapan itu? _well, _aku pikir justru oppa belum tahu tentang ini."

"Dia tahu sejak kemarin. Aku memberi tahu dia perihal penerimaanmu di kampus."

"Aku lupa—dia punya kau, _jagganim_ yang selalu memberi tahu dirinya dahulu ketimbang aku."

"Dia kakakmu, Nona Kim. Dan sahabat paling berharga milikku."

_Milikmu?_

"_Well, _kurasa." Baekhyun merengut dalam duduknya. Ia menatap ke arah jendela di sampingnya. Suasana hatinya berubah seketika saat Chanyeol membicarakan tentang Junmyeon.

Apa yang salah? Di mana yang salah? Selalu pertanyaan itu yang ada di benak Baekhyun. Mengapa ia tidak suka saat Chanyeol membicarakan kakaknya pada saat-saat seperti ini, disaat hanya ada dia dan novelis gila ini. Percakapan singkat di mobil menyadarkan Baekhyun akan siapa Junmyeon bagi Chanyeol. Novelis itu masih menyimpan rasa pada kakaknya. Dan Baekhyun enggan untuk mengingat akan hal itu.

* * *

..

"Ini kan jalan ke flatku? Kita tidak ke apartemenmu?" dari sepanjang jalan baru kali ini Baekhyun membuka suara. Matanya yang sudah terkantuk-kantuk akibat suasana hening diantara mereka terasa terang kembali.

"Junmyeon ingin bertemu dengan adiknya." Chanyeol bergumam, lalu menoleh sebentar menatap Baekhyun yang sedang penasaran. "Jadi aku akan memulangkannya sebentar, lalu kubawa lagi ke apartemenku."

"Ke apartemenmu lagi?"

"Iya—kau tidak mau?"

Baekhyun terlihat ingin berkata lagi sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol sampai pada basement flatnya. Oh! Baekhyun hampir tidak pernah menapaki kakinya pada basement gedung ini. Ruangannya sedikit remang, dan liftnya berada di lorong paling ujung. Lampunya berkedip tiap sepuluh menit sekali—mungkin. Baekhyun menahan napasnya. Gedung ini perlu reparasi, terutama lift pada basementnya.

Junmyeon menyambut gadisnya dengan suka cita serta makan siang yang sangat menggugah. Rengkuhan Junmyeon pada tubuh mungilnya terasa asing dari biasanya. Denyar-denyar perih dan rasa enggan menghinggapi dirinya. Apa ini? Baekhyun bertanya pada batinnya sendiri. Apa karena percakapannya dengan Chanyeol di mobil. Mengapa ia jadi tidak suka mengingat saat mereka membicarakan Junmyeon di mobil tadi.

_Tidak!—ia tidak boleh begini. Junmyeon adalah keluarga satu-satunya._ Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mengenyahkan semua pikiran yang membuat suasana hatinya jadi buruk.

"Oppa—" Baekhyun membalas pelukan Junmyeon seraya berkata lirih berusaha menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang menjalar di hatinya.

"Kau menakjubkan, sayang. Oh—gadis kecilku!" ada rasa bangga pada setiap kata-katanya, membuat rasa hangat pada pelukan kakaknya kembali menghinggapi hatinya. Ia tak boleh ragu, Baekhyun tidak boleh ragu.

"Oppa—" lirih Baekhyun lagi, air matanya mendesak keluar membasahi bagian depan kemeja biru yang dikenakan Junmyeon. Laki-laki itu tahu, Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Iya sayang." Tangan Junmyeon mengusap punggung sempit gadisnya. Dekapannya, suaranya, bisikannya, perlindungannya, oh—betapa waktu berputar sangat cepat. Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, kakaknya mengambil seluruh tanggung jawab untuk membesarkannya, dan lusa adalah awal dari keberangkatannya menyambut masa depannya sendirian.

"Aku akan pergi lusa." Suaranya hampir habis ditengah isakan. Baekhyun dapat merasakan senyum Junmyeon pada bibirnya yang tertanam di rambutnya.

"Hanya seminggu. Dan semua kebutuhanmu sudah disiapkan Chanyeol di sana."

_Chanyeol—_

"Aku tidak menginap di hotel?" Baekhyun menarik diri, ia menatap mata bening Junmyeon tapi yang Baekhyun rasakan justru tatapan Chanyeol di belakang kepalanya.

Junmyeon menggeleng, senyumnya tetap sama, tenang dan hangat, "Tidak, Baekkie. Kau tinggal di rumah Chanyeol, itu lebih aman dari pada di hotel. Ingatkan aku tentang kau tinggal di Negara sebebas Amerika, sayang. Aku tak akan tenang membiarkan gadisku tinggal sendiri di sana."

"Tapi—"

"Akan ada supir dan seorang maid yang menemanimu." Itu suara Chanyeol, Baekhyun enggan untuk menoleh. Jadi ia tetap pada dekapan Junmyeon, hanya meliriknya sebentar.

"Anda tidak ikut?" ada harapan di ucapannya, tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin menunjukkannya.

"Tidak. Aku masih ada sedikit urusan di Seoul, mungkin juga aku akan ke Daejeon besok."

Baekhyun merengut kembali ke pelukan Junmyeon, ia menatap sambil merajuk, "Tidakkah oppa mau menemaniku kesana? Hanya tiga hari, seperti yang kau bilang."

Junmyeon melengkungkan alisnya, "Maafkan aku, Baekkie. Ada setumpuk berkas yang harus aku periksa dan sebuah makan malam dengan Nona Zhang keesokan harinya. Aku sangat ingin menemanimu, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan di sini."

_Oh my! Nona Zhang! Itu berarti Yixing-eonni!_

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap dengan binar dari pelukannya, "Apa itu? Yixing eonni dan sebuah makan malam." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil menyambut anggukkan Junmyeon.

Baekhyun senang melihat Junmyeon dapat melabuhkan hatinya kepada gadis semanis Yixing. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menganjal hatinya. _Chanyeol.. _desisnya dalam hati.

"Apakah sudah selesai perayaannya. Aku lapar, mari kita makan." Chanyeol melangkah melewati Baekhyun dan Junmyeon ke meja makan.

"Mari kita makan." Junmyeon tersenyum membawa Baekhyun ke meja makan.

Junmyeon benar-benar menyiapkan makanan super lezat serta banyak. Ada sup ayam gingseng, tumisan daging dengan sayuran, semangkuk besar kimchi, lalu sepiring nasi goreng gurita dengan kimchi favorit Baekhyun. Baekhyun makan dengan lahap, sudah lama ia tak merasakan nasi goreng gurita buatan kakak lelakinya. Walaupun Baekhyun bisa membuatnya sendiri, tapi buatan tangan Junmyeon lebih lezat ketimbang buatannya sendiri.

Piring masing-masing orang sudah kosong dalam sekejap. Junmyeon bangkit dari duduknya, lalu ia membuka _freezer _lemari es. "_Banana split!_" ujarnya ceria, membuat Baekhyun bersorak di tempat duduknya.

Ada semangkuk besar es krim pisang yang akan disajikan, tiga buah pisang di potong membelah tengah dan di tengahnya di letakkan masing-masing tiga skup eskrim vanila yang putih lembut dan manis. Taburan kacang almond dan lelehan saus cokelat menambah kesan lezat pada puncak eskrim itu.

"Untuk Tuan Muda Park, yang sudah banyak membantu gadis kecilku." Junmyeon memberikan piring kecil kosong untuk Chanyeol, dan disambut dengan senyuman lebar oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau selalu tahu apa favoritku, hyung. Terima kasih"

Baekhyun berdeham pelan lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Junmyeon. "Oppa—aku juga mau."

"Duh! Kau melakukan _aegyo_ padaku, _heh_?" Junmyeon mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas seraya memberikan satu lagi piring kosong pada adik manisnya. Mereka menikmati makanan penutup dengan diselingi tawa dan obrolan ringan tentang keberangkatan Baekhyun besok lusa.

Setelah selesai makan, Baekhyun bertugas membersihkan piring kotor dan meja makan. Ia membiarkan dua pria itu berbincang di ruang depan dengan dua cangkir kopi panas.

Setelah dua cangkir kopi habis, Chanyeol pamit untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Junmyeon memanggil Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk di dapur. Gadis itu keluar tergesa-gesa menggunakan celemek dan rambut hitamnya diikat cepol berantakan. Anak-anak rambut menempel pada dahi dan lehernya yang berkeringat.

"Loh? tadi _jagganim_ bilang akan membawaku lagi ke apartemen?" Baekhyun muncul dari arah dapur, dan langsung berdiri tepat di belakang Junmyeon.

Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu tersenyum tipis melihat penampilan berantakan nan manis Baekhyun, "Aku pikir tadi, aku akan minta dimasakan makanan super lezat olehmu sebagai bayaranku hari ini, tapi tangan malaikat Junmyeon telah membuat perutku penuh dengan berkat. Terima kasih atas makan siangnya sekali lagi."

"Kau selalu bisa makan masakan Baekhyun saat di Amerika nanti, Chanyeol-ah. Dia kan akan tinggal bersamamu."

"Aku akan menantikan itu. Selamat siang, lusa pagi aku akan menjemput kalian."

"Terima kasih _jagganim._" Baekhyun berujar lirih, Chanyeol mengangguk untuk meresponnya.

"Sampai jumpa lusa, Chanyeol-ah. Hati-hati!"

* * *

..

"_Passport_ sudah?"

"Sudah oppa."

"Tiket?"

"Sudah."

"Salinan kartu ujianmu?"

"Baru saja aku masukkan ke dalam ransel."

"Semprotan lada?"

"Oppa!" Baekhyun meringis sebal ke arah Junmyeon yang duduk di sampingnya. Sejak di flat, di perjalanan, hingga di ruang tunggu bandara, hanya pertanyaan itu yang lelaki tampan itu tujukan. Junmyeon tersenyum lemah, ia menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun sambil sesekali menciumnya.

Sedikit tak rela membiarkan adik kesayanganya berpergian seorang diri ke negeri luar. Baekhyun mengerti kegundahan seperti apa yang di rasakan oleh Junmyeon. Gadis mungil itu lalu beringsut ke dalam pelukan kakak tercinta.

"Aku hanya akan ujian untuk tiga hari oppa, tidak lama."

Junmyeon mendesah lemah di rambut Baekhyun, "Tiga hari pertama, dan akan menjadi empat tahun berikutnya."

"Apakah aku harus membatalkan rencana studiku ke Amerika?" Baekhyun sedikit mendongak dari pelukan Junmyeon, ia menatap ragu-ragu ke dalam mata kakaknya.

"Oh—tidak! Tidak sayangku. Kejarlah apa yang menjadi impianmu. Aku akan selalu di sini menunggu adik yang paling kusayang, hingga mendapatkan gelar sarjana dari kampus impianku dulu."

Junmyeon tersenyum lembut, dan senyuman itu menular, karena itu Baekhyun juga ikut tersenyum lalu kembali beringsut ke dalam pelukan Junmyeon.

"Berjanjilah kau akan pulang dengan surat penerimaan kelulusan." Bisik Junmyeon dipuncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik, oppa. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu sekarang. Aku jadi gugup, haruskah—aku pergi?"

Junmyeon kembali mengubur wajahnya ke dalam rambut Baekhyun. Ia bernapas di sana, seakan-akan menghirup banyak kehidupan pada aroma manis rambut adik kesayangannya. "Kau harus sayang, kau bahkan belum pergi berperang, mengapa sudah menyerah?"

Baekhyun mendengus geli mendengar perkataan Junmyeon, "Aku bukan menyerah, oppa, aku mengkhawatirkan kakak lelakiku yang sangat tampan ini akan tinggal sendirian jauh dariku. Aku selalu berharap kau menikah sebelum aku pergi." Baekhyun mendesah pelan di akhir kalimatnya. Ia selalu menginginkan ada seseorang yang lebih baik dari dirinya yang akan mengurus Junmyeon. Karena selama ini Junmyeon lah yang mengurus Baekhyun hingga dewasa.

"Berdo'alah untuk yang terbaik." Junmyeon mengecup kening Baekhyun lama. Baekhyun bangkit dari pelukan Junmyeon, merapikan sedikit penampilannya. Ia teringat oleh Chanyeol.

"Dimana Park-_jagganim ? _Aku tidak melihatnya sejak tadi." Baekhyun mengedarkan matanya ke penjuru ruang tunggu bandara. Lelaki menyebalkan itu tidak terlihat dimana pun.

"Dia di ruang bebas merokok aku rasa." Junmyeon berujar seraya memperhatikan jam tangannya. Lima belas menit lagi.

"Membicarakanku?"

Sebuah suara membuat keduanya menoleh ke belakang. Chanyeol membawa satu gelas _Ice Americano _berjalan tegap menuju bangku tunggu. Sebuah kacamata hitam persegi bertengger manis tepat di atas hidung mancungnya. Hari ini ia memakai kemeja biru gelap dengan celana hitam denim yang menyatu dengan kakinya.

Dia sempurna sebagai laki-laki. Baekhyun dibuat merona hanya dengan melihatnya._ Oh! Aku akan tinggal berdua dengan lelaki ini! Kapan perasaan ini berakhir—_keluh Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?" Junmyeon berdiri menghadap Chanyeol, yang segera membuka telepon genggamnya.

Chanyeol terlihat sibuk menelepon seseorang, Junmyeon masih memperhatikannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia sibuk memeriksa passport dan visanya lagi. Enggan untuk melihat dua sahabat itu.

"Sudah siap, Yunho akan menjemput adikmu di bandara, dan aku sudah menyewa seorang maid untuk membantunya selama di sana."

"Kau sangat membantu, Chanyeol-ah. Terima kasih." Junmyeon menepuk bahu kawan karibnya, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk pelan.

"Sudah seharusnya."

Sebuah pengumuman telah di suarakan. Baekhyun kembali menghambur ke dalam pelukan Junmyeon lalu membungkukan badannya ke arah Chanyeol. Dengan langkah pasti ia melangkah menyeret koper mungilnya menuju ke tempat pemeriksaan.

Ini pertama kalinya ia bepergian menggunakan pesawat terbang, dan pertama kali pula ia pergi tanpa Junmyeon. Tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana dan dimana seharusnya ia mendapatkan kursi. Ia yakin sekali, kakak lelakinya hanya akan membayar untuk perjalanan penerbangan kelas tiga. Setelah pemeriksaan tadi para petugas membimbingnya untuk naik melewati pintu ini, tapi ia ragu untuk masuk. Apa ia melewati pintu yang salah?

Ia menatap ulang lagi tiket dan barisan bangku di depannya. Lagi dan lagi, ia bahkan tak bisa berkata-kata lagi, sampai akhirnya suara lembut seorang pramugari menyadarkannya.

"Silahkan duduk Nona, apa anda memerlukan sesuatu?"

Baekhyun tergagap menghadapi situasi seperti ini, "I—ini benar tempat—maksudku.. yeah—tempat dudukku?"

Pramugari cantik itu meminta izin untuk melihat tiket yang Baekhyun punya, lalu tersenyum. "Benar Nona Kim, tempat duduk anda di depan sebelah kiri. Mari saya bantu."

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun menghela napas berat. Lihatlah semua ini—penerbangan kelas satu! Hardiknya dalam hati.

Hanya satu nama yang melintas di otaknya, jangankan tiket kelas satu, orangnya juga mampu membeli sebuah pesawat sekali pun. Jadi, segera setelah ia mendapatkan duduknya dan pramugari membantunya mengurus ransel bawaannya, Baekhyun langsung membuka telepon genggam miliknya.

"Tolong matikan ponsel anda, Nona, pesawat akan segera lepas landas." Pramugari itu berujar lembut, tapi Baekhyun ingin sekali berbicara dengan orang itu.

"Tolong hanya sebentar."

Sebuah senyum sederhana dan anggukan diberikan oleh pramugari tersebut, namun, belum Baekhyun menggeser layar kunci pada ponselnya, benda persegi panjang itu bergetar lebih dulu.

Sebuah nomor baru masuk, "Halo?"

"_Nyaman dengan tempat dudukmu, Nona Kim?"_

Itu Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengambil napas lelah, "Tentu—terima kasih atas kejutannya, Park-_jagganim _."

"_Oke. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu sedikit, Yunho—butler kepercayaan keluargaku akan menjemputmu di bandara, dia juga yang akan mengantar dan menjemputmu saat tes. Temanku bilang ia tidak akan ada di kampus untuk dua minggu ke depan karena akan ada pelatihan, jadi kau benar-benar akan sendiri di sana. Segera telepon aku atau Junmyeon jika ada kesulitan. Aku tak akan terlalu khawatir karena kau cukup cerdas berbahasa. Yunho akan banyak membantu."_

Chanyeol diam, mungkin menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Jadi, gadis itu sedang mencerna satu-satu perkataan lelaki yang ada di seberang telepon itu. Nama Yunho yang paling banyak ia dengar. _Yunho_?

"_Jangan menggigit bibitmu, Nona Kim. Aku tahu kau sedang melakukan itu."_

Oh! Baekhyun melepas kuluman pada bibirnya sendiri. Ia merona entah karena apa, novelis itu lama-lama mengerikan, "Iya, tentu, aku mengerti _jagganim. _Aku akan menghubungi anda—emm—mungkin saat aku sudah mendarat."

"_Aku menunggu untuk itu. Semoga selamat sampai tujuan."_

"Ya.. tentu, terima kasih _jagganim._"

Telepon di tutup, sebuah senyum hinggap di bibir mungilnya. Semua rasa kesal serta sebal menguap begitu saja setelah mendengar betapa hangatnya suara Chanyeol tadi. Ia akan menengok ponselnya lagi sebelum pramugari kembali menegurnya.

"Ponsel anda, Nona. Kita akan segera lepas landas."

"A—ah.. maafkan aku." Agak malu sepertinya, tapi dengan enggan Baekhyun menonaktifkan ponselnya. Mungkin ia akan menghubungi Chanyeol saat ia mendarat nanti. Begitu _'kan?_

* * *

..

Seperti yang Chanyeol katakan, ada seseorang yang akan menjemput Baekhyun di bandara. Ada banyak orang di sini, namun hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang berwajah Asia. Tapi ada satu yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Lelaki itu membawa tulisan namanya dengan huruf _Hangeul_ yang sangat laki-laki tinggi, dengan garis wajah yang tenang dan pakaian formal yang sangat rapi. Tubuh mungil itu menyeret kopernya menuju ke tempat penjemputan.

Dari wajahnya, lelaki itu terlihat telah berada di pertengahan empat puluh tahunan. Wajahnya matang dan sorot matanya melembut ketika tatapan mereka bertemu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lega, lalu menghampiri pria yang mengenakan jas formal serba hitam tersebut. Sejenak ia tampak ragu untuk menyapa, tapi melihat senyum ramah yang di layangkan oleh lelaki itu, Baekhyun jadi berani melangkah maju mendekatinya.

"Selamat datang di California, Nona Kim." lelaki itu menyapa dengan penuh sopan santun. Baekhyun menjabat tangannya, seraya menundukkan sedikit badannya.

"Terima kasih—umm…"

Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum lembut, "Perkenalkan, saya Jung Yunho, butler keluarga Park. Tuan Muda meminta saya untuk menjemput Nona Kim, serta membantu segala keperluan anda saat di California."

"Salam kenal Tuan Jung, dan tolong panggil saja aku Baekhyun." Baekhyun tersenyum sederhana melihat sikap kaku Yunho. _Apa semua asisten rumah tangga seperti ini? seperti di dalam film-film!_

"Saya tidak berani, Nona. Anda adalah tamu dari Tuan Muda, rasanya tidak sopan jika hanya menyebut nama belakang anda."

"Tuan Jung, saya merasa lebih nyaman jika anda memanggil saya dengan nama belakang. Lagi pula anda lebih tua dari saya, aneh rasanya jika anda terus menerus memanggil saya dengan sebutan Nona."

"Tapi Nona—"

"Baekhyun."

Nah! Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah permohonan Baekhyun yang manis. Di balik jas formal dan tugasnya, Yunho hanyalah lelaki dewasa sederhana yang berperangai hangat. Baekhyun jadi rindu sosok ayahnya.

"Baiklah, Baekhyunie?"

"Itu lebih baik." Baekhyun tersenyum kekanakan, membuat Yunho segera mengambil alih koper mungil milik Baekhyun.

"Hanya ini barang-barang anda, Non—ah—Baekhyun?"

"Iya, hanya akan ada tiga hari tes, jadi aku tidak membawa banyak barang. Terima kasih atas bantuannya Tuan Jung."

"Tolong." Yunho mengikuti gaya wajah Baekhyun saat memohon. Tapi itu terlihat menggelikan jika lelaki berumur empat puluhan yang melakukannya. Baekhyun mendengus geli pada awalnya, namun ia tahan. "Yunho saja cukup, Baekhunie."

"Oke—oke!" Baekhyun tertawa kecil, derai tawanya mengundang senyum pada wajah tegas milik Yunho.

"Silahkan lewat sini." Yunho membimbing Baekhyun menuju sebuah _Bentley _merah marun yang anggun, membuat Baekhyun berdecak kagum berulang kali. Sebuah mobil mewah dengan konsep antik yang menakjubkan.

"_Whoa_? Sekarang aku merasa seperti anggota Kerajaan." Bisik Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun masih berdiri di samping mobil sementara Yunho memasukkan kopernya ke dalam bagasi.

"Silahkan, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terhenyak dari ketakjubannya terhadap mobil mewah nan anggun yang menjemputnya. Sekaya itukah si novelis gila itu?—Baekhyun memikirkan banyak hal ketika ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan mendaratkan bokongnya di kulit jok belakang yang lembut dan wangi. Gadis itu mendesah senang dengan aroma mobil anggun ini.

Yunho masuk memutar lalu duduk di belakang kemudi, "Sudah siap? Kita akan ke rumah Tuan Muda, semoga perjalanan kali ini menyenangkan."

"Ah?—ya.. semoga." Baekhyun memanjakan matanya dengan interior mobil. Wajahnya yang sedang terpesona oleh mobil ini terlihat oleh Yunho dari kaca spion depan.

"_Bentley Mulsanne Diamond Jubilee _edisi tahun dua ribu dua belas. Diresmikan saat ulang tahun Ratu Elizabeth II dan diproduksi terbatas, hanya diproduksi sekitas enam puluh unit _Mulsanne_. Mobil Inggris favorit Tuan Besar. Apakah anda suka dengan mobil ini?"

Baekhyun ternganga mendengar penjelasan Yunho, ia sedikit tergagap, namun masih bisa mengendalikan sikapnya. "Ini keren. Tapi sedikit kaku untuk anak muda, y—ya… konsep kerajaan, mungkin."

Yunho tersenyum kecil di depan, "Apa anda merasa seperti seorang Cinderella yang sedang dijemput untuk datang ke pesta dansa?"

Baekhyun mendengus geli, "Apa mobil ini akan berubah menjadi labu tengah malam nanti? Apa kau juga akan berubah menjadi tikus?"

Tawa meledak di antara keduanya, sepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun banyak mengajak Yunho bicara. Hanya obrolan ringan seputar kehidupan lingkungan rumah Chanyeol. Dan jawaban mengejutkan keluar dari mulut lelaki yang ternyata berumur empat puluh tujuh tahun itu. Yunho bahkan terlihat seperti berumur tiga puluhan!

"Saya sudah tidak tinggal dengan Tuan Muda sejak delapan tahun lalu, mungkin hampir sembilan. Tuan Muda menginginkan hidup sendiri tanpa embel-embel apapun dari Keluarga Park."

Baekhyun terdiam, tatapan matanya tak terbaca ketika pandangannya beradu dengan tatapan mata hangat Yunho. Hanya sebentar memang, setelah itu Yunho kembali memperhatikan jalan.

"Aku mengerti, mungkin—pertengkaran kecil antara ayah dan anak…" lirih Baekhyun. Gadis mengalihkan pandangan matanya keluar jendela, menatap langit Amerika pada malam hari.

"Itu sering terjadi pada siapa pun, tapi saat itu Tuan Muda masih telalu muda untuk keluar rumah dan tinggal sendiri. Ketika tahun pertama dan kedua saya masih sering berkunjung untuk memeriksa keadaan beliau. Tahun dan musim berganti, beliau mulai tak ingin ditemani oleh siapa pun, hingga beliau lulus dan mencetak novel pertamanya, yang saya tahu hanya ada Tuan Junmyeon yang selalu memberinya semangat."

_Oppa—_

"Dia tinggal sendiri di sini—sejak lama?" ada rasa nyeri tak kasat mata di dalam dadanya saat kata-kata itu melucur dari bibir mungil Baekhyun sendiri. Seperti seorang pangeran yang mengasingkan dirinya sendiri, jauh dari hangatnya dekapan orang tua.

"Walau pun, kakak anda berada jauh di Korea, Tuan Muda selalu merasa Tuan Junmyeon berada di dekatnya. Setiap hari beliau pasti bercerita tentang harinya kepada Tuan Junmyeon. Mereka bahkan terlihat seperti saudara."

_Oppa_—

Ada rasa haru di dalam nada bicara Yunho. Baekhyun beringsut dalam duduknya, kepalanya terkulai ke sisi jendela.

"Beliau juga hanya mempekerjakan maid dari Mansion Park selama dua hari sekali. Kadang beliau tidak memintanya sama sekali. Tapi saya senang ketika kemarin Tuan Muda menelepon Mansion untuk meminta bantuan saya. Bagi saya, dia masih menjadi Tuan Muda kecil saya yang berharga."

Baekhyun tersenyum dari tempat duduknya. Bahkan banyak orang yang sayang terhadapnya, mengapa ia terlihat sangat kesepian. _Oh—penulisku yang kesepian.._

Saat ini California menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Penerbangan belasan jam, dan perjalanan lebih dari setengah jam untuk tiba di rumah besar Chanyeol, membuat badannya nyeri. Jadi, ia belum sempat tur keliling rumah besar Chanyeol, dan langsung beranjak ke ruang tidur yang sudah di tunjukan oleh maid yang disewa Chanyeol. Baekhyun menempati sebuah kamar di lantai dua dengan pemandangan langsung ke laut.

"Rumah sebesar ini ia tinggali sendiri." Bisik Baekhyun entah kepada siapa. Dari balkon kamarnya ia pandangi tenangnya air laut. Matanya terpejam menikmati angin laut membelai surai ikalnya. Aroma asin dan hangat lautan lepas menguar terbawa oleh angin. Debur ombak terdengar semakin gelisah beriak. Sebuah rumah yang terlampau sunyi untuk ditinggali sendiri.

"Oh! Ya ampun! Aku harus menelepon novelis gila itu!" tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun teringat oleh Chanyeol dan kakaknya. Jadi ia segera berlari kecil menuju nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya, mengambil ponselnya lalu mencari panggilan masuk dari penulis itu tadi siang. Sialnya, Baekhyun tidak sempat menyimpan nomornya.

TOK! TOK!

"_Baekhyun?"_

Itu suara Yunho dari luar kamar. Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya, lalu mempersilahkan lelaki itu masuk.

"Ada apa Tuan Yunho?"

"Maaf mengganggu istirahat anda. Baru saja Tuan Muda menelepon ke rumah, beliau menanyakan kabar anda karena katanya anda belum memberi kabar sejak mendarat tadi. Beliau menyuruh anda untuk meneleponnya."

"A—ah? Sepertinya aku lupa, aku terlalu fokus untuk tes besok. Tolong beri tahu kepadanya lagi nanti saat ia telepon. A—aku sangat mengantuk saat ini, sepertinya aku tak sempat menelepon balik. Tolong sampaikan maaf untuknya."

"Baik, Baekhyunie. Selamat malam, selamat istirahat."

Segera setelah Yunho menutup pintu. Baekhyun merangkak naik ke atas ranjang barunya. Ia menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada, lalu menatapi ponselnya yang terpasang foto dia dan Junmyeon.

Baekhyun mulai gamang, haruskah ia menelepon terlebih dahulu? Atau harus menunggu sambil berharap orang itu akan menghubungi ponselnya segera. Tapi rasa kantuk dan lelah mengalahkan kegamangannya.

* * *

..

Tiga hari menjalani tes, pergi dan pulang dari kampus di jemput dengan mobil semewah _Bantley_ tidak membuat banyak orang ingin berteman dengannya. Baekhyun melakukan segalanya sendirian. Menurutnya wajar sebagai mahasiswa baru.

Baekhyun tidak ingin berpikir negatif, tapi ia sempat mencuri dengar dari mahasiswa baru yang lain, membicarakan apa hubungan dirinya dengan keluarga Park. Apa sangat mencolok jika ia benar-benar ada hubungannya dengan novelis Park? Walau pun hanya seorang adik sahabat yang dititipkan pada penulis tersebut?

Sejak pertama kali Yunho memberi kabar bahwa Chanyeol telah meneleponnya pada saat malam pertamanya di California, sejak saat itu pula si novelis gila itu tidak sekali pun menghubunginya lagi. Setiap malam hanya telepon dari Junmyeon yang menemaninya.

Baekhyun benar-benar tak ingin ambil pusing. Lagi pula ini hari terakhir, _toh _besok ia akan pulang ke Korea dengan penerbangan pertama. Hari ini Baekhyun kembali diantar oleh Yunho hingga depan kampus, seperti tiga hari lalu. Tapi hari ini Yunho terlihat aneh. Saat Baekhyun sudah tiba di depan gerbang, Yunho seperti ingin berpamitan dengan Baekhyun.

"Semoga anda berhasil, Baekhyun. Saya mohon maaf jika saya pernah berbuat salah selama saya melayani anda."

Baekhyun merengut manis, "Mengapa Tuan Yunho bicara seperti itu? seperti ingin pergi jauh saja." Gadis itu lalu menggendong ranselnya, lalu melambai semangat.

"Hari ini pengumumamku, jadi tolong do'akan kan terbaik ya! Sampai ketemu nanti siang!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum sederhana sambil membungkukan tubuhnya lalu pamit melajukan mobil menjauhi kampus.

Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi, satu langkah lagi untuk bisa masuk secara resmi ke dalam kampus ini. Sebuah papan pengumuman besar telah terpajang di dekat lapangan basket kampus. Ada ratusan mahasiswa baru yang sedang berdesak-desakkan.

Baekhyun memandang kerumunan dengan mata berbinar. Napasnya berlomba dengan degupan jantungnya yang menggila. Dengan langkah pasti ia menerobos kerumunan itu tanpa peduli tubuh mungilnya akan terhimpit oleh tubuh-tubuh besar mahasiswa Amerika.

Airmata mendesak keluar tanpa ia sadari. Ada perasaan lega dan haru. Namanya; Kim Baekhyun, ada di peringkat enam belas di Fakultas Literatur di kampus impian Junmyeon.

Baekhyun mengusap lelehan airmata di pipinya. Ia tersenyum sumringah, lalu berbalik melangkah besar-besar ke ruang administrasi. Ia harus mengambil surat penerimaannya segera, lalu mengabari berita bahagia ini kepada Chanyeol. Pasti novelis gila itu sangat bangga padanya nanti.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Baekhyun berhenti dari langkahnya, ia mengerutkan kening sambil menelaah lagi apa yang ia ucapkan dalam hati tadi.

_Heol? Ke—kenapa aku harus menghubungi novelis gila itu? kenapa aku harus senang jika dia bangga padaku? Ada apa dengan diriku!_

"_Andweeee!_" Baekhyun memekik sambil menggeleng kuat, kelakuannya itu menarik perhatian banyak mahasiswa yang melintas. Baekhyun menatap cemas ke sekelilingnya, semua orang menatap aneh pada gadis mungil tersebut.

_Baekhyun bodoh_! Ia memejamkan mata lalu menghardik dirinya sendiri. Jadi, dengan pipi merona dan kepala menunduk ia terburu-buru memasuki ruang administrasi.

* * *

..

Sudah menjelang siang hari, Baekhyun menunggu Yunho di depan gerbang kampus. Senyum di wajahnya tak pernah hilang sejak pengumuman tadi pagi. Ia tidak sabar untuk segera pulang ke Korea dan melihat senyuman bangga dari sang kakak.

Sebuah raungan mesin menyita perhatian gadis mungil itu. Sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam pekat berhenti di hadapannya. Di kap depannya tertera sebuah lambang huruf B bersayap, persis seperti mobil _Bantley_ yang di kendarai Yunho, hanya saja mobil ini terlihat lebih keren karena desainnya yang sporty.

Mesinnya berhenti meraung, seseorang keluar dari bangku kemudi diiringi pekikan serta desas-desus terkejut dari mahasiswa yang kebetulan lewat di depan gerbang kampus.

Mata Baekhyun membola, "_Jagganim—" _gadis itu berbisik terkejut sekaligus tersipu. Bagaimana bisa dia berada di sini? Sejak kapan dia di sini? Kenapa dia kesini?—satu persatu pertanyaan itu mendesak untuk disuarakan oleh benaknya.

Chanyeol masih sama. Masih tampan dan tinggi, wajahnya masih datar dan pucat. Ia memakai kaus abu-abu muda yang dibungkus oleh jas hitam semiformal, celana hitamnya menggantung dari pinggul hingga garis sepatu _Air Jordan I _hitam miliknya—sesuatu yang selalu Baekhyun sukai dari Chanyeol. Sebuah kacamata hitam persegi menggantung malas di hidung mancungnya.

Novelis gila itu melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang masih berdiri terkejut. "Hai."

Baekhyun mengumpulkan udara dari sekitarnya, matanya mengerjap lucu, ia belum sepenuhnya sadar akan keberadaan Chanyeol, "Ha—hai, _jagganim?_"

"Kau masih ingat rupanya. Apa aku seperti hantu? Kau terlihat pucat setelah melihatku." Chanyeol berdiri sangat dekat, terlalu dekat. Suaranya lebih santai, dan hangat. Baekhyun menunduk, lalu menangkup dua pipinya sendiri. _Apa wajah terkejutnya sangat buruk?_

"Hey? Kau benar-benar sakit? atau—apa hasil tesmu buruk?" Baekhyun sontak mendongak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang terdengar khawatir. Baekhyun ingin bicara tapi hanya udara yang keluar masuk bibirnya saat terbuka. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau gagal. Di sini masih banyak Universitas bagus yang lain. Aku akan mencoba untuk bicara pada Junmyeon, dia pasti bisa mengerti."

Sentuhan dari tangan Chanyeol menghantarkan hangat di sepanjang pipi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum, Chanyeol menyentuhnya, Chanyeol datang kesini menemuinya. Degupan jantungnya berpacu cepat dan sesak. Baekhyun masih belum bisa berkata-kata.

"Nona Kim? kau masih diam begini—ada apa?" Baekhyun menggeleng kecil seraya memberikan lembaran surat penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Ujung kertasnya berkerut akibat remasan jemari lentik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka kacamatanya, membaca dengan mata lelah luar biasa. Mata lelahnya beralih menatap Baekhyun di hadapannya. "Jangan—gigit bibirmu Kim… jangan."

Baekhyun melepaskan bibirnya, lalu menunduk malu. "Maaf, aku hanya spontan melakukannya, karena aku gugup. Yeah, semacam kebiasaan."

"Kau melakukannya, Kim mungil. Kau lulus dengan hasil memuaskan. Selamat." Chanyeol tersenyum puas di depan wajahnya membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum pula. Chanyeol memberikan kembali kertas tanda penerimaan itu, lalu memasang kembali kecamatanya.

"Terima kasih, _jagganim_."

"Ayo kita ke rumahku. Junmyeon akan menyusul kesini katanya. Ia mau memberi kita kejutan." Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun, sementara gadis itu masih mematung di tampatnya berdiri.

"Op—oppa akan datang? Serius?" mata Baekhyun melebar, senyuman yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini terbuka lebar. Ada kebahagiaan sendiri ketika mendengar nama Junmyeon. Baekhyun sangat merindukannya.

"Iya. Cepatlah—kita juga harus menyiapkan kejutan untuknya, _bukan._" Chanyeol menunjuk kertas yang ada di tangan Baekhyun, dan gadis itu menggumamkan kata 'Ah!' tanda ia mengerti lalu mengangguk pelan.

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil, dan Chanyeol memutar untuk masuk ke belakang kemudi. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat oleh Yunho. "Emm—_jagganim? _Lalu bagaimana dengan Tuan Yunho? Bukannkah seharusnya beliau menjemputku hari ini?"

Chanyeol menyalahkan mesin mobilnya, lalu menjalankan dengan kecepatan sedang. "Dia pulang hari ini. tugasnya sudah selesai."

Baekhyun merengut dalam duduknya, matanya memandang kosong ke arah Chanyeol. "Selesai ya? Padahal aku belum berterima kasih padanya."

"Akan kusampaikan." Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan tersenyum. Sebuah senyum lain yang belum pernah Baekhyun lihat. Senyuman tulus yang kekanakan. Oh! _penulisku yang kesepian. Bahkan dalam senyumannya aku merasakan kesepian miliknya.  
_

Baekhyun ikut mengulum senyum. Ada sebuah janji tak terucap dari cara pandangnya ke arah Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun belum berani mengucapkannya saat ini. Belum.

_Bisakah aku membuatmu tidak merasa kesepian lagi? Bisakah aku berjanji untuk selalu berada di sampingmu?_

* * *

..

Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Makan malam mewah dan sebotol anggur hasil fermentasi terbaik yang di datangkan langsung dari penyimpanan perkebunan keluarganya. Baekhyun hampir tidak percaya, novelis gila itu menyuruh lima maid sekaligus untuk mengatur semuanya. Gadis itu berdiri terdiam di ambang ruang makan.

Chanyeol yang menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun langsung manghampirinya. "Bagaimana menurutmu Nona Kim? apakah kelihatannya lezat?"

"Kelihatannya lezat. Aku belum pernah melihat makanan seperti ini, apa ini makanan khas Amerika?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng, "Bukan. Ini semua masakan Perancis."

"Perancis?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol yang ada di sampingnya.

"Iya." Chanyeol mengangguk, "Maid keluargaku menyiapkan masakan Perancis terlezat. Salah satunya _Foie Gras_—makanan favoritku. Mereka juga menyiapkan _Boeuf Bourguignon—_sup daging sapi yang direbus dalam anggur merah dan kaldu sapi. Kau harus coba yang itu."

Baekhyun menatap meja penasaran, "Nama-namanya sulit sekali dilafalkan. Sayangnya aku tidak begitu _familiar_ dengan masakan Perancis."

"Cobalah nanti, kau pasti akan ketagihan." Suara Chanyeol penuh dengan percaya diri. Sepertinya lelaki ini sangat menyukai masakan Perancis.

Seorang Maid menghampiri kami untuk memberi tahu ada tamu yang datang. Ketika Chanyeol bertanya siapa yang datang, maid itu berkata jika Tuan Kim yang datang. Baekhyun langsung berhambur keluar, menyambut kakak lelaki satu-satunya yang ia punya.

Setelah dekapan lama dari sang kakak, Baekhyun menyerahkan selembar kertas yang siang tadi ia terima. Junmyeon meraihnya, lalu membaca dengan teliti. Mata lelaki itu berlinang bening haru, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum bangga kepada sang adik. Dekapan hangat lagi yang mereka bagi bersama.

"Oh—gadisku! Gadis mungilku—kau berhasil sayang. Kau berhasil. Selamat!"

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum mendekapnya, "Ini semua juga berkat oppa. Baekkie sayang sekali sama oppa!"

"Oppa juga sayang sekali sama Baekkie!"

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap sebuah momen langka dan bahagia. Kim bersaudara di hadapannya terlihat sangat bahagia, ia jadi enggan untuk mengajak mereka masuk ke ruang makan. Lama mereka berbagi kasih, ada suara lain menginterupsi mereka dari balik pintu.

"Maaf—" Baekhyun mengerjap—itu suara perempuan.

"Oppa—itu siapa?"

Junmyeon langsung terkejut, dan dengan rona di wajahnya ia memandang malu kepada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. "Oh! maaf aku sampai lupa!"

Junmyeon lalu menghampiri sosok misterius di balik pintu, lalu menggandengnya mesra. Seorang gadis manis, dengan surai panjang berwarna coklat tembaga yang bergelombang, pipi gadis itu merona dan bibirnya merah merekah.

"Baekkie, Chanyeol-ah ini Zhang Yixing. Gadis yang ingin aku kenalkan kepada kalian."

"Halo, salam kenal, saya Zhang Yixing." Gadis itu tersenyum anggun. Sebuah lesung pipi membuat wajahnya bertambah manis dan cantik.

_Itu Yixing eonni—_

Sejenak Baekhyun tersenyum membalas senyuman Yixing. Tapi selanjutnya ia menegang. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa gelisah. Baekhyun lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Pandangan matanya tak terbaca melihat Yixing berdiri di samping Junmyeon.

"Chanyeol-ah. Aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang tahu. Aku dan Yixing akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan. Dua bulan dari sekarang."

Baekhyun terkejut, ia menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ada sebuah belati tak kasat mata yang menembus jantungnya. Sebuah denyar nyeri dan rasa kecewa berpacu dalam aliran darahnya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang nampaknya juga terkejut namun langsung ditutupi dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang menurut Baekhyun menyakitkan.

"Whoa! Selama hyung! Akhirnya kau menemukan seseorang yang bisa bersama denganmu. Yixing gadis yang cantik—"

"Terima kasih Yeol-ah, aku senang mendengar kau juga senang. Kau juga harus datang dan menjadi pedamping pria untukku—"

Chanyeol tersenyum mengiyakan, selanjutnya mereka berbincang mengenai pernikahan. Setiap kali Chanyeol tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Junmyeon, saat itu pula Baekhyun merasakan sesak yang luar biasa.

_Novelis gila—dia masih bisa tersenyum mendengar orang yang kau cintai mau menikah?_

"_Jagganim—_" suara Baekhyun agak tinggi, jadi semuanya menoleh ke arah gadis itu. "A—aku mau bicara berdua denganmu di dalam." Suara Baekhyun bergetar. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya memandang sikap aneh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbalik, ia enggan melihat senyuman Chanyeol yang begitu menyakitkan. Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang, meninggalkan Junmyeon dan Yixing yang menatap kebingungan di ruang tamu.

Setiap satu langkah menjauh dari ruang tamu. Setiap langkah itu pula rasa sakitnya bertambah. Rasa kecewa juga mendesak airmatanya untuk keluar. Jadi, begitu sampai di kolam renang di halaman belakang. Tangis gadis itu pecah.

Chanyeol datang berdiri tepat di balakang Baekhyun yang menunduk menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Chanyeol tahu gadis itu sedang menangis.

"Maaf—" lirih Baekhyun dengan suara parau. Mata Chanyeol membola, gadis itu benar-benar terisak sesudahnya.

"Hey—mengapa menangis?" Chanyeol meraih bahu bergetar Baekhyun yang berguncang. Memutar tubuh mungil itu agar berhadapan dengannya. Baekhyun masih menunduk berderai airmata.

"Maaf—" sekali lagi, Baekhyun berujar lirih. Chanyeol yang tak tahan langsung meraih jemari lentik yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun.

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Mengapa menangis?" Suara Chanyeol rendah dan hangat. Lelaki itu kian mendekat.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol dengan mata merah nan basah. "Itu tadi sangat tidak adil. _Jagganim _sangat menyayangi Jun oppa, bahkan _jagganim_ mungkin mencintainya—tapi—op—opaa.. dia malah mengenalkan gadis yang akan dinikahinya, langsung kepadamu. Dia malah ingin kau menjadi orang yang pertama tahu dan menjadikanmu pendamping pria saat dia menikah. Itu sangat—sangat.. ugh!"

Baekhyun kembali terisak. Dadanya terasa sangat sesak membayangkan betapa tersakitinya Chanyeol saat ini.

"Jun oppa sangat tidak peka! Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku—tadi saat dia mengenalkan Yixing eonni—aku ingin sekali menamparnya. Aku sangat membenci sikapnya terhadapamu yang seperti ini. dadaku sesak—ugh!" Baekhyun berjongkok ia merasa sudah tak kuat lagi berdiri. Sesak di dadanya, rasa kecewanya, semuanya membuatnya lemah. _Oh! penulisku yang kesepian—apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Chanyeol ikut bersimpuh di hadapan gadis mungil itu, ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil yang hangat. "Kau—menangis untukku?"

"Iya! Memang untuk siapa lagi! Novelis bodoh!"

"Sudahlah—aku tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula untuk apa menangisiku."

"Aku merasa kesal mendengar kakakku justru mengenalkan wanitanya terlebih dahulu kepadamu. Padahal kau selalu menyayangi kakakku sepenuh hatimu. Kau selalu ada untuknya saat dia membutuhkanmu. Tapi dia tid—"

Racauan Baekhyun terbungkam oleh sebuah kecupan manis dari bibir hangat Chanyeol. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang, matanya terbelalak begitu mengetahui Chanyeol menariknya untuk sebuah ciuman di tengah isakannya.

Chanyeol terhuyung kebelakang, hingga ia jatuh terduduk dan Baekhyun tertarik ke dalam pangkuannya. bibir mereka masih tertaut hingga tangis Baekhyun mereda. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun, dan sebelah lagi menekan tengkuknya. Sementara tangan Baekhyun terkepal di dada Chanyeol. Gadis itu perlahan menutup matanya. Mencoba merasakan sentuhan penuh emosi dari novelis gila yang selalu membuat pipinya merona.

Chanyeol yang pertama manarik diri. Matanya memandang ke dalam manik Baekhyun yang sendu dan merah. Chanyeol mengusap pipi merona Baekhyun dengan punggung tangannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Baek. Aku sangat—tidak apa-apa. Jadi, jangan menangisiku lagi ya—"

Baekhyun menahan napas, Chanyeol terlihat sangat tenang dan hangat, lelaki itu sangat dekat. Bulu romanya berdiri saat Chanyeol mengusap bibir bawahnya yang mungil dan merah basah.

"Bibirmu—sesuatu yang sangat ingin aku sentuh, apa kau tahu? Setiap kali kau mengigit bibir mungilmu ini, aku tak pernah tahan untuk ikut menggigitnya."

Baekhyun bergetar bagai selembar daun yang dihembuskan angin. Tangan hangat Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun lalu terbakar oleh sentuhannya. Jika ini mimpi, Baekhyun tak ingin bangun dari mimpinya. Kulitnya mendamba sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Baek—buka matamu—" Chanyeol berbisik di depan mulut mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar, manjamah pahatan sempurna wajah Chanyeol. Mata lelah Chanyeol menyala dan membuat Baekhyun kembali kehabisan udara.

"Aku tak sakit hati Junmyeon akan menikahi gadis itu. Aku memang menyayangi Junmyeon—sangat menyayanginya—"

Baekhyun masih bergeming, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, seluruh tubuhnya lemas di bawah sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Tapi itu dulu—saat aku pikir hanya Junmyeon yang ada di duniaku, jadi aku tersesat oleh perasaan yang salah ini. Aku tak sampai berpikir akan selamanya mencintai dengan cara yang salah, suatu hari aku pasti bisa melepaskannya, aku yakin itu. Hingga aku bertemu dengan gadis mungil yang bertelanjang kaki di dalam rumahnya. Jantungku menggila hanya dengan melihat pipimu merona saat itu."

Baekhyun kembali meremang. Ada sejuta kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya sekarang. Matanya kembali memanas, tak sengaja Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas.

Jari-jari Chanyeol menyentuh pipi hingga ke dagu Baekhyun, melepaskan kuluman bibir Baekhyun. "Kau menggigit bibirmu lagi—"

Sebuah kecupan hangat dan panjang kembali Chanyeol berikan, kini ia menarik mendekat tubuh mungil gadis ini. Ada sebuah janji tak terucap dari tindakan Chanyeol, dan kini juga terasa oleh Baekhyun. Sebuah janji yang terikat dari tali-temali cinta yang disimpulkan melalui nasib kepada hati keduanya.

_Bisakah—aku bersama dengannya, selamanya?_

_.._

—bersambung

..

* * *

_panda's note:  
_

_hay kalian yang di php-in sama aku -_-' maaf ya.. gara-gara ffn susaaaah banget di akses karena ZenMate-ku ternyata gak di aktifin. harusnya hari jum'at pagi aku ngapdet._

_Laraaaass! ini aku udah update loh.. lama ya nunggunya? hehe.. maafkan saya yaa /.\ eh? aku tapi gak tau loh id ffn kamu yang mana?_

_aku mau ngadain kuis nih, dan hadiahnya ff one shoot request-an pemenang. genrenya nanti aku kasih pilihan. tapi enggak sekarang ya.. mungkin dua chappie lagi, nunggu pair utamanya keluar semua._

_ada yang bilang karakter Usagi itu mirip sama Kris ya sebenarnya, aku juga negrasa gitu! dia itu Kris banget! tapi di ff ini aku buat jadi karakternya Chanyeol, karena aku maunya buat Chanbaek gals.. hehe :3_

_buat yang ngerasa lawak karena Chanyeol ngebawa-bawa boneka alfredo kemana-mana, mending coba tengok manganya deh.. kalian akan lebih lawak ngeliat cowok kayak Usagi ngoleksi ribuan boneka teddy bear, hahaha XD aku bahkan punya film animenya loh! hihiw.._

_halooo kamu yang suka sekaiichi manga! haha... plotnya sama yaaa di Marukawa juga XD aku belum baca banyak... tapi aku udah baca Junjou jauh jadi aku tulis ini aja deh, Sekaiichi sama Junjou sama-sama manis kok manganya.. seriusan!_

_jadi udah ketauan kan? Chanyeol itu NYARIS jadi gay, dia itu kelewat sayang sama Jun, kalian pasti pernah dong punya ttm X) semacam teman yang lebih sering ada saat kita butuhin ketimbang keluarga sendiri? _

_segini aja dulu ya.. Chanbaek aku tahan sampe sini dulu, chappie depan aku mau kasihin konflik sama mereka lalu ngeluarin pair utama selanjutnya.. hayoo tebak siapaaaaa XD :O_

_makasih buat semua reader yang udah ngechat aku di bbm :)) duh... readerku manis-manis banget sih ngasih reviewnya.. mudah-mudahan chappie ini gak ngebosenin ya. at last.. review lagi yuk! makin banyak review makin semangat aku buat nulisnya, jadi cepet deh updatenya! hahaha XD_

_makasih juga buat yang ngefav and follow, makasih juga buat pembaca tapi males buat review, hehe kamu gak penasaran apa? gak kepengen gitu ngobrol sama aku? makanya review ya... biar kita bisa tukar pikiran :D_

_see you next chappie.._

_much love,_

_panda :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Locura de Amor

(Crazy Love)

ChanBaek's fanfiction

Present by,

Pandananaa

©2015

Sub cerita; Amor Egoista

Main pair; Hunhan/ Slight; ChanLu,ChanBaek

Whole of this story is belong to me, except the casts, ofcourse.

Insipired by Junjou Egoist; side story of Junjou Romantica Manga.

..

_Hallo readers yang kece-kece... ini repost ya, nyolong-nyolong ngedit plus bales review pas lagi kerja di kantor, huhuy.._

_So sorry for ChanBaek shipper.. demi untuk jalannya cerita jadi ini waktunya HunHan :3_

_Ada yang ngasih saran ke aku buat ngerubah tulisan jadi rata kiri. Bagus sih, aku coba deng—hihi!_

_So, welcome new readers! Enakkan kalo review—bisa tuker saran, sama ngobrol, bisa juga request, ya kan? Yuk ah review yang masih jadi silent reader, biar kita gampang komunikasi._

_Ini isinya ada pair baru loh ya—aku agak kecewa ada yang gak baca sampe bawah, pas liat sub cerita ada hunhan-nya langsung close tab. sayang banget ya gak ngeliat Chanbaek di akhir cerita. well.. konfliknya aku potong buat chappie depan.  
_

_satu lagi..._

_Teruntuk Laras! tunjukkan batang hidungmu, nak! wkwkwk..._

_.._

**Please, no bash, no plagiarism.**

**Respect, okay!**

..

Hello? Is it me you lookin' for?

..

Pantai di California memang tak pernah sepi. Selalu banyak muda-mudi yang berselancar atau pun berjemur hingga senja tiba. Tubuh-tubuh sintal berbalut bikini, atau otot-otot coklat liat yang berdansa di atas papan seluncur bersama ombak. Tidak ketinggalan musik khas pantai di dekat para pemuda sedang bermain voli. Siang yang cerah dan sangat tepat untuk bersantai.

Tapi cuaca cerah di pantai tidak serta merta membuat hati seorang gadis yang sedang berbaring berjemur di sebuah kursi santai ini menjadi cerah juga. Tubuhnya terbalut kaus _tee _hijau toska longgar dengan _jeans hotpants _putih gading yang menyentuh titik tertinggi pahanya. Sebuah payung lebar menaungi dirinya dari sengatan matahari langsung. Tidak ada yang tahu ia tertidur atau tidak, karena matanya juga tertutupi oleh kacamata hitam lebar.

Rambut keemasannya tergerai bergelombang di samping kiri hingga menutupi dadanya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, menahan sebuah isakan. Tanpa ia sadari, pipinya telah basah oleh setetes perih yang berasal dari balik kacamatanya.

Tangan kurusnya meraba meja kecil di sampingnya, meraih sebuah topi lebar lalu menutupi keseluruhan wajahnya.

..

[ Luhan. Pov.]

Aku benci dengan diriku sendiri. Di usia seperti ini aku masih sibuk menangisi lelaki yang tidak mungkin tertarik denganku, seperti remaja saja!

Dia pernah mengakui bahwa ia menyayangiku. Tapi hanya sebatas adik kepada kakaknya, tidak lebih. Sakit rasanya, _bukan?_ Ketika kau mencintai seseorang lebih dari setengah umurmu sendiri, bahkan rela memberikan kehormatanmu sendiri untuknya. Sebenarnya, belum—tetapi hampir! Beruntung lelaki itu masih bisa menguasai diri dari godaanku.

Iya—aku yang sudah menggodanya! Bagaimana bisa aku yang seorang dosen—sekaligus calon professor di kampus favorit bisa sebinal itu? aku pun tidak tahu. Hanya satu yang kutahu. _Aku akan memberikan segalanya untuk dia._ Park Chanyeol_—cinta masa kecilku! Cinta pertamaku!_

Bayanganku berputar-putar kepada sebulan lalu—tepatnya setelah ia memberi kabar akan berangkat ke Korea, menemui cinta terlarangnya—Kim Junmyeon. Aku bukannya tidak mau tahu tentang perasaannya yang menyimpang, tapi aku lebih tak ingin ambil pusing. Selama Chanyeol bahagia, aku pun turut bahagia, hanya saja sifat egoisku yang tak bisa menerima. Aku tetap ingin dia—ingin Chanyeolku untuk diriku sendiri. Aku yang lebih dulu bertemu dengannya, mengapa orang lain yang mendapatkan hatinya?

Seminggu sebelum keberangkatan, Chanyeol datang ke apartemenku untuk makan malam—tapi aku malah hampir merusak persahabatan kami, yang kami jalin selama hampir dua puluh tahun.

'_Aku akan menutup matamu dengan kain ini—jadi yang harus kau rasakan hanya sentuhanku. Bayangkan kalau aku itu—dia.'_

Itu kalimat terbodoh yang pernah aku katakan. Aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri kala itu. Tapi tubuhku sadar saat setelah merasakan sentuhan bibir Chanyeol pada bibirku. _Well—_sebenarnya, aku yang menciumnya lebih dulu. Kepalaku berdenyut ketika adegan demi adegan itu kembali berputar di ingatanku. Dia duduk bersandar di sofa, sementara aku hampir telanjang di atas pangkuannya. Betapa memalukan!

'_Bayangkan Chanyeollie—sentuh aku seperti kau ingin menyentuhnya.'_

Tentu saja berbeda! Junmyeon itu laki-laki! Dan aku perempuan tulen dengan tubuh yang lumayan sintal. Penolakan Chanyeol begitu menyakitkan sekaligus juga sangat menyentuh hatiku.

'_Jangan Lu—kita tidak seharusnya seperti ini.'_

_Chanyeol membuka penutup matanya. Matanya terbelalak ketika menemukanku yang berada di pangkuannya hanya dengan kemeja tipis tanpa bawahan. Aku tidak bergeming dari pangkuannya. Air mukanya tampak bersalah dan kecewa dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tanganku terkepal pada dadanya._

'_Lu—' sentuhan tangannya di pipiku membuatku tersadar. Aku menunduk milin ujung kemejaku, menahan isakan, merasa malu akan tindakanku sendiri._

'_Aku menyayangimu Lu, sangat menyayangimu. Tapi, bukan ini yang aku inginkan. Bukan cara yang seperti ini.' _

'_Tapi kita sudah sama-sama dewasa, Yeol—'_

'_Tapi tidak seperti ini, Lulu… ini tidak baik.'_

_Tangisku meledak dalam pelukannya. Chanyeolku begitu baik, Chanyeolku teramat baik. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri. Aku egois dan bertindak tanpa berpikir akibatnya untuk hubungan kami._

'_Maafkan aku Lu. Seharusnya aku menjagamu, bukan membuatmu seperti ini. Maafkan aku.'_

_Tidak—tidak! bukan dia yang salah! Aku yang telah bertindak terlalu jauh._

'_Aku—' _

_Chanyeol lalu membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya, hanya sebuah sentuhan tanpa sikap kurang ajar. Kata-kataku tertelan lagi, dia pasti tidak ingin aku merasa bersalah dan menyuarakan penyesalanku. Dia selalu begitu, tidak pernah mau membiarkanku untuk mengakui kesalahanku sendiri._

'_Aku juga lelaki biasa, kau ingat? Tapi, aku bukan lelaki yang bisa memanfaatkan sahabatnya sendiri, Lu. Kau sangat cantik, cerdas, berpengetahuan luas, terlebih kau juga seksi. Kau lebih pantas dihargai dan disayangi. Bukan digerayangi.'_

_Aku terpana oleh setiap perkataannya. Wajahnya yang selalu tanpa ekspresi kini tersenyum memaklumi. Mata lelahnya menatapku hangat, layaknya aku seorang anak kecil yang perlu perlindungan._

'_Aku menyayangimu Lu, ingat itu. Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi padaku, kumohon. Aku tidak ingin kau merusak dirimu sendiri.'_

_Oh—Chanyeolku! Kau membuatku semakin terjatuh dalam pesonamu—_

BUG!

"Aww!"

Bayangan akan sentuhan Chanyeol menghilang begitu saja, ketika tanpa sengaja sebuah bola mendarat tepat di atas wajahku yang tertutup topi. Sontak aku terduduk mengelus hidung mungilku. Rasanya nyeri dan panas. Ingin rasanya aku mengumpat pada siapa saja yang mengganggu acara istirahatku yang sangat berharga!

"_Sorry—oh! so sorry Miss! Are you okay?"_

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi berlari ke arahku dengan bertelanjang kaki. Aku mendongak dengan geram. _"Are you goin' mad? It's hurting my face!"_

Aku berteriak tepat di wajahnya yang sekarang menunduk kehadapanku. Seorang lelaki Asia, kurasa, terlihat dari kulitnya yang putih dan bibirnya yang tipis. Kebayakan lelaki Asia itu manis dan berkulit putih.

Ia masih terdiam di tempatnya, menatapku dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Aku kesal karena tak mendapat respon apa-apa. Aku hendak beranjak dari tempatku, sebelum aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menetes dari hidungku.

"_Oh no! it's bleeding already!" _pekikku geram. Lelaki itu membuka kacamatanya, sepasang mata sipit yang dingin menatap hidungku yang berdarah dengan panik. Ia menjulurkan tangannya hendak mengusap darah yang keluar, namun, aku langsung menepis uluran tangannya.

"_Watch your hand, dude! I can do it by my self! Get off!"_ lalu beranjak pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya. Tapi dia belum jera, dia pun melupakan bolanya lalu melangkah cepat ke arahku. Aku bisa tahu itu dari suaranya yang terus-menerus memanggilku.

Aku acuh, karena saat ini aku malas berdebat dengan seseorang. Hatiku sedang kacau balau karena perasaan tak terbalas oleh Chanyeol. Sekarang hidungku berdarah karena bola voli sialan. Ku ambil sebuah sapu tangan dari kantung celana pendekku untuk menyumbat hidungku yang berdarah.

Lalu sebuah tangan menarikku hingga aku berbalik.

_Lelaki itu lagi!_

[End Luhan. Pov.]

..

"_Get off! Please… leave me alone!"_ bibir mungil Luhan terus meracau selama tangannya masih terseret oleh lelaki asing yang melempar bola ke arahnya. Lelaki itu masih berjalan terus tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Luhan.

Tiba di sebuah kedai pinggir pantai yang sepi pengunjung. Lelaki muda itu masih menarik Luhan hingga terduduk di sebuah kursi di dalamnya. Luhan ingin berontak dan beranjak dari duduknya, tapi lelaki itu tidak melepaskan tangannya barang seinci pun.

"_Let me go!"_ teriakan Luhan kini menggema ke seluruh kedai, membuat seorang wanita mungil keluar tergesa dari arah dalam kedai.

"Astaga Sehunnie! Siapa yang kau bawa?" wanita itu menjerit dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih, Luhan mendesah lega. Ia sangat fasih berbahasa Korea, jadi ia berniat meminta tolong pada wanita itu sebelum lelaki yang menculiknya ini memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan, _noona._

"Hidungnya berdarah Sehunnie! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" geram sang wanita pada lelaki itu. Wanita itu menoleh lalu melembut pada Luhan. _"Are you okay Miss?"_ Luhan menggeleng lemah. Hidungnya masih nyeri, hatinya juga.

"Aku melempar bola, dan meleset sehingga mengenai wajahnya yang sedang berjemur. Tolong ambilkan air hangat dan handuk bersih, juga sedikit alkohol." Lelaki itu berujar dengan santai, lalu mendudukan dirinya di samping Luhan.

"_Is it really hurt?" _ia memandangi hidung Luhan yang merona pekat. Lalu lelaki itu memegangi sebelah wajah Luhan hendak mengamati. Sentuhannya mengingatkan Luhan akan sentuhan seseorang yang sedang jauh berada di Korea—

_Sentuhannya—di—dia… tidak! tidak!_

"_Hold on a little longer—"_

"Aku tidak apa-apa." sahut Luhan cepat dengan bahasa Korea, ketika wanita mungil itu datang dengan sebuah nampan lebar berisi semangkuk besar air hangat, sebuah handuk tangan, sebotol alkohol, juga sebungkus kapas. Nampaknya wanita itu sedikit benar-benar ingin membersihkannya sendiri, tanpa campur tangan orang lain.

"Kau orang Korea juga?" lelaki itu menelengkan kepala hendak menatap Luhan dalam. Luhan menggeleng malas, "Aku orang China."

"Salam kenal! Namaku Oh Sehun. Aku keturunan Korea."

Luhan memutar matanya, ia sungguh ingin segera pulang ke apartemen nyaman miliknya, dan mengobati hidungnya yang mulai berkedut nyeri.

"Sehun, lebih sopanlah." Tegur wanita itu lembut. "Maafkan adikku Nona, dia memang sangat naif. Anda juga orang Asia?"

Wanita mungil itu duduk di sisi lain tepat di samping Luhan yang segera menoleh ke arahnya. Luhan mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum tipis. "Iya, saya orang China, tapi lahir di Korea, dan besar di Amerika. Rumit ya?"

"Tidak juga." Wanita itu menjulurkan sebuah handuk basah ke hidung merah Luhan, membersihkan jejak darah di sana. "Sehun lahir dan besar di sini. Tapi dia tetap mengaku sebagai orang Korea kepada siapa pun yang bertanya. Jelas-jelas dia sudah menjadi warga Negara Amerika sejak lahir."

"_Noona!_" Sehun merajuk, "Aku memang orang Korea!"

Wanita itu melirik kesal ke arah Sehun, "Kenapa kau tidak membuatkan sesuatu yang bisa diminum oleh kita, Tuan Korea?" ucapnya sarkastik. Sehun tampak menyadari sesuatu, ia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Anda suka _bubble tea_, Nona?" tanyanya sopan terhadap Luhan.

"_Bubble tea?"_ Luhan balik bertanya, wanita mungil di sampingnya gemas dengan tingkah Sehun yang bertele-tele.

"Sudah! Buatkan saja tidak usah tanya-tanya!" katanya geram, "Maafkan dia ya, Nona."

Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil, tersenyum memaklumi. Ketika ia berbalik ke arah Sehun, lelaki itu sudah menghilang ke dalam kedai.

"Sehun itu memang sangat naïf." Wanita itu kembali mengompres hidung Luhan. "Namaku Kwon Boa, aku pemilik kedai sederhana ini."

Luhan agaknya menyadari sesuatu, air mukanya menyiratkan tanya yang kentara. Tipikal gadis pemikir. "Tapi tadi nama lelaki itu, Oh Sehun kan? Dia benar adik anda?" bukan Luhan namanya jika dia tidak penasaran.

"Aku sebenarnya bibinya. Ibunya adalah kakak perempuanku. Beliau meninggal setelah melahirkan Sehun." Boa tersenyum miris sambil meneteskan alkohol ke atas kapas lembut.

"Maaf—" Luhan berbisik pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona—"

"Luhan saja. Namaku Xi Luhan."

"Luhan." Wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengompreskan kapas beralkohol pada pangkal hidung Luhan yang mulai terlihat memar. "Oh—hidung cantikmu jadi memar."

Luhan meringis pelan merasakan sensasi dingin dari alkohol. "Menjalani hidup di negeri sebebas Amerika memang sangat sulit. Itu yang bisa aku lihat dari apa yang dialami kakak perempuanku. Dia menikah dengan seorang lelaki Korea yang bekerja di pelayaran sebuah kapal ferri dekat pelabuhan sekitar sini. Setelah menikah enam bulan, lelaki itu menghilang tanpa kabar. Padahal kakakku sedang hamil Sehun. Hingga Sehun lahir lelaki itu tidak kembali lagi. Dan ibu Sehun meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkan Sehun. Jadi aku yang membesarkan bayi itu. Hingga sekarang ia masih bayi bagiku."

Luhan tersenyum memaklumi, ia merasa tidak pantas mendengar cerita kelam tentang keluarga orang lain. Namun, di sisi lain, ia juga senang mempunyai seorang teman wanita yang bisa di ajak berbagi.

"Dia itu yatim piatu sekarang. Hanya aku yang ia punya. Jadi, kau mau _'kan _memaafkan adikku?" Luhan mengerjap, menatap mata pegharapan yang Boa layangkan. Wajahnya, sungguh keibuan dan penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Ia memang kekanakan dan sedikit naïf. Tapi ia sangat mandiri, ia sudah bekerja mengantar koran dan susu di pagi hari, lalu membantuku di kedai pada sore hingga malam. Dia hampir tak pernah bersenang-senang. Aku juga sempat khawatir dengan pendidikannya. Dia tidak dapat jam belajar di rumah." Boa mengambil kapas yang lain, lalu dibubuhi oleh alkohol lagi.

"Jadi, Sehun masih sekolah?" ada perasaan aneh ketika bibir mungil Luhan melafalkan nama Sehun. Seperti sebuah mantra ajaib yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar, namun, cepat dihilangkannya.

"Sehun masih kuliah semester dua di Fakultas Kedokteran di Universitas California. Ia ingin menjadi dokter khusus anak." Boa kembali ingin mengompres hidung Luhan sebelum wanita itu memekik kaget.

"Dia mahasiswa di kampusku?!"

"Anda juga mahasiswi di sana Luhan-ssi?"

_Apakah aku terlihat semuda itu? ini pasti karena cara berpakaianku!_ Sungut Luhan dalam hati.

"Bu—bukan. Aku dosen Literatur di sana." Luhan tertunduk malu sementara Boa tampak kaget.

"Oh—Ya Tuhan!" Luhan sontak menoleh, itu suara Sehun yang sedang terkesiap. "Aku melempar bola pada seorang dosen."

Sehun meletakkan senampan penuh dengan makanan dan dua minuman yang nampaknya lezat. Luhan menatap lelaki itu jengah. Sehun masih memandangnya dengan tidak percaya, antara sungkan, takut, serta lucu.

"Anda benar-benar dosen di Universitas California, Nona China?" Sehun menarik kursi di samping Luhan, sontak membuat Luhan bergeser ke arah Boa.

"Iya." Desah Luhan sebal. "Dan jangan panggil aku Nona China, aku punya nama. Namaku Luhan. Xi Luhan."

"Sehunah, bersikap sopanlah. _Noona _akan membereskan kedai dulu. Sudah hampir sore, kita harus buka." Sehun hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum pada Boa, sementara gadis mungil itu menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Maafkan aku Luhan-ssi. Aku tinggal dulu. Permisi."

Luhan berterima kasih atas pertolongan Boa, dan dibalas dengan tepukan pelan di bahunya.

"Aku dalam masalah!" sungut lelaki itu sambil menunduk. Luhan menegakkan duduknya, seraya berdeham pelan. Sehun melirik minuman di nampannya, lalu menyodorkan satu untuk Luhan.

"Silahkan _Madam Xi_. Ini salah produk kedai kami. _Moccachinno Bubble tea_. Aku juga membawa _tteokbokki_ buatan noonaku. Ini paling enak di kedai kami."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan _Madam. _Aku bahkan belum menikah." Sungut Luhan sengit, sementara Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. Sambil menyodorkan kembali segelas minuman dingin tersebut.

"Cobalah! Ini sama seperti yang dibuat di Korea."

"Memangnya kau pernah ke Korea?"

"Belum. Tapi aku pernah melihatnya di tv. Cobalah!"

Luhan menerimanya dengan ragu, tapi akhirnya ia mencicipi minuman itu juga. Sensasi segar, manis dan pahit meledak di indera perasanya. Belum lagi sedotan besar pada gelasnya berhasil meloloskan sebulir dua bulir gumpalan tepung tapioka berperisa coklat legit. Luhan terpejam sambil mendesah senang. Baru kali ini ia merasakan minuman selezat ini. Apa tadi? _bubble tea?_ Tapi ini _'kan_ _Moccachinno?_

"Kau terlihat sangat menyukainya. Aku tahu kau pasti penikmat kopi."

Luhan menoleh ke samping, ia melayangkan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Kau—emm… Luhan—maksudku, _Miss Xi—" _Sehun terlihat gugup dan bingung. Di hadapannya ada seorang gadis mungil yang terlihat selezat kopi dengan krimer karena berpakaian seronok layaknya gadis berumur tujuh belasan. Siapa sangka bahwa gadis itu adalah salah satu dosen besar di kampusnya. Apalagi gadis ini memiliki julukan _Madam_ karena sikap tegasnya dalam mengajar.

"Luhan saja. Setidaknya kita bukan di lingkungan kampus." Suara Luhan melunak, lalu menyeruput kembali minuman dingin itu.

"Anda pasti sangat menyukai kopi. Benar _'kan_?" Sahut Sehun percaya diri.

Luhan mencibir, tapi tetap menikmati minumannya. Dalam hati gadis itu membenarkan perkataan Sehun, jadi bibir mungilnya menyuarakan kata hatinya. "Kopi itu seperti zat adiktif bagiku. Sekali minum langsung menenangkan. Tapi aku tak tahu kalau kopi bisa dibuat minuman seperti ini."

Sehun tersenyum lega, ia menggeser kursinya mendekati Luhan. Luhan yang menyadari itu langsung menggeser kembali kursinya.

"Jadi—ehm.. Luhan-ssi, aku dimaafkan _'kan_?"

Luhan hendak menoleh ke arah Sehun melontarkan protes sebelum mata cantiknya menangkap siluet lelaki tinggi bersama dengan gadis mungil turun dari mobilnya. Tubuh Luhan menegang, matanya membelalak lebar. Separuh hatinya senang dan merindu akan sosok itu. Tapi separuh hatinya juga masih malu dan tak rela jika lelaki itu berdekatan dengan gadis lain selain dirinya.

_Chanyeol di sini—_

Matanya kembali melebar melihat pasangan itu hendak menuju ke dalam kedai. Luhan bergerak dengan panik. Benaknya menyuruh tubuhnya untuk bersembunyi dari lelaki tinggi itu.

Sehun yang melihat tingkah aneh Luhan pun, mengernyitkan kening. "Kenapa Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Sembunyikan aku." Bisiknya sambil meraih tangan Sehun. Lalu kepalanya menoleh lagi memperhatikan ke luar jendela lagi.

Sehun yang tak mengerti pun hanya mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. "Sembunyi? Kenapa harus sembunyi?"

"Jangan banyak tanya! Ayo cepat, _jebal_!" Wajah Sehun merona melihat wajah permohonan Luhan. Ia diam mematung sebentar melihat tingkah wanita mungil yang berprofesi sebagai dosen besar di kampusnya.

"Oh?! dia kemari—Sehunah, _jebal_! Sembunyikan aku, _palli_!" Sehun melihat siluet lelaki dan wanita yang hendak menengok ke dalam kedai. Jadi tanpa bertanya atau berpikir lagi, ia segera mendekap Luhan memunggungi jendela kedai. Menyembunyikan tubuh mungil Luhan di balik tubuh tingginya.

Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu mendelik tajam menatap Sehun, "Apa yang kau lakukan, lepas! Kita harus sembunyi." ia berdesis pelan di dekapan Sehun.

"Ssst! Jangan bergerak." Sehun dengan berani menyatukan keningnya ke kening berponi milik Luhan, hingga gadis dalam dekapannya itu langsung terdiam. "Kalau kau bergerak terus, nanti kau terlihat oleh lelaki yang berada di luar."

Udara di sekitarnya menipis. Hidung mancung lelaki muda di hadapannya hampir menyentuh hidung mungilnya, mata tajam Sehun memenjarakan mata cantik Luhan. Jantung Luhan berdegup menggila, nafasnya sesak, wajahnya memanas. Tak terasa rona merah sudah membentang di sepanjang pipinya.

Telapak tangan Sehun mengait di belakang punggung sempitnya. Sentuhan Sehun benar-benar membakar Luhan. Dan untuk beberapa menit ke depan, Luhan terbawa suasana lalu melupakan tujuan utamanya berlindung pada Sehun, begitu pula Sehun.

..

"Kau ingin makan apa? Ayo kita makan di luar." Suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Mata dan hidungnya merona karena sehabis menangis saat berpisah dengan Junmyeon. Setengah jam lalu, mereka baru saja mengantar Junmyeon dan Yixing ke bandara untuk pulang kembali ke Korea untuk menyiapkan pernikahan. Sedangkan Baekhyun tetap tinggal di California bersama Chanyeol hingga saatnya pernikahan Junmyeon. Lelaki itu bilang ia ingin mengenalkan Baekhyun tentang kehidupan di Amerika.

Baekhyun mencibir dalam hati. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali ikut pulang. Tapi Chanyeol terus-menerus membuat alasan konyol yang membuat kakaknya menyetujui saja keinginan novelis gila itu. padahal, sudah jelas-jelas Chanyeol mempunyai maksud lain terhadap Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin pulang saja." Lirih baekhyun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Kau ingin makan di rumah saja?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi, kali ini tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun."Baiklah."

"Iya." Chanyeol hendak mengambil arah putar balik sebelum suara rajukan Baekhyun kembali mengudara. "Kita pulang ke Seoul saja."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol memberhentikan laju mobilnya, membuat keduanya terdorong ke depan lalu tertarik sabuk pengaman ke belakang.

"Kau mau membunuh kita berdua ya?!" pekik Baekhyun tak percaya. Chanyeol hanya diam menatap Baekhyun dengan mata lelahnya. Ekspresinya mengeras membalas tatapan tajam Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang bersamaku di sini Nona Kim. Aku tak akan mengirimmu pulang ke Seoul lagi. Setidaknya, sampai pernikahan Junmyeon."

Baekhyun semakin melipat wajahnya, ia bersilang tangan sambil membusungkan dada, "Tidak mau! Aku mau pulang ke Seoul dulu. Apa sulitnya sih? Nanti juga aku tinggal di sini selama aku kuliah. Cepat pulangkan aku!"

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol dingin.

"_Jagganim—_" Baekhyun merengek.

"Baekhyunah—" Chanyeol yang tengah menatap wajah Baekhyun, namun pandangannya menangkap sebuah kedai pinggir pantai di balik kepala Baekhyun. Dari papan namanya ada ukiran huruf _Hangeul_ yang unik di sudut sebelah kiri bawah. Sebuah ide terlintas di otak emas milik Chanyeol untuk membuat Baekhyun tetap bersamanya dan tidak merengek untuk pulang lagi.

"Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat di mana kau bisa merasakan Seoul juga." Chanyeol berujar pasti, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung.

"_Jagganim—_" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, matanya memicing karena melihat sudut bibir Chanyeol yang berkedut hendak menyeringai. "Jangan aneh-aneh. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin membuatku untuk tetap tinggal di sini."

Chanyeol memutar bibirnya, lalu menariknya kesudut kiri, _oh_! itu membuat mata sipit Baekhyun melebar. Ada sebuah lesung pipit di sana, si penulis gila itu bahkan lebih manis ketika berekspresi seperti itu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tetap di sini sampai Junmyeon menyelesaikan rencana pernikahannya, _well_, mereka butuh waktu berdua untuk merancangnya. Aku akan menanganimu di sini."

Baekhyun mendengus rendah, "Kau pikir aku ini bocah lima tahun yang selalu merepotkan kakak lelakinya yang akan menikah?! _Heol—_Park _jagganim_… aku bahkan bisa membantu mereka mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka. Demi Tuhan! Kakak lelakiku yang akan menikah!"

"Kupikir akan lebih baik meninggalkan mereka berdua dulu, kau masih punya aku di sini yang harus kau urus."

Baekhyun mencebik mendengar kata-kata penuh percaya diri dari mulut besar si penulis gila. "Kau pikir aku _baby sitter_ mu? Apa kau tak bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri Park-_jagganim_?!"

Chanyeol terlihat membawa kepalanya ke belakang, menyandarkan pada kursi kemudi kemudian menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dia menghela napas pelan kemudian berangsur menatap Baekhyun kembali. Kali ini lebih lembut.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau pahami di sini. Kita tak perlu berdebat di pinggir jalan seperti ini, selagi aku tahu kau belum makan apa pun sejak pagi tadi. _Well_—kuharap kau cukup dewasa untuk mengerti hal ini."

"Tak usah berbelit-belit _jagganim_."

"Kita bicarakan saat kau mendapatkan makananmu."

"Tidak aku ingin mendengarnya di sini. Sekarang. Atau tidak ada makanan sekali pun." Baekhyun menekan setiap katanya. Wajah imutnya sudah merah padam akibat emosi, penulis yang katanya jenius ini ternyata tidak hanya pandai membuat fiksi, tapi juga pandai menarik ulur emosi seseorang, dengus Baekhyun dalam hati.

Ada sebuah dorongan dari dalam dadanya untuk terus merajuk kepada Chanyeol. Tapi aja juga tarikan yang menyuruhnya untuk diam dan ikuti semua yang dia katakan.

Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol yang lelah, lalu sebuah helaan napas berat dari bibirnya yang selalu menghisap tembakau. Tapi kemarin bibir itu baru saja menghisap bibirnya. Baekhyun mendesah pelan lalu terpejam sebentar, bisa-bisanya ia mengingat kejadian kemarin disaat seperti ini. Baekhyun mengelug dalam hati.

"Pertama, kau tahu benar aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, aku sudah tinggal sendiri sejak aku masih remaja. Kedua, aku ingin kau terbiasa tinggal bersamaku, ada beberapa aturan yang telah aku siapkan mengenai 'bagaimana kita tinggal bersama'. Mengingat kau belum begitu tahu kehidupan asli yang kujalani, terlepas dari semua yang internet tuliskan tentangku. Dan yang ketiga,aku tidak tahu harus berujar dari mana sekarang, aku tak mau menyinggung perasaanmu, tapi kuharap kau mengerti dengan penjelasanku."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, merasa belum puas dengan perkataan Chanyeol. "Apa itu?"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'apa'?

"Yang ketiga."

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi duduknya. Ia sedikit berdeham, lalu pandangannya di bawa untuk menatap jalanan sejanak. "Kau yakin ingin dengar. Kau tahu ini agak sensitif aku kira."

"Katakan." Dia baru saja berujar dingin kepada menjerit dalam hati, ia merasa gemas dengan sikap Chanyeol yang selalu menahan-nahan ucapannya.

"Kau tahu hampir seluruh hidup Junmyeon dihabiskan untuk membesarkanmu, menjagamu, dan membentuk kepribadianmu menjadi gadis baik-baik, polos, dan berkeinginan kuat dalam belajar seperti sekarang. Bahkan aku pun menemukan banyak sikap feminim di dalam kepribadian Junmyeon, akibat ia harus membesarkan adik perempuannya seorang diri. Dia tidak ingin kau menjadi gadis kasar yang _tomboy_ dan tidak terkendali karena tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tua. Junmyeon ingin kau mendapatkan kasih sayang sebuah keluarga yang utuh, walau hanya dari dirinya seorang."

Baekhyun terdiam, air mukanya tidak sekeras tadi. Kini ia beringsut pada tempat duduknya. Mendengar semua penuturan si penulis gila ini tentang kakak lelakinya, membuat Baekhyun semakin merindukan Junmyeon.

"Tidak ada salahnya membiarkan Junmyeon berdua dengan Yixing untuk saat ini. Junmyeon hampir tak pernah berkencan. Berikan ia ruang untuk bersama wanitanya. Kupikir kau yang sangat ingin Junmyeon menikahi gadis yang ia pilih sendiri, _bukan_?"

Baekhyun menunduk memilin jarinya, bibir bawahnya tertarik ke dalam. Bagaimana ia bisa seegois ini dalam kondisi seperti sekarang. Chanyeol benar, _Junmyeon membutuhkan ruang_.

"Jangan Baek. Jangan." Suara Chanyeol rendah, napasnya terputus-putus. Ibu jari dan telunjuknya melepaskan bibir Baekhyun keluar dari kulumannya. _Sial_! Baekhyun kelepasan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Itu normal saat dia gugup, _oke_!

Bukan saatnya untuk tersipu akibat perlakuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Sebersit pemikiran pahit melayang di benaknya. "Apa selama ini hanya beban untuk oppa?"

Suasana menjadi muram, Chanyeol kembali menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk menghadap kepadanya. Gadis mungil itu menahan berjuta emosi dalam tatapan mata sipitnya yang sembap.

"Aku tak pernah mendengar Junmyeon mengeluh sedikit pun tentangmu." Chanyeol menenggelamkan manik kelamnya ke dalam tatapan sendu Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengerjap sekali, memperhatikan kening Chanyeol yang semakin mengerut dalam seakan sedang berpikir.

"Dia selalu terdengar bahagia setiap membicarakanmu di telepon, dia juga sangat bangga dengan prestasimu, dia juga terharu mendengar keinginanmu untuk melanjutkan studi literatur di sini. Dia lebih menyayangimu dari apa pun, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, begitulah kakakknya, Kim Junmyeon, beserta sifat lembut miliknya.

"Hanya ada satu hal tentangmu yang pernah membuatnya menjadi panik dan stress."

Mata Baekhyun membola, "A—apa itu?"

"Saat kau pertama menstruasi." Chanyeol tersenyum miring saat melihat bibir Baekhyun terbuka karena terkejut. "Dia sampai menjerit-jerit di telepon saat itu. Dia bahkan sampai bergumam 'apa yang harus aku lakukan?' hingga ratusan kali."

Wajah Baekhyun tertunduk merona, tak lama sebuah senyum tertarik dari bibir mungilnya. Tentu saja ia mengingat bagaimana kejadian itu sangat membuat Junmyeon panik. Melihat rok sekolah Baekhyun yang ternoda darah setelah pulang sekolah, serta wajahnya yang merona meringis menahan nyeri di perut.

"Oppa sampai membawaku ke rumah sakit saat itu. Semua kacau karena kekhawatirannya yang berlebihan." Mata sipitnya kembali berembun, ia tertawa kecil. "Aku membuatnya terlihat kalut saat itu. aku merindukannya—"

"Aku tahu." Potong Chanyeol cepat. "Jadi kita makan sekarang. Dan kau pulang saat pernikahan Junmyeon. _Okay_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, mengusap pelan ke belakang pada anak-anak rambutnya yang menempel di dahi. "Ayo makan."

"Baiklah kita turun di sini. Di seberang ada kedai makanan ringan Korea sepertinya." Chanyeol melepaskan sabuk pengaman lalu merangkak keluar mobil, diikuti oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merogoh kantung jasnya lalu mengeluarkan kacamata hitamnya. Baekhyun mendengus geli ketika ia melihat penulis gila itu mengenakan kacamata hitamnya, terkesan arogan dan tampan pada waktu yang bersamaan.

Chanyeol menoleh setelah mendengar dengusan Baekhyun, "Apa?"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'apa'?"

Chanyeol memicing menatap Baekhyun penuh curiga, "Aku tahu kau mendengus di belakangku, Nona Kim."

Baekhyun tersenyum konyol, "Kau gaya sekali, mau makan saja pakai kacamata hitam!"

"Aku ini _public figure_, Baek. Banyak orang yang sudah mengenal wajahku. Mana mungkin aku keluar rumah dengan mata lelah luar biasa dan kantung mata mengerikan seperti ini." Chanyeol beralih menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu terkesiap sebentar lalu membiarkan Chanyeol menuntunnya ke seberang.

Di seberang sana ada sebuah kedai sederhana yang tepat di pinggir pantai, menjadi pembatas antara pantai dan jalan raya. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, kedai itu terlihat sepi dan pintunya masih tertutup rapat.

_**Oh! Bubble**__. Coffee and Korean's snack._

Benak Baekhyun melayang pada seporsi kue beras madu dan segelas _strawberry yogurt_ dingin. Di cuaca tropis seperti disini, minuman seperti itulah yang akan terasa sangat menyegarkan. Baekhyun ingin segera menghambur ke depan pintu kaca kedai tersebut, mengintipnya secara terang-terangan apa saja yang mereka punya. Tapi niatnya terhalang oleh genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

Setelah sampai pada depan kedai, mereka menaiki tiga anak tangga hingga sampai di depan jendela kaca besar yang tidak ditutupi oleh gorden, di kacanya terdapat stiker _cup bubble tea_ raksasa dengan sedotan dan juga beberapa sticker porsi _tteokbokki_ dan animasi kue-kue kudapan basah yang terlihat sangat lucu.

Tapi justru yang menjadi perhatian Baekhyun bukan stiker-stiker tersebut, melainkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berpelukan di dalam kedai yang sepi. Mata sipitnya memicing memperhatikan setiap sudut kedai, keningnya sampai menempel pada kaca dan udara dari hidungnya menguap membuat embun.

_Kedai ini sepi sekali? _Tanya Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Sepertinya tutup." Gumam Chanyeol di belakangnya. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang memperhatikan kemana arah tatapan Chanyeol. Tapi dengn cepat matanya melihat sebuah plang bertuliskan "_closed"_ bergantung manis di sudut kaca depan. Chanyeol kembali menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, menariknya menjauh dari kedai.

"Tapi di dalam ada orang tadi _jagganim_." Baekhyun bercicit seraya menyamakan langkahnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Mungkin mereka pemiliknya." Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat kerutan di dahi Chanyeol ketika mengatakan hal itu. Segera setelah Baekhyun memasang sabuk pengamannya, Chanyeol mengarahkan mobilnya pulang.

"Kita makan di rumah saja. Aku ingin makan telur gulung manis buatanmu."

Baekhyun menoleh menatap penulis gila yang duduk mengemudi di sampingnya. Kerutan di keningnya masih ada. _Dia jelek sekali_! sungut Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan mata memicing.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'ada apa'." Chanyeol memutar bibirnya, ia tidak menoleh kea rah Baekhyun.

"Dahimu berkerut." Baekhyun memperagakan kerutan di dahi Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

"Memang selalu seperti ini, _bukan_?"

"Jika terus seperti itu, tampanmu akan luntur."

"Jadi aku tampan jika tidak mengerutkan kening?" Kini Chanyeol menyeringai menoleh ke arah Baekhyun sebentar, lalu menghadap jalan lagi. Ada sebuah kemenangan yang terpancar dari aura wajahnya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun sangat menyesal telah memujinya.

Baekhyun langsung merapatkan bibirnya. _Astaga_! Dia baru saja tidak sengaja mengucapkan jika Chanyeol itu tampan. Sebuah ungkapan yang Baekhyun sendiri enggan untuk mengutarakannya.

"_Over confident_ dasar!" sungut Baekhyun sambil melempar wajahnya ke arah jendela.

Chanyeol hanya terkikik kecil menanggapinya. Tak lama mereka memasuki halaman rumah besar Chanyeol. Sebuah rumah yang terlihat seperti sebuah villa, terlalu besar untuk di huni seorang diri.

"Kemana para maid mu?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka sampai pada ruang tamu., Chanyeol langsung beringsut di sofanya, seraya meyalahkan pematik untuk rokoknya segumpal asap keluar dari bibirnya, ia mejawab dengan santai. "Tugas mereka sudah selesai. aku tak ingin ada orang lain selain kita yang ada di rumah ini."

Baekhyun tak ingin terlihat terkejut, namun itulah yang sekarang hatinya rasasakan sehingga membuat pergerakan dirinya menjadi canggung. Chanyeol ingin mereka hanya tinggal berdua di rumah sebesar ini. Perkataan novelis gila itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun disergap rasa gugup luar biasa. Ia ingin sekali menggigit bibirnya, tapi matanya terpejam sebentar untuk meredakan gugupnya. Bisa-bisa Chanyeol menggodanya lagi, jika melihatnya mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Ke-kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" _sial!_ Keluh Baekhyun dalam hati. _Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan hal itu._

"Aku tidak begitu suka dengan kehadiran orang asing di rumahku. Aku tidak terlalu suka bersosialisasi." Chanyeol menjentikkan abu pada rokoknya ke dalam asbak, lalu menghisapnya lagi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Bukankah aku orang asing?" _oh_! _bagus Kim Baekhyun_! _kau dan mulut besarmu_! Kendati terus mengeluh dalam hati, sebuah rasa penasaran membakar semuanya. Rasa gugupnya menguap bersama dengan asap rokok Chanyeol.

"Kau pengecualian." Ujar Chanyeol lagi—lagi terlalu santai.

Baekhyun berdeham sedikit, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam dapur. Langkah kakinya seakan menggema ke seluruh rumah, rumah ini begitu besar, namun juga begitu sepi, begitu lenggang.

"Kau mau jus? _Orange or apple_? Aku akan membuatkannya jika kau mau." Baekhyun mengikat rambutnya tinggi. Membuatnya menjadi cepol hingga leher jenjangnya terekspos. Sebuah kebiasaan jika ia sedang berada di dalam dapur. Ia selalu mengikat rambutnya ketika memasak.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut juga tidak merespon apa pun. Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, sambil meraih dua buah jeruk, membelahnya menjadi dua lalu menyiapkan sebuah saringan khusus untuk memeras jeruk.

Baekhyun meraih sebuah gelas tinggi khusus minuman dingin yang tersimpan di lemari tepat di atas kepalanya, ketika meletakkan gelas itu di samping blender sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

Baekhyun terkesiap punggungnya bertabrakan dengan tubuh hangat Chanyeol, seketika badannya menegang ketika Chanyeol mengendus di pundaknya. Baekhyun menoleh dengan canggung ke arah kepala Chanyeol yang ada di pundak kanannya. Aroma hangat tembakau serta vanilla langsung menyapa indera penciumannya.

_Aroma Chanyeol…_

"_Ja—jagganim_?" suara Baekhyun tercekat. Sungguh, tenggorokannya sangat kering dan sakit saat digunakan untuk menelan salivanya sendiri.

Chanyeol hanya bergumam membalas panggilan Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Tolong lepaskan. Aku sedang membuat jus untukmu." Baekhyun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari pelukan si novelis gila yang mesumnya mulai kambuh. Apalagi mereka hanya berdua di dalam rumah ini.

"Sebentar lagi Baekki." Gumaman Chanyeol sangat berat dan serak. Napas panasnya menjalar menembus hingga masuk menyentuh kulit pundak Baekhyun. Hidung dan mulut penulis itu tertanam di atas balutan bahan _dress_ yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"_Jagganim_—ayo lepas." Kini Baekhyun mulai merengek tidak nyaman. Bagaimana tubuhmu bisa nyaman ketika ada seorang lelaki yang selalu membuat degupan jantungmu menggila setiap dia menyentuhmu? _Oh! jantung ini—semoga ia tidak mendengarnya…_

"Tolong." Desah Chanyeol. "Hanya sebentar. Aku perlu menambah tenaga."

Baekhyun mencibir, "Jika ingin menambah tenaga maka cepat lepaskan aku, akan kubuatkan makanan segera."

"Tidak. Bukan—bukan makanan. Aku akan memelukmu setiap hari selama yang kumau untuk mengisi tenaga."

"Me—mengapa begitu?" dari penuturannya pun Baekhyun terdengar sangat gugup.

"Karena aku ingin."

Pipi Baekhyun mulai terbakar oleh kata-kata Chanyeol. Seluruh syaraf tubuhnya menegang, bulu romanya meremang, jangan tanya lagi bagaimana degup jantungnya. Jantungnya meronta menggila sekaan-akan ingin melocat keluar dari rusuknya. Oh! betapa kata-kata penulis gila itu sangat berpengaruh dengan kinerja tubuhnya.

_Baekhyun—ada apa dengan tubuhmu? _Rengek Baekhyun pada hatinya sendiri.

Di satu sisi, diam-diam Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam dan tak menyahut lagi, bahkan gadis itu tidak lagi meronta minta dilepaskan. Rona merah itu membuat Chanyeol ingin menggigit pipi Baekhyun sekarang juga.

Tanpa diketahui oleh gadis mungil itu, sebuah pengakuan tersirat dalam benak Chanyeol. Sambil mengeratkan kedua lengannya membungkus tubuh mungil itu, kata-kata itu dengan mudah menguasai seluruh isi hatinya yang kosong dan beku.

_Bagaimana bisa ada gadis sebegitu manis dan menggemaskan seperti dia. Bahkan dia gadis pertama yang membuatku enggan untuk berlama-lama berpisah dengannya. Gadis pertama yang membuat jantungku berdebar saat kulit kami saling bersentuhan. Gadis naïf yang kukira aku hanya sekedar mengagumi kerja kerasnya. Gadis manis yang membuat tubuhku jadi gila akan sentuhannya. Gadis mungil yang harusnya kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, tapi gadis ini juga yang membuatku ingin miliki untuk diriku sendiri._

_Iya—gadis ini milikku. Hanya milikku._

—_bersambung. _

_._

_.._

* * *

Panda's note:

oke... aku tahu ini lama dan sedikit? kayaknya sedang-sedang saja deh.. hehe..

makasih yaaa yang udah nyempetin nunggu buat LDA... tadinya aku mau ikut lomba yang di CIC, tapi entah kenapa aku jadi ragu dan batalin gitu aja, (maaf ya Dee..) makanya aku update lama. Tapi aku ada ff baru nih, ada banyak malah drafnya wkwkwk... lagi-lagi bingung mau diposting apa gak. wkwkwk...

Aduh.. udah pada nyangka CB jadian ya? ck! padahal belom loh... Channie nya aja belom nembak si baekki, sabar ya.. mereka emang lagi berbunga-bunga tuh berdua.. hihi.. tapi badai masih belum datang #hahaha #evilslaugh

Tadinya aku mau buat kebiasaan Baekhyun saat gugup itu gigitin jarinya, tapi gak seksi ah.. pas nonton fsog si Cristian kan gak bolehin Anna gigit bibir tuh, aku pikir itu seksi jadi aku buat begitu aja. Jadi bakalan gigit bibirnya sendiri saat dia gugup atau bingung, dan itu juga spontan kok. Kebiasaan itu yang bikin Chanyeol gak kuaaattt awww!

CussonsBaekby : ini udah rata kiri loh ya... udah enak kan? pokoknya harus review lagi! titik :p

Iya tuh, ada yang miripin sama fifty ya? cuma kebiasaan si Baekki aja kok. Masalah kesepian Channie sih lebih ke faktor keluarga, dan yang paling penting, si Channie kan gak ngalamin pelecehan sosial saat remaja, ya _kan? _jadi jauh bedalah... di sini gak ada bdsm atau semacamnya, nc nya juga lembut kok nanti.. *eh?

Hayooo... siapa yang mau bawa bendera alfredo? ekekekke.. btw itu nama teddy bear aku loh.. beneran! telenovela banget gak sih wkwkwk..

ada yang nunggu kuis kah? beneran pada minta? hadiahnya ff one shot loh ehemm :p

at last... masih mau review lagi kan ya? yaaaa? 50+ review aku bakalan fast update plussssssssss... posting ff baruku. _gimana_?

_love much,byong!_

_Panda._


	6. Chapter 6

Locura de Amor

(Crazy Love)

ChanBaek's fanfiction

Present by,

Pandananaa

©2015

Whole of this story is belong to me, except the casts, ofcourse.

Insipired by Junjou Egoist; side story of Junjou Romantica Manga.

..

What's happened once can happen twice

..

Luhan meringis pelan ketika tiba-tiba Sehun mendaratkan ciuman kecil di daun hidungnya yang berwarna merah pekat. Sontak membuat Luhan menendang pelan kaki Sehun sehingga pelukan mereka melonggar.

"Sakit?" tanya Sehun lembut dan dibalas dengusan oleh Luhan.

"Tentu saja!" Tubuh mungil Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman. "Sampai kapan kau akan terus memelukku seperti ini, Sehun-ssi? Kau mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ya!"

Sehun memberengut melepaskan dekapannya, "Tadi _kan_ anda yang minta untuk di sembunyikan. Sekarang malah aku yang disalahkan."

"Itu karena darurat, bodoh. Dan kau memanfaatkan keadaan itu, brengsek." Luhan menghentakkan kakinya, lalu berjalan cepat ke pintu depan.

Sehun masih mengekor di belakang Luhan, langkah cepat Luhan kalah cepat dengan langkah besar milik Sehun. "Apa boleh seorang dosen besar mengumpat seperti itu?"

Mendengar ucapan seperti itu Luhan menggeram menahan emosi. Dia tidak boleh lepas kendali dan meluapkan emosi dengan kata-kata kasar. Meski pun gadis itu sering sekali berkata kasar jika sedang bertengkar bersama Chanyeol dulu—setidaknya ia jangan melakukan hal itu pada mahasiswa kampusnya.

Ketika tangan mungilnya menyentuh pintu kaca, gadis itu tiba-tiba menoleh menatap Sehun dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat. "Dengar ya, Sehun-ssi. Aku berterima kasih untuk minuman dan acara sembunyi tadi, aku juga akan berusaha melupakan insiden bola voli dan melupakan pertemuan kita yang sungguh jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Jadi—"

Luhan terpejam sebentar untuk menghela napas berat sebelum kembali menatap Sehun, kini dengan sebuah senyuman manis—yang bukan pura-pura. "Selamat tinggal."

Dengan itu tubuh mungilnya beranjak keluar dari kedai tanpa menoleh lagi. Hari sudah semakin siang dan cuaca semakin hangat. Sialnya, Luhan tidak membawa mobil saat ke pantai. Meski pun jarak apartemennya dengan pantai tidak terlalu jauh, Tapi ia harus tetap berjalan beberapa meter lagi untuk mencapai halte, berharap ada taksi yang kosong di sana.

Tapi tanpa disadarinya, tubuh jangkung Sehun tetap mengejarnya lalu kembali menarik lengannya lembut. "Tunggu. Ak—aku ingin bicara sesuatu, _Madam Xi._"

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya, "Ada apa lagi Sehun-ssi, kuharap kau mengerti tentang poin-poinyang aku katakan tadi. Kau termasuk murid yang cerdas, _bukan_."

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sesuatu yang penting _Madam._ Ini tentang kuliah—iya, kuliah."

Luhan memutar matanya, "Kau bisa membicarakan itu dengan dosen jurusanmu. Kedokteran, kurasa."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi ini tentang mata kuliah bahasa dan sastra. Aku tidak menemukan tutor yang cocok denganku di kampus. Tidak ada yang bisa menyamakan jadwalnya dengan waktu luang yang ku punya. Lagi pula—aku kurang bersosialisasi di kampus dan cenderung pendiam. Jadi kumohon bantuan anda, _Madam._" Sehun menatap Luhan penuh harap, namun Luhan nampak tidak menghiraukan lelaki yang berstatus mahasiswa di kampusnya itu.

"Apa mau mu?"

"Jadilah tutorku, _Madam."_

Luhan tergelak, "Kau memintaku menjadi tutormu? _Well, _apa kau tidak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan tadi? Aku ingin melupakan pertemuan kita, jadi itu sebaiknya kita berpura-pura tidak saling kenal mulai saat ini. _Arrajji_?!"

"Tapi, _Mad—" _Sehun masih mencengkram tangan Luhan, menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Cukup Sehun-ssi, cukup." Luhan menarik lengannya dari cengkraman Sehun dengan cepat. Gadis itu berdeham sekali, lalu kembali menghadap Sehun. "Aku tidak bisa menjadi tutormu. _okay_?!"

Sehun masih di sana, kini ia berdiri menghalangi jalan Luhan. "_Please…_"

Luhan menarik napas berat, "Coba dengar sekali lagi Sehun-ssi. Aku tidak ingin berurusan lagi denganmu. Dan maaf, sekali lagi aku tekankan, aku tidak bisa menjadi tutormu. Kau bisa meminta orang lain untuk menjadi tutor bahasamu. Dosen dan mahasiswa Literatur ada puluhan, kau bisa memilih satu di antara mereka. Tapi bukan aku. Permisi."

Tanpa menoleh lagi, Luhan mencoba untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Sehun masih ada di belakang, mengekori dengan langkah lebar dan pelan. Seperti bayangan yang pelan-pelan mengikutinya, membuat Luhan jadi gemas sendiri. Mata sembabnya memperhatikan sekitar, mencari sekiranya ada taksi yang akan lewat.

"_Madam—"_

Luhan pura-pura tidak mendengar, ia masih melanjutkan langkahnya. Sementara tubuh jangkung Sehun kembali menghalangi jalannya. "_Would you, please…_"

"Kenapa aku?! Kita bahkan baru kenal kurang dari sehari!" Luhan merentangkan tangannya, sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya. Hati gadis itu sedang teruka, hidungnya juga. Yang jelas suasana hati dan pikirannya sedang buruk, dan bagi Luhan, Sehun malah memperburuk segalanya.

"Tapi aku mau kau! _Madam Xi—_aku mohon aku akan berusaha keras meluangkan waktu belajarku, meski rasanya tidak mungkin. Aku akan berhenti mengantar susu dan koran di pagi hari, agar bisa ikut kelas pagi sehingga dapat waktu luang siang hari sebelum buka kedai. Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba! Tapi salah satu dari mereka tak ada yang mau bersedia jadi tutor mahasiswa miskin sepertiku. Tolonglah, jadi tutorku paling tidak sampai aku meraih bea siswa ke Jerman untuk semester selanjutnya."

Mata Luhan melebar, _bea siswa ke Jerman_? Sebuah program yang sulit untuk di raih. Tapi, _well_, Luhan pernah mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melanjutkan program S2 nya. Program bea siswa yang juga menjauhkan ia dengan Chanyeol. Hingga lelaki tampan itu terjebak cinta yang tidak seharusnya dengan lelaki bermarga Kim.

"Jadi—" Luhan melipat tangannya di dada, tatapannya melembut melihat seorang anak muda yang bersikeras menjadikan seorang dosen Literatur sebagai tutor dirinya, yang notabennya seorang mahasiswa kedokteran. Pemuda sederhana yang punya kemauan keras, menjalani kehidupan di Negeri luar seorang diri tanpa orang tua.

Sementara Sehun sendiri sudah kehabisan akal untuk menahan Luhan. Mata sipitnya memandang Luhan teduh, alisnya melengkung penuh harap. Bibir tipisnya membentuk garis keras.

Luhan menunduk mendengus geli, menertawakan sikapnya yang begitu kekanakan. Bagaimana sosok seorang Park Chanyeol tadi membuat suasana hatinya jadi kacau balau, bahkan ia jadi sempat meluapkan emosinya kepada Sehun. Meski pun, Sehun juga mengambil andil dalam mengacaukan harinya dengan membuat hidungnya memar dan sakit, tapi sebagian besar emosinya meluap karena hubungannya yang rumit dengan manusia seperti Chanyeol.

Luhan mendongak, tersenyum memperhatikan wajah kebingungan Sehun yang imut. "Baiklah, Oh Sehun-ssi. Jam berapa kau berangkat ke kampus?"

Wajah Sehun berubah ceria, "Aku ada kelas jam sembilan sampai jam sebelas, dan jam satu sampai jam dua. Selebihnya aku _free_."

"Jam dua lima belas siang di perpustakaan kampus. Bawa materi bahasa yang kau pelajari. Mengerti?"

Sehun mengangguk cepat, membuat sebuah senyuman kecil lepas dari bibir Luhan. "Baiklah sampai jumpa."

"_Madam—_" Sehun kembali menahan Luhan yang akan melangkah. Membuat gadis itu kembali di buat kesal.

"Ada apa lagi Sehun-ssi?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Tolong—tunggu di sini sebentar aku akan kembali." Dengan itu Sehun setengah berlari menuju kedai yang belum jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Hei—kau tidak perlu.." Luhan berteriak melarang Sehun untuk mengantarnya, namun Sehun melambaikan tangan sambil berteriak _'Tolong tunggu sebentar' _membuat Luhan mau tak mau akan menunggunya.

Luhan memperhatikan jalanan di hadapannya. Hari semakin siang, namun jalanan di sini masih lenggang. Bahkan jarang sekali kendaraaan umum yang lewat. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pantai yang riuh rendah dengan sorakan kawula muda. Pantai di California memang jauh dari kata tenang, selalu saja ramai dengan pengunjung muda.

Luhan terpekur, _ada apa dengan pagi ini_? gadis itu tidak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya akan terkena lemparan bola pada wajahnya, belum lagi pelakunya adalah pemuda yang suka memaksakan kehendaknya dan tidak lain adalah mahasiswa tempat dirinya mengajar.

Pemuda yang memiliki sentuhan ajaib yang bisa membuat dirinya merasa nyaman. Pemuda egois yang mempunyai mata sipit dan alis mata yang tegas, tepat di bawah matanya di atas pipi seputih susunya ada bintik-bintik coklat samar yang membuatnya tidak seperti orang Asia pada umumnya. Rahangnya yang tajam, hidung mancung serta bibir tipis yang merah muda. _Sehun pasti tidak merokok, bibirnya terlihat lembut dan merah muda alami_, Luhan mengangguk pelan mengiyakan pemikirannya tentang Sehun.

"_Oh My_?!" Luhan terhenyak bangun dari lamunannya. "Apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan? ti—tidak mungkin aku memikirkan mahasiswa bodoh itu." gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menggerutu.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan?"

Luhan menoleh dengan cepat begitu mendengar suara Sehun. Mata bulatnya terbelalak begitu menemukan pemuda itu datang dengan mengenakan _snaspback _merah dan mengendarai sebuah sepeda gunung.

"Ayo aku antar! Naik sepeda—anda pasti belum pernah di antar pemuda naik sepeda, _bukan_?"

Melihat senyum lebar di bibir Sehun, Luhan jadi tak enak hati untuk menolaknya. "Tapi Sehun-ssi—apa tidak apa-apa? aku lumayan berat loh."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat naik! Hari semakin siang. Kau bisa berdiri di belakang atau kau mau duduk di depan?"

"Belakang." Jawab Luhan singkat sambil menaiki satu persatu besi pada roda belakang sepeda.

"Baiklah—tunggu sebentar." Dengan itu Sehun melepaskan _snapback _merah miliknya lalu memakaikannya ke pada Luhan di belakangnya. "Dengan begini kau tak akan kepanasan. Ya _'kan_?"

"A—ah…" Luhan hanya menangguk pelan, tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Satu sisi—Sehun tadi begitu egois dalam memaksakan kehendaknya, tapi di sisi lain—Sehun bisa begitu manis dan sopan.

Sehun menatapnya memicing, ia memajukan bibirnya. "Sepertinya aku harus cepat, wajahmu sudah merah padam. Pasti akibat panas matahari, ya?"

Sontak sebelah tangan Luhan mengusap pipinya. Apa benar pipinya memerah? Tapi sepertinya cuacanya tidak begitu panas. Luhan menggeleng cepat—lagi-lagi ia memikirkan hal yang memalukan. Batinnya menggerutu, _ia tidak akan merona karena sikap Sehun barusan 'kan_?

"_Andweee—_" bisik Luhan merana, entah pada apa.

"Ada apa?" ujar Sehun sambil menoleh, pemuda itu hampir saja mengayuh jika tidak mendengar gumaman Luhan yang aneh. Luhan menggeleng menanggapi Sehun, sejurus kemudian pemuda itu mulai mengayuh sepeda gunungnya.

"Pegang pundakku erat-erat, _Madam _Xi."

Luhan mendaratkan dua tangan kurusnya pada bahu lebar Sehun. Menyentuhnya tanpa ragu, serta menikmati terpaan angin pada wajah serta rambutnya.

Ini sangat baru baginya. Luhan memang wanita yang mandiri, tapi tanpa di pungkiri ia juga belum pernah berpergian menggunakan sepeda seperti ini. Ia cenderung memakai mobilnya jika berpergian, jika sedang malas mengendarai maka gadis itu akan memesan sebuah taksi.

Waktu terasa berjalan lebih lamban dari biasanya. Luhan menemukan sensasi baru. Sebuah suasana yang hangat serta berwarna. Jauh dari formalitas dunianya yang sangat kaku. Sehun mengenalkannya dengan suasana yang baru.

Selama ini ia yang begitu keras kepala, bahkan orang tuanya sekali pun tak bisa membantah keinginannya. Tapi—pemuda canggung macam Sehun yang baru saja ia temui bisa membuatnya berubah pikiran berulang kali.

..

Hari ini adalah hari bahagia bagi Junmyeon. Di sebuah gereja sederhana di daerah Seoul, dengan ruangan yang di balut oleh ratusan tangkai bunga mawar putih lelaki berhati malaikat itu mengucap janji suci bersama dengan gadis yang selama ini ia cintai dalam diam.

Di barisan depan, ada Baekhyun yang berbalut _one piece_ putih gading selutut dengan dengan rok mengembang serta pita yang terikat manis di atas pinggang. Rambut hitamnya di jalin rumit membuat pola melingkar dengan anggun, di atas jalinan itu tersemat sebuah tiara bertahtakan mutiara mungil yang cantik. Di samping Baekhyun, berdiri si penulis muda dengan tuxedo hitam dan wajah yang lebih segar dari pada hari lainnya.

Tidak ada kantung mata, lingkar hitam, atau pun mata lelah luar biasa yang ditutupi oleh kaca mata hitam. Semua berkat Baekhyun yang berhasil membuatnya tidur selama dua belas jam penuh sehari sebelum hari pemberkatan Junmyeon.

Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol ke _spa_ tidak jauh dari flat lama Junmyeon, lalu membuat lelaki yang akan menginjak dua puluh delapan tahun itu tertidur nyenyak segera setelah pulang dari perawatan tubuh. Baekhyun pikir memang itulah yang pantas untuk penulis sesibuk Chanyeol. Perawatan tubuh dan istirahat yang cukup sebelum melanjutkan _deadline_ sebuah sekuel novel terlamanya.

Setelah mengantar pengantin menuju mobil, Baekhyun dituntun Chanyeol menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tepat di sisi kiri gereja.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak mendapatkan _bucket_ bunganya."

Baekhyun menoleh, menemukan Chanyeol telah melepas dasi kupu-kupunya lalu melemparnya ke jok belakang. "Aku tidak berniat menikah muda, _jagganim_. Aku ingin lulus kuliah dulu, kerja sebagai editor, kemudian baru menikah."

Chanyeol menatap lekat gadis belia di sampingnya ini. Tatapannya seakan membakar wajah Baekhyun, sehingga membuat wajahnya memanas karena gugup. Andai saja ia tidak membubuhkan _blush_ _on_ pada pipinya, mungkin sekarang ia harus menahan malu karena merona hanya dengan tatapan Chanyeol.

"Ada apa _jagganim_? Ke—kenapa melihatku seperti itu."

"Tidak." Chanyeol menghela napas ringan lalu memutar kunci mobilnya. "Hanya saja, kupikir, kau bahkan bisa menikah sambil kuliah. Banyak yang sudah melakukan itu, dan berjalan dengan lancar."

Baekhyun tersenyum getir, "Lalu harus menjalani sidang tugas akhir dengan keadaan perut buncit? Itu tidak akan terjadi padaku. Aku belum siap. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi orang tua yang baik, aku sudah tidak merasakan itu sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

Suasana perlahan menjadi hening, ada seraut sendu pada wajah cantik Baekhyun. ia melemparkan wajahnya kepada jendela. Berharap Chanyeol tidak terlalu peka dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan. Baekhyun tidak ingin dikasihani.

"Jangan bicara sedih seperti itu, kau masih punya Junmyeon."

Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata mengembun. Persis seperti bocah tiga tahun yang ditinggal ibunya ke pasar. "Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar sendiri. Setelah oppa menikah, aku benar-benar sendirian."

Suaranya bergetar membuat Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya tiba-tiba. Baekhyun dengan cepat menunduk, mengusap sudut matanya yang mulai melelehkan sendu. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah seperti ini di depan penulis menyebalkan ini.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan pergerakan Chanyeol yang semakin mendekat. Dua tangan besarnya menangkup pipi Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu mendongak menghadap wajahnya.

"Kau masih punya aku, ingat?"

"_Ne?_"

Baekhyun terbelalak dan hampir tidak bisa bernapas mendengar suara Chanyeol yang dalam dan pelan. Belum lagi dengan gerakan ibu jari Chanyeol yang mengusap pipinya lembut. Tatapan matanya tenggelam ke dalam manik kelam Chanyeol. _Demi langit!_ Jantungnya seakan ingin meloncat dari rusuknya sekarang juga.

Tatapan Chanyeol turun ke arah bibir Baekhyun yang diberi lipstik _peach_ lembut. Penulis gila itu mengusapkan ibu jarinya di sepanjang bibir bawah Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun terpejam hanyut akan sensasi dari tiap sentuhan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai gelisah, _apa ia akan mulai lagi? _Batin Baekhyun mencoba menerka apa yang akan selanjutnya lelaki akan lakukan. Baekhyun gugup bukan main dan ingin sekali menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Tapi jari Chanyeol masih bertahan di sana, dan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengatur napasnya agar debaran jantungnya tidak terdengar oleh telinga lebar penulis gila itu.

"Aku tahu, kau ingin sekali menggigiti bibirmu sendiri, benar _kan_?"

Chanyeol memutar bibirnya, membuat cekungan pada pipi kirinya. Baekhyun ingin mendesah gemas melihat wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat tampan jika memutar bibirnya ke samping. Tapi ia tahan karena malu,dan juga tidak ingin memancing Chanyeol untuk berbuat lebih jauh.

Mata Baekhyun kembali membelalak ketika sudut bibir Chanyeol terangkat dengan sebuah bisikan tepat di depan bibir mungilnya. "Tapi mulai sekarang hanya aku yang akan menggigit bibir ini. Tidak ada yang boleh melakukannya. Termasuk kau."

Tatapan Baekhyun jadi waspada saat Chanyeol mendorong wajahnya mendekat dan membuka mulut. Hawa panas serta wangi tembakau menerpa hidung Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu ingin melenguh. Napasnya tertahan membuat bibir tipisnya terbuka ingin segera meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Si penulis gila itu menarik bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan gigitan lembut dan melepaskan bibir manis itu dengan gerakan sensual. Tak ada kecupan, seperti bayangan yang berputar-putar di kepala kecil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menarik wajah serta tangannya dari Baekhyun yang masih terpaku, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Chanyeol berdeham pelan, menarik serta merapihkan sabuk pengaman Baekhyun lalu menyalahkan mesin mobilnya.

"_Jagganim—_" lirih Baekhyun, matanya masih belum berkedip. Sekarang bukan hanya pipinya yang merah merona, tapi seluruh wajahnya merah padam hingga batas rambut. "Apa—apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Ada senyum kecil di bibir Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun merasa telah di permainkan. _Apa-apaan itu? apa dia hanya menggodaku?_ Batinnya merengek, mengumpat 'dasar novelis mesum' berkali-kali.

"Itu salahmu." Ujar Chanyeol santai. Seolah ia baru saja melakukan 'hal wajar' karena Baekhyun yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan 'hal wajar' tersebut.

"Aku?" Baekhyun mendengus tak percaya. _Memang apa yang telah aku lakukan?! Dasar maniak!_

"Aku akan melakukannya lagi jika kau berani menggigit bibirmu di depanku. Dengar. Tak peduli kita sedang ada di mana dan dalam situasi seperti apa pun. Ingat."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya padaku. Tidak—_jagganim_."

"Kenapa tidak."

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"_Oh_—aku selalu bisa melakukan apa yang aku mau, _Miss _Kim."

Baekhyun memutar matanya jengah. Sesuatu ingin keluar dari kerongkongannya. Gadis itu ingin menjerit keras di hadapan wajah Chanyeol yang terlampau pucat, bahwa penulis sinting yang mesum itu bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Setidaknya—_belum_, atau memang dia tidak sama sekali untuk saat ini.

Wajah Baekhyun berubah muram. Batinnya benar. Penulis sinting ini belum mengatakan apa pun pada Baekhyun tentang sebuah komitmen—atau hubungan mungkin. Chanyeol sudah menciumnya dua kali—sebenarnya hampir tiga jika gigitan lembut tadi bisa dihitung sebagai ciuman—_oh_! Baekhyun mengingat momen itu lagi dan membuat gadis itu ingin mengerang sebal. Mengapa ia bisa kecolongan!

"Aku rasa kita harus segera kembali ke Amerika." Gumam Chanyeol dengan suara pelan dan berat.

Baekhyun menoleh melirik sebentar ke mata Chanyeol. "Ada apa? bukankah kita masih ada dua malam lagi di Seoul?"

_Oh_! suara Baekhyun melembut lagi. Padahal baru satu menit lalu ia merajuk dalam hati tentang sebuah ikatan atau hubungan yang tak jelas antara ia dan Chanyeol. Setidaknya, Baekhyun ingin sesuatu yang lebih jelas setelah perlakuan Chanyeol yang selalu di luar batas wajar bagi dua orang yang tidak punya hubungan darah atau keluarga jauh.

"Aku punya _deadline_. Dan kurasa—Minseok noona tidak akan senang jika naskah mentahku belum aku kirimkan padanya dalam waktu empat puluh delapan jam. Dia bisa saja berubah menjadi pelahap maut jika sedang marah."

_Minseok? siapa?_

"Mengapa _jagganim_ tidak bilang sih!" Baekhyun jadi sebal sendiri. "Tahu seperti itu aku tidak akan memesan tiket pesawat untuk lusa pagi. Bagaimana ini? Uangnya hanya akan dikembalikan lima puluh persen saja jika kita membatalkannya."

"_Just cancel everything. Toh,_ kita bisa pesan lagi hari ini. Biar aku yang pesan." Chanyeol menepikan mobilnya lagi, lalu menggeser layar ponselnya. Ia mulai menghubungi seseorang.

Baekhyun masil menatap sebal kepada Chanyeol yang sibuk menelepon. Matanya menyipit tak suka. Hatinya terus menggerutu bagaimana borosnya Chanyeol.

'—_Ya.. tolong. Saya ingin dua tiket. Bisnis—tentu.'_

_Bla—bla—bla! Dasar bujangan kaya! _Baekhyun memutar matanya. Mencebik dalam hati berulang kali.

'—_tentu hari ini… hanya jam dua siang? Ada yang pukul dua belas atau mungkin ada yang lebih cepat?'_

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan. Gadis itu memperhatikan bibir Chanyeol yang bergerak bernegosiasi mengenai waktu keberangkatan. Sekarang masih pukul sembilan waktu Korea. Sepertinya penulis itu sedang terburu-buru. Apa karena nona Minseok yang tadi ia sebutkan? _Siapa Minseok?_

'_Tidak ada—aku tidak bisa ambil jam dua… penerbangan pribadi? Aku ambil. Apa itu dengan jet? Atau pesawat pribadi dengan penerbangan kelompok bisnis?'_

Baekhyun terbelalak. Ia membuat gerakan kaget yang mengundang tatapan aneh dari Chanyeol. menyadari betapa lucu tingkah Baekhyun, sudut bibir Chanyeol sedikit terangkat. Mata kelamnya menyala geli mengikat delikan mata sipit Baekhyun kepadanya.

"_Jet_. Dengan pelayanan pribadi tanpa kelompok. Aku mau semua siap pukul sepuluh, kita akan lepas landas pukul sebelas. Jika pilot dan _crew_nya siap, akan kutransfer sepuluh menit lagi." Chanyeol memutuskan panggilannya dengan mata masih terikat pada wajah terkejut Baekhyun yang manis.

"Itu tadi a—apa?" lirih Baekhyun tak percaya.

Senyuman yang bermain di wajah tampan Chanyeol seakan mengatakan 'tidak udah dipikirkan' terbaca dengan jelas oleh mata sipit Baekhyun. "Kita berangkat jam sepuluh. Mari berkemas dan berpamitan kepada kakakmu."

Baekhyun kehilangan kata-kata. Gadis itu hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati betapa mengejutkannya penulis gila ini._ Dia menyewa sebuah jet hanya untuk kembali ke California. Menghamburkan puluhan juta won dalam hitungan menit._ _Dia bujangan kaya yang gila!_

..

"Seharusnya kau yang mengantar kami ke bandara sore nanti untuk bulan madu."

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya pada Junmyeon lalu menatap lelaki yang masih berbalut tuxedo hitam itu dengan senyum kecil yang dipaksakan. "_I really am—sorry _oppa. _Jagganim_ punya _deadline_ yang katanya bisa membuat seseorang yang bernama Minseok mengamuk seperti pelahap maut atau sejenisnya. Bahkan lelaki itu menyewa sebuah _jet _agar cepat sampai."

Junmyeon tergelak mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang sepertinya begitu jengkel dengan sikap Chanyeol. Gadis itu kembali merengut, menjinjing ranselnya di sebelah bahu. Baekhyun telah berganti pakaian. Gadis itu memakai _sweater Hood by Air _hitam longgar dan _skinny jeans _hitam yang menyatu pada kaki jenjangnya, juga sebuah sepatu _Converse _putih tinggi. Baekhyun terlihat seperti remaja tomboy karena terlalu cuek dalam berpakaian.

Tawa Junmyeon terhenti ketika Chanyeol datang menghampiri mereka. Novelis itu terlihat nyaman dengan kemeja putih linen yang tanggannya menggelung hingga ke siku,ia hanya melepaskan jas formal tuxedo yang tadi pagi ia kenakan. Seperti biasa, sebuah kacamata hitam menggantung malas di hidung bangirnya. Tampak seperti eksekutif muda yang akan bepergian untuk bisnis. Berbanding terbalik dengan gaya santai Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu memutar matanya malas begitu melihat lelaki itu melenggang anggun melewatinya.

Baekhyun berpikir, mengapa Chanyeol tidak ikut menjalankan kerajaan bisnis ayahnya saja, daripada menjadi penulis yang terus-menerus di kejar target dan bekerja di bawah tekanan pihak penerbit. Penulis lajang itu bahkan tak akan mengalami krisis waktu akibat dikejar naskah yang harus disetor ke editor seperti saat ini.

Gadis itu masih memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kini masih berbincang dengan Junmyeon. Penulis itu tersenyum dan bersikap seperti biasanya saat berdekatan dengan Junmyeon. Tapi, jauh di hati Baekhyun, gadis itu masih mempertanyakan, apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol rasakan jika dekat dengan Junmyeon? masihkah perasaan seperti itu ada padanya, meski tahu Junmyeon kini sudah mempersunting Yixing?

Ada perasaan takut dan kalut yang terus membayangi Baekhyun, namun, gadis itu terus membuang semua pemikiran itu jauh-jauh dari otaknya. Sebuah tanya yang menginvasi kepalanya, meretaskan nyeri di hatinya, tapi tetap disuarakan oleh batinnya.

_Apa dulu—Chanyeol sempat merasakan jatuh cinta pada Junmyeon? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja jika Junmyeon oppa sudah menikah seperti ini? Tapi mengapa aku yang sangat bersalah saat ia harus menyaksikan semua itu. Aku bahkan nyaris seperti orang asing baginya—seseorang yang tidak punya hubungan apapun terhadapnya. Tapi—Chanyeol… dia sudah… sudah… menci—_

"Baekhyun?" sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuat Baekhyun terhenyak dari pemikirannya. Gadis itu melompat kecil dari tempat berdirinya.

"Cium—"

"Eh?" Junmyeon mengerutkan keningnya, "Ada apa dengan cium?" Junmyeon bertanya pelan, tapi dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah gelinya karena tingkah lucu Baekhyun.

"A—ah! Tidak ada. Aku ingin mencium oppa—iya mencium oppa sebelum masuk ke kabin." Dengan itu Baekhyun mencium singkat pipi Junmyeon lalu menghambur ke pelukannya lagi.

"Ah—kalau kau begini terus aku jadi sulit untuk membiarkanmu pergi kesana. Aku akan merindukanmu, Baek. Telepon aku kapan pun kau rindu. Aku sangat menyayangimu." Bisik Junmyeon pada rambut Baekhyun sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menelepon oppa. Setidaknya tidak untuk seminggu ke depan. Aku tidak mau mengganggu pengantin baru." Dengan itu Baekhyun melangkah mundur berjalan menuju pintu keberangkatan, memasang wajah sumringah melambaikan tangan ceria ke arah Junmyeon yang masih menggelengkan kepala seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Anak itu sudah berani menggodaku." Gumam Junmyeon pelan masih dengan senyuman lebar.

"Gadismu—memang menggoda jika kau mau tahu. Semoga aku diberi kekuatan untuk tidak tergoda oleh bocah ingusan itu." Junmyeon mendengus mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang terlampau jujur. Laki-laki yang baru saja menikah itu tersenyum penuh arti kepada Chanyeol seraya memeluknya singkat.

"Jaga dia untukku. Dan—ingat selalu pesanku!"

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Pasti hyung. Aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun, ternyata gadis itu menunggu di ujung lorong tepat didepan pintu pesawat dengan tangan terlipat di dada. "Sedang apa di situ? Masuk."

Chanyeol melewati Baekhyun begitu saja lalu masuk ke dalam kabin. Baekhyun memutar mata dengan sikap Chanyeol yang selalu saja membuatnya sebal. Dalam semenit penulis itu bisa kepalang romantis dan membuat Baekhyun serasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Tapi di lain menit, dia bisa jadi orang paling menyebalkan yang membuat Baekhyun ingin menggaruk wajah tampannya hingga kulitnya mengelupas.

Tiba di kabin, Baekhyun disambut oleh dua pramugari cantik yang sama-sama bersurai coklat kemerahan dengan topi anggun sebagai pemanis di rambutnya. Seragam hitam seksi serta senyum manis yang tak pudar membuat Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ini pasti salah satu alasan Chanyeol menyewa _jet, _karena pramugarinya cantik dan seksi. Semua lelaki pasti suka wanita cantik dan seksi.

Terlalu sibuk memperhatikan pramugari cantik itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit linglung saat mencapai bagian dalam pesawat. Chanyeol masih berdiri menunggunya di samping kursi penumpang yang hanya ada empat kursi. Dua saling menghadap. Ada dua orang pramugari lagi di belakang Chanyeol yang tak kalah menarik dari sebelumnya.

Tak jauh dari Chanyeol berdiri ada sebuah sofa coklat lembut yang panjang dan lebar. Baekhyun yakin, ia bisa berbaring di sana dengan leluasa. Sofa itu melingkar hingga menyentuh sebuah mini bar di ujung yang bersebelahan dengan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat muda lembut. Ada sebuah televisi raksasa yang berhadapan dengan sofa tersebut. Bahkan lantai kabinnya bagai terbuat dari kayu. Semuanya bernuansa terengah-engah oleh ketakjuban. Ia bahkan merasa seperti berada di dalam hotel bintang lima yang mewah alih-alih di dalam sebuah pesawat.

"Selamat datang di _Airbus ACJ316_. Dengan George Paterson Smith sebagai Pilot, dan Minho Choi sebagai Co Pilot. Perjalanan dari Incheon, Korea Selatan menuju ke _LAX, _Los Angeles, Amerika Serikat. Silahkan menempati kursi penumpang dan pasang sabuk pengaman, sepuluh menit lagi pesawat akan lepas landas. Selamat menikmati perjalanan, _Mister _Chanyeol Park dan _Miss _Baekhyun Kim. Semoga perjalanan anda menyenangkan."

Baekhyun merona, bahkan pilotnya pun tahu namanya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar dan mengembangkan senyumnya. Seorang pramugari menawarkan diri untuk membawakan ranselnya, tapi Baekhyun menolaknya. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah Chanyeol yang masih menantinya dengan mata yang terbakar.

"Ini sangat luar biasa, _jagganim_. Ini seperti bukan di dalam pesawat, seleramu benar-benar _deh_." Baekhyun mendesah senang saat bokongnya mendarat di kursi yang lembut dan nyaman. Bahkan lebih nyaman dari kursi kelas satu yang pernah ia tumpangi dulu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi—sepertinya kau lupa, tentang 'apa yang akan aku lakukan jika kau menggigit bibirmu di hadapanku'—"

Bibir Baekhyun terbuka karena terkejut. Gadis itu berdeham sekali, lalu menggumamkan maaf dengan lirih. Baekhyun melirik kepada Chanyeol yang sedang memakai sabuk pengamannya sendiri.

Chanyeol duduk di sampingnya dengan sebuah senyuman miring yang tampan. Badannya ia condongkan ke arah Baekhyun. Meraih sabuk pengamannya, lalu mengaitkannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan tangan cekatan Chanyeol dan menggumamkan terima kasih serta senyum tipis yang manis.

"_Anytime baby._" Bisik Chanyeol tepat di samping kepala Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu menggeliat menghendikan bahu kanannya saat napas hangat Chanyeol menyapu permukaan kulit lehernya membuat bulu romanya berdiri.

"Pegangan yang kuat, kita akan segera lepas landas."

..

Baekhyun mengendus minuman yang berada di dalam gelas tinggi yang disediakan untuknya. Aromanya sangat asing dan kuat. Minuman itu berwarna merah gelap, dan cenderung sangat sedikit. Baekhyun sampai menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa pesawat semewah ini sangat pelit salam menyediakan minuman.

Selain minuman, para pramugari itu juga menyediakan sepiring kacang _almond _dan buah stroberi yang kelihatannya sangat segar dan lezat, juga semangkuk kecil kubangan coklat leleh. Setidaknya mereka tidak buruk dalam menyediakan cemilan.

Seorang pramugari lainnya menghampiri Baekhyun, menunduk dan menawarkan sepiring _steak_ dan makanan lain yang mungkin lebih mengenyangkan dari sekedar cemilan kacang dan buah. Tapi, Baekhyun menolaknya secara halus, mengatakan ia masih kenyang dan hanya ingin makanan ringan.

"Tapi , Tuan Park ingin anda makan menu utama, Nona."

Baekhyun memberengut menggumamkan kata 'nanti' dan 'terima kasih', sepertinya ia harus bicara pada penulis gila itu. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun merasa bosan sendirian di dalam kabin yang luas ini. Mau dikatakan apalagi, Chanyeol sedang sibuk di dalam ruangan di ujung kabin. Di dalam sebuah pintu coklat muda lembut, yang tadi dia katakan sebagai sebuah kamar. Chanyeol bilang ia ingin menyelesaikan naskahnya dulu, padahal lelaki itu belum menyentuh makanan sama sekali sejak pagi, dan sekarang ia malah menyuruh Baekhyun untuk makan terlebih dahulu.

"Padahal ia berjanji akan selalu sarapan bersama. Sekarang ia meninggalkanku sendirian di dalam kabin ini. Menyebalkan." Baekhyun meraih minumannya, meneguk habis air merah pekat yang wanginya sangat enak. Baekhyun mendesis pelan dan mengernyitkan alis. _Wow! Tadi itu apa?! _ gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya cepat. Menelan cairan itu bulat-bulat membiarkan tenggorokannya terbakar oleh sensasi baru.

"Ini sedikit aneh, tapi sangat lezat." Baekhyun mendesah mengulum bibir bawahnya, ia berdeham pelan meminta gelas kosongnya diisi kembali. Dengan sekali teguk cairan itu kembali menghilang setelah ia mengerang keras,sampai kemudian ia menghabiskan banyak gelas lainnya. Wajah Baekhyun sudah merah padam, pandangannya sedikit kabur dan semua seperti berputar pada satu poros.

"Eung…" Baekhyun meletakkan gelas kosongnya, meraih sebuah stroberi yang lalu ditenggelamkan di dalam lelehan coklat yang mulai dingin. Bibir mungil itu mencecapnya perlahan, Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya yang ternoda coklat, lalu menoleh ke arah pintu coklat muda di belakang kepalanya.

"Apa sesibuk itu?" gumam Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh dan mata memicing menatap tajam pintu tersebut seakan-akan ingin mendobrak pintu sialan itu dengan tubuh ringkihnya. Gadis itu berusaha untuk berdiri meski sedikit limbung.

_Apa pesawat ini bergoyang-goyang… _Baekhyun terserang migrain selanjutnya. Jemari lentiknya mencengkram sisi kanan kepalanya, seraya menggerutu tentang kepala yang pusing dan telinga berdenging. Seorang pramugari ingin membantunya, tapi Baekhyun melayangkan satu tangannya di udara tanda ia menolak.

"Novelis gila yang kurang ajar, meninggalkanku sendiri disini dengan stroberi dan almond." Baekhyun bergumam tak jelas. Sebelah tangannya masih memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar. "Aku tak tahu, jika aku pernah mabuk udara. Ya Tuhan! apa pesawat ini bermanuver di udara. Kepalaku berputar."

Baekhyun menghampiri pintu itu, sekali lagi ia terhuyung namun kembali bisa mengontrol keseimbangannya. "Fokus Baekhyuni—_hocus focus_!" gadis itu mulai memantrai dirinya sendiri dengan gerakan konyol mengundang dengusan geli dari bibir-bibir _menor_ di belakang kepalanya. Baekhyun menoleh, memicingkan mata, melayangkan tatapan tak suka, membuat para pramugari itu terdiam menunduk di tempatnya

"Ssst!" sentak Baekhyun dengan telunjuk menempel di bibir _peach _miliknya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan terus berputar. Baekhyun ingin segera bertemu dengan Chanyeol, ia kembali menyeret kakinya yang limbung.

Belum sampai tangannya menyentuh kenop, pintu itu sudah terbuka. Chanyeol muncul dengan kemeja yang sama seperti keberangkatan, hanya saja kini ia tidak memakai kacamata hitam. Melainkan kaca mata baca kotak yang menggantung di atas hidung bangirnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap terperanjat lalu mendongak, tapi setelah tahu Chanyeol yang muncul gadis itu tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan gigi mungil dari balik bibir tipisnya. "Hai—_jagganim_!"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangan tepat di hadapan wajah Chanyeol yang mengernyit tak suka. "Kau minum anggur?"

Chanyeol melirik kepada sekumpulan pramugari yang menunduk di muka kabin. "Ada yang bisa menjelaskan? Mengapa _Juliette _kecil kita meminum _liquor_ sialan itu?!"

Itu persis sebuah pekikan emosi dari seorang penulis yang marah karena gadis kecilnya yang lugu mencecap anggur fermentasi yang mengandung alkohol tinggi.

"Maaf Tuan Park. Kami hanya menawarkan ekstrak _Pinot Noir_ terbaik dari _JP_ _RedWine_. Dan Nona Kim menerimanya. Saya tidak tahu jika—"

"Sudahlah. Tinggalkan kami sendiri." Chanyeol memutar matanya, kemudian kembali menoleh dan menatap datar kepada kerumunan yang hendak bubar.

"Tolong bawakan segelas susu hangat nanti." Setelah Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya para pramugari itu meninggalkan ruang kabin.

"Kau mengacuhkanku." Sungut Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut imut. Chanyeol menghela napas pelan. "Baekhyunah—mengapa kau minum apa pun yang mereka sajikan? Anggur itu tidak baik untukmu. Harusnya kau bertanya dulu." Ujarnya putus asa.

_Oh! Jangan sampai Junmyeon tahu—_doa Chanyeol dalam hati.

Baekhyun memberengut, badannya hendak terhuyung ke belakang namun tangan panjang Chanyeol cepat mencengkram pinggangnya. Baekhyun menekan telunjuk pada bibir bawahnya, membentuk pola berpikir yang konyol. "Apa itu anggur? Jus anggur? Jadi yang tadi jus anggur? Aku tidak tahu! Tapi pelayanan di sini pelit sekali! Mereka hanya mengisi gelasku sepertiganya! Bayangkan—"

"Baekhyun. Kau mabuk." Desis Chanyeol pelan memotong celotehan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkikik geli seraya menggeleng.

"Aku tidak pernah mabuk udara _jagganim_. Tidak pernah!"

"Kau mabuk." Tekan Chanyeol kembali. Tubuh jangkungnya melingkupi tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang masih menggeliat tak nyaman. "Ayo. Kau harus istirahat di dalam. Aku sudah memesan susu hangat untukmu. Biar aku yang cek, apa saja yang mereka berikan untuk bocah sepertimu."

"_Shut the fuck up_!" Baekhyun mendorong dengan kesal dada Chanyeol untuk menjauh, namun dua tangan Chanyeol masih melingkar posesif di tubuhnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas berat, "Aku bukan bocah lagi _jagganim_. Bisakah kau memandangku sebagai wanita dewasa?! Se—setidaknya beri aku kepastian—kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyentuhku tanpa adanya komitmen di antara kita! Kau dengar itu—"

Mata Chanyeol melebar. Baekhyun baru saja meracau dalam mabuknya, membuat sesuatu di dalam diri Chanyeol hendak memberontak dan bangkit. Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu perasaan seperti apa yang bisa ia jabarkan kali ini. Sudut bibir Chanyeol berkedut, begitu juga pelipisnya.

"Kau—kau _jagganim_—" Baekhyun menangkupkan dua telapak tangan lembutnya ke pipi Chanyeol. Napasnya putus-putus, matanya menyipit, bibirnya berdesis. Gadis itu berubah menjadi agresif saat mabuk.

"Mengapa kau begitu rumit—kau selalu kelihatan jatuh cinta ketika bersama dengan oppaku. Membuatku frustasi setengah mati mengira-ngira tentang orientasi seksualmu. Namun, kau selalu memberikanku banyak harapan dengan sentuhanmu—kau bukan hanya menyentuhku di sini." Tangan mungil itu menyentuh bibir sensual milik novelis gila itu, membuat Chanyeol melengkungkan alisnya, mendengarkan penuh perhatian setiap kata yang lolos dari bibir _peach_ Baekhyun.

Tidak lama, telapak tangan yang lain menyentuh dadanya yang terbalut kemeja putih linen yang kini sedikit kusut. "Tapi juga di sini." Lirih Baekhyun bagai sebuah bisikan.

Chanyeol terpejam, merasa tertohok oleh pengakuan Baekhyun. Ia tahu apa yang Baekhyun maksudkan, bahkan lebih dari sekedar tahu. Baekhyun terkikik lalu tetap mengoceh betapa tampannya Chanyeol dan telah membuat hatinya berantakan karena kebingungan.

Tapi semua yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya seperti sebuah bisikan bagi Chanyeol yang perlahan hilang tertiup angin. Mata lelah itu hanya memperhatikan betapa lucu dan manisnya wajah Baekhyun yang merah padam seperti saat ini. Betapa inginnya ia menyentuh bibir _peach_ itu dengan bibirnya. Betapa nyamannya tubuh mungil Baekhyun di dalam rengkuhannya.

Chanyeol juga ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Betapa tertariknya ia dengan gadis mungil ini. Tapi, berbicara hal seperti ini pada seseorang yang sedang mabuk tidak akan menjelaskan apa pun. Dan satu lagi—ia bahkan belum berani untuk membicarakan tentang perasaannya terhadap gadis ini kepada Junmyeon. Baginya semua terasa terlalu cepat. Dan perasaan takut masih terus menghantuinya. Takut sesuatu yang dicapai dalam waktu yang singkat akan pergi juga secepat ia datang.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi." Bisik Chanyeol pelan membuat Baekhyun berhenti berceloteh.

"_Ne_?" Baekhyun mengerjap. "Kau bilang apa barusan _jagganim_?"

Kali ini tanpa kata-kata Chanyeol menunduk menyisipkan tangannya di bawah lutut Baekhyun dan menyanggah punggungnya.

Baekhyun memekik kaget ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tubuhnya. Membawanya masuk ke dalam ruangan pintu coklat muda tanpa menghiraukan teriakan penolakan dari gadis dalam dekapannya.

Ada sebuah tempat tidur yang cukup luas, sebuah nakas dengan laptop di atasnya, dan beberapa buku juga kertas yang berserakan. Chanyeol menurunkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur! Tidak—tidak—tidak!" Baekhyun bangkit untuk duduk bersila dengan malas, di hadapannya ada Chanyeol yang juga ikut duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Baekhyun masih mabuk, Chanyeol tahu dan paham situasinya. Dan betapa jujurnya seseorang yang sedang mabuk, Chanyeol juga tahu teori tersebut. Tapi yang ia tidak mengerti adalah, mengapa ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal yang baru saja Baekhyun katakan.

Sebuah ikatan—yang Baekhyun sebut sebagai _komitmen_. Chanyeol tidak pernah menjalin hubungan macam itu sebelum-sebelumnya. Yang ia tahu, hanya hubungannya yang melebihi seorang teman dan juga melebihi keluarga kepada Luhan. Dan rasa sayang yang berlebihan terhadap Junmyeon. Lalu kepada Baekhyun—selalu ada yang berbeda dengan gadis mungil yang kini sedang memberengut memilin ujung kemeja milik Chanyeol yang mencuat keluar.

Ada sebuncah rasa ingin memiliki yang lebih, rasa ingin melindungi, dan rasa ingin memonopoli gadis itu hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Setiap Chanyeol menyentuhnya, ada sebuah getaran tak kasat mata yang menjalar di seluruh syaraf miliknya. Senyum dari bibir mungilnya selalu membuat perutnya bagai dipenuhi oleh gelembung-gelembung yang meletup-letup menyenangkan.

"Setelah susumu datang, kau harus tidur, oke?"

"Aku tidak mau minum susu!" Baekhyun menolak, menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Chanyeol menghela napas, lalu menyisipkan anak rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinga.

"Kau harus istirahat dan minum susu. Aku tidak suka melihat gadis yang mabuk. Mengerti?"

"Aku tidak mabuk—_jagganim… no! no! no!_"

Chanyeol melepaskan kacamatanya lalu memijit pangkal hidungnya. "Baiklah. Kau tidak mabuk. Tapi kau harus menghabiskan susumu lalu istirahat, ya?"

"Ti—dak! Eungh.." Baekhyun cegukan lalu reflek menekan punggung tangannya ke mulut. "Ya Tuhan—" gadis itu bergumam pelan sebelum menumpahkan seluruh isi perutnya di atas selimut tempat tidur.

Reflek, Chanyeol berpindah duduk di samping Baekhyun seraya menarik rambut gadis itu ke belakang, menumpukan semuanya pada tangan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya, mengusap punggung gadis itu, berharap membantu mengeluarkan semua isi muntahnya.

"Jangan lihat aku." desah Baekhyun saat akan menyeka bibirnya dengan lengan _sweater_. Tapi Chanyeol tampak tidak peduli, telapak tangannya yang lebar dan kasar merambat naik hingga ke tengkuk Baekhyun, memijatnya pelan dan lembut.

Baekhyun menunduk dan menggeliat, "Lepaskan! Kalau tidak aku akan—akan—eungh!"

Untuk yang kedua kali, mata sayu Baekhyun melebar. Semua yang keluar nampak seperti sup coklat dan bubur almond serta campuran stroberi yang telah luluh lantah. Baekhyun mengerang melihat kekacauan yang ia ciptakan.

"Ini memalukan—_Oh God_!"

Baekhyun terhuyung menyandarkan berat tubuhnya pada sosok Chanyeol yang masih di sampingnya. Lelaki itu tampak biasa saja dan santai, bahkan Chanyeol sedang mengusap lengan Baekhyun berharap gadis itu merasa lebih baik.

"Kau mau muntah lagi?" Tanya novelis itu pada sosok mungil yang sedang bersandar pada dadanya.

"Eugh—"

"Kau mau istirahat sekarang? Atau mau kupesankan susu hangat sekarang?"

"Eugh—"

Baekhyun tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Kepalanya terus berputar, ia seakan mengambang dalam ruang hampa yang memang hanya ada dirinya saja. Perlahan, ia rasakan sentuhan hangat pada tubuhnya, tubuhnya terasa melayang ringan lalu terjatuh pada tumpukan benda halus dan lembut. Sebuah tangan menggusap sudut bibirnya yang terasa basah.

Baekhyun makin tak kuasa ketika sebuah selimut tebal yang wangi dan lembut memeluk dirinya yang hendak terlelap. Ia menggelung kedalam selimut itu hingga ia rasakan sesuatu menyentuh keningnya dengan sangat perlahan bersamaan dengan sebuah bisikan.

"_Sleep tight Juliette! I think—I began fallin to you."_

—_siapa?_

..

Chanyeol mendengus geli. Lelaki itu tahu, pasti Baekhyun akan tertidur sekarang. Suara racauannya sudah mereda terganti dengan suara dengkuran halus serta helaan napas teratur.

Selanjutnya Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun, merebahkannya di sisi lain tempat tidur lalu menarik selimut hingga jatuh ke lantai sebelum membungkus bekas kekacauan tadi. Masih ada sedikit noda muntah disudut bibirnya yang kini berubah menjadi pucat. Chanyeol menyapukan ibu jarinya di sudut bibir Baekhyun tanpa rasa segan atau pun jijik.

Seorang pramugari datang dengan segelas susu hangat, gadis itu berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tuan, ini susu hangat yang anda pesan."

"Tolong letakkan di atas meja. Dan juga, tolong aku untuk membersihkan semua kekacauan ini. Aku juga ingin selimut baru."

Setelah selimut yang baru datang, pramugari itu pamit undur diri membawa lipatan selimut kotor. Chanyeol menyelimuti tubuh mungil Baekhyun lalu mengusap poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah Baekhyun.

Hatinya tergerak untuk mengecup kening gadis itu, setelah bibirnya mendarat pada kening Baekhyun Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan perasaan dalam hatinya yang semakin mengembang dan menekan paru-parunya. Melihat wajah manis gadis itu membuat napas Chanyeol sesak.

_Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku—_bisik Chanyeol dalam hati. Tangannya kembali terulur untuk mengusap rambut Baekhyun yang halus. _"Sleep tight Juliette! I think—I began fallin to you."_

—bersambung.

Panda's note :

Halooo readersnim yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, penyabar dan penyayang… masih ada yang nunggu cerita ini? mudah-mudahan masih ya.. ini chapie yang simple sebenarnya, kayaknya bakalan panjang deh… mengingat aku bakal gak update sampe dua minggu nanti. Mungkin lebih—karena gak mungkin aku nulis nc pas puasa begini—_ups!_ *evillaugh*

Eits?! Tapi tenang… aku bakalan ngumumin kuis yang aku janjiin buat kalian. Cara penilaiannya gampang. Aku cuma liat dari yang **paling cepat dan paling tepat jawabannya**. Kalau kalian **cepat** tapi **gak tepat** kalian **gak akan aku hitung sebagai pemenang**.

Kalau kalian benar-benar ngikutin LDA dari bab pertama kalian pasti bisa ngejawab ini dengan insting kalian sebagai EXO-L juga sebagai penikmat ff EXO pairing. Hadiahnya, yang seperti aku janjiin—sebuah **ff oneshot, pairing dan rate-nya bisa request, tapi genrenya aku yang nentuin**. **Berlaku buat yang Login aja ya—**karena jawaban dikirim via **PM.**

Pertanyaannya :

_**"Siapakah yang akan menjadi kakak tiri dari Park Chanyeol?"**_

Karena aku cuma ngasih clue di bab ketiga, jadi aku pengen tahu—mana readers yang bakalan matching sama jawaban aku.

Format jawabannya; nama, id ffn, id ig/id twitter, jawaban. Kasih alesan juga ya kenapa kamu ngira chara itu yang bakal jadi sosok kakak tiri dari Chanyeol. karena kakak tiri dari Chanyeol itu bakal berpengaruh besar sama percintaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun nantinya.

Karena aku ngepost di WATTPAD juga, jadi aku juga bakalan milih dari pembaca di sana. Jadi ada dua buah ff oneshot yang aku siapin materinya. Pembuatan ff seminggu dari pengumuman penenang ya, bisa juga kurang darii seminggu. Mengingat ada dua ff oneshot yang bakal aku buat.

_*tararatt tarattt taraaaaaattt! **Congratulation! **Luph ChanBaek KrisTao :D untuk yang jadi pertama ngejawab dan tepat sekali... **jawabannya adalah Kris alias Wu Yifan** *uhuk* dan selamat juga buat vherakim1 :D aku jadinya ngambil dua pemenang soalnya di watty pada kesulitan buat ngirim jawabannya :( maaf ya :((_

_jadi untuk Luph ChanBaek KrisTao dengan ff request-nya HunTao/GS/ rate M._

_dan untuk vherakim1 dengan ff request-nya ChanBaek/YAOI/ rate M._

_jiaaaahhhhh semuanya minta rate **M **bruuuhhhhh... wkwkwkwk X_X jadi kayaknya genrenya gak jauhlah dari romance..._

_oke kalo gitu... buat yang menang di tunggu ya habis lebaran ffnya :D*_

Kalau masih ada yang ditanyain, _monggo _follow twitter aku di /syananaa , Ig: /oohpansy atau pin bb aku : 554E8292. Mudah-mudahan dengan seperti ini, bisa mendekatkan aku dengan para pembacaku sekalian yaaa :3

Maaf belum bisa jawab review di bab ini, tapi tenang—semua review aku baca kok satu-satu… semua isinya manis-manis dan ngebangun banget…. Makasih ya *hugs* kalian masih mau review kan? Iya kan? Jangan lupa partisipasinya ya.

Hugs and kisses.

Panda


	7. Chapter 7

**_*pissed off pas liat doc manager ilang semua storynya .. yaaa jelas wong di tinggal hampir setahun *_**

**_*semoga gak pada lupa sama nih ff ya guys.. enjoy :3 *_**

.

.

[Baekhyun pov]

_Ketika mataku terbuka, aku sudah berada di tengah hamparan rumput hijau. Terbaring menatap langit berawan yang teduh dan menggenggam sesuatu. Kutengok tangan kananku, ada sejulur lengan familiar dalam genggaman. Setelah aku menyadari, ada seseorang juga yang terbaring di sampingku._

_Wajahnya tertutup sebuah topi jerami bundar dan lebar, tubuhnya terbalut sweater rajutan, perpaduan antara warna hijau toska lembut dengan merah muda yang memudar di bagian bawahnya. Sebuah celana panjang putih menutupi kakinya yang panjang hingga menyentuh mata kakinya. Dia tidak menggunakan alas kaki. Kutengok juga kaki mungilku, aku juga tidak memakai alas kaki._

_Wangi rerumputan basah, serta semilir angin musim semi membelai one piece biru muda yang kukenakan. Aku suka dengan one piece ini, begitu sederhana, juga begitu indah. Awan berarak menutupi cahaya matahari, membentuk suasana lebih teduh dan sejuk. Kami berdua terasa begitu bebas._

_Kepalaku kembali mendongak. Kuberanikan diri untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Aku melonggarkan genggamanku padanya, namun, tangan besarnya menahan jemariku untuk terbuka. Aku bergeming melihat pergerakan tangannya yang menahanku._

_Ya Tuhan! dia tidak tertidur sama sekali! Bagaimana aku menghadapi orang asing yang sedang berbaring di sisiku ini? haruskah aku marah? Atau tetap diam seperti ini saja._

_Aku ingin menggerakan badanku untuk bangkit duduk. Namun, sesuatu menahanku, aku tidak bisa menggerakan leher dan kepalaku. Orang asing di sampingku masih asyik berbaring dalam diam. Terlintas dipikiranku untuk merampas topi lebarnya dan melihat seperti apa wajahnya. Tapi sebelah tanganku juga bahkan tidak bisa digerakan._

_Dengan tiba-tiba, tanah pada tempatku berbaring berguncang hebat. Lelaki yang berbaring di sampingku menghilang. Aku tercekat ketakutan, ketika tanah di bawah badanku akan terbelah. Telapak tangan mungil milikku mencengkram rumput liar, mencoba mencari pegangan. Lidahku kelu! Tenggorokanku terasa sakit sekali. Aku mencoba berteriak, namun, hanya udara yang keluar melalui mulutku._

_Siapa pun! Tolong aku—sebelum aku benar-benar masuk ke lubang yang semakin terbelah ini. Aku tak kuat menahan tubuhku lagi! Aku tak bisa berteriak! Aku tak bisa! Oh! Ya Tuhan! aku bahkan tak bisa menangis—ada apa ini!_

_Oppa!_

_Dimana Jun oppa!_

_Jagganim! Tolong aku!_

_Jagganim!_

_Tolong!_

::

_Aku terpental ke sebuah lorong gelap yang berputar. Semuanya gelap dan terlalu bising, aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan tanganku yang mencengkram kepalaku saat ini. Aku semakin terseret ke ruang waktu, tubuhku melayang ringan bagai kapas lalu jatuh di atas benda empuk yang sangat familiar._

_Tubuhku bangkit dengan tiba-tiba. Kepalaku nyeri bukan main, dan telingaku berdenging. Mataku terasa pedas sekali, oh! apa yang terjadi barusan—te—ternyata—_

…_hanya mimpi—unn!_

_Kupaksakan mataku untuk terbuka, walau terasa sangat berat. Kutarik seluruh otot lenganku ke atas kepala, lalu menggeliatkan badanku yang terasa remuk. Ketika mataku terbuka sempurna, semilir angin sejuk menerpa pipi kananku. Ada setitik cahaya yang mengintip dari balik gorden putih yang tersingkap. Kepalaku masih terasa berat, jadi aku paksakan untuk bertopang kepala pada lekukan lututku._

_Kaus yang membalut tubuhku ini cukup nyaman karena sangat longgar dan lembut. Aku mengendus aroma vanilla lembut juga sedikit aroma jasmine yang hampir pias._

_Tunggu! Tapi—kenapa aku hanya memakai baju! Dimana celanaku?! Dan—dimana aku sekarang!_

_Oppaaaa!_

[End Baekhyun pov.]

Locura de Amor

(Crazy Love)

ChanBaek's fanfiction

Present by,

Pandananaa

©2015

Whole of this story is belong to me, except the casts, ofcourse.

Insipired by Junjou Romantica Manga.

_Hontou ni GOMEN NASAI MINNASAN! *berlutut sambil gosok telapak tangan* aku lama banget ya updatenya? Aduh aduh! Maaf banget! Maafin ya?_

..

Almost, but it's enough.

..

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sebuah suara membuat Baekhyun terhenyak dari keterkejutannya. Ia sontak menarik selimut hingga menutupi paha telanjangnya. Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol di balik nakas di samping tempatnya bernaung.

Lelaki itu terlihat sangat lelah dengan kacamata baca yang masih bertengger malas di hidung bangirnya. Kemeja biru tua longgar membalut tubuh tingginya. Dan paling Baekhyun suka adalah, celana piyama putih yang menggantung manis dari pinggul hingga mata kakinya.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat tampan, bahkan dengan mata lelah luar biasa seperti yang sudah sering Baekhyun lihat. Lelaki itu melepas kacamatanya, seraya menatap Baekhyun dari mata ke mata. Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat, sesuatu membuatnya tersadar.

_Sedang apa dia di sini_! Jeritnya dalam hati. Sontak Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, ia takut dengan refleks akan menggigit bibir. Terakhir kali saat ia ingin menggigit bibir, Chanyeol sudah menggigitnya lebih dulu. Dan itu adalah hal yang memalukan bagi Baekhyun.

"Kepalamu masih sakit?" Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, mengitari meja kerja miliknya yang penuh dengan tumpukan kertas, juga mesin _print_ yang masih bekerja. Reflek, Baekhyun mengeratkan selimutnya hingga ke dada. Sebuah pemikiran yang kelewat batas mengisi kepala mungilnya.

_Tidak mungkin—itu tidak mungkin terjadi kan? tidak! tidak!_

"_Ja—jagganim…_ kau—eh aku—ki—kita… kau.."

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" Kini Chanyeol duduk di tepi kasur. Menatap Baekhyun teduh dan tenang. Terlalu tenang sampai-sampai Baekhyun tak sadar telapak tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mengukur panas di keningnya.

"Sedang apa _jagganim_ di sini?" desis Baekhyun pelan menyuarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya.

"Bekerja." Jawab Chanyeol sambil menghendikan dagunya ke arah nakas tempatnya bergelut. "Masih ada beberapa naskah yang harus aku selesaikan hingga tengah hari."

Mata sembap Baekhyun menilik meja kerja Chanyeol yang berisik oleh mesin _print_. "Mengapa aku di sini? mengapa bukan di kamarku sendiri?"

"Kau mabuk. Lalu muntah banyak sekali. Setelah itu kau tertidur, tapi aku pun tidak bisa membedakan antara kau tertidur atau pingsan, karena kau sama sekali tak terbangun saat aku menggendongmu dari landasan hingga ke tempat parkir. Setelah sampai rumah kau demam tinggi. Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di kamarmu, aku harus selalu mengawasimu saat demammu masih tinggi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membawamu ke kamarku. Aku bisa bekerja sambil mengawasi kondisimu."

"Apa kau selalu bersikap seperti ini? terlalu baik untuk merawat seorang gadis yang mabuk serta—menggantikan..eum.." Baekhyun menunduk, dalam nada suaranya terdengar sangat ragu. "Apa—apa _jagganim_ yang menggantikan pakaianku? Ap—apa kita—maksudku.. kau..aku.. melakukan—i—itu… "

"Bukan aku." Jawab Chanyeol tiba-tiba, seakan-akan penulis gila itu dapat membaca apa yang membebani pikiran gadis di depannya.

_Heh?_

"Bukan aku yang menggantikan pakaianmu, tapi wanita gila itu."

_Wanita?_

"Dan satu hal lagi, jika itu yang membuatmu ketakutan setengah mati saat kau bangun dan menemukanku satu ruangan denganmu, jawabannya adalah tidak. Aku tidak akan bercinta dengan mayat."

Wajah semerah tomat Baekhyun mendongak, mata sipitnya melirik Chanyeol dengan ragu, "Kau bilang—ma—mayat?"

"Apalagi jika bukan mayat, seonggok daging yang tak bergerak di atas tempat tidurku? Aku tidak mungkin menggunakan kata-kata kasar bila sedang bicara padamu." Tangan Chanyeol terulur, menyisipkan sejumput anak rambut ke belakang telinga Baekhyun.

"Dengar." Chanyeol berdeham pelan, "Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika kau tidak mau, atau bahkan sekali pun aku sangat ingin, aku tak akan melakukannya jika kau tak suka. Aku tidak akan—" napas Chanyeol tertahan ketika mata kelamnya bertemu dengan manik sipit sembap milik Baekhyun. Tatapan Baekhyun benar-benar menusuk ke dalam pandangannya. Tatapan polos itu meruntuhkan kata-katanya.

'…_kau selalu memberikanku banyak harapan dengan sentuhanmu—'_

"Apakah—" Chanyeol terbata, ia hampir kehabisan kata-kata.

Baekhyun mengerjap mendengar suara Chanyeol yang berubah gugup. "Ada apa _jagganim_?"

'_Se—setidaknya beri aku kepastian—kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyentuhku tanpa adanya komitmen di antara kita! Kau dengar itu—'_

_Suara itu_—perkataan Baekhyun saat ia mabuk seperti sebuah mantra yang membuat jantung Chanyeol jatuh hingga ke perut. Penulis gila itu merasa selama ini Baekhyun pasti membenci bagaimana caranya menyentuh Baekhyun.

"Apakah aku sudah menyakitimu?"

"_Un_? Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Baekhyun menyilangkan kakinya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi hangat, Baekhyun jadi khawatir akan sesuatu dari nada perkataan Chanyeol. Penulis itu tampak benar-benar kacau, membuat Baekhyun dengan reflek mendekat untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol yang kini sama meronanya dengan wajahnya. "_Jagganim_—ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Apa selama ini—aku sudah menyakitimu? Apa sentuhanku—menyakitimu?" Baekhyun terperangah, bibir pucatnya terbuka karena terkejut. Mata sembap miliknya melebar memandang Chanyeol penuh tanya. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, menekan pelipisnya yang berdenyut gugup.

"Ke—kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Aku pikir—selama ini aku terlalu memaksakan keinginanku padamu. Aku begitu ingin kau terus berada di sisiku tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu. Aku terlalu membatasi ruang gerakmu, membuatmu selalu sibuk mengurus lelaki tua sepertiku. Bahkan aku—aku…" Chanyeol tertunduk lesu, sebelah tangannya menopang tubuh, satu lagi tetap menekan pelipisnya. "Maafkan aku Baekhyunah—aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang kau tidak inginkan lagi. Aku rasa—aku sudah keterlaluan."

Baekhyun ingin sekali membawa lelaki itu ke dalam pelukannya, mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Ia tidak pernah merasa terluka ataupun tersakiti perasaannya. Hanya saja—ada satu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Hanya satu hal.

_Bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol ketika menyentuhnya._

Baekhyun jadi ingat dulu—saat ia baru saja lulus dari penerimaan mahasiswa, ketika Junmyeon dengan sengaja membawa Yixing dan memperkenalkannya ke Chanyeol. Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dengan penuh emosi dan gairah. Saat itu memang Baekhyun menangis dan perasaannya sedang kacau, tapi kecupan yang Chanyeol berikan benar-benar terasa hingga kini. Lalu sentuhan mana yang dia sebut dengan menyakiti?

Baekhyun diam tidak menjawab, gadis itu hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan sejuta emosi yang tidak bisa Chanyeol tangkap. Lain Baekhyun, lain pula yang dirasakan Chanyeol. Penulis itu menghela napas lelah, lalu tersenyum miris. Laki-laki itu merasa seperti orang bodoh di depan gadis ingusan macam Baekhyun.

Kekhawatiran akan kenyamanan gadis itu setiap berada di dekatnya bagaikan sebuah tugas yang berat. Bagaimana jika memang Baekhyun merasa tersakiti—_merasa dilecehkan misalnya_—atau merasa risih karena Chanyeol selalu membuat gadis itu nampak mudah di matanya. Ia takut Baekhyun akan lari dari rumahnya, atau yang paling buruk adalah gadis itu akan pulang ke Seoul dan tak mau kembali padanya lagi.

Chanyeol tidak mau jika gadisnya itu jauh dari jangkauan pandangannya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak sanggup membayangkannya, jika memang nanti Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjauh dan pergi dari hidupnya pasti rasanya sangat sesak dan sakit. Chanyeol pernah merasakan kesepian paling mengerikan selama hidupnya, namun, rasanya belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan kehilangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan enggan untuk membayangkannya lagi.

Chanyeol kembali mendingak, mendapati mata Baekhyun yang masih lekat menatapnya. Gadis itu tidak lagi menghiraukan selimut yang tersibak menampilkan pangkal paha yang hanya tertutup ujung kaus. Chanyeol mengerjap sekali, dan gadis itu juga mengerjap.

Mata sipit yang biasanya ceria itu sedikit sembap dan merah masih menatapnya dalam diam. Hidung mungilnya yang ikut merona lucu, sama seperti pipinya. Bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka, walaupun sedikit memucat tapi bibir itu masih terlihat manis.

_Bibir itu—_

Chanyeol membuang pandangannya ke lain arah, mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu bangkit dari sisi Baekhyun. Ia tidak boleh membuat Baekhyun lebih tidak nyaman lagi dengan keberadaannya di sini, jadi Chanyeol putuskan untuk menjauh untuk sekarang ini.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu istirahat di sini. Aku akan bekerja di kamar tamu."

"_Jagganim _tunggu."

Suara serak Baekhyun hampir memekik dan terdengar sangat buruk. Chanyeol dengan cepat menghampirinya kembali, "Ada apa? apa kau merasa tidak enak badan? Akan kuambilkan minum, tunggu di sini."

"_Jagganim—"_ Baekhyun menahan tangan Chanyeol ketika penulis itu hendak bangkit. "Jangan pergi—"

Chanyeol terpaku pada duduknya, merasakan panas tubuh Baekhyun yang menjalar dari telapak tangan mungil yang masih menggenggam erat lengan Chanyeol. Penulis itu bergeser mendekat, lalu mengusap sebelah pipi Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Baekkie? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Aku hanya ingin _jagganim_ di sini. Jangan pergi. "

Alis Chanyeol naik sebelah, tak sengaja Chanyeol memperhatikan mata sipit sembap milik Baekhyun yang mulai mengembun. Laki-laki itu langsung menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu mendingak menatapnya.

"Hush… jangan menangis. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ruang untuk sendiri. Aku selalu lepas kendali jika berada di dekatmu, aku tidak ingin kau merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikapku. Bagaimana pun—aku menyayangimu Baekhyun. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Baekhyun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sipit yang basah. Sesuatu telah ditetapkan dalam hatinya. Gadis itu merasa cukup untuk selalu menduga-duga perasaan Chanyeol. Apakah ia benar-benar menginginkannya—atau hanya sebagai pelarian dari cinta tak berbalas dari kakaknya. Jauh dari dua pilihan itu, Baekhyun hanya gadis remaja biasa—yang juga masih merasa aneh dengan sentuhan lelaki asing selain keluarga.

_Tapi—_

_Sentuhan jagganim tidak terasa aneh—sebaliknya, terasa sangat menyenangkan —apakah aku…_

_Aku—aku menginginkan lelaki ini?_

Baekhyun tahu kemana mata bulat besar Chanyeol mengarah. Bibir tipis yang semenit lalu pucat pasi, kini merona ranum karena gigitan Baekhyun sendiri. Baekhyun tahu apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi—Chanyeol tidak akan pernah menang dalam menahan gairah dan perasaannya. Perasaan untuk…

"Oh _God_! Kau menggigit bibirmu, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol terpejam lalu menggeram pelan seakan Baekhyun menancapkan bilah belati ke dalam perutnya. "Kau tahu apa artinya it—"

Gadis itu menarik Chanyeol mendekat. Kedua mata sipit basah itu terpejam, tangan mungil Baekhyun menarik kusut baju Chanyeol di bagian dada. Mata Chanyeol melebar hampir meloncat dari tempatnya. Sedetik kemudian ia terpana dengan apa yang Baekhyun telah lakukan. Baekhyun mengecupnya tanpa aba-aba. Bibir tipis gadis itu menyapukan api di atas bibirnya yang kering.

Setelah sentuhan itu terpisah, dengan wajah merona pekat Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyum malu-malu, "_Jagganim _terlalu banyak bicara—" Baekhyun kembali menarik Chanyeol dalam sebuah kecupan, tak panjang namun sangat dalam hingga Chanyeol sanggup untuk menutup matanya.

Baekhyun memang belum pernah berhubungan dengan laki-laki lain sebelumnya. Namun, sudah belasan novel erotis milik Chanyeol yang ia baca. Bahkan ada yang ia hafal di luar kepala. Novel buatan Chanyeol, lebih dari cukup sebagai referensi untuk memulai sesi bercinta. Baekhyun tidak pernah menyangkal hal itu.

"Jadi—_jagganim. _Bagian mana dari sentuhanmu itu yang menyakitiku?" ujar Baekhyun di depan wajah Chanyeol yang kini sama meronanya dengan gadis itu.

"Baekhyun—kau!"

Suara serak Chanyeol teredam dalam pagutan panas dan dalam membuat Baekhyun terkekeh kecil di sela lumatan Chanyeol. Lidah kasar penulis itu mendesak masuk, membelah dengan lembut keping _cherry _milik Baekhyun. Bibir tipis Baekhyun terkuak melepaskan sebuah erangan feminim dari pemiliknya. Chanyeol menarik bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan perlahan kemudian mengulumnya seduktif. Gigi Chanyeol dengan lembut menarik manja belah bibir yang ranum itu, kemudian kembali mengulumnya dengan rakus. Bibir Chanyeol tebal dan panas; lidah Baekhyun mencoba menyapukan api di bibir atas Chanyeol, dan menemukan sensasi baru di sana. Ada rasa manis yang aromanya; seperti tembakau hangat.

Kecupan mereka terpisah, menyisakan pandangan menggoda dari Chanyeol dan senyum tersipu dari wajah merona Baekhyun yang terengah-engah.

"Kau yang memulainya, jadi kau harus tahu kemana arah jalannya, _Baby_."

Chanyeol kembali memagut bibir Baekhyun hingga gadis itu terbaring di bawahnya. Wajah manis gadis belia itu merona padam di bawah kungkungan tubuh tinggi si penulis. Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat, tangan kurusnya terbenam di helaian hitam Chanyeol, mengusak serta menarik-narik surainya gemas.

Telapak tangan kasar dan lebar milik Chanyeol menelusup ke dalam kaus yang dikenakan Baekhyun, kemudian mengusap kulit perut Baekhyun yang selembut beledu. Baekhyun mengerang pelan di bawah sentuhan Chanyeol.

Kecupan mereka terpisah, wajah Baekhyun merona hingga telinga, tangan kurusnya memeluk leher Chanyeol posesif. Tatapan Chanyeol di atasnya tertutup oleh kabut gairah dan nafsu.

"Hentikan aku sebelum aku tersesat, Baekhyunie. Aku tak ingin membawamu lebih jauh dari ini."

"Bawa aku tersesat bersamamu. Bawa aku sejauh yang kau bisa. Bawa aku ke tempat di mana belum pernah aku jelajahi." Bisik Baekhyun di depan wajah Chanyeol, sebelum kembali di hadiahi sebuah kecupan oleh si novelis dengan lebih panas dan menuntut. Baekhyun melepas cengramannya pada leher Chanyeol, mengikuti gerakan tangan kasar si novelis yang menarik lolos kaus yang kenakan Baekhyun lewat kepala.

Sebuah pahatan indah terpampang di depan mukanya, Chanyeol menjauhkan diri melempar kaus Baekhyun ke lantai, lalu kembali mengungkung tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam putih gading berenda yang imut.

Bola mata Chanyeol berputar perlahan ke bawah, menyapu seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh pemujaan, membuat si gadis menggeliat dalam malu. "Kau seperti diciptakan dari berlian—_indah berkilauan._" Bisik Chanyeol parau sebelum menyerukan kepalanya pada tulang selangka Baekhyun hingga wanita itu melenguh pelan.

Chanyeol terlihat beribu kali lebih tampan ketika sedang menaunginya seperti saat ini. Terlebih lelaki itu terus bergerak mengecup setiap jengkal kulit Baekhyun, membakar tubuh Baekhyun dengan gairah yang dihasilkan oleh lidah kasarnya. "Baekhyun—tolong—hentikan aku.." erang Chanyeol parau saat menyerukan hidung mancungnya di antara pipi payudara Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya, menyapu dengan rakus di antara celah payudara Baekhyun yang mengintip dari balik bra. Sejurus kemudian, novelis itu membelai perut mulus Baekhyun hingga naik pada garis bra di setiap sisi di bawah ketiaknya, menyelipkan dua ibu jari di sepanjang jalur ketat bra hingga membuat Baekhyun ikut mengangkat tubuhnya pelan, membuka celah untuk tangan Chanyeol agar sampai pada pengait bra.

Baekhyun terengah-engah oleh gairah yang entah sejak kapan meruntuhkan segala pertahanan hatinya untuk tidak jatuh ke dalam pesona penulis yang dulu ia bilang 'gay'. Sudah berulang kali Baekhyun mengangkat punggungnya agar Chanyeol dapat membuka pengait bra yang gadis itu kenakan, namun, penulis gila itu masih belum bisa melepaskan kaitan bra di punggung Baekhyun. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pada kecupan panas untuk ke sekian kalinya, tangannya masih berusaha untuk membuka kaitan bra di balik punggung Baekhyun membuat sang gadis terkekeh di sela kecupannya.

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol dengan pelan hingga tautan panas bibir mereka terpisah. "_Jagganim—_biar aku saja—" bisik Baekhyun serak di depan wajah Chanyeol yang sama meronanya dengan wajahnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng cepat, senyum miring tercekat jelas pada wajahnya yang merah padam oleh gairah. "_No—let me—_biar aku yang membuka bra sialan—_"_

_Dug! Dug!_

Keduanya saling berpandangan setelah mendengar ketukan tak sabar dari luar pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berkedip. Baekhyun juga ikut berkedip.

_Dug! Dug!_

"Park _jagganim! _Baekhyunnie! Selamat pagi!"

_Suara itu—_

"Kim Minseok sialan!" Geram Chanyeol pelan sebelum beranjak dari atas Baekhyun yang masih membelalak tak percaya.

::

"Kau merasa baikan?"

Setelah menyimpan mangkuk kosong yang Baekhyun berikan, wanita itu menyodorkan segelas air mineral serta dua buah pil. Suara lembut wanita itu membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik. Wanita dengan mata sipit berbingkai _eyeliner_ tipis serta pipi tembam yang di sapu oleh _blush on _merah muda itu mengenakan blus _pink _pastel yang membuatnya terlihat lebih lembut.

Baekhyun menelan dua pil itu dengan seteguk air, lalu tersenyum kepada Minseok. "Terimakasih Minseok-ssi. Maaf merepotkanmu, padahal ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita, tapi aku malah terlihat kacau."

Wanita itu terkekeh, namun tetap terlihat anggun. "Tidak apa Baekhyun. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Begitu tahu penulis bodoh itu menyimpan seorang malaikat di dalam rumahnya untuk waktu yang lama membuatku sangat khawatir. Pasalnya, dia adalah bujangan yang hidup sendirian selama ini. Bagaimana caranya dia menjaga seorang gadis yang cantik sepertimu."

Baekhyun merona mendengarnya, "_Jagganim_ menjagaku dengan baik selama beberapa bulan ini. Bagaimana anda bisa tahu nama—_ehm_—maksudku tentangku Minseok-ssi."

Minseok sedikit bergeser dari duduknya, ia mengusap anak rambut Baekhyun yang lalu diselipkan ke belakang telinganya. "Apa yang tidak aku ketahui tentang si bodoh Chanyeol itu. Dia memang terlihat tidak peduli dengan kehidupan disekelilingnya. Tapi dia bisa jadi orang yang berbeda jika itu mengenai Junmyeon dan malaikatnya ini." Minseok menjawil hidung mungil Baekhyun, lalu keduanya terkekeh.

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol itu sedikit berbeda dari kebanyakan lelaki lainnya. Dia tidak pernah tertarik untuk berhubungan dengan wanita sebelumnya, ia bahkan hanya memiliki aku dan Luhan sebagai teman wanitanya, dan dia pun tidak begitu peduli dengan kami. Bukan hal yang mengejutkan, bahwa Chanyeol ternyata lebih tertarik dengan oppamu dari pada gadis di sekolah."

Baekhyun tersenyum masam, tentu ia sangat tahu hal itu.

"Chanyeol itu sebenarnya anak penurut dan ceria sejak muda. Tapi ketika ibunya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah demi sebuah ambisi, Chanyeol jadi anak yang pendiam dan suka mengurung diri. Chanyeol suka menulis, tapi itu hanya disimpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Sampai pada suatu hari di sekolah ada anak yang sebaya dengannya mengaku telah menemukan buku tulisan Chanyeol yang tertinggal di kelas. Bocah itu memuji cerita yang Chanyeol tulis, dan selalu mendorong Chanyeol untuk terus menulis dan mengembangkan bakatnya. Kau tahu itu siapa? Bocah itu adalah kakak lelakimu, Kim Junmyeon. Hingga akhirnya Chanyeol menolak menjadi pewaris keluarga Park dan merintis karir mulai dari bawah, dan memilih hidup sendiri saat masih terlalu muda. Dia ambisius, persis seperti ibunya."

"Tapi dia terlihat begitu kesepian, Minseok-ssi. Tidak seharusnya ia meninggalkan rumah dan hidup sendiri seperti ini."

Minseok menoleh dengan senyuman jahil di wajahnya. "Hentikan memanggilku dengan embel-embel ssi. Panggil aku eonni, aku rasa aku belum terlalu tua untuk itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum geli, "Oke—_eonni_."

"Chanyeol itu laki-laki, jadi aku percaya pada keputusannya pada masa itu. Sejak ia berhubungan jarak jauh dengan Jumnyeon, karena tidak ingin bekerja dengan orang asing Chanyeol mempercayakanku untuk menjadi editornya, dan ia juga dekat dengan Luhan. Kau pasti mengenal Luhan, dia seorang dosen besar di kampusmu. Namanya Xi Luhan, kami bersahabat baik. Tapi aku juga mengenal Junmyeon, karena Junmyeon adalah adik kelasku. Ah—aku jadi rindu Korea."

"Jadi anda—maksudku eonni dan Luhan _saem_ adalah sahabat dekat _jagganim_?"

"Aku?" Minseok terkikik, kini lebih anggun dari tawanya yang sejak tadi. "Aku dan Chanyeol bodoh itu lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Nanti kau bisa tanya sendiri dengannya—oh Tuhan! apa aku terlalu cerewet? Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku terlalu banyak pidato. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan malaikatnya Junmyeon, ternyata kau lebih imut dari foto yang Chanyeol tunjukkan. Setelah ini ayo kita—"

Perkataan Minseok timbul tenggelam di telinga Baekhyun. Wanita anggun itu terus berujar dengan ceria bahwa ia senang dengan adanya Baekhyun di rumah ini, Minseok juga mengatakan ia akan lebih sering datang dan membawakan Baekhyun banyak hadiah jika Baekhyun bisa membuat Chanyeol cepat menyerahkan naskah.

_Aneh—_pikir Baekhyun bimbang, semuanya berubah menjadi semakin menyebalkan dari sisi Minseok. Bagaimana wanita itu tertawa, bagaimana wanita itu menatapnya, dan juga bagaimana wanita itu terus bicara. Hati Baekhyun benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan kehadiran Minseok saat ini. Baekhyun semakin tak tahu apa yang diinginkan dirinya sendiri.

Minseok juga terkikik lembut pada apa yang ia bicarakan yang bahkan suaranya tidak bisa Baekhyun tangkap. Telinganya lebih sibuk mendengarkan isi hati dan kepalanya yang dengan bodohnya masih memutar kalimat Minseok tadi.

_Lebih dari sahabat katanya—_kepala Baekhyun mulai terasa berputar. Dadanya terasa sesak dan nafasnya terasa tidak beraturan.

_Perasaan apa ini—_Baekhyun bahkan tak sanggup untuk berdeham sekali pun. Perasaan dalam dadanya membengkak dan mengembang menyesakkan.

_Lebih dari sahabat—dengan wanita seanggun Minseok—_

_Jagganim dan Minseok-ssi—mereka.._

_Mereka—lebih dari sahabat… Minseok-eonni wanita yang cerdas dan anggun. Sedangkan jagganim lelaki yang tampan dan berpendidikan.. keduanya terlihat sangat serasi—lalu kenapa aku—aku tadi.. aku.. sesak… _

"Baekhyunah? Kau menangis?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri di samping dua wanita berbeda umur itu dengan segelas kopi yang aromanya menusuk hidung siapa pun yang berada di ruangan.

Baekhyun berkedip membuat airmatanya lolos, "Heh? Aku kenapa?" ia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, membuat Minseok memandang gadis itu khawatir.

"_Noona,_ kenapa Baekhyun jadi menangis? Kau bicara apa memang?"

"Apa masih terasa pusing? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku salah bicara?" Minseok tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol yang juga khawatir, ia benar-benar merasa sangat buruk melihat Baekhyun yang masih terlihat lemah seperti ini. "Aku minta maaf sayang—apa aku bicara yang bukan-bukan?"Minseok menoleh canggung ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk, "Tidak eonni, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya mataku sedikit panas saja. Aku rasa aku perlu mandi air hangat dan minum segelas teh madu." Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur. Memberikan senyum sebelum beranjak.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Baekhyun sebenarnya enggan untuk menoleh, entah karena alasan apa. Ada sebuah perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya. Dengan segenap perasaan yang ia punya, ia mencoba untuk menoleh menatap Chanyeol seperti biasa. Tapi yang Chanyeol lihat berbeda dari yang Baekhyun tunjukkan.

"Aku akan istirahat di kamarku. Aku rasa berendam sebentar dan secangkir teh _citrus_ dengan madu panas akan membuat badanku segar. _Jagganim_ bisa mulai sarapan tanpa aku _'kan_? Aku akan keluar jika sudah agak baikkan."

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya memberi tatapan dingin dan sebuah anggukan. Sementara Minseok masih menatap keduanya khawatir.

"Baekhyunah, mau aku temani?" Tawar Minseok.

"Terima kasih, tapi seperinya tidak perlu eonni, aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun lalu tersenyum, membuat matanya menyipit imut. "Bolehkah aku minta tolong pada eonni? Tolong buatkan sarapan untuk _jagganim_, aku minta maaf jika merepotkan. Aku hanya ingin istirahat hari ini. Karena besok aku akan memulai kelasku—sepertinya…"

Minseok tersenyum lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang berada di ambang pintu kamar Chanyeol. "Tidak masalah—aku pernah membuatkannya makanan, meski hanya sepotong roti panggang. Jadi—selamat istirahat. Beritahu jika kau memerlukan sesuatu, eonni akan di sini hingga pukul dua siang."

"Iya—maaf merepotkan. Aku pergi ke kamarku dulu. Terima kasih banyak, sebelumnya."

Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar Chanyeol tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Chanyeol yang masih duduk menatapnya khawatir.

::

Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya setelah berendam dan secangkir teh habis. Sementara Minseok sedang menerima telepon di balkon atas. Dan, Chanyeol—novelis gila itu masih berada di dalam kamarnya. Baekhyun tidak memungkiri jika ia masih memikirkan kejadian pagi tadi, saat dirinya baru saja membuka mata. Tadi itu dia dan Chanyeol hampir saja—

"Hampir…" bisik Baekhyun ngilu, ia duduk di ruang tamu sambil lalu memeluk alfredo. Tidak lama terdiam, Baekhyun lalu tertawa kering. Ia baru menyadari betapa rendah kelakuannya di hadapan Chanyeol tadi. Mengerang dan melenguh di bawah sentuhan novelis gay yang sialnya juga playboy.

Iya—menurut Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu playboy. Bagaimana tidak, novelis itu sudah di kelilingi oleh wanita-wanita hebat, lalu novelis gila itu memilih untuk mendekati seorang pria. Baekhyun mendengus, ia merasa seperti sedang menjadi pelampiasan dari Chanyeol. Bisa saja—Chanyeol menyentuhnya dengan membayangkan wajah kakak lelakinya. _Bisa saja kan—_

"Kau merasa lebih baik?"

Baekhyun menegang mendengar suara Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh, ia mendapati sosok Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di seberang sofa.

"Iya… kurasa." Gumam Baekhyun pelan, namun Chanyeol masih memerhatikan. "Besok aku akan ke kampus."

"Aku antar." Sahut Chanyeol cepat.

"Tidak perlu _jagganim_. Aku bisa menggunakan kendaraan umum." Sanggah Baekhyun sambil menaruh alfredo di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak suka penolakan. Aku antar. _Finish, _tidak ada perdebatan_._"

Baekhyun mengerang tanda tak setuju. Baekhyun ingin menyanggahnya lagi, namun sosok Minseok turun dari lantai dua menghampiri mereka.

"Sedang bicarakan apa? seru sekali sepertinya." Minseok duduk di samping Baekhyun menyingkirkan alfredo.

"_Noona_ tidak pulang? Ini sudah sore, pulanglah." Keluh Chanyeol, seraya bangkit lalu merampas alfredo dari samping Minseok.

"Kau keterlaluan sekali." cibir Minseok sebal, "Besok malam jangan lupa, kita ada jumpa _pers_ untuk promosi buku barumu. Jangan lupa juga, rencana pesta yang akan diadakan untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu masuk nominasi penghargaan tahun ini."

"Aku tak suka pesta. Jadi sebaiknya kau saja yang bicarakan dengan mereka."

"Dengar dulu, Chanyeol. Ini semua untuk dirimu. Sebuah prestasi besar itu patut untuk dirayakan."

"Ya terserah apa yang kau katakan."

Baekhyun hanya duduk memerhatikan keduanya berbicara. Mereka berdua terlihat serasi dan juga seperti pasangan cerdas yang sedang berdebat. Seorang penulis tampan dan editor yang cantik juga cekatan. Tak ada celah dan cacat.

Baekhyun jadi merasa seperti pengganggu di antara mereka.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa makan malam di sini. Aku akan mampir ke tempat Luhan dulu. Kau mau titip sesuatu untuknya?"

"Bilang padanya besok aku akan ke kampus, setelah mengantar Baekhyun. Aku akan menemuinya di ruangan."

"Jangan lupa juga, besok sore kau _fitting_ untuk acara malamnya." Minseok berdiri meraih mantelnya yang di gantung dekat nakas telepon. Sontak Baekhyun juga ikut berdiri membantu Minseok memakai mantel. Sikap yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan, meski pun ia tinggal di Negara orang.

"_Gomawo Baekhyunah._" Minseok mencium singkat pipi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih duduk memeluk alfredo, enggan untuk berdiri mengantar Minseok. "Kau saja yang pilihkan. Aku malas."

"Lihatlah Baekhyunah. Inilah sosok penulis yang dicintai banyak penggemar."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil memaklumi. Dengan melihat sikap mereka begini saja Baekhyun merasa sangat kecil. Mereka sungguh serasi.

"Aku akan jemput Baekhyun besok sore lalu mengerjakan naskah. Aku tak mau pergi ke butik mengerikan itu lagi."

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi Minseok menunjuk Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dari depan pintu. "Aku akan menyeretmu. Jangan harap kau bisa lari dariku."

BLAM!

"Jangan dengarkan, dia memang sering seperti itu." Ujar Chanyeol kalem sambil memeluk alfredo.

"Apa urusannya denganku?" Baekhyun berkata tak acuh lalu berjalan menyusuri tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri—_maksudnya berdua—_dengan alfredo yang menatap gadis itu heran.

Lelaki itu menghela napas berat, lalu memangku Alfredo seraya memandanginya sangsi. "Dia kenapa Alf?" mata cokelat bulat milik Alfredo menatapnya dingin, lalu Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa karena yang tadi pagi itu gagal?"

Dan Alfredo masih diam menatap novelis gila yang sedang berpikiran mesum.

::

Pagi selanjutnya, Baekhyun bangun lebih awal. Gadis itu sengaja memasak sarapan yang lebih mudah untuk Chanyeol, nasi goreng kimchi, telur gulung manis, dan juga sup miso. Baekhyun juga membuat sekotak nasi kepal untuk bekal di kampus nanti. Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka makanan barat, gadis itu lebih suka makan nasi dari pada roti. Dan setahu Baekhyun, dia tidak menemukan penjual nasi di kafetaria kampusnya.

"Hampir jam setengah delapan… " gumam Baekhyun setelah memasukan semua kimbap ke dalam kotak makannya. "Apa aku pergi sekarang saja? Sepertinya _jagganim_ belum bangun."

Baekhyun melepas celemek, lalu menggantung nya di samping lemari pendingin. Ia berlari kecil ke arah kamar mandi di dekat dapur.

Gadis itu memperhatikan pakaiannya. Hari ini gadis itu memilih memakai kaus tangan panjang garis-garis _maroon_ pada bagian bajunya, dengan warna _khaki_ sebagai warna dasar. _Jeans_ biru dan _sneakers Adidas_ putih.

"Nah, aku rasa ini tak buruk. Tidak berlebihan juga." Gadis itu lalu mengumpulkan rambut hitam gelombangnya untuk di ikat _pony tail_. "Aku jadi ingin rambut coklat gelap… " gumam Baekhyun seraya menyematkan ikat rambut.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis setelah rambutnya diikat rapi. Namun, mata sipitnya langsung terbelalak saat sebuah tangan menarik simpul ikat rambutnya, sehingga rambut hitam panjangnya kembali tergerai.

"Begini lebih cantik." Wajah Chanyeol datang setelah tangan itu menyingkir dari kepala Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun membuang napas lega. Tadi itu Baekhyun takut setengah mati, karena ia sendirian di kamar mandi.

Baekhyun berbalik, lalu memandang Chanyeol sengit, "_Jagganim _kenapa masuk ke dalam sini! aku belum selesai, cepat keluar!" ujar Baekhyun sebal sambil mendorong-dorong bahu Chanyeol.

"Memang kenapa? Ini kamar mandi yang berada di dalam rumahku, aku bisa keluar masuk ke sini semauku. Lagi pula, ini tak terkunci." Sahut Chanyeol keras kepala, novelis itu tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Tapi, aku masih menggunakannya. Bisa kah kau mengetuk pintunya dulu memastikan ada orang atau tidak." Baekhyun memberengut, satu sisi, hatinya masih menyimpan rasa kesal tentang kejadian kemarin. Padahal niatnya, ia tidak ingin bertemu Chanyeol hari ini, dan akan berangkat diam-diam. Di lain sisi, dia sebenarnya juga penasaran. Hubungan macam apa yang dimiliki Chanyeol dan Minseok sebenarnya.

"Aku akan mengingat hal itu nanti." Ujar Chanyeol sambil membalik tubuh Baekhyun. Tanpa di sangka-sangka, Chanyeol langsung mendekap tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang. Membuat Jantung Baekhyun seakan mati sedetik lalu berdetak lebih keras di detik selanjutnya.

"_Ja—jaganim…" _Lirih Baekhyun sambil meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Sebentar… sebentar saja Baekhyunah." Baekhyun bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana pantulan wajah Chanyeol dari cermin di depannya. Saat matanya tertutup—_seperti sekarang_, kelopak mata Chanyeol terlihat lebih gelap. Itu pasti akibat tidak tidur semalaman. Bulu-bulu halus di sekitar dagu dan pipinya pun sudah mulai tumbuh. Novelis itu menyerukan wajah ke bahu Baekhyun, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Park _jagga_, nanti aku terlambat. Lepas—" Baekhyun masih meronta dalam dekapan Chanyeol, namun, sepertinya sia-sia, karena Chanyeol makin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Kau terus menghindar dariku sejak kemarin." Gumam Chanyeol, "Kau juga tak bicara apa-apa saat makan malam."

Kali ini Chanyeol berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan masih mendekap Baekhyun. Sepasang mata lelah itu menatap pantulan wajah Baekhyun. "Apa aku sudah berbuat salah padamu?"

"Lepaskan aku, _jagganim_." Ujar Baekhyun tanpa mau melihat bayangan Chanyeol di cermin.

"Tidak mau. Sebelum kau mengaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa kau seperti menghindariku?" Chanyeol mengendusi rambut Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu bergerak-gerak tak nyaman.

"Tidak ada." Sahut Baekhyun pelan, gadis itu masih meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Pasti ada. Pasti ada apa-apanya, iya _'kan_?" Ujar Chanyeol lebih keras kepala lagi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa _jagganim_. Sungguh… kita harus cepat sarapan. Aku ada kuliah umum pagi ini.."

"Baekhyun, katakan." Suara Chanyeol lebih rendah dari biasanya. Mata lelah novelis itu mengerling, masih menatap pantulan Baekhyun melalui cermin. Baekhyun jadi bergidik mendengar nada bicaranya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin disebut sebagai pengganggu hubungan orang lain." Gumam Baekhyun.

Alis Chanyeol naik sebelah, "Pengganggu? Apa?"

Wajah Baekhyun merona, entah emosi, entah karena malu, gadis itu tertunduk di dalam dekapan Chanyeol. "Iya mengganggu—"

"Mengganggu apa?" Chanyeol mengerjap setengah tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Baekhyun, setengah lagi tidak sabar.

"Hubunganmu dengan Minseok-eonni." Cicit Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, ia menumpukan dagunya pada bahu rendah Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun terkesiap. "Hubunganku dengan Minseok-noona akan baik-baik saja. Kami akan tetap bekerja normal meski kau ada di sekitarku. Akan lebih baik jika sekarang ada kau di sini. Aku bisa makan tepat waktu, dan tidak mati kebosanan."

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol tepat ke pantulan bayangan matanya di cermin. Lelaki itu tersenyum dengan mudah, semudah ia berbicara.

"Lagi pula, aku senang kau ada di sini. Minseok-noona juga pasti senang, aku punya teman tinggal di rumah yang besar ini. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Semua baik-baik saja. Tidak ada hubungan yang terganggu. Kau mengerti?"

_Mereka akan baik-baik saja—meski pun ada aku, katanya…_Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya pelan. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil, sementara di hati Baekhyun sedang ada badai besar.

_Jadi, benar ada hubungan ya?_

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang berubah murung. Sebuah rencana konyol telah disiapkan oleh otak gilanya.

_Kim Baekhyun... tunggu sebentar lagi._

::

Bersambung?

::

a/n:

Aku minta maaf banget-banget-banget… karena menghilang hampir setengah tahun lebih(?) selayaknya hibernasi. Ya Tuhan, demi apa aku dosa banget ngegantung kalian.. juga dua rekues fiksi.. maafin aku Veraseptian and RDRD Chanbaek. Sudah aku selesain tinggal posting aja :) di tunggu ya..

Ada beberapa hal yang bikin aku susah nulis, dan beberapa hal itu juga susah untuk dijelasin. Aku lagi banyak sedihnya pas akhir-akhir tahun 2015… entah karena desakan orangtua untuk aku segera nikah, atau entah karena EXO tampil ber-delapan mulu. Aku punya semacam phobia kalo ngeliat member EXO tampil dengan member yang kurang. Eh? Maaf lagi karena curhat colongan di kolom ini.

Aku udah niat nih ya, update ff ini marathon sama yang lain, rekuesan juga. Aku harap kalian masih inget alur ff ini.

Aku minta maaf lagi karena adegan ena-enanya aku potong… terlalu cepat ya? apa aku yang lambat? Aku kasih lemon gak apa kan? Aku pengin nangis jadinya, karena terlalu takut buat update. Takut kalian gak suka, takut gak ada tanggapan, takut banyak yang lupa, takut ini, takut itu… pokoknya banyak takutnya..

Aya? Aya pernah gak ya baca ff aku? Aku gak tau.. tapi yang pasti, Ay, aku fans berat ff kamu loh.. fans banget.. meski pun selalu ngereview lewat bbm, tapi pas baca a/n kamu di L3Y. Aku sedih, kamu bilang mau berhenti di ffn. Semacam kamu leave, aku kok gak rela.. tapi aku dukung apapun keputusanmu. Ay? Jangan berhenti berkarya ya… kali aja nanti, pas lagi hunting novel di toko buku malah ketemu buku tulisan kamu, kali aja kan.. kali aja kamu mau nulis novel terus diterbitin. Yang pasti, aku pesen, jangan berhenti berkarya ya, Ay.

Idih aku kesannya sok kenal banget ya, Ay? Maafin ya… aku kebawa perasaan sih.

Kalo ada yang pernah kenal, itu tadi aku tulis buat author, Sayaka Dini. Best author ever.

Tapi aku juga seneng deng, denger kabarnya Aya mau nikah. Ehem.. eciye… samawa ya, Ay. Doain aku biar cepet nyusul ya.. hehe..

SIAPA YANG NONTON EXOLUXION INA tanggal 27 Feb kemarin? Aku ada di section green loh dan ketemu banyak EXO L yang JJANG! Banyak momen yang gak bisa dilupain selama konser. Dan yang paling bikin ketar ketir.. Chanyeol aslinya kayak Barbie.. ganteeeeeng banget :'')) dan pandanganku berubah tentang Kai. Dia itu imut banget kayak Xiumin kecilnya deh. Serius! Imut dan seksi!

Minggu depan Hunhan dulu ya (BUAT SI NUNU NIH! HUNHAN!), soalnya professor Kim mau nongol barengan sama adik iparnya(?) mantan adik ipar sebenernya*mikir keras*. Ada kok ChanBaeknya, ada.

At last, aku masih mau baca review kalian… masih mau review kan ya? kok gak ada yang neror lewat bbm lagi? Ayo dong terror lagi.. aku juga nerima masukan dari kalian. Ini line id aku; pan_dananaa. KATALK juga boleh; pandananaa.

So let's sharing, gals!

Pandananaa


	8. Chapter 8

Jadi banyak yang mikir ena-enanya kecepetan ya? ahaha.. untung aku pending. Tapi, buat yang HunHan aku pengin cerita mereka sesingkat mungkin, emang sengaja aku skip gak sedetail percintaan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Karena _concern_ku ke dunia Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saja.

Aku ingin meluruskan sesuatu. Aku pun ingin update cepat, secepatnya, dan dalam waktu yang teratur. Seperti seminggu sekali. Atau seminggu dua kali. Tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku kerja 12 jam sehari. Itu pun belum termasuk tidur dan freetime untuk diriku sendiri. sebenarnya pasti akan aku lanjut, hanya saja ini akan sulit jika mengenai waktu. Aku tidak bisa update secepat author lain. Maafin aku ya?

_At last…_ aku cuma mau bilang… _"Welcome—conflict *kiss*"_

Locura de Amor

(Crazy Love)

ChanBaek's fanfiction

Present by,

Pandananaa

©2016

Whole of this story is belong to me, except the casts, ofcourse.

Insipired by Junjou Egoist; Junjou Romantica Manga.

_Enjoy this a little HunHan's side of view!_

::

As Sweet As Honey!

::

"Kau tidak masuk kelas? Apa kau tidak ada kegiatan selain terus mengikutiku?" ujar Luhan ketus pada pemuda tinggi di belakangnya yang terus mengikutinya sejak ia masuk lingkungan kampus.

"Aku ada kelas pukul sembilan, tapi Profesor Kim membatalkannya. Beliau bilang ada pertemuan keluarga mendadak." Pemuda itu tersenyum polos, lalu melakukan hal-hal aneh untuk menarik Luhan agar menoleh ke arahnya.

"Pertemuan keluarga apanya—" Luhan mendengus kecil, hampir berbisik. Tapi pemuda tinggi di belakangnya masih berjalan lambat-lambat mengikuti langkah kecil Luhan.

"Tapi ini di kampus Sehun. Kumohon jaga sikapmu, banyak Dosen dan Dekan yang lalu lalang di gedung ini. Kau tidak ingin cari masalah di kampus ini, kan?" kali ini Luhan berusaha berbicara lebih lembut, lalu melepaskan pegangan tangan Sehun.

"Tapi _noona…_ kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau bilang akan menjawabnya setelah semalam kita—"

"Cukup!" wajah Luhan merona padam, wanita itu menolak menatap mata Sehun. "A—aku tahu.. aku pasti akan menjawabnya. Tapi nanti. Beri aku waktu, aku berjanji aku akan menghubungimu siang ini, sekarang aku ada kelas umum."

Sehun langsung tersenyum lega, "Aku tagih janjimu." Pemuda itu merunduk untuk menatap wajah cantik Luhan yang merona lebih dekat, sontak Luhan menarik kepalanya ke belakang.

"_Wa—wae?!_ " desis si Dosen cantik sebal.

"Jangan terlalu lama berpikir, atau kau akan membuatku semakin merindukanmu. Sampai jumpa nanti siang, _noona_." Sehun tersenyum lebar sambil melangkah mundur, baru kemudian berbalik melangkah menjauh dari Luhan yang masih berdiri dalam merona.

"Bocah nekat." Bisik Luhan pelan, kemudian senyum tipis khas Luhan mengembang. "Dia bisa buatku gila.. " sambungnya kemudian berbalik menuju ruangan.

Luhan meletakkan tasnya, lalu melepas jas blus yang ia kenakan. Jam sepuluh ia ada kelas umum untuk mahasiswa baru. Semua materi sudah ia siapkan. Ia membuka laci teratas di bawah meja, dan menarik keluar sebuah buku. Itu novel terbaru Chanyeol.

Kemarin sore Minseok ke rumahnya dan mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol akan mampir ke ruangannya setelah mengantar Baekhyun.

Luhan tersenyum pahit. Sudah dua bulan ini wanita itu berusaha menghindari Chanyeol. Dia juga berusaha untuk tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan gadis yang sekarang tinggal bersama penulis itu. Walau pun dalam kenyataannya, gadis itu pasti akan menjadi salah satu mahasiswinya. Luhan hanya tidak ingin menjadi egois saat melihat pangeran masa kecilnya dekat dengan wanita lain—_setelah sebelumnya dekat dengan lelaki lain._

Luhan akui, sebelum Minseok datang ke tempatnya, Dosen cantik itu bahkan hampir lupa kalau dia sedang sakit hati. Bagaimana tidak. Dua bulan terakhir ini, Luhan disibukan oleh pemuda aneh yang selalu saja membututinya.

Pemuda yang bisa mengalihkan semua perhatian Luhan dari dunianya yang sangat kaku dan formal. Luhan bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia semakin tertarik dengan bocah ingusan yang masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa di kampusnya.

Hampir setiap malam Sehun akan datang ke apartemen Luhan untuk sekedar membahas materi atau membawakan makanan khas korea yang dimasak oleh noona-nya. Mungkin sudah jadi kebiasaan, Sehun akan mengetuk pintunya pukul delapan malam, dan pulang pukul sebelas.

Luhan tidak bisa memungkiri, kalau Sehun benar-benar telah menguasai seluruh waktunya. Jika saja Sehun melewati satu malam untuk tidak datang ke apartemen Luhan. Dosen muda itu tidak bisa duduk diam di dalam apartemennya, dia pasti akan segera duduk manis di dalam kedai menunggui Sehun hingga selesai membantu Boa di kedai jika sedang ramai.

Mengingat Sehun membuat Luhan rindu. Baru semalam Sehun bermalam di sana.

Wajah Luhan merona semakin parah begitu mengingat apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Baru dua bulan ia mengenalnya, tapi kejadian semalam benar-benar membuatnya malu.

Bagaimana bisa Dosen besar seperti dia memohon, mendesah, dan melenguhkan nama Sehun di bawah sentuhan mahasiswanya itu.

"Aku benar-benar sudah gila… " Luhan menarik napas berat.

_[Flashback]_

"_Chanyeol akan mampir ke ruanganmu besok." Minseok meletakan cangkir tehnya di atas meja. "Kau jangan kabur lagi."_

"_Aku tidak kabur, Minnie." Ujar Luhan sebal, wanita itu menekuk kakinya ke atas sofa. "Aku bahkan sudah hampir lupa dengan sakit hatiku."_

"_Kau harus tahu Lulu. Kau lebih dari sekedar sahabat bagi Chanyeol. Kalian seperti keluarga, apa itu belum cukup?" Minseok mendekap Dosen cantik itu dari samping, mengusap-usap lengannya, seakan tahu apa yang saat ini Luhan rasakan._

"_Dulu itu mungkin tak akan cukup. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah lupa… yeah, you know what I mean.." Luhan mengangkat bahunya pelan, lalu, menghembuskan napas pelan._

"_I fucking already know, Darling." Minseok menoleh kepada Luhan dengan senyuman jahil, "Itu pasti karena bocah nekat yang kau ceritakan itu kan? Mengaku saja—kau sudah tinggal bersamanya ya? ku lihat tadi ada sepatunya di depan. Apa dia sedang tidur karena lelah seharian bersamamu?"_

"_Come on Minnie! Aku tidak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan—ya ampun! Sejak kau bersama dengan lelaki itu pikiranmu jadi mesum sekali!" Luhan merengek tak senang, namun wajahnya merona hingga telinga._

"_Hei jangan salahkan lelakiku! Lagi pula wajahmu berkata lain…" Minseok terkikik geli, "Aku mengerti. Sepertinya kau sudah melupakan Park Chanyeol, ya?"_

"_Ani—bagaimana bisa aku melupakan Chanyeol. Dia pangeran masa kecilku." Lirih Luhan. Dosen muda itu bersandar pada bahu Minseok, menyamankan kepalanya. "Dia cinta pertamaku. Cinta pertama 'kan tak bisa dilupakan. Bukan begitu?"_

"_Aku tahu." Minseok mendesah pelan, "Tapi kau harus keluar dari labirin cinta pertamamu. Kau hanya cukup membuka hati pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas mengobral cinta secara cuma-cuma kepadamu."_

"_Jangan menggodaku lagi. Dia hanya mahasiswa kedokteran yang sedang mentoring denganku." Luhan memberengut._

"_Iya. Mahasiswa mentoring yang datang setiap malam membawakan nona muda manja sepertimu makanan khas rumah. Ah—aku iri." Minseok juga menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Luhan._

Luhan menerawang, mengingat-ingat urutan kejadian kemarin. Siang itu, jam dua siang sebelum Minseok datang, Sehun bertandang ke apartemennya membawakan cemilan dan _bubble tea_. Meski Luhan tolak mentah-mentah, tetap saja, yang namanya bocah seperti Sehun akan menerobos masuk dan menyiapkan cemilan seperti di rumahnya sendiri. Luhan sudah terbiasa—sebenarnya, dia benar-benar terbiasa dengan sifat Sehun yang selalu egois dengan keinginannya untuk berada di sekitar Luhan.

Tak lama, bocah itu tertidur dengan modul sebagai alasnya di ruang tengah flat Luhan. Wanita itu tidak tega untuk mengusirnya pulang, jadi Luhan hanya menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke dalam kamar. Sehun sempat menolak, karena baginya kurang sopan tidur di kamar seorang wanita. Tapi Luhan memaksa, Sehun terlihat sangat letih karena terus menerus memaksakan jadwal belajarnya diantara kerja sambilan dan kuliah.

Semua demi bea siswa ke Jerman. Demi menyelesaikan tiga semester akhir di Jerman.

Luhan tahu bagaimana lelahnya pemuda itu, karena dulu dia juga bersusah payah meraih bea siswa itu. Dan karena bea siswa itulah hubungannya dengan Chanyeol jadi merenggang. Luhan bahkan masih menyesali kepergiannya, seharusnya ia yang ada di sisi Chanyeol saat itu sehingga posisinya bisa berada seperti Junmyeon.

Luhan menyerukan wajahnya kedalam lipatan tangan. Tepat setelah Minseok pergi malam itu, Sehun bertindak tidak sewajarnya. Luhan ingat, bahkan Sehun terus menerus menyinggung tentang Chanyeol. _Sejak kapan ia tahu tentang Chanyeol?_

"_Park Chanyeol, yang penulis terkenal itu ya? Beliau seperti punya dua kepribadian yang sama-sama kuat. Beliau juga menulis roman gay yang benar-benar melejit di pasar. Aku tidak bermaksud menghakimi.. tapi dia itu benar-benar gay, atau bi? Tulisannya terasa nyata sekali."_

_Luhan bersedekap di depan televisi. Sebenarnya ia sangat terkejut. Setengah terkejut setengah lagi penasaran, sejak kapan Sehun keluar kamar? Dan seberapa jauh Sehun tahu tentang Chanyeol._

"_Sejak kapan kau di sana?"_

"_Sejak aku bangun."_

"_Dan sejak kapan kau bangun?"_

"_Sejak kau bercerita tentang cinta pertama yang tak bisa di lupakan, itu."_

"_Sehun, kau tahu bukan, menguping itu tidak baik."_

"_Aku tidak menguping noona, kalian saja yang asik bergosip, dan tak melihat aku di sini sejak lama."_

"_Kau—"_

_Luhan menyerah untuk berdebat lebih jauh dengan Sehun, ia tahu, ia tidak akan menang. Sehun suka sekali membolak-balikkan kata-kata Luhan, seakan-akan ia tahu apa yang akan membuat Luhan mengalah dan bungkam. Jadi wanita itu memilih masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih sibuk mengganti-ganti channel._

_Setengah jam berlalu, akhirnya ia memutuskan keluar menemui Sehun untuk menyuruhnya pulang._

_Luhan tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran bocah itu sekarang, ketika ia membuka pintu kamar, tiba-tiba Sehun sudah berada di hadapannya dengan wajah memberengut yang imut. Membuat Luhan setengah mati menyembunyikan senyumannya._

_Apa Luhan sudah pernah melewatkan tentang bintik-bintik di bawah mata Sehun yang membuat wajahnya tak tampak seperti lelaki asia pada umumnya?_

_Ya Tuhan—Luhan ingin sekali menangkup dua pipi Sehun yang gembil dan lucu. Sehun memberengut dan tak bicara apa-apa, hanya memandangi Luhan dengan mata sipit dan alis tertaut._

"_Ada apa lagi, sih?" Luhan risih, ia ingin keluar dari kamar, tapi Sehun menahannya di depan pintu._

"_Apa benar kau punya hubungan dengan penulis itu?"_

_Alis Luhan naik sebelah, "Apa maksudmu Sehunnie?"_

"_Cinta pertama—apa benar-benar sangat cinta sampai tidak bisa lupa?"_

"_Kita bicara di ruang tengah saja, minggir!" Luhan mendorong Sehun pelan agar dia bisa lewat. Namun, Sehun tidak bergeming._

_Sehun menggeleng dua kali, merentangkan tangannya menutupi pintu. "Tidak. Di sini saja."_

"_Aku serius Sehunnie." Luhan mendesis, matanya terpejam karena kesal. Kenapa bocah ini suka bertindak seenaknya kalau mengenai dirinya._

"_Aku juga serius." Suara Sehun tidak merajuk lagi, namun, terdengar lebih serius dan lebih dalam. Luhan sampai berdeham karena gugup. Suaranya seksi, seperti.. seperti suara berat seseorang, seseorang yang Luhan kenal.. ._

"_Baiklah. Apa yang mau kau tahu?" Luhan bersedekap di hadapannya. Dagu wanita itu terangkat, sehingga wajahnya menghadap langsung dengan wajah Sehun._

"_Apa noona benar-benar mencintai Park Chanyeol-ssi?"_

_Luhan tidak terkejut dengan pertanyaan macam itu. Tidak, jika saja yang bertanya itu Minseok. Tapi saat ini, Sehun yang sedang berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk._

"_Noona… katakan..."_

"_Iya. Aku mencintainya, dia cinta pertamaku." Suara Luhan hampir bergetar. Meski pun matanya gelisah, namun, Luhan tetap tidak ingin menurunkan dagunya. Ia harus terlihat biasa saja. Ya—harusnya ia biasa saja. Sehun bukan siapa-siapa, dia hanya seorang mahasiswa yang penasaran… mungkin._

"_Dan dia juga mencintaimu?" Sehun masih pada pandangannya._

"_Di—dia… dia… " Luhan menelan salivanya kasar. Chanyeol menyayanginya, bukan? Tapi kalau mencintai…_

_Seharusnya Luhan bisa berbohong sedikit demi harga dirinya. Ia bisa saja mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol juga sama mencintainya, dan Sehun mungkin akan berhenti bertanya hal macam-macam. Tapi, saat menatap mata Sehun, Luhan tak bisa berbohong mengenai perasaannya._

"_Tidak?" Tanya Sehun sarkastik._

"_Dia menyayangiku!" jawab Luhan menggebu-gebu. Bibir tipisnya bergetar. Dalam hati Luhan, ada perih yang tak bisa ia jelaskan. Apa karena Sehun secara tak langsung bisa menyimpulkan, bahwa Chanyeol tidak menyambut perasaan Luhan, atau karena Luhan takut Sehun salah paham? Tapi, salah paham untuk hal apa? Luhan jadi dilema sendiri._

"_Jika dia menyayangimu, kau tak akan pernah kesepian di sini setiap hari. Jika dia membalas perasaanmu, bukan aku yang seharusnya ada di sini setiap malam. Tapi dia. Novelis itu." tukas Sehun menggebu-gebu._

"_Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Sehun!" ujar Luhan tinggi. Wanita itu terengah oleh emosinya sendiri._

"_Kau benar mencintainya?"_

_Luhan terdiam, ia berbalik memunggungi Sehun. Ia berharap bisa menghilang sekarang, paling tidak, saat ini ia sangat ingin sendirian. Tidak ada Sehun mau pun Chanyeol. Tidak seorang pun._

"_Kenapa kau sangat mencintai dia, sedangkan yang ia rasakan bukan cinta yang sama yang seperti kau rasakan."_

"_Kau tidak mengerti tentang kami. Jadi jangan asal bicara."_

"_Lalu jelaskan?! apa yang kalian ikat selama ini? teman sepermainan? Sahabat kecil? Cinta monyet? Atau cinta pertama tak terlupakan yang noona sebutkan tadi?!"_

"_Bertanyalah dengan jelas Sehunnie. Tentu saja cinta pertama patut untuk dicintai, jika tidak dicintai mengapa harus disebut cinta pertama. Kau tidak tahu menahu apa itu cinta, jadi jangan bahas tentang cinta pertama lagi jika kau—"_

_Luhan tercekat ludahnya sendiri, saat bahunya dicengkram kuat oleh Sehun._

"_**Nan, noona joahaeyo**__—aku, suka noona—"_

_Mata Luhan membola, bibirnya terkuak tak percaya._

"_**Jeongmal manhi**__—sangat-sangat—" sambung Sehun_

"_Se—sehun… Ka—kau.." Luhan menbekap bibirnya sendiri. Ia menatap langsung ke dalam mata Sehun. Dan Luhan menyesali tatapannya pada mata Sehun. Di sana sudah menggenang embun yang siap menetes. Luhan sakit sendiri melihatnya._

"_Apa noona tidak bisa memandangku seperti pria dewasa? Apa noona tidak bisa menangkap sesuatu dari semua sikapku terhadapa noona?" Sehun hampir kehabisan napas ketika suaranya meninggi. "Aku suka noona—bukan, aku mencintai noona sejak saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Apa noona juga tidak menyadari itu?"_

"_Sehun, ini tidak mungkin. Kita hentikan saja pembicaraan ini, oke? Aku akan menganggap kau tidak mengatakan apapun." Luhan ingin menghilang saja saat ini. Perasaan gelisah macam apa ini? jerit Luhan dalam hati. Duh, Sehun jangan menangis—noona tidak sanggup melihatnya…_

"_Iya—ini bisa saja jadi mungkin. Noona bilang cinta pertama tidak bisa dilupakan bukan? Bagaimana jika kubilang, noona adalah cinta pertamaku? Apa noona bisa menjelaskan tentang cinta pertama seperti tadi?"_

"_Sehun—"_

"_Jadi, novelis itu yang sudah membuatmu menangis di pinggir pantai waktu itu kan? Aku mulai mengerti semuanya, saat aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan wanita tadi. Awalnya aku tidak sengaja memperhatikan gadis di pinggir pantai dengan wajah merona yang sembap, lantas gadis itu berbaring menutupi wajahnya dengan topi lebar. Sampai akhirnya aku tak sadar bahwa tanganku melempar bola ke arahmu. Saat itu aku yakin kau memang sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Dan ternyata aku benar."_

_Luhan mengatupkan bibirnya membentuk satu garis keras. Wanita itu menelan bulat-bular salivanya._

"_Laki-laki yang berjalan menuju kedai bersama gadis waktu itu. Dia Park Chanyeol, kan? Kau bersembunyi dari Park Chanyeol, kan?"_

"_Sehun cukup! Dengarkan aku!"_

"_Kau! kau yang dengarkan aku." Sehun mencengkeram kedua lengan Luhan agar tetap pada tempatnya berdiri. "Lihatlah aku—"_

_Luhan mendingak lebih tinggi, matanya membola melihat ekspresi serius Sehun._

"_Aku selalu ingin ada di dekatmu, noona, apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Aku tak ingin kau kesepian, lalu menangisi novelis itu lagi, kau masih belum menyadarinya? Aku suka melihatmu tersenyum noona, meski pun aku tahu, kau lebih sering diam dan menyendiri. Sudah cukup untukmu menjalani cinta sepihak. Kau sangat layak untuk dicintai. Maka dari itu, akulah yang sekarang akan selalu mencintaimu. Kau akan mendapatkan banyak cinta dariku, apa kau masih belum menyadarinya?"_

"_Se—sehunie… "Mata Luhan mengembun, bibir tipisnya bergetar. Luhan menangis, air mata sudah tak bisa lagi ia tahan._

"_Aku harus apa noona—aku harus bagaimana agar kau melihatku sebagai laki-laki dewasa, bukan hanya sekedar mahasiswa mentoring yang iseng dengan Dosennya." Sehun menunduk,mengerut dagu, memejamkan mata, lalu bibir pemuda itu juga bergetar menahan isakkan._

"_Aku—aku… aku.." setetes perih lolos dari mata Luhan. "Aku tidak tahu… Chanyeol selalu saja mengganggu pikiranku, sedari dulu. Tapi aku—sekarang aku… aku…"_

"_**Jebalyo**__ noona… tolong biarkan aku mencintaimu. Aku tak ingin melihatmu terpuruk dan menangis lagi. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi… noona.." lalu Sehun terisak._

_Luhan tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Ketika wanita itu melihat lelehan bening meluncur cepat di pipi Sehun, Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak menciumnya. Luhan juga tidak tahu kenapa, ia ingin saja mencium Sehun yang seperti itu._

_Pemuda itu terlihat rapuh. Lebih rapuh darinya. Tapi, memang, penyebab rapuhnya pemuda itu memang dirinya sendiri. Nona Dosen galak yang membuat dunia Sehun jungkir balik._

_Pandangan Luhan buram karena air mata, tapi ia masih bisa melihat mata berair Sehun yang membola sepersekian detik sebelum mengeratkan kedua lengannya di punggung Luhan._

_Sekiranya, airmata terasa asin jika tertelan. Tapi yang Luhan rasakan hanya manis jika cairan itu sampai pada tautan bibir keduanya. Sehun membalas kecupan Luhan dengan lumatan lembut penuh perasaan._

_Mereka sama-sama mudah rapuh dan terluka, namun, mereka juga sama-sama bisa saling menguatkan._

_Dengan tarikan napas panjang Sehun menarik kepalanya, dengan tak rela melepas kecupan basah pada bibir Luhan. Sebelah tangannya membelai pipi merona wanitanya dengan lembut. Sehun berbisik pelan "Noona, kau cantik… "_

_Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, kedua tangannya entah sejak kapan sudah tertaut di leher Sehun. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis menikmati perlakuan Sehun yang teramat lembut._

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu."_

"_Hm. Aku tahu, Sehunnah." Lirih Luhan masih dengan sebuah senyum. Tapi matanya kembali melebar saat tangan Sehun menarik dagunya untuk sedikit mendingak. Matanya yang basah berpendar menatap bola mata Luhan yang sama basah._

"_Bukan suatu masalah, kan, jika kita bersama? Kita bisa mulai membangun hubungan dari sekarang. Di kampus tidak ada larangan Dosen mengencani mahasiswanya. Lagi pula kita masih sama-sama sendiri dan tidak dalam satu gedung fakultas."_

_Luhan menarik napas pelan. Binar matanya menyiratkan sebuah penyesalan, tapi ia tahu jelas apa yang Sehun maksud. Apa mereka bisa? Jarak usia mereka juga sangat jauh. Belum lagi sikap mereka yang selalu bertolak belakang. Dan sebuah program Profesor yang Luhan ingin mulai. Apa Sehun nantinya tidak akan terbebani dengan status mereka yang semakin jauh._

"_Sehunnie.. aku—"_

_Sehun menjalankan telunjuknya di depan bibir merah Luhan. "Aku tahu. Tidak perlu di jawab sekarang Noona. Aku akan menunggu, sampai besok—mungkin. Aku juga akan menunjukkan padamu bahwa aku mampu mendampingimu. Aku akan dapatkan bea siswa ke Jerman, dan mendapat praktek di rumah sakit Negara. Setelah itu aku akan menafkahimu dengan pekerjaan yang layak. Aku berjanji, akan lebih dari sekedar layak untuk jadi lelakimu."_

_Apa lagi yang Luhan ragukan? Ketulusan, kesungguhan serta ketegasan sudah wanita itu lihat dari mimik wajah Sehun yang sedang mendekapnya. Pemuda macam apa dia, yang jatuh cinta pada wanita yang jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan gadis yang seusianya yang masih belia dan ceria._

_Luhan menyadari, dirinya tak lagi muda. Pikiran dan gaya hidupnya juga mempunyai jam terbang lebih jauh dari Sehun. Tapi dalam dekapan dan naungan Sehun, Luhan merasa di pimpin oleh pemuda itu. Sehun bisa membuatnya menuruti semua keinginan pemuda itu._

_Luhan mengangguk pelan, tautan tangannya mengerat di belakang leher Sehun. Membuat keduanya semakin erat. Sehun tersenyum penuh arti._

"_Aku akan menjawabnya besok." Jawab Luhan serupa bisikan._

_Luhan melihat adam apple Sehun yang naik turun dan bibir tipisnya yang terbuka menghela napas putus-putus. "Noona.." ujar Sehun sama pelannya._

"_Iya, Sehun. Iya—" Luhan belum sampai meneruskan kalimatnya, tapi bibirnya sudah dihadang oleh bibir hangat Sehun yang melumatnya kembali kali ini penuh dengan tuntutan._

_Kecupan yang Sehun hantarkan mampu membuat sendi Luhan meleleh hingga wanita itu hanya bisa bertumpu pada dekapan Sehun. Hawa panas seketika merambat muncul menekan rongga dadanya hingga wanita itu sesak._

_Luhan butuh udara, tapi ia juga membutuhkan kecupan Sehun. Jadi dengan segala yang ia bisa, wanita itu mengejar kecupan Sehun, hingga Sehun dibuat terkikik di sela kecupannya._

"_Hei, pelan-pelan saja aku tidak akan kemana-mana, noona."_

_Luhan sama gelinya, wanita itu tertunduk merona. Sehun yang gemas akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Luhan kedalam gendonganya. Awalnya wanita itu menjerit kaget, tapi saat melihat wajah tersenyum Sehun yang manis bukan main, Luhan jadi ikut tersenyum sambil menggigit bibirnya. Luhan berpegangan erat pada bahu Sehun._

_Sehun telah membuatnya mabuk kepayang hanya dengan kecupan dan senyuman. Apalagi yang terlewatkan?_

_Sehun membawa Luhan berbaring di bawahnya, kemudian menurunkan wajahnya untuk menarik bibir merah Luhan. Berulang kali memberikan kecupan panas dengan lidah dan gigitan. Luhan yang terbawa suasana pun tak kalah heboh mengejar kecupan Sehun._

_Sehun menarik diri, berdiri dengan lutut di antara paha Luhan. Dengan satu gerakan ia melepas kausnya lalu kembali merangkak menaungi tubuh Luhan yang terengah-engah. Mata berbinar Luhan membulat lucu melihat Sehun tanpa atasan._

_Apa ini maunya? Apa boleh? Apa bisa?_

_Luhan bahkan belum menjawab perasaan Sehun. Apa yang sebaiknya Luhan lakukan?_

_Luhan menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat. Tapi pemandangan di depan hidungnya mengkhianati kegelisahan Luhan._

_Sehun benar-benar selezat waffle dengan es krim vanilla sebagai topping. Kulit putih pucat dari balik kaus tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah anak yang tinggal dekat pantai. Atau memang kulitnya tidak pernah bisa hitam walaupun ia berjemur telanjang di pasir pantai._

_Luhan cepat-cepat berkedip saat membayangkan bagaimana tubuh telanjang Sehun berjemur. Pipinya terasa lebih panas dari pada sebelumnya. Ketika Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya dengan senyum tampan, Luhan mengeluarkan suara tercekat yang imut. Wajah merahnya waspada. Tapi itu tidak membuat Sehun menyerah. Pemuda itu membelai rahang lancip Luhan dengan tangan hangatnya. Membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya._

_Luhan meremang, mengerang. Sentuhan Sehun seakan membakar kulitnya._

"_Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku mencintaimu, noona." Bisik Sehun meyakinkan._

_Luhan merengek saat tangan Sehun yang lainnya mengelus kulit perutnya dari balik kain yang menutupi tubuhnya. Hidung mancung Sehun menyentuh sudut bibir tipis Luhan yang terkuak lalu bergerak turun ke leher kurus putih hingga tulang selangka yang mengintip dari balik kausnya._

_Sehun meninggalkan kecupan kupu-kupu di sana. Dan Luhan mulai berisik mendesahkan nama Sehun berulang-ulang hingga kaus dan celana pendeknya raib dari tubuhnya yang pucat kurus._

_Luhan membuka mata saat ia rasa Sehun berhenti menyentuhnya. Napasnya putus-putus, wajah, leher hingga telinganya merah padam. Mata setengah terbukanya menangkap tatapan Sehun ke seluruh tubuhnya._

_Apa tubuhnya terlihat buruk?_

_Luhan hanya mengenakan bra merah muda yang senada dengan celana dalamnya. Ia hanya berpikir itu imut untuk dikenakan malam hari karena biasanya Luhan akan membuka kausnya jika cuaca California sedang tinggi. Luhan sangat suka memakai dalaman imut._

_Tapi saat ini bukan hanya dia yang menikmati keimutan pakaian dalamnya. Mata Sehun pun terberkati dengan kulit seputih pualam yang berbaur dengan warna merah muda manis yang Luhan kenakan._

"_Aku penasaran… " lirih Sehun. Matanya masih berbelanja hingga bawah._

"_Apa?" bisik Luhan setengah terengah. Oh ayolah Sehunie! Jangan rusak momen ini dengan ocehan-ocehanmu lagi!_

"_Bagaimana jika—" tangan Sehun membelai pipi payudara Luhan yang mengintip lalu mengusap puncaknya dari balik kain dengan punggung tangannya. "—Jika kau mengenakan warna merah. Pasti terlihat sangat panas."_

_Luhan sedang kesulitan bernapas saat Sehun melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan di luar nalarnya. Jadi wanita itu hanya sibuk mengeluh dan merengek._

_Sehun sampai di antara paha pualam Luhan yang mengangkang. Celana dalam merah muda tipis itu seperti meledek mata merah penuh kabut nafsu Oh Sehun. Pemiliknya bergerak gelisah seraya melesakkan jemari-jemari kurusnya pada helai kusut surai Sehun._

_Sehun tersenyum tampan melihat wajah merona Luhan yang berbalik menatapnya. Adakah yang lebih menggairahkan saat ini selain melihat wajah wanita pujaan terengah-engah hanya karena sentuhannya._

_Sehun memulai tujuannya. Hidungnya mengendus paha Luhan seraya memercikan api lewat lidah kasarnya. Ketika kedua tangannya sampai pada karet lembut celana dalam imut Luhan, ibu jarinya membuat gerakan memutar di pinggul si wanita hingga Luhan menggelinjang bingung._

_Mana yang harus dinikmati lebih dulu? Kecupan Sehun di pahanya? Atau usapan ibu jari Sehun yang semakin menarik celana dalamnya lepas?_

_Luhan menyerah untuk berpikir saat dia rasa Sehun menarik turun kain segitiga sutera itu melewati kedua tungkainya. Sehun ada di antara pahanya, mengendus dan mengecup dengan lidah kasarnya pada inti kewanitaannya, hingga membuat Luhan mengelinjang melengkungkan punggung polosnya._

_Segalanya berputar dan Luhan hendak meledak jika saja Sehun tidak menarik diri. Tapi rasa geli dan ngilu yang hendak memuncak seperti terputus begitu saja. Luhan jadi merengek, menggeram rendah pada perlakuan Sehun._

"_Kita tak punya kondom." Bisik Sehun saat wajahnya terangkat dari selangkangan Luhan."Lalu bagaimana? Kita sudahi saja?"_

_Luhan tak bisa menjawab. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini, bagaimana menikmati pemandangan di antara selangkangannya. Sehun dengan bibir merah mengilat basah, wajahnya yang merah merona berpeluh, serta rambut yang berantakan lengket. Belum lagi pandangan matanya yang sayu._

"_Lanjutkan saja." lirih Luhan di antara napas yang tercekat._

"_Tapi—"_

"_Kumohon—lanjutkan saja. Kita pikirkan itu nanti."_

_Sehun bangkit menjauh, membuat tubuh Luhan terasa dingin. Dengan tergesa Sehun melepaskan celana serta dalamannya. Sesuatu yang tegang dan panjang memukul paha dalam Luhan saat Sehun mulai menghimpit dada Luhan dengan dadanya._

"_Sesak." Desah Luhan di depan wajah Sehun. "Harusnya kau buka dulu braku."_

_Sehun terkekeh geli, dan itu terdengar menyebalkan bagi Luhan. "Aku memang akan melakukannya. Ini milikku, bukan?"_

_Bibir panas Sehun ada di puncak dadanya. Memutar lidah tepat di ujungnya dan mengecap dengan satu ritme. Membuat Luhan kembali terbang dan merasakan hangat pada vaginanya. Bukan hanya dengan mulut, sebelah dadanya pun ikut dipijat oleh tangan lebar Sehun. Lenguhan keras Luhan membuat Sehun mendingak menatap wanitanya dengan senyum penuh gairah._

_Saat Luhan sedang merayakan euphoria orgasme pertamanya. Sehun secara otomatis melebarkan paha Luhan. Si wanita hanya bisa berpegangan pada lengan si lelaki._

_Mata Sehun tidak terlepas dari wajah Luhan yang berpeluh dan merona dalam kungkungannya, meskipun tangannya sedang mempersiapkan kejantanannya di mulut kewanitaan Luhan._

"_Noona—kau tahu kan aku sangat mencintaimu."_

_Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah. Sentuhan pertama terasa sangat aneh namun terasa sangat pas. Benda itu terasa lembut di kulit kewanitaan Luhan, namun sangat keras ketika hendak menerobos masuk._

"_Se—sehun!" Luhan memekik saat dirasa benda tumpul itu semakin dalam dan hendak menerobos sesuatu. "Cium aku!"_

_Sehun dengan cepat meraih bibir Luhan mengulumnya penuh gairah sebelum menggeram melesakkan seluruh keperkasaannya dalam liang Luhan. Sehun melepas kuluman pada bibir Luhan dan memandang wajah pesakitan Luhan._

"_Apa sangat sakit?"_

_Luhan menggeleng lemah, "Tidak terlalu. Hanya perih."_

_Sehun mengusap kening Luhan yang berpeluh sebesar biji jagung. "Maafkan aku."_

_Luhan meraih tangan Sehun yang berada di sisi wajahnya, dan mengecup telapak tangannya dalam. "Ayo selesaikan ini. Ikuti nalurimu Sehun. Buat aku bisa mengakuimu sebagai lelakiku. Buat dirimu pantas untuk wanita sepertiku."_

_Sehun bergerak memberi dan Luhan mendesah gelisah menerima. Gerakan lambat yang saling mengejar memberi efek luar biasa bagi wanita yang di bawahnya. Perih yang tadi Luhan rasakan berubah menjadi gejolak nafsu yang membawa dua insan itu pada puncak gairah yang membuncah._

_Luhan tidak bisa berpikir lagi bagaimana besok ia akan menjawab pernyataan cinta Sehun. Karena hanya dengan ini. Dengan lenguhan dan kecupan-kecupan hangat yang ia bubuhkan di seluruh wajah Sehun yang berpeluh di atasnya sudah cukup untuk menjawabnya._

_Apa kau merasakannya, Sehun?_

_Apa kau merasakannya. Aku mengakuimu Sehun. Aku ingin selamanya denganmu. Seperti ini saja…_

_.._

Suara denting e-mail menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan. Dengan enggan ia melihat notifikasi, seperti dugaannya, itu e-mail dari Chanyeol.

'_Aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke ruanganmu, beri aku kopi dan Shakespear. Dan, jangan melarikan diri lagi.'_

DUG!

Luhan membentur kepalanya pada meja kerjanya. "Apa lagi sekarang?" lirihnya dengan wajah menelungkup dalam lipatan tangan.

Seketika ingatan manis tentang Sehun hilang, berganti dengan wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol.

::

"Kenapa _jagganim_ harus ikut masuk ke dalam kampus? Diantar sampai depan gerbang saja sudah cukup." Ujar Baekhyun jengkel. Kini mereka sudah di pelataran parkir kampus, dan Baekhyun begitu risih saat melihat banyak pasang mata melirik ke arah mereka berdua.

_Nice.. too nice!_ Sebenarnya mereka sedang menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang berjalan tinggi menjulang di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin bertemu kawan lama. Lagi pula aku alumni dari kampus ini. Tidak akan ada yang melarang." Jawaban Chanyeol terlampau santai. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol mengenakan kacamata hitam favoritnya sambil menjinjing sekotak rokok dan ponsel.

Ketika sampai pada tikungan gedung fakultasnya Baekhyun berjalan pelan. "Kalau begitu aku duluan."

Chanyeol menahan tangannya, "Mau kemana?"

"Ke aula."

"Bukannya kau ada kelas?"

Baekhyun menarik lengannya pelan. "Aku ada kelas umum, _jagganim._" jawabnya singkat lalu berbalik hendak berlalu.

"Tunggu, Baekhyunah." Chanyeol berseru, suara beratnya menggema, membuat semua yang melihat mereka mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Ada apa lagi sih?" cibir Baekhyun pelan. Gigi mungilnya mengatup, hanya bibirnya saja yang bergerak gemas. "Aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Ikut aku ke butik nanti sore. Aku tidak mau sendirian."

Bakehyun ingin merengek, dan menjeritkan kata bodoh di depan wajah Chanyeol saat ini. Bukankah dia sedang menghindari Chanyeol? terlebih lagi dengan Minseok. Dan sekarang novelis gila itu meminta dirinya ikut ke butik untuk menemani pasangan penulis-editor itu _fitting_. _Heol_! Baekhyun belum mau gila untuk berada di tengah-tengah hubungan kedua orang itu.

"Aku tidak bisa. Pergi saja sendiri." ujarnya singkat lalu berjalan cepat membelakangi Chanyeol. Tapi niatnya urung lagi saat tangan Chanyeol menarik lengannya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus ikut denganku. Karena aku harus menyesuaikan gaunmu."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi. "Menyesuaikan gaun apanya?"

"Kau juga harus _fitting _gaun. Dan pakaian kita harus satu tema. Apa kau tak tahu? Gaun pesta harusnya seperti itu."

Baekhyun melepaskan lengan Chanyeol pelan. "Untuk apa aku tahu? Bukankah ada Minseok-eonni?"

Alis Chanyeol naik sebelah. "Tentu saja dia harus ikut. Dia dan redaksi yang mengusulkan pesta itu. Kau juga harus datang, aku tidak terima penolakan. Belajar yang rajin, aku tunggu hingga kuliahmu selesai."

Dan sekarang Baekhyun yang terperangah melihat Chanyeol dengan ringan melenggang berlawanan arah dengannya. Bagaimana bisa novelis gila itu memaksakan kehendaknya kepada seorang gadis lugu seperti Baekhyun.

_Aku lugu? Yang benar saja?! tadi pagi dia itu orang yang sama yang sudah menggerayangimu dan kau dengan senang hati ingin membukakan bramu di hadapannya. Baekhyun bodoh!_

Pipi Baekhyun merona dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Akhirnya ia berjalan menunduk menuju aula, karena puluhan pasang mata sedang menatapnya penasaran. Baekhyun rasa kepalanya akan berlubang karena tatapan lekat dari mahasiswa di sekitarnya.

::

Baekhyun menelengkan kepalanya, sedikit melongok ke dalam pintu dua daun yang terbuka salah satunya. Dua baris bangku di depan sudah terisi di sebelah kanan. Dan baris ketiga hanya tersisa bagian pojok saja. Baekhyun menoleh ragu, menatap satu-satu mahasiswa yang ada di dalam aula. Tak ada satu pun yang ia kenal. Nyali Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi sebesar kacang tanah. Ini kelas umum pertamanya, seluruh angkatan Jurusan Literatur akan menerima kuliah umum di sini. Tapi Baekhyun merasa asing seketika.

Seharusnya Baekhyun mencari teman terlebih dahulu agar ia tidak merasa _tidak nyaman_ begini.

"_Excuse me_?"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat lalu bergeser mempersilahkan mahasiswa itu melangkah masuk. "_Oh! Sorry—"_

"_Never mind. Newbie, huh?" _pemuda tinggi berlesung pipi manis itu masih berdiri di samping Baekhyun. Wajahnya yang oriental membuat Baekhyun berharap banyak, mungkin saja dia juga orang Korea. Jadi Baekhyun bisa memulai pertemanan. Mungkin saja _kan._

"_Are you okay?_ _You look so confuse. There's something that can I do for you? You can ask me, freely."_

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan. "_Oh, nope. I just wondering. Are you an Asian? Maybe.. Korean? Your face look so orientally.."_

"Iya, aku orang Korea. Wajah seperti ini sangat mudah di tebak ya?" pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, membuat Baekhyun bernapas lega.

"Terima kasih Tuhan!" Gumam Baekhyun sambil mengendurkan bahunya. "Aku kira aku tidak bisa menemukan orang yang setanah air denganku. Aku begitu gugup."

"Banyak orang Asia yang kuliah di kampus ini." ujar si pemuda sekali lagi dengan senyuman cerah yang membuat mata Baekhyun berbinar."Salah satunya karena matahari di sini tidak membekukan udara, seperti di Seoul."

Baekhyun tertawa, matanya hampir habis tak terlihat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Seo Kangjun, mahasiswa semester 3, Jurusan Literatur."

Baekhyun dengan senyum mengembang menyambut uluran tangan Kangjun. "Aku Baekhyun. Kim Baekhyun. Aku mahasiswa baru di sini. Mohon bantuannya Kangjuni-_sunbae_."

Senyuman pemuda itu menghilang. Tatapannya berubah, matanya juga bergulir memandang Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ke—kenapa _sunbae_?"

Kangjun merendahkan pandangannya, menyejajarkan pandangan matanya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Tatapannya menyelidik, membuat Baekhyun bergidik. "Margamu—Kim?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "Ada apa _sunbae_?"

Kini dengan sudut bibir terangkat sebelah, Kangjun menyilangkan tangan di dada. "_Well—_kukira margamu Park."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan alis. "Park?"

"Iya, seluruh kampus melihat adegan, 'penulis panas Park Chanyeol mengantar adiknya ke kampus almamaternya' _See? _kupikir kau adiknya Park _ jagga_. Semua mahasiswa membicarakan kalian, omong-omong."

Bibir Baekhyun terbuka menggumamkan kata _Ah!_ sebelum mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan. "Sebenarnya aku adalah adik dari temannya. Kakak lelakiku sahabat Park _jagganim_ sejak sekolah menengah. Berhubung aku dapat kuliah di sini, jadi kakak lelakiku menitipkan aku ke Park _jagganim_."

"Jadi kalian tinggal bersama? Tanpa ikatan apapun?"

"Bu—bukan seperti itu. _Jagganim _sudah seperti keluarga. Yah—seperti kakak lelaki." Baekhyun terlihat ragu, membuat Kangjun menatap lebih _intens_.

"Maksudku, _Jagganim _kan sahabat dekat kakak lelakiku. Jadi aku menganggapnya sebagai kakak lelaki." Baekhyun tersenyum setelah menjelaskannya. Dan Kangjun terlihat serius mendengarkan sesekali mengangguk-angguk ringan.

"Baiklah—Baekhyunie?" Kangjun memastikan nama yang dia sebut itu benar nama gadis mungil di hadapannya ini. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya sambil mengangguk.

"Mari kita masuk ke aula, _Madam _Xi sebentar lagi datang. Aku tak ingin kau kena amukan pada kuliah pertamamu."

Baekhyun mengekor dengan senyum mengembang. Setidaknya bukan hanya si penulis gila itu lelaki yang Baekhyun kenal selain Jun _oppa_nya.

::

"Kau mencari ini? tumben sekali kau mencari buku sandiwara manusia yang begini. Berbulan-bulan tidak bertemu, dan yang hanya ingin kau cari hanya buku-buku ini."

Chanyeol menoleh, melirik Luhan dari atas hingga bawah. "Aku senang kau sehat dan masih dalam keadaan hidup. Aku yakin kau makan dengan baik akhir-akhir ini, karena tubuhmu semakin padat. Pergilah mengajar dan tolong jangan pedulikan aku." Lalu novelis itu kembali memperhatikan ke luar jendela sejenak sebelum kembali menengadah kearah Luhan yang kini menimang buku-buku yang akan dipinjam.

"Dan mana kopi ku?" lalu kembali melihat ke luar jendela. Lagi.

"Buat sendiri, aku sibuk!" Luhan hampir memekik jika saja dia tidak sedang berada di kampus.

Luhan meletakan dua buah novel _Shakespear_ di meja tepat di hadapan novelis yang sedang mengerutkan kening. Sejenak pandangan Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Chanyeol yang kelihatannya akan melubangi kaca jendela ruangannya.

"Buka saja kaca jendelanya. Jika kau tatap seperti itu terus kaca ruangan ini bisa pecah berkeping-keping."

Chanyeol berdecak mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan. "Kenapa ruanganmu bisa berseberangan dengan aula. Aku sudah lelah berputar-putar, nyatanya pemandangan dari sini kurang bagus."

Luhan ikut melongok sebentar keluar jendela, lalu mencibir kelakuan Chanyeol. "Jadi kau datang ke kampusku hanya untuk ini?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata cepat, lalu merengut. _Sial_! Dia seperti baru saja ketahuan mengintip nenek-nenek mandi.

"Haruskah aku menemui, _Juliette _itu?" ujar Luhan seraya menjinjing tas dan buku-buku materinya. "Akan kukatakan bahwa _Romeo_nya sedang merajuk di ruanganku karena mengintip dari jendela, dan melihat _Juliette_nya sedang bicara dengan lelaki lain di bawah sana."

Chanyeol mendesis sebal. "Aku tidak mengintip!"

Luhan menggelengkan kepala dengan mata menyipit. "Perhatikan umurmu, Park Chanyeol. Kau sudah bukan remaja lagi."

Chanyeol membuat gerakan ingin melempar setumpuk buku ke punggung Luhan yang dengan terburu-buru keluar ruangan.

"_Yah!_ Mana kopiku?!"

::

Baekhyun rasa ini akan sangat menyenangkan. Mempunyai senior seperti Kangjun yang bukan hanya ceria dan manis, namun juga tergolong ramah dan cerdas.

Sebuah kelas umum selesai. Baekhyun teramat memperhatikan materi hingga tak sempat memperhatikan Dosen Xi. Padahal, niat awalnya dia ingin pergi menyapa Dosen Xi selesai kuliah, tapi wanita berkarisma itu sudah terburu-buru keluar aula.

"Kenapa beliau buru-buru sekali." Baekhyun bergumam menatap Dosen Xi berjalan cepat keluar aula.

"Kau lapar?" Kangjun membantu Baekhyun membereskan beberapa _paper_ dan modul.

"Lumayan." Baekhyun memasukan semuanya ke dalam ransel. "Tapi aku mau nasi. Aku tidak terlalu suka roti. Dan di sini—di mana-mana ada roti!"

Kangjun menopang pipi dengan tangan kirinya, "Di sini ada ramen. Mau coba?"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar lucu. "Mau!"

Anehnya, semua berjalan begitu saja. Sosok hangat Kangjun membuat Baekhyun nyaman. Baekhyun mengekori Kangjun lalu mencari tempat untuk duduk, dan Kangjun memesan ramen yang katanya paling enak seantero kafetaria kampus, karena memang yang menjualnya asli orang Jepang.

Melihat Kangjun membawa satu nampan dengan dua mangkuk mengepul, membuat Baekhyun meneguk salivanya tak sabar. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tidak makan mie.

Kangjun yang melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum geli. "Kau seperti tidak pernah makan selama sebulan."

"Rasanya memang sudah sangat lama tidak makan makanan seperti ini." ujar Baekhyun seraya menyambar mangkuk ramennya. Wajahnya seperti akan menangis tapi bibirnya tersenyum. "Baunya lezat sekali."

Baekhyun dan segala kepolosannya.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan. Masih panas." Kangjun menyerahkan sumpit pada Baekhyun.

"Aku harus cepat makan ini. Sebelum penulis menyebalkan itu memergoki saat aku makan mie." Segulung mie mendarat pada lidahnya. "Enaknya!"

"Kau terdengar sangat akrab dengan Park _jagga._ Apa benar, kau bukan adiknya? Adik tiri mungkin."

Baekhyun tersedak mendengarnya. Ia meraih kotak jus yang di bawa Kangjun tadi. Menegaknya rakus sambil sesekali memukul-mukul dadanya. Tenggorokannya terasa terbakar akibat kuah ramen yang pedas. Matanya berair, hidungnya juga. Kangjun mengulurkan tisu ke hadapan Baekhyun.

"Pelan-pelan saja." Kangjun membukakan sebotol air mineral lainnya, bersiap jika Baekhyun ingin minum lagi.

"Kenapa _sunbae_ berpikir aku adalah adik tirinya? Aku hanya adik dari temannya kok." Sahut Baekhyun hampir terengah-engah. Baekhyun meraih tisu, lalu mengelap hidungnya—lagi.

Kangjun menelan mienya. Mengecap cepat. "Siapa yang tidak tahu kehidupan penulis terkenal seperti Park Chanyeol. Aku tahu Presdir Park sudah menikah lagi dan memiliki seorang anak lain yang bukan anak kandungnya. Jadi kupikir itu kau."

"Bukan aku." Ujar Baekhyun pelan. "Aku kira dia laki-laki."

Menghela napas pelan, Baekhyun menggulung ramennya lagi lalu ia tiup pelan-pelan.

"Maksudmu, saudara Park _jagga _adalah laki-laki?"

Baekhyun mendingak, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan saudara Park _jagga_?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu tersenyum masam. "Selama aku tinggal disana belum pernah kulihat ada yang berkunjung ke mansionnya. Selain kakak laki-lakiku dan Minseok eonni."

"Editor, Kim Minseok? Ah, wanita besi itu." Kangjun mengangguk-angguk, terlihat akrab sekali dengan nama Minseok.

Baekhyun terperangah. "_Sunbae _kenal dengan Minsoek eonni?"

Kangjun dengan cepat menyelesaikan makannya. Lalu menenggak air mineral hingga setengah. "Tentu. Kim Minseok adalah editor super tegas. Wanita cerdas dan anggun. Dia juga bisa jadi bar-bar kalau naskah yang dia minta tidak tepat waktu. Dia pernah direkomendasikan ibuku untuk menjadi mentor tugas essay dari Profesor Kim, dia mengerikan."

Baekhyun benar-benar terperangah lagi dibuatnya. Ternyata, Editor sekelas Minseok terkenal juga. "Jadi _sunbae _tahu kalau Minseok eonni punya hubungan dengan _jagganim_?"

Kangjun mendecih geli. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng polos. Wajahnya menunjukan ketertarikan yang luar biasa terhadap pembicaraan ini. Kangjun dibuat menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Kim Minseok itu sepupu Park Chanyeol. Anak dari kakak perempuan ibunya Park _jagga_. Sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Direktur kantor penerbit tempat Park _jagga_ menerbitkan novelnya."

Pelipis Baekhyun berkedut. Matanya membola seakan-akan hendak keluar dari kelopaknya. Mulut Baekhyun belum pernah terbuka selebar seperti saat ini, terlalu terkejut dengan fakta yang diutarakan Kangjun.

Seketika Baekhyun merasa kenyang. Ramen yang tadinya terasa sangat lezat menjadi hambar, dan susah untuk ditelan. Pikirannya melayang pada sosok Chanyeol.

_Celaka dua belas!_ Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah atas sikap kekanakannya sejak kemarin. Bagaimana dia akan menghadapi Chanyeol nanti.

::

Baekhyun sebenarnya tahu, kalau dia mengiyakan ajakan Kangjun, berarti dia tidak bisa ikut Chanyeol untuk ke butik. Dan itu keputusan yang buruk, mengingat tabiat seorang Park _jagganim_ yang sangat pemaksa. Tapi jalan satu-satunya hanya itu. Ajakan ke kafe buku langganan Kangjun selesai kuliah hari ini. Mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan ketenangan diantara tumpukan buku dan segelas _latte._

Baekhyun terduduk lemas di kursi panjang depan koridor kampus.

Harusnya dia merasa senang jika Chanyeol dan Minseok ternyata adalah sepupu. Bukan pasangan seperti yang dia selalu bayangkan. Tapi Baekhyun yang polos malah memedam rasa bersalah pada Chanyeol.

Terhitung, karena mendiami novelis itu saat makan malam kemarin. Juga bersikap ketus setiap kali Chanyeol mengajak bicara. Haruskah Baekhyun minta maaf atas semua perilaku kekanakannya?

Bahu Baekhyun menegap lalu ia menggeleng cepat. _Tidak akan! Jika aku lakukan itu dia akan bertanya macam-macam dan akan menyangka aku sudah cemburu buta padanya. Tapi memang sih, aku cemburu… tapi hanya sedikit._

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, _Miss Korea_?" Kangjun datang dan ikut duduk di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bersandar pada tiang beton tepat di samping ia duduk. "Tidak ada." Ujarnya lemas.

Kangjun menyerahkan sekaleng susu cokelat dingin. Sepertinya baru keluar dari mesin minuman. "Apa kau sudah lapar lagi? Tadi kau tidak menghabiskan ramenmu."

Baekhyun menimang susu sokelat dingin kalengan pemberian Kangjun. "Aku sudah kenyang, kok, _sunbae. Sunbae _ini baik sekali. padahal kita baru saja berkenalan."

"Kau ingin aku berperan jahat, begitu?" Kangjun berdecak malas, "Kau memikirkan Park _jagga_, ya?"

Lantas Baekhyun menoleh cepat dan mengangkat kepalanya. "Ah?! Ti—tidak. Untuk apa memikirkan novelis gila itu. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk sekedar memikirkan novelis gila yang suka sekali memutuskan kehendak seenaknya."

Kangjun tertawa kecil, seraya menyilangkan kakinya. "Benar dugaanku. Kalian memang sangat akrab."

Baekhyun menarik napas, "Apa karena kami serumah jadi bisa dibilang akrab? Begitu?" Bahu Baekhyun melorot. "Dia bahkan memaksa untuk mengantar ke kampus. Memaksa untuk pergi ke butik. Memaksa untuk ikut pesta yang bahkan aku tak tahu tempatnya di mana. Laki-laki itu pemaksa. Aku benci."

"Benarkah, benci?"

Baekhyun menoleh menatap sengit wajah Kangjun yang mengoloknya. "Bisa kah kita tidak membahas novelis itu? aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar namanya." _Karena itu akan semakin membuatku merasa tak enak hati atas sikapku sejak kemarin terhadapnya._

"Baiklah." Kangjun bangkit, "Jadi, kita pergi sekarang? Kelasku sudah selesai. Aku rasa kau hanya punya kelas umum hari ini."

Sekali-sekali menghilang dari hadapan novelis itu juga tidak buruk, pikir Baekhyun pendek. Baekhyun hendak bangkit sebelum sebuah lengan familiar menahan ranselnya.

"Mau kemana?"

Baekhyun bergeming di tempatnya. Enggan untuk menoleh. Karena mendengar suara rendah penuh penekanan itu saja sudah membuatnya mati kutu. _Mati-mati-mati!_

"A—anu.. aku—ka—kami.."

Baekhyun menatap penuh permohonan pada wajah seniornya yang terkejut, sejenak kemudian Kangjun memasang senyum manis. "Halo Park _jagganim_. Sudah lama rasanya sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu."

Seo Kangjun menyodorkan telapak tangan pucatnya ke hadapan Chanyeol yang ada di belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun menanti Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjawab jabatan tangan Kangjun. Tapi yang dia dapat hanya sebuah kalimat konyol.

"Maaf sekali Tuan Seo, tapi aku punya urusan dengan _Cinderella _ini. Kami harus segera pergi. Aku harus membawa _Cinderella _ini ke istanaku, untuk aku pakaikan gaun dan aku ceramahi. Jadi, permisi."

Chanyeol menarik ransel Baekhyun hingga si gadis juga ikut tertarik. Baekhyun berjalan kaku dengan ransel yang di gantung pada telapak tangan kasar Chanyeol. Baru tiga langkah, Chanyeol menoleh menatap Kangjun yang masih berdiri dengan tangan menyelip di kedua saku celana.

"Dan, oh ya. Sampaikan salam takzimku untuk senior Seo Juhyun. Aku juga akan mengirimkan undangan pesta untuk beliau. Selamat siang, tuan muda Seo."

Chanyeol berbalik kini bukan menenteng ransel Baekhyun. Lengan panjangnya ia lingkarkan pada bahu sempit Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendorong kepala untuk menunduk, menyejajarkan bibirnya pada daun telinga Baekhyun.

"Kita lihat apa hukuman yang pantas untuk gadis nakal yang hendak membohongi walinya sendiri." bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih kaku. Mulutnya terbuka tak percaya, wajahnya merah padam menahan sensasi geli serta malu atas perlakuan Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir, tanpa memperhatikan lagi sosok yang tadi berdiri di belakang mereka memandang keduanya dengan tatapan terluka.

::

Baekhyun masih terdiam menggulung ujung bajunya dengan jemari. Sejak tadi ia ingin sekali menggigiti bibirnya, hanya saja ia masih terlalu waras untuk mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba seperti yang sering dilakukan Chanyeol jika dia mengulum bibirnya sendiri.

"Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan?"

Chanyeol mengapit sebatang rokok pada belah bibirnya, sebelah tangannya mencari korek di saku jasnya. Sebelah lagi mengendalikan setir. Jalanan California sangat tenang menjelang sore, dan bagusnya dia sedang tidak ingin terburu-buru.

Setelah menjentikkan koreknya, dan ujung rokoknya terbakar, ia membuka jendela mobil. Baekhyun yang tadinya menunduk menoleh menatap Chanyeol dengan asap rokok yang mengepul di sekitar wajahnya. Hidup selama beberapa bulan dengan Chanyeol dan asap-asapnya menjadikan Baekhyun biasa saja menghirup aroma panas nikotin.

"Masih tidak mau bicara? Tentang kafe buku serta ajakan 'kencan' dengan anak seniorku."

_Jadi Seo sunbae itu anak dari seniornya juga… _Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun terkejut hari ini. Beruntunglah dia mempunyai jantung yang sehat. Jika tidak, mungkin dia sudah terbaring lemah di ICU.

"Kau tahu, Baek. Kau mendiamiku sejak kemarin, dan itu rasanya sangat tidak nyaman." Chanyeol mengapit rokoknya di antara jemari kurusnya. "Apa yang waktu itu—"

Chanyeol berdecak lalu dengan kesal melemparkan rokoknya ke luar jendela. Ia berdeham keras, seakan ingin membersihkan tenggorokannya dari kerikil-kerikil sebesar kacang almond. "Waktu itu—"

Chanyeol kehabisan kata-kata lagi. Novelis itu memutar otak mencari-cari kata dan momen yang tepat untuk mengatakan, _'apakah pagi itu kau masih mabuk dan saat kau sadar kau marah karena aku sudah hampir menelanjangimu?' _atau mungkin begini _'apa kau marah karena kita gagal melakukannya?'_

Tapi yang terakhir itu terdengar konyol. Chanyeol berdecak lagi.

Chanyeol jadi ragu. Jika ia katakan salah satunya lalu Baekhyun kembali mengacuhkannya, Chanyeol rasa ia akan gila. Memang, hampir meniduri adik sahabatnya sendiri terdengar sangat jahat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Chanyeol sudah jatuh hati.

"Maafkan aku." Cicit Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol segera menoleh. Lalu menepikan mobilnya pelan-pelan. Setelah mobil berhenti, ia memiringkan badannya untuk memperhatikan. Ia butuh konsentrasi penuh untuk mendengarkan keluhan Baekhyun.

Ia tidak ingin Baekhyun mogok bicara lagi, dan selalu menghindar. Rasanya menyakitkan. Ia lebih suka Baekhyun yang terbuka, manja, dan telaten dalam hal memberinya makan.

"Maaf?"

"Iya, maafkan aku." Baekhyun masih menunduk, wajahnya terlihat lucu sekali. Chanyeol memperhatikan berulang kali Baekhyun yang sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Chanyeol pikir, Baekhyun yang saat ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk bersikap sangat kekanakan dengan mogok bicara dan menghindarimu. Dan maaf untuk niat melarikan diri dari acara ke butik bersamamu." Suara Baekhyun bergetar di akhir kalimat.

Chanyeol berdeham pelan, alisnya naik sebelah. "Maksudmu dengan sikap kekanakan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya melirik Chanyeol sebentar, lalu kembali menunduk. "A—Aku tidak mau bicara dan terus menghindar jika kau menghampiri. Dan sikapku yang—yang.. tidak suka melihat kedekatanmu dengan Minseok eonni. Aku minta maaf." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Chanyeol yang gemas segera melepaskan sabuk pengaman, lalu mendekap tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar halus. Menahan malu dan rasa bersalah sekaligus, bisa mempengaruhi keadaan psikisnya. Chanyeol yang lebih tua harus melunakkan hati dengan menenangkan gadis nakal yang sudah berani mengungkapkan kesalahannya.

"Aku minta maaf karena cemburu buta dengan sepupumu sendiri. Aku sungguh tidak tahu. Aku bahkan merasa bodoh saat itu. Siapa dan apa hakku untuk marah dan benci dengan kedekatan kalian." Baekhyun tercekat, tangisnya pecah, dan mulai meracau. Chanyeol hanya bisa mendekap dan mendengarkan. Berharap semoga dengan Baekhyun mengeluarkan apa yang menganjal di hatinya bisa membuat si gadis lebih lega.

"Aku seperti wanita bodoh yang cemburu saat melihatmu terlalu akrab dengan wanita lain selain aku. Bahkan setelah aku hampir telanjang di bawahmu, aku semakin merasa bodoh karena merasakan ketidak relaan saat kau dan minseok terlihat begitu cocok, sedangkan kita tidak terikat dengan komitmen apapun. Aku merasa bodoh setelah tahu bahwa yang aku cemburui adalah kerabatmu sendiri. Aku merasa bodoh karena aku sangat mengingikanmu saat itu. Aku—aku.."

Chanyeol mengusap lembut pungung Baekhyun. Menyediakan dadanya untuk airmata si gadis.

"Aku merasa sangat bodoh ketika aku rasa aku sangat menyukai sahabat kakakku sendiri, sedangkan kau dulunya menyukai oppaku."

Chanyeol mendengus geli, haruskah ia menjelaskannya lagi pada gadis bodoh ini betapa menggemaskannya dia? Chanyeol bisa saja memakannya detik ini juga.

Tidak ada sahutan, hanya ada suara tercekik Baekhyun yang terisak. Chanyeol masih mengusap punggung Baekhyun, sambil sesekali menciumi kepalanya.

"Kenapa _jagganim_ diam saja?" lirih Baekhyun seraya mengangkat wajah dari dada Chanyeol.

"Sudah menangisnya?" Chanyeol tersenyum, kedua telapak tangannya membingkai wajah basah Baekhyun. Kedua ibu jarinya juga mengusap pipi merah Baekhyun. Berharap Baekhyun bisa merasakan betapa besar kasih sayang yang ingin Chanyeol tunjukkan.

"Kau menangis sampai hidungmu merah. _Aigoo.. _manisnya."

Baekhyun merenggut, tapi akhirnya sebuah senyum mampir ke bibir tipisnya. "Kenapa _jagganim _tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa malah melakukan ini padaku. Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Apa aku tidak dimaafkan?"

Chanyeol memutar bibirnya seperti biasa, hingga lesung di pipinya nampak sangat manis. "Bagaimana ya? Aku sih, sepertinya tidak bisa memaafkanmu." Ujarnya setengah main-main.

Baekhyun melongo, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah lagi.

Dengan senyuman geli, Chanyeol mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Baekhyun yang melengkung ke bawah. Hingga si gadis terkesiap kaget.

"Aku hampir gila saat kau menghindariku, kau tahu?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk gugup saat Chanyeol berbisik di depan wajahnya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bajingan yang ingin meniduri adik sahabatnya sendiri?"

Tanpa ragu Baekhyun menggeleng. "Pagi itu—aku yang memulai. Aku sadar, aku yang seperti jal—"

Satu kecupan ringan membungkam bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau gadis polos yang menggemaskan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan istilah sekasar itu keluar dari mulutmu lagi. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, merona dan terpesona.

"Aku ini lajang kesepian yang pernah menganggap laki-laki lebih baik dari pada wanita. Sampai saat Junmyeon mengenalkan aku dengan malaikatnya, aku jadi seperti tokoh antagonis yang mempermainkan hati seorang gadis polos yang baru beranjak dewasa. Pada kenyataannya, aku ngin sekali meletakkan kepalamu di bahuku, menyimpan tubuh mungilku di lenganku, aku bahkan tak bisa melihatmu menangis. Saat kau menghindar, aku selalu rindu mulut pedasmu yang mengatakan aku novelis gila. Novelis gay."

"_Jagganim—"_

Chanyeol terkekeh. Aroma hangat tembakau menguar dari mulutnya. "Kau bahkan hampir tak pernah menyebut namaku. Tapi entah mengapa aku suka caramu memanggilku. Itu terdengar sangat seksi."

Bulu roma Baekhyun meremang. Tanpa sadar ia mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri. Membuat Chanyeol terkekeh lagi sebelum memakan bibir ranum milik gadis itu.

Baekhyun pernah sekali merasakan ciuman yang seperti ini. Ciuman dari bibir Chanyeol yang hangat dan basah. Ada banyak emosi yang Chanyeol hantarkan dan Baekhyun merasakan semuanya. Baekhyun membuka bibirnya. Bibir hangat penulis itu mengulum bibir bawahnya pelan. Lalu melukiskan api pada kuluman bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berusaha mengejar ciuman Chanyeol. Namun, kepalanya tertahan oleh kedua tangan Chanyeol. Penulis itu yang pertama memutuskan ciuman itu.

"Jangan terburu-buru." Chanyeol terkekeh geli, Baekhyun merengut sebal.

"Berhentilah menggodaku." Protes Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak menggodamu. Kau yang menggodaku."

"_Jagganim!_" Baekhyun merajuk, meronta minta dilepaskan. Bukannya dilepas, Chanyeol malah semakin erat dan menyatukan dahi mereka. Baekhyun mendongak. Hidung mungilnya bersentuhan dengan ujung hidung mancung Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak berpikiran untuk lepas dariku kan?"

Baekhyun mendengus, tapi senyuman kecil menari di bibirnya yang merah basah. Akibat perbuatan penulis gila yang sialnya sangat ia cintai.

"Karena setelah ini, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu."

Ucapan itu seperti kesungguhan yang mutlak. Kata-kata yang baru saja dinyatakan Chanyeol seperti sebuah perjanjian yang ujungnya distempel dengan kecupan.

Ciuman yang hangat, panjang, dan basah yang di berikan Chanyeol seperti sebuah euphoria. Baekhyun bahkan tak perlu memerintah lengannya untuk memeluk leher Chanyeol seerat saat ini. Wajahnya pun sudah miring kesana-kemari untuk menyesuaikan gerakan Chanyeol. Semuanya ia lakukan sesuai dengan instingnya. Sesuai dengan yang hatinya inginkan.

Kecapan itu mendorong Baekhyun hingga ke pintu mobil. Kepalanya bahkan kini bersandar pada kaca mobil. Yang ada di benak Baekhyun saat ini adalah, bagaimana caranya mengejar kecupan Chanyeol yang bergairah ini. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan lelaki yang sedang mencumbunya sekarang. Chanyeol adalah lelaki pertamanya. Dan hatinya juga ikut meneriakan bahwa penulis itu lelaki terakhirnya.

Sebuah tarikan napas panjang dari hidung Chanyeol mengakhiri ciuman yang luar biasa itu. Dengan sebuah decakan, bibir hangatnya meninggalkan bibir tipis Baekhyun yang merah dan bengkak. Keduanya terengah. Keduanya bergairah.

"Aku ingin menjadikanmu wanitaku."

Bola mata Baekhyun bergetar lirih. Ada sebuncah perasaan hangat menggerayangi seluruh hatinya. Tapi, dengan itu sebuah kekhawatiran lain juga muncul.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengecup cepat bibir Baekhyun yang terbuka. "Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah milikku."

Mata Baekhyun mengembun mendengarnya. Dekapan lengan kurusnya pada leher Chanyeol mengerat. Sebuah senyuman polos penuh kekhawatiran terlukis di wajahnya. "Aku juga sangat menyukai _jagganim_. Tapi—"

Baekhyun berubah murung.

"Tapi apa?" Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bagaimana jika Junmyeon oppa tahu? Aku pasti tidak boleh tinggal bersama _jagganim_ lagi. Kita berdua punya perasaan yang kuat, pasti oppa tidak mengizinkan tinggal bersama seperti ini. Oppa tidak tinggal dengan budaya barat. Dia pasti sangat menentang."

Chanyeol menatap tegas mata Baekhyun yang bergetar. "Jika waktunya tepat. Aku akan segera meminta restu Junmyeon hyung untuk kita. Tenang saja, ia pasti akan mengerti. Junmyeon itu lelaki yang penuh kasih sayang dan penyabar. Aku tahu dia pasti merestui kita."

Baekhyun tersenyum teduh. Melihat gadisnya tersenyum Chanyeol membawa gadisnya ke dalam dekapannya. Matanya masih terpendar tegas. Seakan sesuatu telah mengganggunya.

_Sayangku, kakak lelakimu bukan masalah dalam hubungan kita. Justru dia yang mengumpan benang merah kepadaku untuk kuikat kepadamu._

_Masalah yang sebenarnya ada pada dia._

_Sosok besar yang tak pernah aku inginkan darahnya mengalir di nadiku. Sosok besar di balik marga Park._

::

"Chanyeol bodoh. Sudah jam berapa sekarang, kenapa belum muncul juga!"

Minseok bersilang lengan, lalu berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam butik. Sudah berulang kali ia melihat kea rah jam di tangan kirinya. Sepupu kurang ajar itu belum menampakan batang hidungnya di dalam butik milik ibunya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk, Minnie sayang."

Minseok menoleh ke arah suara _bass_ serak lelaki paruh baya yang sangat familiar. Jenis suara berat yang ceria dan hangat. Tapi di balik hangatnya suara itu, tersimpan banyak rahasia yang sering membuat Chanyeol tidak betah berdekatan dengan lelaki tua tersebut.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan jas panjang abu-abu dan mengenakan sebah topi bundar klasik yang menawan. Matanya terbalut kacamata hitam, dan di belakang sosoknya ada dua orang berjas hitam berdiri mengawalnya.

"Oh!" Minseok menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, lalu melangkah cepat menerima pelukan lelaki paruh baya tersebut. "Maafkan aku, aku tak sadar kalau Paman mampir kesini."

Setelah pelukan itu terlepas, Minseok mempersilahkan Pamannya duduk di sofa pojok butik. Meminta seorang karyawan membawakan seperangkat ritual minum the dan beberapa cemilan. Meskipun tinggal di negeri barat, Pamannya sangat suka ritual minum teh khas tanah airnya, Korea.

"Apa kabarnya puteri paman yang cantik ini?" ujar sang Paman setelah menyesap teh.

"Aku baik, Paman. Hanya sedikit jengkel karena dia sama sekali sulit untuk di tebak." Minseok menyadari sesuatu. "Apa Paman tahu jika dia akan ke sini, jadi Paman juga sengaja untuk mampir ke galeri Eomma?"

Sang Paman tersenyum penuh misteri sebelum menyesap kembali the yang baru saja dituang lagi oleh Minseok. "Menurutmu, apa yang _tidak mungkin _tidak kuketahui, sayangku. Aku Ayahnya, karena itu aku lebih tahu dirinya dibanding siapa pun."

Minseok tersenyum, mencibir. "He? Jika Paman tahu, mengapa Paman masih saja membuatnya tidak nyaman begitu? Dia pasti tahu Ayahnya akan datang ke sini, makanya ia tidak akan datang sama sekali. dan pesta itu—"

Minseok menuangkan teh lagi ke cangkir sang Paman. "—pasti dia juga tahu kalau Paman yang memberi usul."

"Dia memang anakku. Anak lelaki Park yang sangat mirip dengan Ibunya. Darahmu." Pamannya tertawa di akhir kalimatnya. Tawa tulus nan ceria, sama yang seperti Minseok dengar sejak kanak-kanak.

"Aku senang Paman baik-baik saja." Minseok tersenyum lembut.

"Paman sebenarnya tidak terlalu baik, Minnie sayang."

Minseok menatap sang Paman penuh tanya.

"Kau kenal gadis yang tinggal dengan anakku?"

Minseok paham, Pamannya kali ini berbicara secara serius.

"Kim Baekhyun? Gadis itu adik Junmyeon. Dia dititipkan oleh kakaknya, karena akan sekolah di luar negeri. Dan juga karena Junmyeon sudah berkeluarga sekarang, ia tak bisa meninggalkan istrinya sendirian di Korea jika hendak menemani adiknya di sini. Jadi ia menitipkan adiknya pada Chanyeol."

"Dan kau tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah _'lurus'_."

Minseok diam. Wanita itu berdeham sekali demi menetralkan rasa gugup. Dia sebenarnya sangat benci jika harus kembali membahas hal ini bersama dengan Pamannya. Paman sekaligus sosok Ayah yang sangat berkuasa dan keras kepala sama seperti anaknya.

"Aku tidak membenci Junmyeon. Jelas, bukan dia yang menyebabkan Chanyeol berbalik arah. Junmyeon adalah lelaki lembut yang penuh kasih sayang. Meski banyak kehilangan, dia tumbuh jadi anak lelaki yang kuat, serta menjadi kakak yang hebat. Tapi, itu saja tidak cukup untuk membuktikan status keluarganya."

Suasana kembali hening. Minseok bahkan tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan ini.

"Tapi, haruskah dia kembali memiliki ikatan dengan Junmyeon?"

Nada bicara Park Junhyung memang terlampau tenang. Tapi ketegangan justru merambat ke seluruh syaraf Minseok.

"Paman bilang, Paman tidak membenci Junmyeon. Tapi kenapa—"

"Minnie sayang—" Park Junhyung menyela tegas.

Minseok tercekat. Dia bukannya ingin melawan kehendak Pamannya. Bukan.

"Junmyeon ataupun adiknya. Mereka tidak sebanding dengan Chanyeol. Aku akan memaklumi jika Chanyeol hanya bermain-main dengan gadis Korea itu. Tapi tidak untuk dibawa terlalu serius. Jika dengan keluarga Xi saja aku masih mempertimbangkan hubungan Chanyeol dan anaknya. Bagaimana dengan keluarga Junmyeon. Status sosial mereka dengan kita sangat jauh berbeda. Siapa pun yang akan menjadi pasangan Chanyeol nanti, harus merupakan dari keluarga yang jauh lebih terpandang. Kau tidak lupa kan, sayang, Pamanmu ini adalah pengusaha tingkat dunia. Jadi, calon menantunya juga harus diakui oleh dunia."

"Ya. Tentu saja aku ingat." Minseok tidak ingin memperpanjang. Ia hanya menyisipkan senyum tipis dan kembali menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir Pamannya dengan tenang. Meskipun badai sedang bekecamuk dalam hati dan pikirannya.

Minseok hanya ingin membela kebahagiaan Chanyeol, adik—_sepupu_—kecilnya. Sejak dulu, kebahagiaan tidak pernah bertahan lama di dalam hidup Chanyeol. Dan Minseok tidak ingin kebahagiaan terburu-buru pergi dari hidup Chanyeol.

Tidak akan.

::

"Omong-omong, apa saja yang Seo Kangjun bicarakan tentangku padamu." Itu Chanyeol yang bicara. Hampir jam delapan malam saat mereka sampai di rumah Chanyeol. Setelah berputar-putar menghindari janji _fitting _gaun dengan Minseok. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di luar dan membeli beberapa bahan makanan yang sudah habis di lemari es.

"Percaya diri sekali." cibir Baekhyun geli dari depan lemari es di dapur. Ia sedang merapikan beberapa barang dan membuang beberapa selai yang sudah tak layak santap.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya, meskipun kau sedang berbisik pada sayuran dalam lemari es."

Baekhyun hanya mendesis geli, setelah menutup pintu lemari esnya ia beranjak mengambil cangkir baru dan menyeduhkan segelas kopi bagi penulis kesayangannya. Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya setelah menyajikan segelas kopi hitam yang panas dan manis.

"Seo _sunbae _hanya bercerita tentang Minseok eonni yang ternyata sepupumu, dan betapa populernya kehidupanmu di Negara ini. Dia terlihat begitu akrab dengan semua hal tentang _jagganim_. Kalian sepertinya akrab sekali."

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya sekali, "Kuberitahu satu hal."

Baekhyun yang sedang meraih Alfredo dibuat menoleh, "Apa?"

Chanyeol meletakkan cangkir kopinya, lalu memeriksa novel yang baru ia pinjam dari Luhan. "Jangan terlalu dekat dengan anak dari keluarga Seo itu. Kau belum tahu dia itu orang yang seperti apa."

"_Aish?_ _Jagganim _kenapa berbicara seperti itu? Seo _sunbae _sangat baik padaku kok. Dia itu teman pertama yang aku dapat di kelas umum. Dia juga sudah kenal denganmu, jadi tidak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan lagi, _kan_?"

"Ikuti saja apa kataku. Kau belum tahu dia itu seperti apa. Dia hanya ingin memanfaatkan dirimu saja. Percayalah."

"_Jagganim_, apa selalu seperti ini saat bertemu orang lain? Selalu berpikiran buruk?"

"Aku tidak seperti itu." Mata Chanyeol masih terpaku pada novel yang sedang ia baca. Tapi bibirnya masih bisa menjawab kata-kata Baekhyun tanpa meliriknya sama sekali.

"Kau tidak ingat? Saat bertemu denganku di Seoul, kau menyebutku _'Miss D Grade' _yang lebih parah kau tidak segan menyebutku dengan gadis bod—_Oh!_" Baekhyun terpekik, mengingat sesuatu di akhir kata-katanya.

"_Jagganim_." suara Baekhyun sedikit melengking. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat menggemaskan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum menyenangkan, sedangkan matanya melengkung manis.

Chanyeol menoleh ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun berubah menjadi sangat ceria. Mimik wajahnya tidak berubah, masih sama datarnya seperti saat membaca tadi. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum, sejurus kemudian gadis itu menengadahkan kedua tangannya kedepan Chanyeol. "Mana hadiahku?"

Chanyeol berkedip meletakkan novelnya di samping cangkir kopi lalu bersilang tangan, "Hadiah? Untuk apa?"

Baekhyun mengkerut, tangannya terkulai lemas ke sisi tubuhnya, "_Jagganim _lupa? Kau kan yang bilang akan memberikanku apa saja jika nilaiku mencapai _A minus. _Bahkan nilaiku lebih dari itu."

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil lalu menggeser duduknya agar berhempitan dengan Baekhyun. "Aku ingat. Jangan khawatir." Sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mendekap bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu penulis itu. "Apa keinginanmu?"

Baekhyun menghirup napas banyak-banyak, aroma tembakau hangat khas Chanyeol memenuhi rongga hidungnya hingga membuat dadanya menghangat. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati dekapan sang penulis gila yang sialnya sangat dia sukai.

Ada banyak yang ingin Baekhyun sampaikan, bahkan ada banyak keinginan-keinginan yang bergema di dalam benaknya. Kegelisahan tentang perasaannya, keingin tahuan Baekhyun tentang diri Chanyeol yang lebih rinci dari mulut penulis itu sendiri, hubungan si penulis dengan Seo Kangjun, senior baik hati menurut Baekhyun tetapi malah dianggap sebaliknya oleh Chanyeol, dan yang saat ini merajai kecemasannya adalah, bagaimana jika Oppanya mengetahui hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat, pikirnya.

"Jangan tertidur di sini. Jika kau lelah pergilah tidur lebih dulu, aku bisa mendengarkan keinginanmu kapan pun, _kan_?" Chanyeol mengendus ujung kepala Baekhyun yang bersandar padanya. "Kita—masih punya banyak waktu."

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya, membalas dekapan si novelis. "Ya. Kita punya banyak waktu."

_Iyakan?_

_Bersambung._

::

Panda's note:

Aku gak cuap-cuap banyak. Cuma bisa bilang "Maaf" "Terima kasih bayak" dan sedikit klarifikasi.

Teman-temanku sayang, pembaca yang budiman, dan reviewers yang cantik jelita, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung buat Exordium nanti. Aku minta maaf semisal aku terlalu cuek akhir-akhir ini buat nulis cer-bung ini dan lainnya. Bahkan sering banget terlunta-lunta sama titipan rekues dari setahun lalu. sebenarnya, itu bukan maksudku. Bukan maksud untuk tidak menghiraukan, bukan juga mencari-cari alasan untuk _'enggak'_ nulis. Tapi waktu yang sempit juga kegiatan di kehidupan realita saya yang sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk meneruskan. Tapi aku dengan segenap kepercayaan dari beberapa reviewers yang masih ingat dan sering berkirim PMFFN, PMWATTY, BBM, bahkan ke IG saya, benar-benar meluangkan waktu meski dalam keadaan sempit sekalipun.

Jadi aku minta kemakluman, jika updatenya akan _'ngadat' _dan_ 'tersendat'. _Karena aku punya segudang kegiatan yang gak bisa dikesampingkan. Dan mungkin juga akan sedikit mengendurkan aktifitas fangirling. Bukan karena bosan dengan kpop atau EXO.

Bukan.

Tapi aktifitas nulis di ffn bakal aku usahakan. Targetku mau tamatin LDA. Gak banyak-banyak, paling 10 atau belasan chapter. Kalo bisa lebih berarti aku bener-bener bisa nyempetin nulis.

Aku juga lagi gila sama baca buku. Tapi, memang lagi harus banyak baca, karena aku akui, aku ini penulis dadakan dan musiman, jadi aku harus selalu menambahkan dan memperluas kosakata yang aku punya. Tahu sendiri, aku ini minim sekali edukasi bahasa dan literaturnya.

Chapter ini buat; Eka, Nunu, Ex-GreenTEAM ExoluxiunINA dan Ruffela sayang *duh, maaf sayang, kakakmu ini rada byuntae, jadi bikin Chappie yang rate-nya kamu harus hati-hati pas bacanya*. Dan kalian yang masih setia meneror saya lewat akun-akun medsos saya.

Saya sayang kalian.

Pandananaa 3


	9. Chapter 9

"_Apa semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana?"_

"_Semua sudah siap, Tuan."_

"_Pastikan tidak ada satu pun telinga dan mata yang mengetahui tentang hal ini. Pastikan juga, kau membersihkan semua bekasnya, jangan ada satu pun jejak yang tertinggal. Kau mengerti?"_

"_Baik Tuan. Semua akan saya kerjakan dengan hati-hati."_

"_Good."_

:::

"_Yifan." _

"_Yes, Mommy."_

"_Sudah menghubungi adikmu? Kau harus datang ke pestanya dan memberikan selamat pada adikmu. Buatlah ikatan yang baik dengannya. Jangan terlalu menjaga jarak. Bagaimana pun, dia juga anak bungsuku."_

"_Yifan rasa percuma, Ma. Dia tidak akan pernah mengangkat telepon dariku."_

"_Dari mana dia tahu kalau kau yang menghubunginya?"_

"_Lewat ponsel. Dia pasti menyimpan nomorku, lalu ketika namaku berkedip di layar ponselnya, dia tak akan pernah mengangkatnya. Dia juga pasti hafal benar nomor kantor Papa Joon. Jadi Yifan rasa tidak akan berguna."_

"_Yifan—"_

"_I am, Mommy?"_

"_AKU MENYEKOLAHKANMU DI HARVARD BUKAN TANPA ALASAN. MENGAPA KEPOLOSANMU TIDAK PERNAH HILANG?!"_

"_Me—mengapa Mama berteriak?"_

"_GUNAKAN TELEPON RUMAH! HUBUNGI RUMAHNYA, JANGAN PONSELNYA!"_

"_Ye—yes.. Mommy! Yifan akan hubungin sekarang."_

"_Ya Tuhan—lihatlah keriputku karena mengurusmu seorang diri sejak dulu… akan lebih menyenangkan mempunyai anak sedewasa Chanyeol. Andai dia bisa menganggapku seperti ibu kandungnya, aku tak akan menghadapi Yifan yang polos setiap hari. Chanyeolku yang malang, hidup sendirian."_

"_Mama—"_

"_Apa lagi Fanfan?"_

"_Yang mengangkat telepon rumah adik, seorang perempuan."_

"_Oh, beg—APA?!"_

:::

Locura de Amor 9th.

_Lost Brother…_

:::

[ Baekhyun pov ]

"_Hello_? _Hello?_" aku mengernyit sesaat setelah telepon yang kuangkat tiba-tiba memutuskan sambungannya. _Mungkin hanya iseng…_

Namaku Kim Baekhyun, gadis yang akan berumur sembilan belas tahun dalam waktu lima hari ke depan. Aku baru saja diterima di Universitas terbaik di California, Amerika Serikat. Tentu saja tidak mudah untuk masuk kesana. Nilai akademis rapor sekolah menengah serta nilai tes tertulis adalah hal utama. Tidak ada tes wawancara karena mahasiswa yang diterima sangat banyak.

Aku suka membaca dan menulis. Kakak lelakiku bilang, bakat kami diturunkan dari ibu kami. Kakakku sebenarnya juga sangat pintar menulis essai. Tapi, sembilan tahun yang lalu. Setelah kecelakaan kedua orang tua kami, kakak lelakiku menyerah dengan bea siswa kuliahnya, dan hanya fokus untuk mengurusku saja.

Aku merasa bertanggung jawab atas semua hal yang terjadi saat itu. Aku berjanji akan membuat kakak lelakiku bangga denganku. Aku akan menjadi editor sekaligus _author_, dan membuat kakakku tidak menyesal karena tidak menerima bea siswa di kampus di tempatku menempa ilmu Literatur sekarang ini. Aku akan membuat dunia mengakui kemampuanku!

Tapi sebelum itu, tengok dulu kehidupanku yang sengsara ini.

Setelah mengangkat telepon iseng yang hanya membuang-buang waktuku, sekarang aku sedang memasak masakan Korea. Ini permintaan dari novelis gila yang dua minggu lalu mengakui perasaannya padaku. Dan harus aku akui, aku juga memiliki.. _yaah_ bisa dibilang perasaan yang sama. Tapi! Apa berkencan seperti ini? mengapa dia hanya mengucapkan cinta dan selalu memelukku tak kenal waktu dan tempat! Aku ini masih di bawah umur!

Dasar novelis mesum!

"_Jagganim_, lepaskan dulu lenganmu. Aku tidak bisa mengupas bawang putihnya jika kau memelukku begitu erat!" aku mengatupkan gigiku dan hanya menggerakkan bibirku kesal.

"Tidak mau. Aku kan hanya memegang pinggangmu, sayang. Tanganmu masih bisa bergerak." Matanya memang tertutup tapi hembusan nafasnya di belakang leherku membuatku tidak nyaman. _Bukankah sepanjang malam dia memelukku?_

"Kau sudah memilikiku sepanjang malam. Tidakkah kau bosan?"

"Aku hanya memelukmu. Aku belum memilikimu _se-u-tuh-nya_."

Aku beruntung dia ada di belakangku saat ini. Jika dia ada di hadapanku, mau di sembunyikan di mana lagi pipiku yang merona parah.

"Jika kau seperti ini terus, sup ayam gingsengnya tidak akan matang. Dan aku akan terlambat masuk kelas _Madam _Xi. Aku bahkan belum sempat bertemu secara prbadi dengannya. Aku harus menyapanya, kan?"

Akhirnya, dia mendingakkan kepalanya dan melonggarkan lengannya. "Ah—benar juga. Coba bungkuskan satu ekor untuknya juga, sayang. Aku rasa dia akan suka masakan Korea."

Aku mendesah lega, lalu melanjutkan mengupas bawang. Tapi tiba-tiba pisauku terlepas, dan lengan panjangnya memutar tubuhku untuk menghadapnya. "Berikan aku _morning kisseu_!"

Aku ini bau bawang dan beraroma bumbu dapur pedas, apa laki-laki ini tidak jijik? "Tapi aku—"

"_Kisseu—popo juseyo_!" bibir tebalnya mengerucut, dan suaranya melengking bak bocah lima tahun. Belajar darimana _aegyo _itu?

Aku terpana. _Heol—_

Aku tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Aku tahu pasti sekarang pipiku sudah merona hingga telinga. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mengecup ringan bibirnya yang maju. Dia menerimanya dengan senyum lebar. Dan itu membuatku gemas.

_Cup._

Aku mencium pipi kanannya. Dia masih tersenyum.

_Cup_.

Sekarang pipi kirinya.

_Cup._

Aku mencium hidungnya yang tinggi.

_Cup._

Aku mencium dagunya. Karena aku bingung saat ingin mencium dahinya.

Sekarang aku sudah akan berbalik jika saja telapak tangan besarnya tidak menahan kedua sisi kepalaku untuk menyerang bibir tipisku yang malang.

_Ya Tuhan—_

Rasanya hangat sekali. Bibirnya hangat, dan beraroma tembakau manis. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya di sepanjang bibirku lalu menghisapnya keras-keras hingga aku melenguh.

Telapak tanganku kotor dan tentu saja akan terasa pedas jika aku menyentuhnya. Jadi, aku hanya membentangkan lenganku di bahunya, dan menarik lehernya agar mendekat. Tanpa benar-benar menyentuhnya.

Aku tahu dia tersenyum di sela-sela kecupan berisiknya. Dia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya, tangannya mengusap punggungku pelan, membuat aku mengigil karena sangat menginginkannya. Aku sangat menyukai laki-laki ini. Novelis mesum yang sialnya sangat aku cintai!

_Dia benar-benar membuatku gila! Tunggu, jangan bilang—omo! Apa dia akan melepaskan braku di sini?! _Mataku melebar sebelum menyadari kemana ini akan berujung.

"_Good Morning_! Pasangan yang sedang kasmaran!"

Aku refleks mendorong bahu _Jagganim_ ketika mendengar suara tak asing. Ya Tuhan! Itu Minseok-_eonni_! _Duh_. Bagaimana ini!

Park _jagga _menatap yang baru datang dengan tatapan murka luar biasa. Telinganya memerah. Aura matanya gelap. "Kau menganggu aktifitas pagiku, _noona!_ Tekan bel dahulu sebelum masuk ke rumah orang lain!_"_

"Kau bukan orang lain, _pabboya_! Bukankah kau sudah belajar _manner_ sebagai bangsawan seumur hidupmu, tapi kau masih tidak tahu malu melakukan itu pada seorang gadis malang."

Minseok-_eonni _menarikku ke sisinya, lalu memeluku layaknya kakak perempuan kepada adiknya. _Oh_! dia sungguh ramah, aku menyukai _blues _ungu yang sedang dipakainya saat ini. Sangat pas dengan tubuh mungilnya yang berlekuk.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku sehat _eonni_, maaf tanganku kotor. Aku harus melanjutkan memasak. Jika tidak aku akan telat ke kampus." Aku menunjukan senyum menyesalku padanya. Minseok-_eonni _tersenyum memaklumi, lalu menepuk pundakku.

"_Eonni _menyelamatkanku!" bisikku sambil berranjak lalu menahan tawa saat melirik bagaimana kesalnya wajah _jagganim_ sekarang.

Aku dan _eonni_ tertawa bersama. Senang rasanya, saat Minseok-_eonni _ada di sini. Rasanya seperti punya seorang kakak kandung perempuan.

"Lanjutkanlah memasak, nanti _eonni_ juga ikut cicipi ya?"

"Siap _eonni_!"

Minseok-_eonni_ duduk di sofa dengan sebotol _yogurt _dingin yang ia bawa sendiri. "Baekkie."

Aku menoleh setelah mencelupkan ayam terakhir. "Ada apa _eonni_?"

"Aku membawakan gaun dan beberapa aksesoris untuk kau pakai besok malam. Usahakan siang besok ikut dengan _eonni _dan Si Bodoh ini ke salon ya?"

"Aku tidak mau ke salon. Di sana ramai, _noona_." Park _jagga _membawa cangkir kopinya untuk duduk di samping Minseok-_eonni_. Di tangan kirinya ada beberapa lembar naskah mentah yang lalu berpindah tangan ke Minseok-_eonni_.

"Aku sudah menyewa salonnya selama empat jam. Mereka tidak akan menerima tamu selain kita bertiga, bahkan asistenku tidak akan aku izinkan masuk. _Tuxedo_ mu sudah kusiapkan."

"Baguslah."

_Tak!_

Aku mendongak, terkejut mendengar penuturan MInseok-_eonni_. _Yang benar saja?! menyewa sebuah salon hanya untuk menjaga privasi, apa di Amerika mereka bisa berbuat yang seperti itu? _Pikiranku jadi melayang pada saat _jagganim_ menyewa sebuah _jet_ untuk kembali ke Amerika. Keluarga ini sungguh konyol. Apa mereka benar-benar orang Korea? Mereka bahkan terlihat seperti keluarga kerajaan di bandingkan dengan anak-anak pemilik perusahaan besar.

"Kau tahu kan, _The East _tidak akan menerima tamu untuk hari besok dan lusa. Jadi _ballroom_ serta dua puluh lima kamar _VIP_ dan lima kamar _VVIP_ akan disiapkan Jongdae untuk tamu."

"Lima kamar _VVIP_? Siapa yang akan memakainya? Kau bisa memakai satu kamar bersama Jongdae _hyung_. Jangan buang-buang ruangan. Aku dan Baekhyun bisa pakai satu kamar juga."

Aku mendengar Minseok-_eonni_ berdeham sebelum menyebutkan nama tamu _VVIP_, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat raut wajahnya, jadi aku putuskan untuk melirik mereka sesekali. Wajah _jagganim_ terlihat lebih tegang dari biasanya. Yang terjadi setelah itu _jagganim_ tidak menganggapi apapun, dan malah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _bundle_ naskah di tangannya.

"Aku akan memberikan _softcopy_ dari naskah ini. Bawa ayammu pulang, dan biarkan aku melakukan aktifitas pagiku dengan tenang."

Aku mendengus saat mendengar perkataan Park _jagganim_. Dia terdengar seperti _ahjusshi_ mesum ketimbang penulis. Tapi, bagaimanapun dia, aku tak punya celah sedikit pun untuk _tidak_ menyukainya. Aku suka semua yang ada pada dirinya.

Senyum lebarnya. Aroma hangus tembakau hangat saat dia menciumku. Lingkar hitam matanya. Jari-jari di telapak tangan lebarnya. Tulisannya, suara beratnya… _semuanya_.

Mereka semakin terbawa suasana pembicaraan yang serius. Aku hanya seperti biasa, sesekali melirik ke sofa di mana dua sepupu itu sedang berbicara, tapi suara mereka semakin mengecil.

Biarlah! Mungkin pekerjaan mereka sedang berat akhir-akhir ini. Pesta penerimaan nominasi, tetralogi novel terakhirnya, dan juga pelirisan novel _boy's love_ milik _jagganim. _Pasti mereka akan sangat sibuk.

Lebih baik siapkan sup ayam gingseng untuk semua orang, lalu berangkat ke kampus. Oh, iya! Apa perlu ku bungkuskan untuk _Seo sunbaenim?_

:::

[Normal point of view]

Baekhyun terpaku menatap pintu kayu mahoni di depannya. Ada sebuah _name tag_ terbuat dari fiber bening yang tertuliskan _"STAFF ONLY'_ di atasnya. Berulang kali gadis itu mengambil napas panjang hanya demi menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Di tangannya ada sebuah bungkusan yang terdiri dari dua kotak makan. Ada sekotak nasi gulung isi sosis, telur dadar, mentimun, lobak, dan biji wijen hitam yang dia buat secantik mungkin. Dan sekotak sup ayam gingseng. Tidak terlalu berat, memang, tapi entah mengapa tangannya tak henti-hentinya bergetar. _Mungkin karena gugup_…

"Ketuk saja. Dia tidak akan keluar jika pintunya hanya dipandangi seperti itu."

Suara berat satu ini Baekhyun sangat kenal! Ketika dia menoleh ke belakang, sosok yang sangat di segani seantero Fakultas Literatur berdiri menjulang di belakangnya, dengan lengan kemeja putih yang tergulung ke siku, juga sebatang rokok yang terbakar setengah di tangan kirinya.

Profesor Kim, yang paling berantakan. Baekhyun otomatis membungkuk memberi salam.

"_Good Morning, Professor Kim_. _I'm looking for Madam Xi._ _But_—" Bahasa Inggris Baekhyun tenang dan lancar, membuat senyum kecil di bibir penuh Profesor Kim.

"Yaah—gunakan saja bahasa kita, tapi pengucapan Inggrismu bagus sekali! Kebetulan aku juga mencarinya. Jadi ayo masuk!" Tanpa mengetuk atau memanggil namanya Profesor Kim langsung membuka lebar pintunya dan berteriak menggoda.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kaku melihat interaksi keduanya. Mereka terlihat seperti remaja sekolah menengah yang selalu bertengkar. Profesor dan calon Profesor yang paling langka menurut Baekhyun.

"Luhan sayang! Ada mahasiswi imut yang mencarimu! Dia gadis yang diantar jemput Park sialan yang menjadi cinta pertamamu—"

"_Yak_! Jaga bicaramu di depan mahasiswiku, _Gyeosunim_!"

"Hanya jika kau memanggilku _oppa_. Atau aku akan membelikanmu _bubble tea _di kedai pinggir pantai. Pilih yang mana?"

"_Yak_! _Geumanhaseyo_!—berhentilah!"

"Oh? atau aku bawakan saja Mahasiswa Oh. Sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkan dia dari pada _bubble tea_."

"_Malhajimaseyo_!—jangan berkata apa-apa!"

"Aku akan menghubungi Profesor Edwin, agar dia bisa memberi izin pacarmu berkunjung ke gedung Fakultas kita—"

"_Yak_! KIM JONGIN KEPARAT! ENYAH KAU!"

Profesor Kim mengindari murka si dosen cantik, lalu berlari kecil seraya tertawa keluar ruangan. Luhan menghela napas berat, sebelum melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang berdiri terpaku di samping pintu masuk.

"Duduklah. Maaf untuk keributan yang memalukan tadi. Sifat asli Profesor Kim memang _agak_ unik, tapi jauh di dalam dirinya, beliau merupakan orang yang sangat jenius dan cerdas. Oh, aku tidak percaya, aku menggunakan kata jenius bagi orang seperti dia."

Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana saat Luhan mengajar, Dosen cantik itu bahkan lebih terlihat santai jika bertemu secara personal. Pribadi yang serius nan elegan tidak lantas hilang begitu saja saat Luhan berteriak memaki si Profesor super berantakan itu.

"Jadi—" kini Luhan sudah berdiri di depan Baekhyun dengan senyuman hangat selamat datang. Sangat berbeda dengan wajah cemberut tak menyenangkan seperti saat beradu mulut dengan Profesor Kim tadi.

"A—ah. Aku Kim Baekhyun, aku minta maaf baru bisa menyapa anda sekarang sejak aku pertama kali tiba di Amerika. Semoga sehat selalu."

Baekhyun membungkukan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat. Dan mendengar kekehan merdu dari bibir merah jambu milik Luhan. "Aku tahu, aku sudah sering dengar tentangmu dari Chnayeol dulu. Tak perlu terlalu formal, santai saja jika kita berada di luar kelas. Baekhyunah."

Baekhyun tersenyum teduh, lalu dia menyodorkan bungkusan makanan yang dia siapkan pagi ini. "Aku menyiapkan hidangan rumahan untuk Luhan-_ssi_. Semoga anda suka, aku juga membuat _kimbap_ isi sosis."

"Panggil _eonnie_ saja, Baekhyun. Aku belum terlalu tua untuk itu, kan?"

"Baiklah, semoga _eonni_ suka."

"Aku pasti akan suka, sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku makan _kimbap_." Luhan tersenyum menerima bungkusan dari Baekhyun, "Wah? Lumayan berat juga, apa yang kau buat? Ayo, duduk dulu di sini."

Baekhyun mengekor di belakangnya, "Aku membuat sup ayam gingseng, telur gulung, dan _kimbap_. Di kafetaria kampus ini terlalu banyak pasta dan roti, aku belum terbiasa. Jadi kupikir, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk Luhan-_ssi _saat pertama kali kita bertemu secara pribadi seperti ini."

Luhan duduk di sofa panjang pojok ruangan, lalu mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk. "Duduklah,"

Baekhyun duduk di samping Luhan. "Bagaimana kabar Chanyeol?" ujar Luhan sambil membuka satu persatu kotak bekal makanan dari Baekhyun.

"_Jagganim _sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta. Beliau juga sedang merampungkan novel selanjutnya. Setahuku juga akan ada _event fansigning_ akhir bulan nanti. Dia sangat sibuk, sampai aku khawatir kalau dia melewati makan malam."

"Tenang saja, Chanyeol itu tidak akan mati walau tidak makan seminggu. Asal ada kopi dan rokok, dia bisa hidup seribu tahun lagi." Luhan meletakkan kotak-kotak makanan itu di atas meja, lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun yang di sampingnya. "Terima kasih."

Baekhyun mengerjap gugup, dia bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa, untuk apa Dosen cantik ini berterima kasih? "_Ne?_"

Luhan menarik napas pelan, "Aku hanya—sangat bersyukur bahwa kau mau menjaga Chanyeol. Aku ini, sebenarnya tidak bisa meninggalkannya hidup sendirian. Tapi, aku juga tidak sanggup berkeliaran di sekitarnya. Rasanya pasti akan menyakitkan…"

Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat kejujuran dari mata Luhan yang bening. Wanita itu terlihat kesepian. Kesepian yang sama seperti milik Chanyeol.

"Di saat aku hanya memikirkan keegoisanku, dan ketamakan akan kasih sayang Chanyeol, aku sadar, aku tidak akan pernah di pandang lebih dari pada seorang kakak perempuan olehnya. Dan aku lebih memilih menjauh dan pergi, padahal dia sebenarnya tidak pernah tahan untuk sendiri. Sampai akhirnya, Chanyeol memilih pulang-pergi, Amerika-Korea, hanya untuk bertemu kakak lelakimu."

Baekhyun masih belum berkata apapun. Gadis itu hanya menatap Luhan dengan senyum teduh, dan genggaman hangat pada tangan mungil mereka. Baekhyun menunggu Luhan berbicara lagi.

"Apa yang seharusnya sahabat karib lakukan, telah di lakukan oleh Junmyeon, sejak dulu. Dia tidak menjaga jarak meskipun dia tahu Chanyeol terlalu posesif dengannya. Dia juga tidak meninggalkan Chanyeol meski pun Chanyeol tinggal di tempat yang jauh. Sampai sekarang, setelah menikah pun, Junmyeon mengikat kau pada Chanyeol, dia memang sahabat yang menakjubkan."

Baekhyun menjilat bibir bawahnya yang sedikit terasa kering karena ruangan ini ber _AC_. Membicarakan tentang Jun-_oppa_nya membuat Baekhyun jadi rindu. "Junmyeonie-_oppa _itu sosok hangat yang tidak akan beku meskipun musim dingin menerpa sepanjang tahun. Senyumannya akan mengembang sesulit apapun jalan yang ia lalui. Sikap dewasa saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan siapa Jun-_oppa_ sebenarnya. Dia, berperan sebagai Ibu, Ayah, Kakak laki-laki sekaligus kakak perempuan, juga bisa jadi sahabat. Dia paket lengkap sebuah keluarga bagiku."

Luhan tersenyum lebar, "Wah, lihatlah caramu berbicara! Kau memang benar-benar Mahasiswi Literatur ya? Bahasamu bagus sekali."

"Kau pasti sangat rindu padanya." Lanjut Luhan.

"Sangat. Dia satu-satunya hartaku."

"Tapi, sekarang ada Chanyeol _kan_?" Luhan melirik menggoda.

"Ah—Xi _Gyeosu…_" Baekhyun memalu, dan Luhan menyenggol lengannya.

"Ey? Sudah kubilang panggil aku _eonni_, di sini hanya ada kita."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa malu. Bayangan betapa kaku pertemuan pertama dengan Dosen cantik super galak itu menguap begitu saja. Ternyata Luhan lebih hangat dari yang pernah Chanyeol katakan.

::: :::

"Baekhyun-_ssi_ haruskah seperti ini?" ujar Kangjun tak percaya. Di tangan kanannya ada satu bungkus susunan tempat makan.

"Ada yang salah Seo-_sunbae?_" Baekhyun mengerjap penuh tanya. Mereka sekarang ada di kafetaria. Duduk berhadapan, persis pertama kali mereka makan ramen.

"Ini." pemuda berlesung pipi itu mengacungkan bungkusan itu di hadapan Baekhyun. "Haruskan kau menaruh makanan ini di dalam lokerku? Seharusnya kau mencariku dan memberikannya langsung. Apa kau tidak tahu betapa aroma sup ayam ini melekat pada jaket di lokerku. _Oh My God_.."

Baekhyun terpana pada logat bahasa yang Kangjun gunakan. "_Su—sunbae… _Kau orang Gunpo ya?"

Kangjung mengerjap. "Da-dari mana kau tahu?"

"Dialekmu." Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Omong-omong, cicipilah! Aku yang masak pagi tadi."

Mata Kangjun menyipit, "Kau yang membuat—"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap diiringi senyum bangga. "Cobalah!"

Kangjun sepertinya kurang yakin, tapi dari gerakannya dia juga penasaran dengan masakan Baekhyun. Aroma sup ayamnya langsung menyeruak di indera penciumannya. Kangjun menatap lama seekor ayam yang tenggelam dalam kubangan sup yang aromanya lezat. Sesaat dia membasahi bibir bawahnya.

Lelaki berkulit seputih susu itu melirik Baekhyun, "Apa Park_-jagganim_ juga makan sup ini tadi pagi?"

Baekhyun menangguk sambil membantu menata tempat makan di hadapan Kangjun.

Lelaki itu kembali berdeham. "Apa dia makan masakanmu setiap hari?"

Baekhyun mendingak kemudian menopang dagunya. "Selama kami tinggal bersama, beliau tidak ingin makan masakan _maid _ yang dikirim dari mansionnya, beliau juga tidak memesan makanan cepat saji kecuali ketika aku sakit. Kami bahkan mempunyai perjanjian untuk selalu sarapan dan makan malam bersama. Beliau bahkan selalu minta dibuatkan telur gulung manis. _Jagganim_ juga selalu minta masakan yang tak terduga. Kadang aku merasa beliau hanya mengolok-olok masakanku saja. Tapi nyatanya, beliau selalu memuji apapun yang aku hidangkan. Dan beliau selalu menghabiskannya."

Kangjun hanya menganggukan kepalanya, lalu mengambil sesendok penuh kuah sup. Bola matanya membesar, kedua alisnya naik, dan sudut bibirnya terangkat. "Enak sekali!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, matanya hampir habis tenggelam oleh pipi padatnya yang naik. "Begitukah? Senang mendengarnya."

Kangjun mengambil sendok yang lain. Dan sendok demi sendok kuah lagi. "Kau harus berbagi resep padaku."

"_Sunbae _juga suka memasak?"

Kangjun mengangguk mantap. Lalu melanjutkan makannya. Berdeham sebentar, dan meneguk kembali satu senduk kuah sup. "Jadi—_jagganim _suka masakan seperti ini? masakan apa saja yang beliau suka?"

Baekhyun mengernyit samar. _Eh?_ "Sepertinya beliau makan apa saja yang aku sajikan."

Kangjun menggeleng, lalu memutar tutup botol air mineral sebelum menenggaknya, "Maksudku—apa jenis makanan yang sekiranya _jagganim_ sangat suka. Masakan Jepang—Barat—Perancis.. India.. sayur.. daging, ikan, ayam.. "

Baekhyun mengingat-ingat. Sebenarnya ada hal lain yang mengganggu di pikirannya. Mendengar Kangjun terus menanyakan penulis Park yang gila, membuatnya berpikiran aneh. Tapi segera ditepisnya. "Apa ya… Beliau pernah sekali menghidangkan masakan Perancis saat _Oppa_ku datang ke _mansion_nya. Tapi, yang sering Beliau minta untuk disajikan, adalah masakan Korea."

Kangjun mendengarkan sambil menyuap supnya. Mengangguk-angguk mengerti, lalu tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ini enak."

Sementara, gadis itu hanya tersenyum kaku menanggapi sikap Kangjun.

::: :::

'_Kau di mana? Sudah selesai? aku akan segera menjemputmu, kita akan ke salon.'_

Baekhyun menghimpit ponsel pada bahu dan telinganya. Kedua tangannya sibuk membawa modul dan dan beberapa buku. Gadis itu berlari kecil di lorong kelas. "_Jagganim_—maaf… aku masih ada satu kelas lagi. Profesor Reinhard telah membatalkan kelas pagi untuk minggu yang lalu, dan beliau meminta kami untuk menggantinya siang ini secara mendadak. Maafkan aku, mungkin aku akan menyusul saja."

Baekhyun mendengar helaan napas berat di seberang teleponnya.

'_Apa kau tahu di mana salon yang Minseok-noona pesan? Apa kau tahu di mana Hotel The East? Ini Los Angeles, sayang. Aku tidak mau kau berkeliaran sendirian, bagaimana bila kau tersesat nanti. Mengertilah aku hanya tidak ingin kau kesulitan. Jadi batalkan kelas Profesor janggut putih itu. Atau aku yang akan bicara langsung kepadanya.'_

Dari suaranya pun, Baekhyun tahu,Chanyeol sekarang pasti sedang mengernyit tidak menyenangkan.

"Tidak! tolong jangan seperti ini _jagganim_. Ini akhir tahun pertamaku. Aku harus mengambil semua kehadiran. Tolong mengertilah, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Junmyeon_-oppa _karena nilai mata kuliah yang kurang. Kehadiran di kelas Profesor Reinhard sangat berpengaruh terhadap penilaian. _Please…_"

'_Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa kau tidak memikirkanku yang setengah mati mengkhawatirkanmu? Baekhyun sayang, please. Behave, diam di tempatmu berdiri. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang.'_

Baekhyun otomatis berhenti melangkah. Gadis itu menjatuhkan makalah yang dia bawa tanpa sengaja. Lalu mendesah frustasi. "_Jagganim_ tolong, jangan seperti ini."

'_Sayang, dengarkan aku..'_

"Tidak—tidak! _jagganim_ yang dengarkan aku. Tolonglah, hanya hari ini. Hanya untuk sekali, tolong percaya padaku. Aku pasti menyusul ke tempatmu. _Please…" _Baekhyun memunguti makalahnya dengan hati yang luar biasa gelisah. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol sangat egois kali ini. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kali ini dia bersikap egois. Tapi yang satu ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun tak habis pikir.

'_Sayang..'_

"_Jagganim please.._" Baekhyun masih berjongkok, wajahnya panas karena menahan tangis. Hatinya merasa berat, apa Chanyeol benar-benar akan bertindak seenaknya lagi kali ini? Ini juga tentang dirinya bukan? Tentang gadis yatim piatu yang ingin menjadi sempurna di mata kakak lelaki juga di mata penulis kesukaannya. Baekhyun hanya ingin Chanyeol mengerti bahwa dia tidak ingin selalu dibantu, bukan tidak mau, tapi setidaknya Baekhyun ingin mencobanya sendiri. Dengan kerja kerasnya sendiri.

"_Please.. _Chanyeolie _oppa_.. " Hanya itu senjata terakhir. _Chanyeollie oppa.._

Ada jeda yang lama sebelum Baekhyun mendengar helaan napas berat dan decitan rem. Baekhyun mengernyit panik sebelum suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat dingin menusuk telinganya.

'_Baiklah, tapi ingat. Kau harus sudah ada di Hotel The East pukul enam sore. I don't give a shit, if you late. Even it a minute. Aku akan berlari ke tempatmu berdiam dan tidak ada alasan lagi yang menahanku untuk menarikmu ke tempatku. Mengerti?'_

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat meski tahu Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya. "_Yes Sir."_

'_And once again. If that fucking Professor making another 'surprise class' for you like today, I am sure to black list him from my favorite lesson buddy._ _Dia bahkan bisa kehilangan perkerjaannya.'_

"_Jagganim _ tolong jangan seperti itu."

'_Aku sudah mendengar kau berujar kata 'tolong' berulang kali. Jadi hentikan. Ingat janjimu. Bagaimana dengan gaunmu?'_

"Aku akan pulang dulu kalau begitu." Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

'_Terserah. Yang aku inginkan hanya, kau tiba di sini dengan utuh pukul enam sore. Isi battery ponselmu, jangan sampai aku terhubung dengan mesin penjawab telepon.'_

Baekhyun ingin menjawab, tapi Chanyeol sudah menutup panggilannya sepihak. Bahu Baekhyun terkulai lemas. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berdebat dengan penulis mesum itu, tapi rasanya beribu kali lebih berat. _Yang dilakukannya ini sudah benar kan?_

Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong jika sekarang rasa bersalah sedang menggerogoti hatinya. Tapi hal seperrti ini juga pantas ia lakukan demi dirinya sendiri, _bukan_? Baekhyun tidak ingin terdengar seperti berlindung di bawah nama baik Chanyeol. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol setidaknya percaya pada kemampuannya.

Sedikit saja.

Gadis itu menghela napas berat sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke kelas Profesor Reinhard.

::: :::

Ini sudah taksi ke empat yang menolaknya, dan hari akan semakin sore jika ditilik dari langit yang semakin kemerahan. Ini hampir pukul lima, butuh setengah jam lebih untuk sampai hotel _The East, _belum lagi wajah gadis itu belum dibubuhi _make up _sama sekali. Baekhyun menjinjing gaun yang disiapkan Minseok dan sebuah buket bunga mawar putih.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat buket di tangan kirinya. Saat pulang dari kampus tadi ia melewati toko bunga dan melihat ada mawar putih pucat yang dipadukan bunga _babys breath_ putih mungil dijajakan sebagai _flower of the month_ di _display_ toko tersebut. Melihat bunga itu ia jadi teringat wajah pucat Chanyeol setelah mengerjakan _deadline_ novel selama berhari-hari tidak keluar kamar. Jadi ia beli sebagai hadiah.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa akan sangat terlambat jika ia menunggu taksi yang lewat lagi. Sedangkan, komplek di sekitar rumah Chanyeol sangat jauh dari halte bus. Butuh sepuluh menit untuk sampai halte bus terdekat. _Haruskah ia berjalan sejauh itu?_

Baekhyun berdecak sebal sebelum melangkahkan kaki tergesa ke arah halte bus di depan sana. Sekiranya sudah sampai dua blok, dan ia sudah melewati beberapa kedai dan toko sambil menoleh ke jalan lagi mencari taksi yang kosong.

Sore di California tidak sepadat sore hari di Seoul pada hari kerja. Cukup banyak yang berlalu lalang, namun jarang yang menggunakan kendaraan pribadi. Mereka memilih untuk berjalan kaki dan naik bus umum.

Baekhyun memelankan langkah kakinya ketika retinanya melihat sebuah taksi melaju pelan, lalu mengarah ke pinggir. Ia lantas menggoyangkan _bouquet_ bunga yang ada di tangan kirinya untuk menghentikan taksi tanpa mengetahui ada seorang lelaki bertuxedo baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko di belakangnya.

Taksi itu menepi, dan Baekhyun dengan semangat memutar lewat depan taksi tersebut. lalu masuk ke dalam taksi.

"_The East, please!"_

"_The East."_

Baekhyun menoleh saat mendengar suara lelaki dan pintu tertutup dari bangku di sebelahnya. Mata gadis itu melebar dan bibirnya terbuka secelah. Lelaki itu juga ikut menoleh ke arah Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

:::

"_Noona _sudah lihat Baekhyun?" Chanyeol melepaskan diri dengan sopan dari kerumunan staff yang memberikannya selamat menuju Minseok yang sedang menyapa para penulis senior.

"Belum. Apa kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?" Minseok kembali membungkuk menoleh ke arah tamu yang baru saja datang.

Chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum dan menyalami tamu-tamu tersebut. Wajahnya tersenyum tapi matanya tidak. Minseok tahu, sepupunya ini sedang mengkhawatirkan gadisnya.

"Apa perlu kuperintahkan Bob untuk menjemputnya?"

"Tidak perlu. Nanti mereka malah tidak bersinggungan di jalan. Aku sudah menghubunginya tapi ponselnya tidak di angkat. Aku akan turun jika sepuluh menit lagi dia belum juga datang."

Minseok tahu, jika Chanyeol itu orang yang nekat dan keras kepala. Ia sudah belajar memberontak pada ayah kandungnya sendiri saat umurnya masih belasan. Chanyeol bahkan berani menolak menjadi pewaris semua perusahaan anggur dan almond milik ayahnya, dan menciptakan dunianya sendiri di atas kertas.

"Jangan sampai kau merusak pestamu sendiri Chanyeol-_ah_. Jangan karena seorang gadis yang tak bisa datang kau merusak semuanya." Seorang lelaki berjas biru gelap melangkah mendekati Minseok dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya jengah. Jika lelaki ini sudah datang, suasana hati Chanyeol pasti akan semakin buruk.

"Jongdae-_yah_ jangan seperti itu." Minseok mendelikkan matanya ke arah lelaki itu. Tetapi, lelaki itu malah menghampirinya dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujarnya sambil merangkul bahu Minseok lalu mencium pipinya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu." Minseok menggeliat berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Jongdae. Sorot mata wanita itu tajam.

"Kau tidak merindukan aku?" Jongdae merasa tersinggung, tapi Minseok malah mengibaskan tangannya ke udara.

"Bukan itu. _Listen!_ _I do miss you, but, don't talk something bad! _Kau hanya membuat suasana semakin tegang."

Lelaki Kim itu malah tersenyum bodoh menatap wanitanya. "Aku tahu apa yang bisa mengatasi 'ketegangan' itu."

"Diamlah!" Minseok mencubit lengan Jongdae, si lelaki hanya meringis pelan. Chanyeol yang ditelan kekhawatiran pun segera melangkah keluar _ballroom._

"Chanyeol-ah. Ingat kata-kataku tadi." Jongdae kembali berujar membuat Chanyeol bergeming di tempatnya. "Ayahmu—tidak bisa hadir. Jadi beliau hanya mengirim hadiah dan ucapan selamat."

"Itu bagus. Setidaknya pesta ini tidak akan terasa bosan. Jika _dia_ datang, aku akan segera meningalkan tempat ini."

Minseok tahu, Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya.

::: :::

"_I'm really sorry, Sir, but I'am the first who get the cab."_ Baekhyun menatap lelaki asing di sampingnya dengan mata memohon. "_I am in hurry now. Please. Get another cab."_

Bukan ingin bermaksud kasar atau tidak sopan. Tapi ini sudah hampir waktunya dan jika Baekhyun dalam setengah jam belum sampai di sana, gadis itu yakin Chanyeol tidak segan untuk mengacaukan pesta yang sudah susah payah di rencanakan Minseok serta para staff penerbitnya.

"Tapi, tadi aku bahkan tidak melihat ada orang yang mencegatnya sebelum masuk. Tapi kau tiba-tiba juga masuk saat aku masuk. Mengapa hanya aku yang harus mencari taksi lain?"

Baekhyun mengernyit merasakan déjà vu saat mendengar lelaki bertuxedo tersebut berbica dari jarak sedekat ini. Seperti pernah dengar nada suaranya.

"Tidak bisakah kau saja yang keluar? Aku harus menghadiri rapat penting di _The East _hari ini. _Please._"

Baekhyun meletakan bunganya di pangkuan, menatap gugup supir taksi dari kaca spion yang menunggu keduanya memutuskan siapa yang hendak di antarnya.

"Tapi aku harus menghadiri acara penting di _The East_. Kurang dari setengah jam aku harus sudah ada di sana. Jika aku tidak datang, acara itu pasti berantakan."

Laki-laki itu masih bergeming di tempatnya. Menatap wajah memohon Baekhyun dengan sorot mata dingin dari bola mata keemasan miliknya. Tatapan mata itu terasa seperti—

"Nona, tolong. Aku bahkan tidak terbiasa menggunakan taksi atau kendaraan umum lainnya. Supir pribadiku terpaksa harus pulang karena istrinya melahirkan. Aku tidak tahu harus mencari taksi bagaimana lagi, terlebih tanpa pengawalan siapa pun. Jadi, bisakah kau saja?"

"_But, Sir. Listen first."_

"_I did. Then, get another cab please, Miss."_

"_How can you—"_

"Tolong, nona. Aku tidak sedang berbaik hati. Karena rapat ini bernilai milyaran _dollar_. _Please_, _get your own cab."_

Baekhyun hendak menanggapi kata-kata dingin yang keluar dari mulut tajam di pria, sebelum akhirnya sang pengemudi taksi bersuara.

"Kalian berdua akan ke _The East_?"

Baekhyun dan laki-laki asing itu menoleh kepada supir tersebut lalu keduanya mengangguk bersamaan.

"_I 'll take both of you to there safely. Then, you guys can pays me a half for a person. Deal? It's busy time—I also must come home early today."_

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya, lalu melirik ke pemuda asing di sampingnya. _Pemuda ya? _tapi tampaknya dia laki-laki berkepala tiga yang sudah menikah, _mungkin dua puluh sembilan_—pikirnya.

"_Deal."_

Bibir Baekhyun membulat kaget. "Bisa kah? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Lelaki asing itu menoleh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terkejut. "Kenapa? Itu hal yang bagus. Menghemat waktu juga menghemat tenaga. Lagi pula ini pertama kali aku naik angkutan umum."

"Begitukah—" Baekhyun bergumam lirih. Menarik napas lega, lalu tersenyum menghadap lelaki asing itu. "Baiklah. Kita akan bayar setengah-setengah. Terdengar tidak buruk."

Lelaki asing itu terdiam cukup lama sampai tidak terasa taksi yang membawa mereka telah melaju menembus jalanan sore itu di California.

Baekhyun ingin melihat ponselnya, tapi dia menaruh benda persegi itu terlalu dalam di ranselnya. Terlalu banyak yang Baekhyun bawa. Karena Chanyeol bilang mereka akan menginap di hotel bintang lima tersebut, jadi Baekhyun mempersiapkan semuanya. _Make up, _alat mandi, baju tidur, juga beberapa _paper_ tugas yang harus dia periksa lagi.

Walaupun besok ia libur, tapi masih banyak yang harus ia selesaikan.

Mata Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat ada setumpuk buku di samping kursi kemudi. Di tumpukan kedua ia melihat novel tulisan Chanyeol. Gadis itu tersenyum takjub sebelum bertanya pada sang supir taksi.

"Wah? Anda suka membaca novel roman juga ya? Chanyeol Park, ya. Saya sampai terkejut."

Sang supir taksi tertawa pelan. "Walaupun sudah kepala empat saya masih suka membaca novel roman. Apalagi roman yang di buat penulis Park. Beliau sangat berbakat, semua orang dewasa lintas Negara pasti menyukainya. Tidak terlalu kental dengan fantasi, tapi realitanya sangat terasa. Orang Asia ternyata banyak yang tidak terduga. Beliau orang tepat untuk mendapatkan penghargaan."

"Anda sungguh dapat menilai, _Sir._" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar menanggapinya. "Penulis Park memang sangat berbakat."

"Novel itu biasa saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya khayalan si penulis, dengan dibubuhi sedikit bualan. "

Senyuman Baekhyun luntur seketika mendengarnya. Tanpa disengaja Baekhyun mendengar lelaki asing di sampingnya bergumam dengan bahasa ibunya. Bahasa Korea.

"Anda—orang Korea?"

Lelaki asing itu menunduk menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengernyit balik menatapnya.

"Bukan." Jawabnya dingin.

"Anda bisa bahasa Korea, tapi—anda bukan orang Korea?"

"Bukan." Jawabnya tak kalah dingin dari yang pertama.

"Lalu kenapa anda menggumamkan kata-kata seperti tadi, bukankah terlalu kasar?"

Wajah pemuda itu dingin, tatapannya mengingatkan Baekhyun akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang pernah Baekhyun lihat sebelumnya. Wajah seorang lelaki yang kesepian.

"Aku hanya berkata yang seharusnya."

Baekhyun berkedip tak menyangka. Tadi itu adalah jawaban paling dingin yang ia dapatkan selama lima belas menit dia berada di dalam satu taksi dengan lelaki asing yang kaku bak robot itu.

Melihat Baekhyun yang tampak kecewa, lelaki asing itu berdeham. Sebuah perasaan tak nyaman diam-diam menyergap ke dalam hatinya.

Baekhyun tak bisa lagi berkata-kata. Mungkin orang ini benar. Atau mungkin orang ini hanya sekedar tak suka dengan novel roman. Atau mungkin orang ini anti dengan romansa. Atau—mungkin orang ini tidak tahu apa-apa tentang novel.

Baekhyun mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin orang ini terlalu sibuk dengan bisnis hingga tak pernah punya waktu untuk membaca romansa di atas kertas. Kasihan juga para pengusaha yang selalu menghabiskan waktu untuk uang. Baekhyun rasa lelaki ini pun belum punya kekasih. _Kalau pun punya pasti di tentang keluarganya. Lalu dia dijodohkan dengan anak dari rekan usaha orang tuanya demi memperbesar kekuasaan perusahaan. Lalu kekasihnya akan menderita jika tidak ia tinggalkan. Lalu—_

"Kau suka bunga?"

_Eh?. _Kedip. Kedip.

"Eh? Aku bertanya padamu tadi. Kau suka bunga, _Miss Korean_?"

Baekhyun terlalu banyak berpikir yang aneh-aneh sampai tidak begitu memperhatikan lelaki asing di sampingnya. Sekarang mereka bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Korea. Rasanya lebih lega.

"Bunga? Apa maksud anda?"

Lelaki asing itu menunjuk _bouquet_ bunga di pangkuan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa kecil menyadarinya.

"Tidak ada orang yang tidak suka dengan bunga. Mereka terlihat indah, aromanya juga menyenangkan. Kecuali, jika anda alergi serbuk bunga. Mungkin anda tidak akan suka dengan bunga."

"Kau alergi serbuk bunga?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tidak. Ini buktinya sedari tadi aku pegang. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku suka bunga."

Lelaki asing itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tidak lama mereka sudah sampai pada _lobby_ hotel. Baekhyun mencoba untuk meraih dompetnya yang sengaja ia taruh di _paper bag_ gaun yang Minseok siapkan, tapi lelaki asing tersebut telah mengulurkan kartu hitam tanpa batasnya membayar semuanya.

"Kenapa anda membayar semuanya? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk membayar setengah?"

Lelaki asing itu menjawab ringan. "Aku suka membayar penuh apa yang aku pakai. Dan kau bisa berterima kasih padaku kapan saja, aku tidak memaksa. Tapi, sepertinya aku juga tidak begitu butuh kata terima kasih."

Baekhyun menganga lebar mendengarnya. Setelah lelaki itu keluar, Baekhyun ikut keluar taksi dan mereka berjalan ke dalam hotel bersama.

Mereka berhenti di depan lift yang sama. Baekhyun dengan segala barang bawaannya yang banyak dan lelaki asing itu dengan tuxedo elegan serta parfum lelaki yang nyaman di hidung mungil Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih untuk taksi hari ini." Baekhyun tersenyum hingga matanya juga ikut melengkung manis. "Anda tidak akan menyangka, bukan, jika aku akan mengatakan ini setelah kata-kata dingin barusan? Setidaknya, aku harus memberikan sebuah kalimat terima kasih. Hal itu memang tidak akan memberatkan dompetmu, tapi akan memberikan hatimu sebuah kenyamanan. Jadi terima kasih."

Lelaki asing itu tidak bergeming, tidak tersenyum, bahkan seperti tidak bernapas menatap ke wajah sumringah Baekhyun. Bibir penuh lelaki asing itu terbuka kecil.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak terlalu memikirkan respon seperti ini yang akan diterima olehnya. Orang ini terlihat sangat baik, jadi, dia pantas dapat yang baik juga bukan. Sebuah terima kasih dan senyuman tidak akan menyakiti _pride_ nya sebagai pengusaha muda bukan?

Pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun menoleh hendak melangkah sebelum sebuah siluet juga akan melangkah keluar dari lift.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya menunggu lelaki itu keluar dari lift. "_Jagganim—_"

Tapi perhatian Chanyeol terpaku pada sosok lelaki asing yang masih berdiri menatap Baekhyun. Alisnya berkerut hingga nyaris bersatu dengan mata bulatnya.

Dengan sigap, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berdiri di belakangnya. Lalu tatapan dua lelaki itu bertemu.

"Ada ap—" Baekhyun ingin bertanya, tapi dia urungkan melihat keduanya seperti mengeluarkan aura yang sama anehnya.

"_Hello, my little 'lost' brother, Yeoli. How's life? Seem you did a very good job, then. A hot and famous fiction writer."_

Baekhyun terperanjat tak percaya. Barusan lelaki asing itu menyebut Chanyeol apa? _B-b—brother?_

"Kris Hyung—"

_Hyung?!_

"—Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Dan kenapa kau menatap _gadis_ ku seperti itu?"

"Gadis—mu?" lelaki asing itu melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih _shock_ di balik punggung Chanyeol. "Kami hanya tak sengaja mengendarai taksi yang sama selama hampir setengah jam. Oh—selamat atas penghargaan yang kau terima. Jadi—kapan kau akan pulang?"

Tolong, siapa pun, bangunkan Baekhyun dari mimpi buruk ini sekarang juga. Jadi selama dalam perjalanan tadi dia berdebat dan berbicara dengan kakak lelaki dari Chanyeol yang sangat misterius? Kakak lelaki yang bukan sedarah. Kakak lelaki yang sangat Chanyeol hindari. _Kakak lelaki_—

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah itu. Sekali pun dalam mimpi. Aku tidak akan sudi." Jawaban Chanyeol benar-benar menampar Baekhyun kembali pada kenyataan. "Aku ambil kembali gadis ku. Terima kasih sudah menjaganya selama hampir setengah jam tadi."

Lalu Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk ikut dengannya menghilang dari pandangan Kris yang masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Gadisnya, ya?"

::::

g

::::

Cuap-cuap;

Terlalu lama kah? Maaf ya ;(

Kehidupan dunia nyata memang gak seindah fiksi para author T _T

Semoga pada gak lupa ya, semoga suka juga. Maaf jika belum total dalam penulisannya, aku masih _rookie_ dalam hal tulis-menulis.

Happy Reading.

*next chap yang hot-hot ya*

Love,

Panda^^


End file.
